La Toile d'Araignée
by Kathleen LaCorneille
Summary: Alors qu’Harry et Draco entre en deuxième année à Poudlard, ils devront faire face au conséquence de l’année précédente et au danger que représente le mystère de l’Héritier de Serpentard. Suite de Derrière le Miroir.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre **: _La Toile d'Araignée_ – Deuxième Tome de ma Série ( lire le Tome 1 avant!!!)

**Auteur** : Kathleen LaCorneille

**Genre** : Univers Parallèle, Drame/Mystère/Aventure

**Avertissement **: Si vous avez lu le premier tome, vous savez déjà a quoi vous attendre : Violence, Torture, Possible Mort, Malchance… encore une fois, des fautes d'orthographe, mais beaucoup moins que dans le tome un, puisque j'ai une correctrice, maintenant!

**Disclaimer** : Je Jure Solennellement qu'Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K.Rowling et d'autre personnes bien plus riche que moi. Je ne fait qu'emprunter cet univers magique et ses personnages. J'aimerai toutefois être avertie si quelque décide d'utiliser mes propres idées… ;o)

**Résumé** : Alors qu'Harry et Draco entre en deuxième année à Poudlard, ils devront faire face au conséquence de l'année précédente et au danger que représente le mystère de l'Héritier de Serpentard.

**La Toile d'Araignée**

**Prologue**

_Serments Promis par Awel et Harry Potter._

_Awel Potter prend Officiellement le Serment de ne Révéler les Secrets de Harry Potter._

_Awel Potter prend Officiellement le Serment de Porter le Titre de « Survivant » octroyé par la communauté magique aussi longtemps qu'il lui en sera possible._

_Awel Potter prend Officiellement le Serment de Combattre le Sorcier se Proclamant Lord du nom de Voldemort, ainsi que ses Mangemorts._

_Awel Potter prend Officiellement le Serment de Soutenir au mieux de ses Habilités le Sorcier du Nom de Harry Potter._

_Par Son Sang et Sa Magie, Awel Potter s'engage à Respecter ses Serments. Qu'il paye le Prix si de son plein Gré il fait Offense à ses Promesses._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Harry Potter prend Officiellement le Serment de Protéger au mieux de ses Habilités et jusqu'au prix de Sa Vie Awel Potter._

_Harry Potter prend Officiellement le Serment de refuser son Titre Légitime de « Survivant » octroyé par la communauté magique aussi longtemps qu'Awel Potter le Portera._

_Harry Potter prend Officiellement le Serment de Combattre le Sorcier se Proclamant Lord du nom de Voldemort, ainsi que ses Mangemorts._

_Harry Potter prend Officiellement le Serment de ne Pas Révéler Les Actions Criminelles Commises par Awel Potter._

_Par Son Sang et Sa Magie, Harry Potter s'engage à Respecter ses Serments. Qu'il paye le Prix si de son plein Gré il fait Offense à ses Promesses._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Scellées par le Sang et la Magie, Awel et Harry Potter se verront recevoir de l'Aide de la part de Leur Magie si les Promesses sont Respectées. Par ces Conditions Ils Accroîtront leur Pouvoir et Seront Libérés après que Neuf Années Soient Passées._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Les deux enfants lâchèrent finalement leurs plumes sanguinolentes. Les mots s'étaient marqués aux dos de leurs mains, mais ils se faneraient avec le temps. Avec un sérieux rarement vu chez des enfants de leur âge- acquis dans les donjons de leurs ennemis, ils plièrent le parchemin et le mirent dans une enveloppe de lin. Après y avoir inséré une mèche de leurs cheveux respectifs, ils la prirent dans leurs mains et plongèrent leur regard dans celui de l'autre. Discrètement, le plus vieux fit un signe de tête et ils fermèrent leurs paupières._

_Tout bas, ils commencèrent à réciter les mots compliqués qu'ils avaient mis des heures à apprendre par cœur. Encore et encore, ils les chantèrent, de plus en plus vite. Enfin, après les avoir neuf fois répétés, ils rouvrirent les yeux en même temps et l'enveloppe prit feu. Lentement, sans même brûler leurs petits doigts, elle se réduisit en cendres, puis en poussière et disparut dans un souffle de vent venu de nulle part. Ils sentirent leur jeune magie frémir dans leur être, tremblant comme un chandelle._

_La minute d'après, ils s'étaient endormis, épuisés._

_Ils venaient de s'enchaîner pour les neuf prochaines années._

………………………………….


	2. Survivre Nos Vacances Ensemble

**Note de l'Auteur : **Je suis tellement heureuse que je me retrouve a court de mots, alors j'userai de chiffres :** 32 – **le nombre de review reçu pour mon dernier chapitre/épilogue. **266** – le nombre de review total pour le Tome un. **200** – nombre de personne m'ayant mise dans leur Favorite Story/Author List, Story/Author Alert List, **1000** – le nombre approximatif de lecteur. Inutile de dire que je plane!!! Merci énormément a vous tous! Sans vous, jamais je n'aurait pu écrire le tome deux si rapidement! Alors en récompense, voici quelque chiffre pour vous aussi!

**100 995** – Mots

**17** – Chapitres

**214** - Pages

**1 000 000 000** – Mercis

_**Fréquence**_ : J'enverrai un nouveau chapitre chaque semaine. Cela laissera le temps à ma sœur de le corriger, et je pourrais continuer plus rapidement la rédaction du tome 3. De plus, j'ai moins de temps en raison du travail… donc oui, un chapitre par semaine!

_**Relation**_ : Draco et Harry ne seront, finalement, pas un couple. Ils resteront ami, rien de moins, rien de plus. Aucun couple ne se forme officiellement dans ce tome, nous devrons attendre la troisième année.

_**Emeline**_ : Merci énormément, mais ma sœur à insister pour corriger les nombreuses fautes… Ton offre ma cependant beaucoup touché! Je m'en souviendrai!

_**Question**_ : N'hésiter pas à en poser, qui sait, peut être aurez-vous une réponse!!!

**Disclaimer : **Voir le Prologue!!!

**N'oubliez pas de laisser un Review, et Bonne Lecture a Tous! ---- ALERTE : Pour ceux espérant un tome sombre, sanglant et mystérieux, je vous supplie de faire preuve de patience! Dans ce volume, les choses vont empirer progressivement, mais le début est plus léger!**

**La Toile d'Araignée**

**Chapitre 1 : Survivre Nos Vacances Ensemble**

"Dis m'en plus à propos de Peter Pettigrow."

Le tabac, submergé par le haut niveau de degrés, devint rouge. Du filtre brun entre ses lèvres, il tira une bouffée et la cigarette rougit de plus belle, le bout le plus éloigné de son visage prenant finalement une couleur noire grisâtre. Il aspira la fumée, la laissant résider le plus longtemps possible dans ses poumons. Il sentit les toxines lui monter à la tête. Ses doigts éloignèrent le tabac de sa bouche et il relâcha la fumée, créant un nuage dans l'air pur les entourant.

Draco retroussa le nez à l'odeur, mais ne dit rien. Il s'y était plus ou moins habitué depuis s'être associé avec Harry Potter, l'année précédente.

"Non."

"Allez! Je sais que c'est une histoire de famille, mais tu peux bien me le dire à moi!"

Comme réponse, il prit une nouvelle bouffée.

Le mois de Juillet, bien entamé, était tout simplement splendide. La température élevé était calmée par une brise légèrement tiède et l'ombre des arbres était une parfaite protection contre les longs rayons du soleil, évitant qu'il ne brûle leur peau. L'herbe était verte et haute, les oiseaux chantaient… Plus loin, un ruisseau chantait joyeusement une mélodie de fraîcheur.

Ils auraient tout aussi bien pu être au paradis.

Du moins, ils auraient pu s'y croire, sans quelques mineurs détails. Premièrement, c'était une de ses dernières cigarettes. Deuxièmement, il avait atrocement faim. Troisièmement, son dos lui rappelait leur situation à chaque fois qu'il bougeait le moindre muscle.

"Je n'irai plus jamais passer mes vacances chez toi, Draco Malefoy. Plus jamais, jamais, jamais…"

"Nous ne sommes plus vraiment chez moi, Raven, alors ça ne compte pas! Si tu voyais les couloirs de marbre dans notre manoir! Il y a plus de pièces que tu ne peux compter et je ne sais même pas à quoi la moitié servent! Les jardins de Mère sont vastes et parfaitement entretenus ; il y a des fleurs toute l'année! Et ma chambre… Tu mourrais de jalousie si tu la voyais. Elle est au moins trois fois plus grande que notre dortoir à Poudlard!"

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il décrivait son chez-lui à Raven. Il l'avait fait de nombreuses fois avec amples détails, pouvait en parler sans s'arrêter des heures durant. Ne pas avoir pu montrer la grandeur de sa maison ancestrale à son ami lui torturait l'esprit… Il avait tellement voulu l'impressionner! C'était injuste.

"Pour le moment, je meurs surtout de faim."

"Si tu as si faim, va nous trouver à dîner."

"Non, appelle ton elfe de maison."

"Je le ferais si je le pouvais! Va chercher à manger! Je n'ai plus la moindre énergie!"

"J'ai pas fini ma cigarette."

Harry et Draco étaient présentement en congé scolaire pour l'été. Ils ne reprendraient l'école que le premier de septembre et entameraient leur deuxième année à Poudlard, un des établissements de Sorcellerie les plus réputés au monde. Ils y reverraient tous leurs amis, leurs ennemis et leurs professeurs (les deux dernières catégories n'en formant souvent qu'une seule). Les deux camarades avaient plutôt hâte, car cette année ils ne seraient pas les plus jeunes : les premières années seraient à leur merci. Il y aurait le Quidditch aussi et les Gryffondorks à embêter, les Poufsouffles à faire pleurer, les Serdaigles à soudoyer – leur notes de cours étaient les meilleures d'entre toutes.

Mais tout cela ne serait possible que s'ils survivaient à l'été.

"Je refuse d'avaler du lapin – ils ne goûtent rien du tout."

"Dray, pourquoi c'est toujours à moi de trouver à manger?"

"Parce que-"

"C'est moi l'invité!"

"Justement, travaille pour exprimer ta reconnaissance. Je n'invite pas n'importe qui chez moi."

"Tu es le pire hôte au monde."

Avec un soupir, il écrasa son mégot entre les brins d'herbe et se releva difficilement. Jamais il n'arriverait à trouver le sol confortable pour dormir. Jamais.

Il avait déjà fait quelques pas quand il réalisa que son ami ne le suivait pas. Curieux, il se retourna. Le blond était encore assis sur sa racine, le regard rivé vers le sol. Des vagues de pure dépression s'échappaient de son corps et on aurait pu croire, à le voir, que toute sa famille était morte trois fois. Prenant pitié, il lui tendit la main. Pas question qu'ils se laissent abattre ainsi! Juillet n'était même pas encore mort!

"Allez Dray, debout! Je vais nous attraper des poissons aujourd'hui! J'enlèverai même les arrêtes pour toi!"

"Promis?"

"Juré!"

Draco prit sa main, se releva et offrit d'allumer le feu. Ensemble, ils commencèrent à marcher vers la rivière – elle se trouvait à un kilomètre à peine. Au début, ils avaient voulu essayer d'installer leur campement juste à côté du cours d'eau, mais les allées et venues des animaux les avaient mis en danger. Ils avaient abandonné l'idée le troisième jour, lorsqu'un ours noir les avait attaqués.

Arrivés à leur coin de pêche, ils se mirent au travail en silence. Après trois semaines passées ensemble dans la nature, ils en étaient venus à une compréhension de l'autre naturelle. Le jeune Malefoy rassembla du bois sec et le plaça dans leur cercle de pierres. Sortant ensuite du silex de sa poche, il essaya de faire prendre en feu les morceaux d'écorce fins qu'il avait placé juste sous les plus petites branches. Harry, quant à lui, décrocha sa canne à pêche faite main d'un des arbres, y accrocha un vers de terre fraîchement déterré et lança sa ligne à l'eau, se préparant pour une longue attente.

Leura vacances n'étaient définitivement pas ce qu'ils s'étaient laissés aller à imaginer. Malefoy avait invité Harry à venir chez lui et il avait accepté sans hésitation. Après avoir convaincu ses parents, une choses relativement aisée puisque leur attention était concentrée sur Awel et Peter, il avait mis toutes ses possessions dans sa valise et prit un Porte-au-Loin jusque chez son ami.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu mettre un seul orteil dans leur magnifique château, Lucius et Draco étaient sortis du Manoir. Le jeune Lord paraissait aux abords d'une crise d'hystérie.

_"Mister Potter! J'apprécie votre ponctualité. Laissez-là votre valise, vous n'en aurez pas besoin."_

_"Monsieur Malefoy. Merci de m'avoir invité, je-"_

_"Je suis désolé, je suis un peu pressé… Draco, je vais assumer que tu expliqueras tout cela à ton ami, n'est-ce pas? Accio baguette!"_

Sa baguette de houx avait volé dans la main du père de son ami. Silencieusement, il se félicita d'avoir caché celle de chêne dans sa valise.

_"Vous pouvez vous amuser jusqu'au 31 juillet. Après cette date, j'attend de vous un comportement exemplaire. Je serai très déçu si vous mourrez en raison d'une simple inattention ou d'un comportement enfantin. Je vous ferai revenir trois jours avant que l'école ne recommence."_

Et sans le moindre « bonne chance », sans leur donner l'opportunité de protester, il les avait forcés à prendre un nouveau Porte-au-Loin, les envoyant en un instant au beau milieu d'une forêt.

_"Je… suppose qu'il y a une espèce d'explication à tout ça?" avait demandé Harry, complètement surpassé par les évènements._

_"Bien sûr : tu m'attires toujours des problèmes."_

Cela avait pris beaucoup de temps à Harry à comprendre le pourquoi de leur situation. Draco s'interrompait tout seul pour se plaindre, critiquer leur environnement, lui apprendre un nouveau juron, se plaindre davantage et donner des coups de pieds aux fleurs, qu'il jugeait trop joyeuses. Après avoir déchiffré le long monologue, il avait protesté. Ce n'était qu'un tout petit peu sa faute et il ne pouvait pas savoir que cela arriverait!

Apparemment, le soudain talent de Draco pour le Fourchelangue avait eu plus de conséquences qu'aucun d'eux n'aurait pu envisager. Une Lady Malefoy avait, plusieurs centaines d'années plus tôt, sauvé un Prince Basilic durant l'un de ses voyages. La Lady possédait un pouvoir immense et l'avait guéri d'une blessure mortelle. Pour la remercier, l'immense serpent lui avait transmis sa langue et elle était devenue Fourchelangue. Le talent, hélas, ne s'était pas transmis à ses enfants et les Malefoy avaient abandonné l'espoir de retrouver un tel pouvoir.

Cela dit, Lucius n'y croyait pas avant d'entendre Draco parler avec la peinture d'un serpent à sonnettes.

Le Lord était maintenant profondément convaincu que son fils avait hérité des talents de la Lady et que bientôt, ses pouvoirs tripleraient d'intensité. Certain que le Fourchelangue était un premier signe, il avait décidé de récompenser Draco et d'accélérer son apprentissage.

Dray s'était mérité la première phase de l'entraînement Mangemort.

Normalement, il aurait dû attendre ses quinze ans, mais Lucius pensait le moment venu et l'avait envoyé avec son meilleur ami passer le test. Voldemort avait beau ne plus être là, Lucius ne le croyait pas mort et attendait avec impatience son retour.

Dray disait qu'il aurait préféré attraper la peste comme cadeau, car de cette manière, il aurait pu mourir dans un lit de luxe, avec ses oreillers moelleux, ses pyjamas de soie et tout le confort auquel il avait droit. Harry disait qu'il aurait préféré passer ses vacances avec Minerva McGonagall. _Elle_ n'aurait pas trouvé cinquante inconvénients à s'asseoir par terre et ne les lui aurait pas cité toutes les raisons possibles de pourquoi vivre dans la nature était insoutenable. Pas comme un certain blond.

"C'est étrange", murmura Harry, surveillant une truite des yeux – il espérait qu'elle se laisserait attraper.

"Qu'est-ce qui est étrange? Que Père essaye de me tuer pour me récompenser?"

"Non, ça, ça ne m'étonne pas : c'est un Malefoy."

Draco lui envoya une poignée d'herbe sur la tête pour son commentaire et la truite s'enfuit lorsqu'une fleur tomba dans l'eau. Raven lui jeta un regard plein de reproches avant de se libérer de la verdure et recommencer à parler.

"Non, je veux dire, c'est une sensation bizarre de suivre l'entraînement d'un Mangemort, première phase ou non…"

"Je sais, je suis désolé… Père pense que tu es de son côté, parce que tu es un Serpentard et mon meilleur ami. Je… ce ne doit pas être agréable que quelqu'un te prenne pour un de Ses partisans."

"Ce n'est pas vraiment ça qui m'ennuie. La moitié de l'école doit déjà en être persuadée, de toute façon. Je ne sais pas comment expliquer, c'est…"

Le vent agita sa ligne de pêche, le vers se tortilla pour une dernière fois et un poisson sauta sur son appât. Harry ne perdit pas de temps à le sortir de l'eau. Il l'assomma sur une pierre plate et, sortant un canif de sa poche, se mit à la tâche, décidé à l'évider et le nettoyer le plus vite possible – il mourrait de faim.

"Ce qui me met mal à l'aise, c'est de songer que tous les Mangemorts sont passés par la même chose. Ils ont dû, comme nous, survivre en pleine forêt pendant un mois… Attraper leur propre nourriture, dormir par terre, se faire tremper chaque fois qu'il pleuvait… Ils ont même peut-être dû se cacher d'un ours, comme toi et moi, où rester coincés dans un arbre, parce qu'un loup les trouvait appétissants. Comme nous, une fois que le premier août arrivera, ils devront s'aventurer dans la partie magique de la forêt et retrouver les objets demandés, pour pouvoir passer le test… Comme nous, ils n'ont pas eu le droit d'utiliser la magie ou d'emmener quoi que ce soit avec eux…"

Il plongea le poisson dans l'eau froide, laissant le sang couler hors de la carcasse et se joindre au flot de la rivière. Il donna ensuite sa prise à son ami pour que celui-ci la fasse cuire.

"Ils sont humains. Des individus. Des sorciers… Comme nous. Ton père a probablement nettoyé un poisson comme moi. Ils ont des visages derrière leurs masques. Dray… Ce ne sont pas des monstres."

Ils restèrent en silence un très long moment, chacun d'eux perdu dans leurs réflexions. Ce ne fut qu'après le repas dévoré que Draco lui répondit. Relevant la tête, Harry ne put reconnaître l'expression empruntée par les traits fins de son ami : elle était dure et distante, renfermant des sentiments soigneusement cachés.

"Je sais, Harry. Je sais que mes parents ne sont pas plus des monstres que les tiens. Qu'un masque blanc n'est pas si différent d'un badge d'Auror…"

Son ami plongea son regard gris dans le sien, communiquant son propre malaise, sa propre confuse tristesse.

"Je sais cela… Et c'est bien le problème."

Le reste de la journée fut plus tranquille, une nervosité soumise à leur résignation flottant dans l'air. Ils ne parlèrent plus du délicat sujet, ne sachant trop que dire.

…………………………………..

"DIBBY!"

"Dray, tu sais que c'est inutile de l'appeler! Tu m'as dit que ton père l'avait enfermée pour qu'elle ne puisse pas venir t'aider."

"Et alors? Elle a peut-être réussi à se libérer!"

C'était le 30 juillet, selon leurs calculs, et la noirceur les avait surpris plus tôt qu'à son habitude. D'énormes et lourds nuages noirs ébènes bordés de gris cendres avaient pris possession du ciel, poussés par des vents violents. Avant qu'ils ne puissent saisir la gravité de la situation, une pluie torrentielle s'était abattue sur eux, impitoyable et glaciale. Vainement, ils avaient essayé de trouver asile sous un arbre au feuillage abondant, mais cela n'avait pas vraiment aidé : l'eau se libérait des feuilles par secousse et la pluie les frappait tout de même.

Trois éclairs s'arrachèrent des nuages, perçant l'espace entre ciel et terre pour torturer la forêt, la faire brûler sous la pluie.

"DIBBY!"

Cette fois, Harry l'appela avec Draco, croisant les doigts, mais rien n'arriva : ils n'obtiendraient pas d'aide. Le tonnerre explosa et son ami saisit son bras de ses deux mains humides.

"Fais taire ce vacarme immédiatement", ordonna-t-il. "Tout de suite!"

Un nouvel éclair terrassa un arbre une centaine de mètres plus loin.

"Je refuse qu'il y ait un seul éclair de plus! Débarrasse-moi d'eux."

Un coup de tonnerre enterra sa réponse et il dut se répéter.

"Tu as peur?"

Son ami serrait son bras comme on s'accroche à une bouée de secours dans une mer déchaînée. Ses cheveux ruisselaient d'eau de pluie, ses lèvres avaient pris une teinte bleutée et il tremblait de la tête aux pieds.

"Je n'ai pas peur, imbécile! Je suis terrifié! J'en ai assez de ce foutu test! Je veux rentrer chez moi, au sec, à l'abri et loin de ce maudit orage! La Forêt interdite était déjà bien assez pour moi, merci beaucoup!"

Ces mots furent suivi d'une nouvelle vague d'eau, l'arbre ne pouvant plus la retenir, et Harry dut admettre que Dray avait raison. Ils étaient tous les deux à bout et cet orage était de trop. Si son ami en avait une phobie en plus… Ils devaient trouver une solution et avant que la foudre ne les frappe, si possible.

Une idée lui vint, mais il hésita. Échanger un problème pour un autre n'était pas vraiment une solution.

PAF! Les décharges d'électricité essayèrent d'assassiner un chêne de la forêt, voulant gagner un point dans leur bataille contre la terre. L'arbre répliqua en prenant feu malgré la pluie, envoyant une fumée pesante vers le ciel.

"Suis-moi!"

Dray le suivit effectivement, mais c'était probablement parce qu'il le tirait par la main et pas par une soudaine obéissance. Il était difficile de se diriger entre les ombres, les vagues de pluie, les éclairs aveuglants et le peu de diversité dans le paysage. Mais puisqu'il savait retrouver son chemin dans des labyrinthes de murs de pierre -bougeant d'eux-mêmes- à Poudlard, Harry se dit qu'il pouvait retrouver son chemin dans une forêt.

Brusquement, son bras fut tiré vers l'arrière, l'obligeant à s'arrêter. Draco avait glissé dans la toute nouvelle boue.

Ce que le blond hurla le fit sourire malgré leur mauvaise situation : c'était affreusement vulgaire.

"Je me ferai un plaisir de répéter tout ça à McGonagall et Dumbledore, lui cria-t-il, essayant de se faire entendre dans la tempête. "Je ne savais pas que tu les voyais comme ça! Surtout pas ensemble!"

"Ferme-là, Raven! Trouve nous un abri!"

Il laissa l'ordre glisser sur ses épaules sans s'en offusquer : il y était usé. Si Dray pouvait supporter la fumée de ses cigarettes, il pouvait bien le laisser parler comme il le voulait.

Ses cigarettes…

Elles devaient être complètement trempées!

"Et je suis certain que Merlin apprécie l'unique vision que tu as de lui, Harry."

"Très drôle!"

Cessant ses injures, il aida son camarade à se relever sans glisser de nouveau et ils se mirent à courir. Ils s'éloignèrent de la rivière débordante – leur point de repère, et remontèrent le long d'une petite colline. Enfin, ils atteignirent leur destination et Raven tira son ami dans leur nouvel abri.

Il avait pensé devoir faire face à de véhémentes protestations, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Draco reprit simplement sa respiration et s'enfonça quelques mètres plus loin dans la caverne. Sans rien dire, il se laissa tomber par terre, enleva son gilet et commença à le tordre soigneusement, le libérant des quantité phénoménales d'eau qu'il avait absorbées.

"Ça te va?" demanda Harry, surpris.

"Bien sûr. Nous sommes à l'abri de l'orage et, avec de la chance, l'occupant de cette caverne me tuera avant demain matin."

"Et c'est une bonne chose?"

"Oui, parce que dans ce cas, je n'aurai plus à voir un arbre de toute ma vie."

Raven ne put se retenir de rire et prit place sur le sol à son tour, imitant son ami et commençant à tordre ses vêtements mouillés.

"Il y a un seul ennui", admit le blond.

"Lequel?"

"Je ne veux pas mourir avec des vêtement humides sur le dos, ça fait ringard."

Avec un sourire il tendit ses habits à Harry, qui soupira. Décidant d'indulger Draco et ne voulant par risquer qu'il attrape une pneumonie, il prit leurs vêtements dans ses mains et se concentra, murmurant quelques mots de latin.

Il rendit un pantalon et un gilet totalement sec à son ami et enfila ses propres habits maintenant dépourvus d'eau.

"Pratique."

Le mot pouvait se traduire par un « merci » et Raven lui sourit. Il ne contrôlait pas encore très bien sa magie sans baguette, mais avait maîtrisé quelques nouveaux trucs pendant leur séjour ensemble. Si avant il pouvait débarrer des portes, faire exploser des carreaux de fenêtre et changer la couleur des choses, maintenant il pouvait faire sécher les vêtements et les réchauffer recoudre les trous de chaussettes, faire briller une pierre pour les éclairer la nuit… Rien de « cool », mais beaucoup de choses pratiques.

"Tu sais", lui fit remarquer Draco, "avant notre séjour ici, je n'aurais jamais imaginé _réparer_ mes vêtements! Encore moins à les porter pendant maintenant presque quatre semaines!"

"Il est vrai que c'est assez incroyable! Quand je raconterai ça au reste de notre maison!"

"QUOI? Non, tu n'as pas le droit! C'est déjà pénible de vivre sans shampoing, si en plus on _sait_ que je me suis lavé les cheveux seulement avec de l'eau pendant tout un été! Je n'y survivrais pas!"

"Tu ne survivras pas non plus si tu réveilles notre ami l'ours. Je doute qu'il apprécie notre visite surprise."

La menace ne poussa le blond à se plaindre qu'en murmurant, mais pas, au grand désespoir de Harry, à se taire.

La nuit fut longue.

Il avait maintenant treize ans.

……………………………………

Le sentiment remontait des tréfonds de son estomac, remontait dans son être et s'échappait de sa gorge en roulant sur sa langue. Un rire hystérique s'échappait d'entre ses lèvres et il ne pouvait le retenir. Son regard s'embuait des larmes causées par le manque d'air, mais il ne pouvait faire une pause pour respirer, c'était trop drôle pour cela.

Dray était couvert de bave d'ours! Pire, il était dans les bras de celui-ci, à se faire nettoyer comme un ourson!

"Ne ris pas Raven! Fais quelque chose! C'est dégoûtant!"

"Toi qui te plaignais de ne pas avoir de savon! Ton problème est réglé! De la bonne salive d'ours, remplie de bactéries!"

"Si tu ne m'aides pas, je jure de me venger!"

"Passer mes vacances avec toi est déjà une punition…"

"Je te pardonnerai d'avoir volé mon shampoing l'année dernière! Maintenant, oblige-le à me laisser tranquille!"

Contrôlant finalement son rire, Harry se releva et se mit à la tâche. Aussi amusante la scène soit-elle, il ne pouvait pas laisser Dray ainsi… Son ami l'aurait tué pour cela. Hissant le plus fort qu'il le pouvait, il attira tous les serpents des environs et les envoya vers l'ours, qui lâcha Draco pour pouvoir se défendre. Les deux garçons en profitèrent pour prendre leurs jambes à leur cou.

"Si je n'avais pas eu peur que ce monstre poilu ne réalise que je n'étais pas un ours moi aussi, j'aurais appelé des serpents moi-même", fit remarquer le blond, une fois qu'ils furent en relative sécurité.

"Je sais, je sais… Tu ne me dois rien."

"Bien sûr que non! Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce que cette bête avait en tête! Même les animaux ne sont pas aussi stupides!"

Ne pas montrer sa satisfaction fut très dur, mais Harry y parvint par force de volonté… Placer une illusion sur Dray pendant que celui-ci dormait n'avait pas été facile, et elle se dissipait déjà, mais ça en avait valu largement la peine. Surtout que jamais son ami ne saurait qu'il était coupable.

"J'aurais préféré qu'il me mange! Je ne serai plus jamais propre!"

"Voyons, bébé ourson! Tu viens juste de te faire laver!"

Même la chaussure qu'il reçut sur l'oreille ne le fit pas regretter son commentaire : la figure cramoisie du jeune lord était incroyable. Il pourrait mettre son souvenir dans une Pensine et la vendre à Greg et Vincent!

Comme il regrettait ne pas avoir pu emmener d'appareil photo!

……………………………………..

… un crin de licorne,

trois plumes de hibou,

racine de belladone,

aconit,

toile d'araignée vénéneuse…

"Je pense qu'il ne nous reste plus que le dernier article de la liste", dit Harry, massant son épaule : le hibou n'avait pas aimé perdre trois de ses plumes.

"Il est temps! C'est notre avant-dernier jour ici! Je suis certain que père nous aurait renvoyés ici si nous n'avions pas complété le test."

"Probablement. Mais tu y aurais été sans moi cette fois. Je déteste passer mes vacances chez toi. C'est plus rustique que chez Hagrid."

"Tu m'as déjà dit ça vingt fois, Raven! Tu verras, mon manoir est incroyable. Nous aurons trois jours pour en profiter, je suis sûr que Dibby te fera visiter!"

"Pourquoi pas toi?"

"Moi, je passerai les trois jours dans un bain bien chaud, à essayer de me débarrasser de l'odeur, la saleté et la couleur que ma peau a acquise dans ce satané endroit!"

Draco avait été horrifié de se voir bronzé, ne serait-ce qu'un tant soit peu. Il essayait depuis de passer encore plus de temps à l'ombre et avait même suggéré qu'ils travaillent la nuit pour éviter le soleil.

Amasser tous les items de leur liste n'avait pas été chose aisée. Ils avaient usé du Porte-au-Loin procuré par Lucius au début de leurs aventures et celui-ci les avait transporté dans une nouvelle forêt – magique cette fois. Là, ils avaient trouvé un sac à dos, une liste d'objets à dénicher et un pendentif qui les ramènerait au Manoir le 29 août – pas avant. Résignés à devoir survivre le stupide test jusqu'au bout après avoir passé quatre semaines sous la belle étoile, ils s'étaient mis au travail. Le sac était maintenant plein, leur estomac plus vide que jamais et plus aucun serpent de la forêt ne voulait les aider – ils les avaient trop fait travailler. Harry avait mal partout, des cernes immenses et une piqûre de mouche sur le pouce. Quand à Draco… Raven avait des soupçons que le jeune lord tuerait son père en rentrant, prendrait son héritage et ne sortirait de son manoir que pour magasiner et rien d'autre… Il ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer et s'était juré de l'aider si tel était le cas.

"Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il nous reste?"

"Un morceau de Saule Cogneur", grimaça Harry. "Et pas une feuille, non, un morceau de branche."

"Bonne chance."

"Ne pense même pas à te sauver : c'est moi qui ai le pendentif."

Garder le pire pour la fin n'était pas très courageux, mais ils avaient conclu que si l'arbre les tuait, leurs corps ne seraient pas encore décomposés le 29 août et ils auraient au moins un bel enterrement dans un confortable cercueil de satin.

N'ayant plus que quelques heures de lumière devant eux, ils se mirent en marche. Repérer l'arbre n'avait pas été dur : il ne cessait de bouger et de massacrer tout ce qui l'entourait.

Ils mirent leur précieux sac de côté et s'approchèrent du saule.

"Il est encore plus violent que celui de Poudlard", remarqua Harry.

"Il est sauvage… Chourave s'occupe toutes les semaines du nôtre. J'ai même entendu dire qu'elle l'avait soigné cet hiver, quand le givre a immobilisé ses stupides branches."

"Je n'arriverai jamais à le couvrir de glace!"

"Allumer un feu?"

"Il serait juste furieux."

"Et ton canif? Attrape une branche et j'en couperai un bout."

"Bonne idée! Peut-être qu'il me laissera repartir avec un os entier, après!"

"Trouve une idée si tu es si intelligent!"

_"Tu_ le tiens, _je_ coupe."

Dray lui jeta son regard le plus menaçant et recommença à penser. Comment arracher une petite branche à ce foutu saule? Si seulement il en perdait une, alors il pourrait se glisser, l'attraper et se sauver sans se faire casser une jambe…

"Je sais! Lance-lui des pierres!"

"Pourquoi?"

"Pour qu'il se blesse tout seul, idiot. Ensuite, on aura qu'à se pencher pour ramasser des morceaux!"

"Mmm… Ok, ça peut marcher, restons juste à distance et préparons nous à fuir."

Raven remit le sac sur son dos et fit une pile de grosses pierres. Ils se placèrent juste assez loin pour ne pas être frappés. Les branches de l'arbre ne viendraient pas jusqu'à eux.

Plantant fermement ses pieds dans la terre humide et attrapant la première pierre, Harry se prépara. C'était la dernière épreuve. Demain, il serait sauvé. Il pouvait y arriver. Sa main, devenue rugueuse, joua un moment avec le projectile. Il prit une bonne respiration…

Et lança la pierre.

Elle fit un long vol plané avant que l'arbre ne la réduise en poussière.

Il en envoya une autre.

Les unes après les autres, elles se faisaient détruire, mais le saule, au moins, s'énervait vraiment beaucoup. Bientôt, il ferait une erreur! Son bras commença à se fatiguer, mais il refusa de cesser son assaut ou de demander de l'aide à Dray ; celui-ci aurait besoin de toute son énergie pour aller ramasser leur dernier item.

Finalement, au grand soulagement de son épaule, deux branches foncèrent l'une dans l'autre et de fins morceaux de bois tombèrent au sol. Leur réussite eut hélas la double conséquence de rendre l'arbre complètement fou de rage. Dray ne put avancer vers le Saule : ce fut le Saule qui s'avança. Ses énorme racines soulevèrent la terre et il _marcha _vers eux!

"Je hais tes plans!"

Son commentaire resta sans réplique alors qu'ils tentaient de fuir. L'arbre était rapide toutefois, plus que leurs pieds fatigués, et attrapa leurs chevilles avec ses épaisses branches. Tant bien que mal, ils s'agrippèrent à tout ce qu'ils pouvaient, mais cela ne servit à rien. Ce fut au tour du Saule de les projeter comme Harry projetait les pierres.

Le sol disparu sous ses pieds et le terme de « gravité » perdit toute signification. Le temps se figea alors qu'il apercevait les couleurs du soleil couchant dans le ciel, puis il reprit et il vit le sol, le ciel, encore le sol et-

CRASH!

Les buissons amortirent plus ou moins leur chute. Ils auraient des tonnes de bleus dans quelques heures, des écorchures et des feuilles collées à leurs vêtements boueux… Ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour voir ce qui pourrait arriver de pire. Reconnaissants de ne rien avoir de cassé – un véritable miracle – ils sautèrent sur leurs pieds et coururent très, très loin. Ce ne fut qu'après avoir traversé une rivière et glissé le long d'un précipice qu'ils s'arrêtèrent, le manque d'oxygène brûlant leurs poumons.

Harry se retourna vers Draco, plein d'espoir.

"Je l'ai", rassura celui-ci, montrant fièrement une banche – elle remuait un peu dans ses mains et essaya de lui planter une écharde dans le doigt.

Jamais Harry ne l'aima plus qu'à ce moment-là. Il n'était pas prêt à lapider un autre arbre de sitôt!

Sans bouger, ils passèrent les heures suivantes à simplement respirer. La lueur rouge du soleil mourant noyait la terre nue de sa tiédeur et les feuilles parurent prendre feu… Mais peu leur importait la splendeur de leur environnement. Harry aurait vendu toute la forêt à une entreprise de papier moldue pour une bonne cigarette et un coussin sur lequel s'asseoir.

Quand minuit arriva, ils serrèrent fermement le pendentif de leur main droite et échangèrent un sourire visible même dans la noirceur.

Ils avaient survécu leur premier été ensemble!

……………………………………….


	3. Un Système Révolutionnaire

**Note de l'Auteur : **Aloha tout le monde!!!Et oui, voici finalement le chapitre 2! Je voulais le poster avant-hier, mais il n'était pas encore corriger! Désolé! Je remercie tout ceux et celle qui se sont joint a moi pour la deuxième partie de mon récit, soient-ils nouveau ou ancien lecteur! C'est tout simplement fantastique. Je suis également très reconnaissante pour tout les reviews que vous m'avez envoyer! MERCI!

_**Peter Pettigrow** : Quelques réponses dans ce chapitres… quand à la vraie vérité sur ce détestable personnage (je ne l'aime pas beaucoup), il faudra attendre encore très longtemps. Mais une partie de la vraie explication se trouve dans ce chapitre._

_**Ginny Weasley** : Si vous vous demandez quel sera son rôle dans ce volume – ou dans toute la série, je dois vous avouez qu'elle n'apparaît que très peu… j'espère que ça ne déçoit personne._

_**Tome 3** : il avance, lentement mais sûrement. J'ai beaucoup de plaisirs a l'écrire et le premier chapitre est terminer – il compte une bonne trentaine de page!_

_**Lord Pokemon** : je t'adore, et j'adooooore ton review! Savoir que tu me lis m'encourage beaucoup, et je croise les doigts pour ne jamais te décevoir! Merci._

_**The French Dark Lord** : BONNE FÊTE!!!_

**Sur ce, Bonne Lecture a tous! On se revoit la semaine prochaine!**

**Disclaimer** : Voir le Prologue, merci!

**La Toile d'Araignée**

**Chapitre 2 : Système Révolutionnaire**

"Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'elle vient de s'évanouir?"

"Ça m'en a tout l'air."

"Mais j'avais encore besoin d'elle!"

"On l'a déjà réanimée trois fois, Dray… Laisse tomber."

"Nous devons partir prendre le train dans une demi heure! Et ma valise n'est pas prête! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire? Père refuse que j'utilise Dobby ou un autre de nos elfes depuis que j'ai reçu Dibby!"

"Fais-la toi-même. La mienne est prête depuis longtemps."

"Tu ne l'as pas ouverte de toutes les vacances, c'est facile!"

Draco le poussa du divan qu'ils partageaient et les deux garçons se fixèrent un long moment, défiant l'autre.

"On fait comme d'habitude?" demanda Malefoy.

"Sûr. Si je gagne, tu portes nos deux valises dans le train. Si je perds…"

"Tu fais la mienne."

"Marché conclu."

La tension monta dans la pièce alors qu'ils serraient tous deux leur poing. Après un signal que personne d'autre qu'eux n'aurait remarqué, leurs bras projetèrent leurs poings vers l'autre.

Ils étaient décidé à lutter jusqu'à la fin.

………………………………

Ils arrivèrent devant la brillante locomotive rouge juste à temps : elle partirait dans une dizaine de minutes. Lucius n'avait pas été content de leur retard, mais Harry n'y pouvait rien. En fait, il était assez fier d'avoir pu rentrer tant de choses en si peu de temps dans une seule valise, même si l'intérieure de celle-ci était quatre à cinq fois plus grand que la moyenne.

Madame Malefoy caressa brièvement l'épaule de son fils unique et lui sourit alors que Monsieur Malefoy, lui, serra la main de son héritier. Ils firent tous deux grâce à Harry d'un léger mouvement de tête.

"Draco, sois bien prudent cette année, ordonna le patriarche. Je suis satisfait des résultats obtenus cet été, mais je ne permettrai aucun laissé aller. Je m'attends à recevoir des bulletins de notes exemplaires."

"Bien Père, je ne vous décevrai pas."

"Si tu parviens à entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch, j'enverrai les nouveaux balais."

"Merci, Père."

"Ne fais pas de folie", rappela sa mère. "Et sois plus attentionné envers Pansy cette année, Madame Parkinson craint que tu ne la maries pas."

"Elle est déjà fiancée à Vincent, Mère!"

"Voyons, cette promesse a été faite il y a trente ans, ne sois pas ridicule. Les Crabb n'y tiennent pas plus que cela. Et cette fille de Beauxbâtons n'est pas assez bien pour toi. Non, Pansy est parfaite, alors traite-la comme un gentleman."

Par manque d'autre choix, Draco promit de faire de son mieux.

"Votre visite cet été fut appréciée, mister Potter", ajouta finalement Lucius." Vous êtes devenu un excellent compagnon pour Draco, malgré votre… parentage. Je m'attends à vous revoir prochainement."

"Je vous remercie de votre hospitalité, Monsieur, et je suis impatient de revoir votre magnifique manoir."

« Je ne veux plus jamais m'approcher de vous et vos idées de cinglés » s'approchait davantage de ses réels sentiments, mais il était décidé à rester poli jusqu'au bout. Pas question de subir une nouvelle interdiction de revoir ou parler à Dray.

Lucius envoya Dobby placer leurs valises dans le train et, après une brève et sèche salutation, s'en alla, sa femme à ses côtés.

"Ils auraient pu m'offrir des gallions pour acheter à manger dans le train", se plaignit Draco. "Ils sont si stricts!

"Ils t'en ont donné hier, Draco. Assez pour acheter Honeyducks au complet."

"Tu as eu quelque chose, toi aussi! Nous sommes tellement riches, tu ne trouves pas?"

"Je n'en ai jamais eu le moindre doute… Et j'aime mieux recevoir de l'argent en privé et des salutations dignes d'un iceberg en public que _ça"_, ajouta-t-il.

Un peu plus loin, la matriarche Weasley embrassait tous ses garçons et essayait d'étouffer son unique fille dans ses bras… Draco hocha la tête, grimaçant à son tour : le procédé devait être affreusement humiliant. Il devrait se rappeler de les insulter à ce propos un peu plus tard, devant une tonne de gens.

Le sifflet du train résonna de nouveau et ils embarquèrent dans leur wagon, se rendant dans le compartiment privé des Malefoy. Normalement, une telle chose était interdite et c'était non-officiel, mais de l'argent et un nom important avait bien des avantages.

Ils n'étaient pas assis depuis plus de vingt minutes lorsque l'on toqua à leur porte.

"Entrez!"

Un garçon d'une quinzaine d'années entra, l'air important, deux bonnes piles de parchemins en main. Il en donna une à chacun d'eux.

"Je m'appelle Travies Hernett, je suis un des nouveaux Préfets pour les Serpentards. Je me suis porté volontaire pour vous apporter les documents que Monsieur Lucius Malefoy a commandé pour Draco Malefoy et Harry Potter. Ils ont été dûment préparés par les membres du K2 et serviront parfaitement leur cause. Je tiens à vous assurer que, en tant que Préfet et partisan K2, j'espère avoir de nouveau affaire avec vous – le Général vous aime bien."

L'adolescent s'inclina légèrement et sortit de leur compartiment, les laissant seuls.

"Draco, je demande un dédommagement. Mes vacances chez toi ont dû me traumatiser plus que je ne le pensais : je viens d'avoir une hallucination."

"Celle d'un préfet nous offrant ses services? J'ai eu la même… et le K2? Qu'est-ce que s'est?"

"Aucune idée. Je n'en ai entendu parler qu'une seule fois : quand on m'a rendu ma baguette l'année dernière, de la part des mêmes K2. Je te l'avais déjà raconté. Un général? Quel général?"

Encore éberlués par l'étrange comportement d'Hernett, ils regardèrent leur pile de parchemins. Potion, Métamorphose, Charmes, Botanique, Astronomie…

"Ce sont nos devoirs de vacances!"

"Et c'est _mon_ écriture!"

Tous leurs assignements d'été avaient été soigneusement préparés, dans leur propre écriture… Ils semblaient parfaits et avaient été livrés par un Préfet. Une commande de Lucius…

"Je retire toutes mes mauvaises pensées", s'exclama Harry. "J'_adore_ ton père!"

Le blond lui rendit son large sourire.

"Et je sens que je vais m'entendre à merveille avec Travies!" ajouta-t-il.

Des bancs confortables pour s'asseoir, des vêtements propres, de l'argent dans leurs poches, des devoirs faits apparaissant miraculeusement…

Leur deuxième année à Poudlard commençait vraiment très bien.

………………………………………..

Le paysage défilait à toute vitesse derrière leur fenêtre. Ils avaient depuis bien longtemps perdu toute trace de la civilisation pour voyager au travers de centaines de champs, de plaines et de boisés. Midi était venu et reparti, ne les laissant avec rien d'autre à faire que jeter un coup d'œil aux tout nouveaux livres achetés pour eux par Narcissa. C'était un peu particulier, pour Harry, que les parents de son ami lui aient acheté tout son matériel scolaire de deuxième année, payant de leur propre poche. Oui, les Malefoy étaient affreusement riches, mais… Cela ne les obligeait pas à être aussi généreux avec lui, alors qu'il n'avait rien demandé. Bon, dans un autre sens, il n'avait pas demandé à participer au premier test de Mangemort non plus, mais… Mais il lui avait même racheté de nouveaux uniformes, tout neuf! Il ne savait pas s'il était mal à l'aise ou content.

"Nous avons beaucoup trop de livres pour Défense Contre les Forces du Mal", remarqua Draco, le tirant de ses réflexions. "J'espère que le Professeur n'est pas un rat de bibliothèque, comme Granger."

"J'avoue que, même moi, je ne tiens pas à tous les lire… On dirait des romans plus qu'autre chose… Et le personnage principal est l'auteur! « … j'avais enfilé mon par-dessus lilas. Non seulement la couleur me sied à merveille, mais elle est également ma préférée, quoique je ne dirais pas non au bleu pâle -». Eurgh. Comme si je me préoccupais de sa couleur préférée! Je veux apprendre de nouveaux sortilèges! C'est-"

"Fantastique! Tu a lu ce passage dans « Vacances avec les Harpies »? Il donne son secret pour démêler correctement ses cheveux sans avoir usage de sa brosse à cheveux! Si je l'avais su, je n'aurais pas passé l'été à essayer de me sculpter un peigne!"

"Dray, ne lis pas ces stupidités. Ça ne servira à rien dans un duel… Une Harpie se moque bien des cheveux d'un sorcier, d'après moi. C'est ridicule."

"Tais-toi, tu ne comprends rien! Cet auteur est un génie! Il faut absolument que je le rencontre. Imagine tous les conseils qu'il pourrait me donner! Si jamais Père me fait passer d'autres vacances comme celles-ci, je veux être préparé."

Harry allait répliquer que Draco ferait mieux d'apprendre à attraper du poisson tout seul, mais la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit et trois autres élèves entrèrent. La fille et un des garçons du groupe se chamaillaient.

"Voyons, Hermione, tu ne peux pas être sérieuse! Ce type est un idiot! Il se préoccupe plus de son image que de quoi que ce soit d'autres!"

"Ron Weasley! Monsieur Lockhart est un spécialiste en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal! En plus, il va nous enseigner cette année, tu devrais lui montrer un peu plus de respect!"

"Ce n'est pas parce que quelqu'un est professeur qu'il est intelligent ou respectable! Pense à Quirrell… Pense à Rogue!"

"Bonjour Harry, Malefoy."

Hermione et Ron cessèrent de se disputer lorsque Awel les salua. Weasley n'avait pas l'air heureux d'être là, mais Hermione leur sourit.

"Malefoy, Raven! Je suis contente de vous voir! Harry, où étais-tu passé? J'ai essayé de te contacter toutes les vacances! Sur quel personnage historique as-tu fait ton essai pour Binns? Je ne savais pas qui choisir, mais j'ai fini par prendre Pernelle Flammel… J'ai tellement fait de recherches sur la pierre philosophale l'année dernière que j'ai l'impression de la connaître. En fait, j'ai voulu la rencontrer en personne pour mon essai, mais je n'ai pas réussi à les joindre… C'est dommage, je suis certaine que j'aurais pu convaincre le professeur de me donner des points supplémentaires."

"J'ai passé l'été chez Draco", répondit Harry lentement. "J'ai fait mon devoir sur-"

Il réfléchit un instant avant de se rappeler la dissertation écrite par il ne savait pas trop qui.

"Une sorcière médiévale nommée Hedwidge, comme ma chouette. Je suis désolé que tu n'aies pu rencontrer Madame Flammel."

L'histoire de la pierre philosophale était top secrète à Poudlard, ce qui voulait dire que l'entière population étudiante l'avait apprise dans les 48 heures suivant la mort de Quirrell. La disparition de la pierre la plus légendaire dans leur monde avait causé toute une commotion et beaucoup la cherchait assidûment dans l'espoir de recevoir une récompense ou de s'en servir à leur propre fin.

"Est-ce qu'on a retrouvé la pierre?" demanda-t-il, feignant la curiosité.

Ils n'avaient eu aucune nouvelle de la communauté magique durant leurs vacances et Draco et lui s'étaient bien souvent demandés si Pansy avait réalisé qu'elle avait reçu un objet hautement recherché et non pas un simple rubis. Ils espéraient bien que non, car si elle savait la vérité et en parlait, ils seraient tous deux accusés de vol. Être expulsé de Poudlard n'était pas dans leur liste de choses à faire.

"Non, pas encore… Vont-ils mettre la main dessus prochainement?"

"Comment Potter pourrait-il le savoir, Granger? Awel dit qu'il ne savait même pas qu'elle était à Poudlard avant qu'il ne lui le dise!"

"Je t'ai apporté ce que tu m'avais demandé", coupa le Survivant.

Son petit frère lui tendit une boîte perforée à plusieurs endroits et soupira de soulagement lorsque Harry la lui prit.

"J'espère que tu n'as touché à rien d'autres dans ma chambre? Rien cassé?"

"Un merci aurait suffi."

"Si tu l'avais fait pour me faire plaisir, oui. Tu ne l'as fait que pour garder ton image de parfait petit fils à maman… S'il n'y a rien d'autres, tu peux partir."

Son cadet sembla sur le point de répliquer avant de tourner les talons et de repartir en vitesse.

"Raven! Il n'y avait pas besoin d'être si méchant!" le gronda Hermione.

Elle savait que les frère Potter agissaient toujours ainsi en public : le brave et mal traité Awel et le jaloux, méchant Harry, cependant… Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi et n'aimait pas leur comportement du tout. Fronçant les sourcils, elle quitta finalement leur compartiment.

"Pourquoi es-tu encore là, Weaslaid?" demanda Draco, parlant pour la première fois. "Je n'ai pas de noises pour toi. À moins que tu ne veuilles travailler comme porte manteau? Tu es assez grand que pour qu'on te confonde avec un piquet…"

"Ferme-là, Malefoy. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton argent, contrairement à Potter. J'ai entendu dire que ton père le payait pour être ton ami!"

"C'était une bonne affaire", répliqua le blond, refusant de se laisser atteindre par les mots d'un Weasley. "Il n'était pas bon marché, toutefois, alors ne pense même pas à te le payer."

Voyant que ses insultes ne donneraient rien, Ron se tourna vers la raison de sa présence dans un territoire de Serpentards. Oui, il était venu pour accompagner Awel, mais… Aussi pour ses propres raisons.

"Que sais-tu à propos de Peter Pettigrow?" demanda-t-il, forçant sa fierté à rester en arrière.

Potter avait beau être un affreux Serpent, le Bagne des Gryffons et, selon certaines rumeurs un futur mage noir, il voulait vraiment des réponses.

"Pardon?"

"Pettigrow, celui qui est sorti du Miroir. On en parle autant que de la Pierre Philosophale, mais on en sait beaucoup moins. Il est tout le temps avec ton frère… Il habite même chez vous!"

"Jaloux, Weaslaid? Potter s'est trouvé un nouveau serviteur?"

La patience de la famille Weasley était légendaire de par son absence et Ron sortit sa baguette, explosant finalement.

"Je ne t'ai pas parlé!"

"Tu es dans mon compartiment et tu respires mon air. Je devrais te mettre dehors."

Il ne le fit pas, toutefois, dans l'espoir qu'Harry répondrait à sa question. Harry resta silencieux un moment et il craint que son ami ne dirait rien… Puis, il hocha la tête, une fois, et se releva, le poing serré, une lueur de combattant dans les yeux.

"Dray a perdu contre moi quand il m'a posé la même question. Si tu me bats, je te dirai ce que je sais. Si non, je ne révèlerai rien du tout."

"Nous battre? Mais-"

"Tu as peur? Tu laisses tomber?"

"Non! Non… Je-"

"Parfait, je t'explique les règles et ensuite, c'est chacun pour soi."

Deux minutes plus tard, deux poings foncèrent l'un vers l'autre.

…………………………….

"Peter Pettigrow, comme vous le savez, est sorti du Miroir de l'Erised à la fin de l'année dernière, quand mon frère s'est placé devant."

Draco, Ron et lui s'étaient installés confortablement sur leur banquette après que Ron ait gagné leur combat. Admettant sa défaite, Harry s'était résigné à devoir dire tout ce qu'il savait. C'était aussi bien ainsi, puisque Dray l'aurait forcé à parler, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il aimait beaucoup son ami, mais quand celui-ci laissait la curiosité le contrôler, il n'y avait pas moyen de savoir ce qu'il allait faire.

"Normalement, le Miroir reflète le plus profond désir d'une personne lorsque celle-ci se place devant lui. Ce désir n'est pas toujours le même. Une personne change avec le temps et ce qu'il veut le plus n'est pas toujours la même chose. Awel, ce soir-là, voulait plus que tout découvrir un secret. Il voulait que quelque chose d'_agréable_ arrive. C'est ce qui a déclanché un autre charme du Miroir."

"Alors Peter n'est qu'un reflet, pas une vrai personne?" demanda Ron, espérant que la réponse serait positive.

"Non… C'est plus compliqué que cela… Quand mon pèr- quand James était à Poudlard, lui, Sirius et Remus sont devenus amis avec Peter Pettigrow pendant leur première année. Ils s'entendaient très bien avec lui, mais il est rapidement devenu clair que Peter n'avait pas autant de talent en magie qu'eux. Ils étaient jeunes et n'avaient qu'une envie : s'amuser. Pettigrow a été de plus en plus souvent laissé derrière, sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Il a fini, comme d'autres avant lui, par découvrir le Miroir. Il y voyait tous ses désirs et l'espoir d'un futur beaucoup plus attirant que son présent. Après quelque temps, il ne pouvait plus s'en passer, complètement dépendant de sa magie…"

Il s'arrêta un instant, son regard croisant celui de Draco. Le garçon serra les lèvres et secoua légèrement la tête, avant de sourire. Oui, Dray savait ce qu'il était en train de penser, mais refusait de s'associer à son histoire. Une pointe d'inquiétude lui perça le cœur, mais lui aussi refusa d'y accorder de l'attention.

"Peter passa tellement de temps devant le miroir qu'il oublia la réalité. Il ne voulait pas que sa vie change, il ne voulait plus que ses trois amis se souviennent de lui. Il voulait être le Peter du Miroir. Il voulait _être_ dans le miroir… Comme je l'ai dit, il n'était pas très doué magiquement, mais son désir le consumait et il était si souvent devant le Miroir que son vœu finit par se réaliser. Un soir, il entra dans le reflet et se retrouva prisonnier."

"C'est possible?"

"C'est la première fois que cela arrive, selon les archives. Je ne sais pas les détails, mais j'ai entendu dire que la Pierre Philosophale, quand elle était à Poudlard, était elle-même cachée dans le Miroir de l'Erised. Si on peut y cacher une pierre magique, pourquoi pas un sorcier?"

"C'est quand même bizarre."

"Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il est sorti de sa cachette pour Potter?"

"Mon frère pourrait mieux te répondre que moi, Dray, mais… J'imagine que son désir était particulier et qu'il ressemble assez à James que pour avoir attiré l'attention de Peter. Le miroir a voulu montrer son secret à Awel, et Peter a voulu sortir et parler avec celui qu'il a confondu avec James, croyant que son ami s'était finalement souvenu de lui. Mes parents l'ont accueilli au Manoir par culpabilité, je suppose. Personne ne savait ce qu'il lui était arrivé et lui-même ne se souvient pas de toutes les années passées dans son reflet."

Un long silence suivit son explication, chacun se faisant une opinion. Harry, quant à lui, ne s'en préoccupait pas vraiment. Il n'avait presque pas parlé à Peter et il l'avait trouvé très ennuyant… Il essayait toujours de plaire, d'être ce que les autres voulaient qu'il soit… C'était-

"Pathétique," conclurent Draco et Ron en même temps.

Ils se fusillèrent un moment du regard, tenant l'autre coupable d'avoir osé dire la même chose, au même instant.

"Dehors, Weaslaid, tu as passé assez de temps ici, mon compartiment commence à empester."

"Comme si je voulais rester un moment de plus ici!"

Le rouquin allait franchir la porte quand Harry lui posa sa propre question.

"Pourquoi me demander ça à moi? Pourquoi ne pas questionner Awel, ou même Peter?"

"Parce que…"

Il hésita. Il détestait Harry Potter. Tous les Gryffondors le haïssaient – avec l'exception de Granger, mais elle ne comptait pas. Mais… Le garçon avait répondu à sa question. L'avait traité civilement. Ne l'avait pas insulté.

"Ce n'est pas de tes affaires!"

Ron claqua la porte et s'en alla. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il savait que remercier Harry était la bonne chose à faire qu'il le ferait. Il détestait le garçon. Il n'avait pas à être juste avec lui – C'était un stupide Serpent! L'ennemi d'Awel ; l'ennemi des Gryffons.

Mais Awel ne lui avait presque pas parlé de l'été… Il était toujours avec Peter… Il n'était même pas venu chez lui… En fait, Awel ignorait presque tout le monde depuis l'arrivée de Pettigrow : Prewett, Granger, Dean, MacDougal…

Ron haussa les épaules et chassa ses idées noires. Peu importait le comportement du Survivant ; Harry restait leur Bagne et Ron ne l'aimait pas. Aussi simple que cela.

…………………………………….

"Dibby!"

L'Elfe de Maison apparut sitôt son nom appelé, suppliant qu'on la punisse sévèrement pour s'être évanouie alors qu'elle travaillait.

"Je te punirai plus tard, je n'ai pas le temps pour le moment. Coupe-moi ma viande, Dibby."

"Oui, Maître Draco!"

"Coupe ma viande aussi", ordonna Harry. "Et mets des glaçons dans mon jus.

"Fait ce que Harry te dit, Dibby."

"Tout de suite Maître Draco, Monsieur Harry!"

Sous le regard médusé des autres Serpentards, l'Elfe coupa leur steak pour eux.

"Tu ne trouves pas que tu exagères, Draco?" sermonna Vincent. "Tu as eu cette elfe avant les vacances et tu l'utilises encore comme si c'était une nouveauté."

"Tais-toi, tu ne sais pas quel genre d'été j'ai eu! Je ne veux plus jamais faire d'efforts de ma vie. Pas question que je travaille…"

"Et Harry? Tu te fais servir parce que… ?"

"J'ai passé mes vacances chez Dray. J'ai besoin de réconfort : il m'a fait dormir par terre, alors qu'il y a plus de chambres dans son château que je ne peux compter!"

"Harry! Tu as juré de ne rien dire-"

"C'est vrai? Tu ne lui as même pas offert de lit?"

"C'est horrible!" s'exclama Pansy. "Traiter un invité de cette manière! Si tu venais chez moi, Raven, tu serais beaucoup plus confortable. Tu devrais me rendre visite, la prochaine fois."

Draco lança un regard meurtrier à son ami, mais celui-ci était trop occupé à se faire plaindre par tous les deuxième année que pour lui accorder de l'attention. C'était injuste! Lui aussi voulait se plaindre… Mais comment expliquer que, comme Harry, il n'avait eu ni lit, ni oreiller, quand leur entraînement devait rester secret?

Un certain Fourchelangue devrait payer et ce ne serait certainement pas lui!

Le festin passa très lentement pour le blond. Il n'avait certainement pas pris la peine d'applaudir lorsque Pettigrow avait été déclaré en deuxième année avec les Gryffons par le directeur. Il trouva que ses camarades mangeaient beaucoup trop lentement, qu'il y avait trop de poissons sur leur table et que le plafond aurait dû être en pierre, au lieu d'imiter le fichu ciel.

Enfin, la nourriture disparut et Dumbledore se leva.

"Quel bonheur de tous vous revoir! Partager tous ensemble le premier repas de l'année scolaire est toujours fantastique!"

Son parrain parut dégoûté. Quelque chose qu'il comprit très bien. Il voulait quitter la grande salle, il voulait se retrouver dans les donjons. Il voulait s'isoler avec Harry et-

"… comme son nom l'indique, Interdite. Le couloir du troisième étage est de nouveau en service. Enfin, cette année, nous avons tous la chance d'accueillir un nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal : veuillez applaudir chaleureusement Gilderoy Lockhart!"

Un homme à la superbe chevelure se leva, saluant les élèves, et reçut une vague bruyante d'applaudissements. Reprenant ses sens, Draco fit de même. Par la barbe de Merlin! C'était l'auteur des livres! Celui qui savait tant de choses pour garder une parfaite apparence!

"Je propose qu'on se débarrasse de lui aussi", chuchota Harry à Nott. "Je veux avoir « la chance d'accueillir un nouveau professeur » avant Noël."

"J'ai entendu dire que le poste était maudit", les encouragea Crabb. "Il ne devrait pas rester plus d'un an."

"Ridicule", leur dit sèchement Draco. "J'espère qu'il restera! Il me semble être parfait pour l'emploi."

Les filles semblaient penser, elles aussi, que Lockhart serait un parfait professeur. Seule Blaise ne complimenta pas l'homme : elle regardait Nott avec intérêt. Apparemment, la nouvelle coupe de cheveux de celui-ci lui plaisait davantage que la chevelure d'un homme passé la trentaine.

Dès que Dumbledore les envoya dormir, Raven sentit la main de Draco glisser dans la sienne. Il se raidit, sachant ce que l'autre avait en tête. On leur jeta de drôles de regards alors qu'ils marchaient main dans la main, ou plutôt, que Draco le tirait à l'écart des autres. Le cœur d'Harry commença à battre plus vite et son estomac se noua, il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul avec Dray. Pas maintenant.

Quelqu'un siffla en les voyant ensemble, mais son ami ne sembla pas entendre et ils continuèrent à s'éloigner. Bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent dans la Pièce Interdite, celle des Malefoy. Et Draco serra ses doigts un peu plus fort, lui faisant face.

"Dray… On devrait aller dans notre dortoir, comme tout le monde…"

"Harry, tu ne t'es jamais préoccupé du couvre-feu, ou si oui, seulement en apparence. N'essaye pas de jouer l'élève modèle avec moi, ça ne marchera pas."

Le blond se rapprocha un peu de lui et prit son autre main dans la sienne, le regardant fixement.

"Vas-y. Juste un peu."

"Je ne sais pas… C'est dangereux."

"Tu m'en as donné cet été, dans la forêt."

"Tu étais déprimé… Et ce n'était presque rien."

"Allez, pas beaucoup. Ce n'est pas grand-chose. Tu sais ce que tu fais ; tu ne me feras pas faire une surdose. Et c'est le seul danger. Tant que tu ne m'en donnes pas trop, je ne risque rien."

Raven détourna les yeux. Il ne se sentait pas à l'aise avec l'idée. Son ami avait tort, il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait…

"S'il-te plaît?"

Mais vraiment, tant et aussi longtemps qu'il se contrôlait, ils ne risquaient rien, pas vrai?

Fermant les yeux, il serra à son tour les mains dans les siennes et se concentra. Sa magie se réchauffa en lui avant de passer par ses paumes et entrer dans son ami, glissant dans son corps pour se mélanger à son être. Sa tête lui parut un peu légère et le monde tourna brièvement autour de lui, mais l'étourdissement passa très vite.

Dray lui sourit, le regard plus vivant que jamais.

Il lui rendit son sourire, se disant qu'une fois de plus n'était pas si grave.

Que ce serait sûrement la dernière fois.

…………………………………

"Goyle, pousse-toi! Cette année, je veux le lit le plus près de notre salle de bain."

"Malefoy, tu n'avais qu'à arriver le premier. C'est mon lit, maintenant."

"Pas question, pousse-toi!"

Au ton autoritaire de Draco, Goyle se releva effectivement, mais pas pour quitter son lit. Il se planta devant le blond, le regardant de ses sept centimètres de plus, et croisa les bras. Sa posture indiquait clairement qu'il n'en avait rien à faire, des caprices de son ami.

Draco serra le poing.

"J'ai passé un été d'enfer, Goyle, mais au moins j'ai appris des tas de nouveaux trucs. Alors ou bien tu fais ce que je dis, ou bien on règle ça à ma manière."

"Ha! Tu crois que toi et tes cinquante kilos tout mouillé vous pouvez me faire changer d'avis?"

"J'en suis plus que certain."

Harry se proposa comme juge et les deux garçons se préparèrent.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Dibby installait des draps de coton égyptien sur le lit le plus près de la salle de bain et Greg déménageait ses effets au fond de la pièce.

Un nouveau système de pouvoir s'installait dans l'école. Celui de Draco et Harry. La loi du plus fort, du gagnant.

Et ils en seraient les rois.

…………………………….

Il y eut un soupir collectif de la part des deuxième année après que Préfet Hernett leur ait distribué leurs horaires.

"Histoire? Histoire? Pourquoi me suis-je levée, je vais me rendormir!"

"Voyons Blaise, ne t'en fais pas pour si peu. C'est l'occasion parfaite pour que je te fasse des tresses. Penses-y! Tu seras superbe pour le cours de Défense, cet après-midi."

Pendant que Parkinson persuadait Zabini, Harry essayait d'ignorer Draco qui vantait leur nouveau professeur.

"Tu ne supportes déjà plus ton petit ami? le nargua un Serpent de quatrième année."

"Vous aviez pourtant l'air très… proches, hier soir."

Quelques personnes rirent discrètement, attendant leur réaction. Les Serpentards étaient toujours très discrets, même en couple, et leur comportement d'hier avait fait quelques remous, malgré leur jeune âge.

"De quoi parle-t-il?"

Draco, bien entendu, n'avait aucune idée de quoi les autres parlaient. Il avait été si pressé la veille qu'attraper la main de son ami et le tirer dans un coin discret, à l'abri des regards, avait été parfaitement normal. Il ne réalisait pas qu'il avait lancé des rumeurs – involontairement cette fois.

"Oh! Est-ce qu'il renie votre relation, Potter? Tu ne lui as pas plu la nuit dernière?"

À cela, Raven leur envoya un doigt d'honneur.

Ce que McGonagall vit tout de suite.

"Mister Potter!"

Elle avait dit son nom comme on crache une chose affreusement pourrie.

"Minerva! Ma chère, ne prenez pas ces rumeurs au sérieux! Je jure que vous êtes la seule et unique!"

"Ce genre de geste n'est pas accepté dans notre établissement", dit-elle, ignorant ses commentaires idiots sans sourciller. "Ce sera dix points de moins pour Serpentard et que je ne vous y prenne plus!"

Puis elle continua sa route, jetant des regards courroucés à tout le monde. Rogue apparut deux secondes plus tard.

"Quinze points accordés à Serpentard, pour ne pas avoir attaqué physiquement un étudiant vous insultant."

Et lui aussi reparti, l'air très satisfait. Harry sourit, il était bon d'être de retour à Poudlard et ses réconfortantes routines.

……………………………………

"… les gobelins, ne voulant pas accepter les closes proposées par le Conseil, décidèrent de-"

"Hé, Professeur Binns! Attendez un instant, tout le monde n'est pas encore assis!"

Blaise se mérita un vague regard du fantôme, ce qui lui fit sembla t-il plaisir. Elle avait raison cependant et n'avait pas interrompu Binns juste pour briser la monotonie : Draco et une jeune fille se tenait en face l'un de l'autre, à côté du bureau de Harry.

"Répète ça, Chang!"

"J'ai dit que je prendrais le bureau à côté de Harry, Malefoy."

"Impossible, c'est ma place, alors dégage."

"Non, c'est ma place à moi maintenant."

"Tu vas nuire à ses études. Après tout, n'es-tu pas la première élève de Serdaigle à avoir jamais redoublé?"

"J'ai passé la moitié de l'année à Saint-Mangouste, parce que je me suis blessée au Quidditch. Tout le monde sait cela."

"C'est une simple excuse!"

La jeune beauté se retourna vers Harry, lui offrant un sourire qui, elle savait, plaisait aux garçons.

"C'est la place à Dray", la renseigna-t-il.

Son ton indifférent ne la découragea pas du tout.

"Je prendrai des notes pour toi, bien entendu. Des notes dignes d'un Serdaigle."

"Je t'en prie, assied-toi! Tu as assez d'encre?"

"Raven! Tu me laisses tomber pour une Serdaigle?"

"Non, pour des notes capables de me faire passer mes examens sans efforts."

Furieux, le jeune Lord ramassa son sac et se dirigea vers le dernier bureau vide – tout en avant. Au passage, il bouscula Cho, mais elle ne le regarda même pas, poussant déjà son bureau plus près de celui d'Harry.

"Vous pouvez recommencer votre cours", maintenant, informa Blaise.

Binns reprit son monologue, là où il l'avait laissé.

Vincent recommença à ronfler.

………………………………..

Le Professeur n'était pas encore là, mais les étudiants prirent leur place sans attendre. Il étaient arrivés à l'avance pour, soit disant, leur cours de défense, mais la plupart voulait simplement être en avant, le plus près possible de leur enseignant.

Draco poussa Harry dans un bureau et ordonna à Dibby de poser son sac sur celui d'à côté. Ils étaient au milieu de la classe, mais c'était inévitable : la population féminine avait pris d'assaut les premiers rangs.

"Tu ne changes pas de place", lui ordonna le blond, toujours furieux à propos de Cho.

"C'est triste", murmura Blaise, d'un ton accablé.

C'était la seule fille à s'être assise vers le fond – avec Nott.

"Il est encore plus possessif qu'avant", continua-t-elle.

"C'est vrai… J'ai de la peine pour Harry – il ne se débarrassera plus jamais de Malefoy", compatit Vincent.

"Pansy doit être déçue qu'il ait déjà choisi quelqu'un d'autre…"

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire? demanda Draco, irrité.

"Nous? Rien! Nous nous disions juste que les rumeurs sont parfois plus vraies que l'on ne croit."

"Rumeurs? Quelles rumeurs?"

"Ne fais pas l'idiot, nous savons. Il n'y a aucun problème, vous allez très bien ensemble."

Avant que Draco n'explose, Harry l'obligea à s'asseoir et, se sentant d'humeur à s'amuser, s'approcha très, très près de lui. Chuchotant assez bas pour que seul son ami puisse entendre ses mots, il lui expliqua finalement la situation.

"À cause de toi, tout le monde pense qu'on sort ensemble", dit-il simplement. "Et quand je dis tout le monde, je veux dire toute l'école."

"Quoi?"

Surpris, Dray le repoussa, rougissant. C'était exactement ce qu'Harry avait voulu et il eut un large sourire. Blaise et Vincent eurent l'air surpris, croyant la nouvelle blague confirmée.

"Vous… vous êtes vraiment ensemble?"

"Non! C'est ridicule, je-"

"Voyons, Dray! Ils ont dit qu'ils approuvaient. Pas besoin de nous garder un secret."

"Harry! Il n'y a pas de nous!"

"Tu as honte?" demanda-t-il, affichant une expression douloureuse, déçue.

"Non, mais c'est faux, nous ne sommes pas-"

Avant qu'il ait pu rétablir les faits, Gilderoy fit sa grande entrée dans leur classe. Après sa longue introduction, il jeta un coup d'œil à toutes ses fans, assises juste devant lui, et leur annonça que chacun devrait garder la même place tout le long de l'année scolaire. Il procéda ensuite à leur passer des questionnaires.

Ses nombreuses bonnes réponses ne réconfortèrent toutefois pas Draco, qui n'était plus si certain de vouloir être juste à côté de Harry. Il avait reconnu la lumière dans ses yeux – elle promettait des ennuis. Son ami comptait s'amuser et il avait la mauvaise impression que ce serait à ses dépends.

……………………………………

Comme si un vent sans saveur s'était amusé à voyager dans ses poumons, ne remontant que pour s'armer d'une sécheresse, sa gorge était affreusement sèche. La salive qu'il avalait restait coincée quelque part près de sa pomme d'adam, n'humidifiant ses tissus intérieurs qu'assez que pour lui faire mal. Il n'avait rien pu avaler et avait à peine réussi à y faire couler un demi verre d'eau. Son nez refusait cependant toute possibilité de coopération, étant lui-même trop congestionné, et il se voyait obliger d'avaler l'air. Résultat, sa langue était lourde et collante dans sa bouche, à force d'avaler de l'oxygène, mais jamais d'H2O. Tous ses muscles se faisaient prier avant de fonctionner, s'étirant difficilement et envoyant des vagues d'inconfort partout dans son corps. Son cœur se révoltait à l'idée de nourriture ou de potion guérisseuse et il était sans cesse parcouru de frissons glacés, lui donnant la chair de poule alors que sa tête bouillonnait de degrés en trop.

Il n'y avait pas de doute, Severus Rogue était malade.

Malade et irritable.

Il n'était que rarement victime d'une telle condition et détestait l'être avec une passion peu commune. Être malade était toujours un très mauvais signe pour lui. Non seulement il avait envie de sortir de sa propre peau et de dormir pour plusieurs jours, mais cela mettait toujours sa vie en danger – ou son honneur. Étudiant, il avait beaucoup plus de difficulté à éviter les trois Maraudeurs et finissait toujours dans une position très humiliante. Et une fois qu'il eut pris son poste d'espion… Inutile de dire que se défendre de ses « collègues », préparer de compliquées potions et mentir au Mage Noir le plus craint de tous les temps posaient certains problèmes…

Mais même à moitié inconscient, rongé par la maladie et surveillé personnellement par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il avait toujours réussi ses potions. Toujours.

Quelque chose que Londubat n'avait jamais fait. Jamais.

Ou du moins, pas seul. Si le garçon n'avait pas remis des travaux écrits presque parfaits l'année précédente, il l'aurait recalé sans hésiter. Ne pas vouloir le supporter une année de plus avait aussi aidé à l'accepter dans son cours de potion de deuxième année.

"Londubat!"

L'étudiant sursauta violement, effrayé. Il était déjà moins qu'agréable de crier avec une gorge de papier sablé, si en plus il n'avait pas reçu l'effet désiré, il aurait été plus que déçu.

"Comment avez-vous réussi à faire fondre votre chaudron avant même que les feux ne soient allumés?"

"Je-je… d-désolé, Professeur, je n'ai pas fait exprès-"

"Je n'en doute pas. Si vous atteignez un jour les résultats désirés, ce sera un accident."

L'enfant baissa la tête, honteux, comme il se le devait. Il sentit son mal de tête se calmer lorsque le Gryffondor se mit à trembler légèrement sous son regard.

Puis il redoubla.

Potter avait décidé de s'en mêler.

"Je suis certain que Neville s'en sortirait mieux s'il avait le support approprié", déclara Harry, de l'accusation plein la voix.

"Que voulez-vous dire, Potter?"

"Qu'avec un peu d'aide, et moins d'insultes, il ferait de meilleurs potions."

La classe entière retint son souffle. Personne ne provoquait l'ancien Mangemort, pas même ses Serpents.

"Retenue ce soir, avec moi. Nous pourrons discuter de vos opinions de façon plus… privée."

Du coin de l'œil, il vit que le Gryffon avait l'air mortifié pour Potter et une idée lui vint.

"Vous vous mettrez également en équipe avec Londubat pour le reste de l'année. S'il échoue, vous échouez."

Cette fois-ci, le garçon échappa une petite exclamation de détresse. Ça n'aida pas son mal de tête ou sa gorge, mais lui remonta quelque peu le moral. Il devrait se rappeler d'effrayer ses première année plus que d'habitude, c'était la meilleure médecine au monde.

Sous le regard horrifié de Draco, Harry le laissa seul et alla prendre place à côté du Gryffondor. Avant que celui-ci ne puisse commencer à s'excuser, le garçon claqua ses cahiers sur son bureau et le prit par le bras, le forçant à se lever.

"Je pense qu'on doit régler un petit détail, Neville."

Rogue était surpris. Il croyait les deux enfants amis et ne les avait placés en équipe que pour assurer le bon roulement de sa classe – et effrayer Londubat. Allaient-ils se battre?

Hermione se posait la même question. Elle la transforma même en vibrations qui résonnèrent dans l'air sous forme de sons.

"Harry? Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire?"

Il eut un sourire féroce, se pencha pour chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de Neville, qui hocha la tête lentement, encore incertain.

"Celui qui perd doit nettoyer notre table de travail après le cours et aller chercher les ingrédients dont on a besoin, okay? J'ai de la chance, Draco avait déjà gagné ; cette fois ci, je ne perdrai pas."

Harry serra le poing et le brandit dans les airs.

"Harry Potter! Je te défends d'attaquer ce pauvre Neville", s'écria Hermione.

Mais il était déjà trop tard : Neville leva également son poing, tremblant toujours et-

"Pierre, Papier, Ciseau!!!"

Leurs mains descendirent et s'arrêtèrent en même temps, formant un symbole. Neville avait le papier et Harry, le ciseau.

"Je gagne! Super!"

Les Gryffondors le regardèrent comme s'il avait deux têtes, mais Ron Weasley se mit à rire.

"C'est le nouveau système des Serpents", expliqua-t-il, alors qu'Harry réparait le chaudron fondu et que Neville s'asseyait, encore un peu surpris. "Ils règlent tous leur problèmes comme ça. J'ai gagné la dernière fois!"

"Mais-"

"Tu aurais dû voir ta tête, 'mi! Tu avais l'air prête à courir à l'infirmerie!"

Puis, sous le regard fiévreux de Severus, les étudiants se mirent à _parler_. Dans _sa_ classe.

Il réussit à remettre la situation en ordre avec l'annonce d'un devoir trois fois plus long qu'habituellement et à se convaincre qu'il avait halluciné. Il refusait de croire que sa maison avait adopté un système aussi… rustre. Simple. Hasardeux.

Et que, pire, les Gryffons semblaient s'y intéresser.

……………………………………


	4. Hermione Granger et Gilderoy Lockhart

**Note de l'Auteur : **Hello tout le monde! Me revoici avec le troisième chapitre!!! Attention, toutefois, ma correctrice est partie en vacances pour les deux prochaines semaines, et c'est moi qui ai corriger. Résultat, c'est probablement bourré de fautes malgré mes efforts. Désolé… J'ai de nouveau reçu plein de reviews!!! Merci a tous! Je vous envoie a chacun des cyber-chocolat en forme de Dray et Raven! Merci!

_**K2**__ : Désolé, mais cette mention des K2 sera presque, et peut être bien, la seule du tome… on vas devoir attendre au tome trois et quatre avant d'en apprendre plus, et au tome cinq pour que ce groupe n'ai une importance majeur._

_**Pierre, Papier, Ciseau**__ : Yeah! Je suis bien contente que vous ailliez aimé! Moi qui hésitait…_

_**Peter et Awel : **__Oui, Glougloutine a raison, leur relation est étrange… mais il faut être patient, dans deux ou trois cent pages, j'essayerai d'expliquer. ;)_

_**Action**__ : Hum… on m'a fait remarquer que le dernier chapitre était un peu plus tranquille que les autres… je suis désolée… mais bon, en effet, ils ne peuvent pas toujours être entre la vie et la mort. Il devrait avoir une monté d'action, par contre, au fils de l'histoire, promis!_

_**La boîte d'Awel**__ : Secret! On saura ce qu'il y a dedans dans deux chapitre seulement!_

_**Surnom** : Dans ce chapitre, je réfère de Remus comme "Moony" à la place de "Lunard"... j'aime mieux le nom en anglais._

**Bonne Lecture a Tous!!!! Je vous donne rendez-vous la semaine prochaine!!!**

**Disclaimer : Voir le Prologue, Merci!**

**La Toile d'Araignée**

**Chapitre Trois : Hermione Granger et Gilderoy Lockhart**

_"Cette vieille dame, là, elle va mourir bientôt", dit le petit garçon, un regard triste perçant le fin voile de brume saline, qui s'élevait tranquillement._

_La famille avait décidé de traversé aux petites heures du matin le village, évitant ainsi tant les regards curieux des villageois que ceux d'éventuel espion ou Mangemort. James était en train de parler avec un jeune guide, celui-ci essayant sans grand succès d'expliquer le chemin a emprunter, et Lily, Awel et lui étaient restés dans la calèche._

_Harry avait quatre ans._

_"Que veux-tu dire, chéri?" Demanda sa mère doucement, une curiosité inquiète dans la voix._

_"Elle ne vivra pas jusqu'à la nuit tombée."_

_"Parce qu'elle est vieille mon ange? C'est vrai que, comme grand-père, les gens plus vieux on tendance à… s'en aller, mais pas toujours. Elle pourrait vivre encore plusieurs année, essaya-t-elle de rassurer."_

_Mais il secoua la tête, le regard toujours aussi calme et pensif. Toujours aussi triste._

_"Non, son cœur est fatigué."_

_Lily eut un sursaut. Jamais ils n'avaient parlé a leur fils de problèmes cardiaques. Le père de James était mort dans son sommeil, et ils n'avaient pas eu a donner d'explication très élaborée. Juste l'âge. Le bon moment. Harry avait semblé bien comprendre, n'avait même pas pleurer. Alors où avait-il bien pu entendre parler d'une telle chose, pour imaginer que cette dame avait des problèmes de santé?_

_"Tu crois qu'elle est malade."_

_"Non, juste dans sa tête. C'est son cœur."_

_Il se retourna a demi, se tordant un peu pour pouvoir jeter un regard a sa mère. Et de nouveau, elle sursauta. Il y avait une profondeur de vert si intense dans les iris de son fils… Il avait soudain l'air plus vieux qu'elle. Et pourtant… et pourtant il la regardait avec innocence, ses yeux curieux et confus._

_"Ne sait-elle pas qu'il avait eu son temps? Au complet?"_

_"De qui parles-tu?"_

_Elle avait soudain peur. Peur de son propre fils? Non… oui… de quelque chose, mais de quoi? Et de quoi parlait-il? C'était-il imaginer qu'elle connaissait son grand-père? Que toutes les personnes aînées se connaissaient entre elles?_

_"Son mari… il a passé le Voile de Lumière, hier. Son impression n'a pas encore été lavé des fleurs de ce village. Et maintenant, son cœur est fatigué."_

_"Harry, chéri-"_

_"Et voilà! Je t'avais dis que les hommes aussi pouvait demander leur route mon amour. Ce n'est pas parce que ton père à toi ne la jamais fait que je suis trop fier pour ça!"_

_"James, la dernière fois que nous sommes partit pour l'Irlande, tu nous a conduit en Norvège. En jurant par Dumbledore lui-même que tu n'avais besoin de l'aide de personne."_

_"Voyons, ma fleur adoré, je n'avais fait qu'écouter tes conseils."_

_"Quoi? James Potter, si tu avais écouté un mot de ce que j'avais dit, cette année là, nous n'aurions pas failli perdre la maison dans un stupide pari!"_

_"Mais justement, nous avons seulement failli."_

_"Ce n'est pas le point-"_

_"Lily, mon amour, j'aurai gagné si Moony-"_

_"Ah non, tu ne blâmeras pas Remus pour tes propres folies!"_

_"C'était seulement contre mon cousin, il ne l'aurait jamais vraiment prise."_

_"Ton cousin aime tellement l'argent qu'il te vendrait si tu étais son frère, James, malgré le peu d'argent auquel ont peut s'attendre d'une telle vente!"_

_"Hey! Sirius m'as déjà loué a très bon prix, Lily-"_

_"Excusez moi, est-ce votre fils?"_

_Ils se retournèrent tout deux, prit de court. La Dame dont Harry avait prédit la mort quelque minutes auparavant se tenait près de la calèche, un sourire apaisé au visage et leur héritier à la main._

_"Harry!" S'écria Awel, apparemment le seul a s'être aperçut de la disparition de son frère._

_"Vous devriez le surveiller de plus près, jeunes gens, surtout par les temps qui court…"_

_"Bien sûr madame", s'excusa James, "je vous remercie de nous l'avoir ramenez. Et toi, jeune homme", dit-il sérieusement en le soulevant pour le déposer dans la calèche, "qu'est ce qui t'a pris de partir ainsi?"_

_"J'étais aller lui dire au revoir. Elle « part » se soir."_

_James ne comprit pas, l'expression de son visage affichait clairement le fait lorsqu'il regarda sa femme. Elle secoua la tête, encore plus confuse que lui._

_Mais la dame attira encore leur attention._

_"Votre fils est très perspicace, monsieur. Je ne sais seulement pas si un tel don sera plus un mal ou un bien dans notre époque… Bonne journée. Et à la prochaine, jeune Harry."_

_"Vous lui direz que nous avons planter des tournesols, pour lui? Juste a côté de la balançoire."_

_"Je le ferai."_

_Leurs questions ne s'étaient résulter en aucune réponse, Harry se disant tenu au secret, le secret étant celui de la femme. Ils n'en avaient alors plus poser, et s'en était aller._

_Quand, au crépuscule, ils étaient repassés, un drapeau en soie aux marques sorcières de gris et de noir se gonflait dans le vent, annonçant a tous ceux d'origine magique qu'un suicide avait eu lieu dans la journée._

_Le cœur de la dame avait apparemment cédé._

……………………………

Un souffle chaud caressa sa joue et, dans un moment de panique, il crut que c'était un dragon. L'image de Norbert fit éruption dans ses pensées, suivit d'un sentiment familier de regret. Une main le secoua ensuite légèrement, et il sut que ce n'était pas un reptile essayant de le réveiller, c'était-

"Harry! Debout!"

Il reconnu la voix de Draco, et ne retint pas sa baguette. Deux secondes plus tard, son ami était par terre, les deux jambes collé ensemble.

"Je dormais."

"Je sais, c'est pour cela que je t'ai réveillé. Ne parle pas trop fort et habille toi. Les autres dorment encore."

"Pourquoi?" Bâilla-t-il tout bas. "Je n'ai pas envie de me lever. Laisse moi tranquille."

Le blond libéra ses jambes, massa le bas de son dos qui avait heurter un côté de valise et se releva. Sans préambule, il arracha les couvertures de Harry.

"J'ai un service a te demander."

"Si tu me rends mes couvertures, je ne te casserai pas un bras", offrit Harry, se voulant généreux.

"Allez! Si tu te lèves, on se pratiqueras ensemble pour les essais de Quidditch."

Cela réussit a attirer son attention. Draco l'ignorait depuis qu'il s'était retrouver en équipe avec Neville pour Potion. Il accusait Harry d'essayer de l'évité, et par conséquent avait boudé durant tout le week-end, attendant de recevoir des excuses. Maintenant, il semblait vouloir passé du temps en sa compagnie… Raven, voulant se réconcilié le plus vite possible, sortit lentement du lit, attrapa un uniforme propre – ce n'était pas dur, Dibby les avait tous laver la veille, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Quand il ressortit, Draco tapait légèrement du pied, impatient.

"On reviendras chercher nos sacs plus tard", déclara-t-il.

Il attrapa ensuite la main d'Harry et le traîna hors des quartiers de leur Maison.

"Tu sais, c'est pour ce genre de chose qu'il y a des rumeurs, Dray. Et arrête de me tirer, il est trop tôt pour ça."

"Il y a des rumeurs parce que tu les encourages. Et j'ai besoin de toi avant les cours… alors oui, on est un peu pressé."

Ils prirent un tournant a gauche, et Harry commença a soupçonné l' « aide » dont Draco avait besoin. Il fronça les sourcils, pour concilié sa nervosité derrière de la mauvaise humeur, et croisa les doigts. Il ne voulait pas avoir raison, espérait être dans le tort…

Mais les lundis matin ne sont jamais agréable, et ils se retrouvèrent effectivement dans la Pièce interdite au non-Malefoy.

"Non."

"Voyons Harry, ne soit pas difficile… j'en ai envie."

"Tu m'as réveiller pour ça? C'est ridicule, je m'en vais."

Contrarié, il essaya de partir, mais son ami l'en empêcha, se plaçant devant la porte.

"Allez… ne soit pas égoïste! Tu as tellement de magie, tellement de pouvoir! Tu récupéreras ton énergie en un rien de temps. Ça ne te coûte rien de partager un peu."

"Tu n'as pas besoin de ma magie, tu en as toi aussi. Et ce n'est pas la question. Nous savons tout les deux que c'est dangereux!"

"Seulement si tu m'en donne trop!"

Il était énervé. Ses joues plus rose que d'habitude, ses lèvres serrées et son pied droit tapant toujours le plancher. Il avait haussé le ton aussi.

Puis, voyant l'expression de Raven, il prit une grande respiration et se calma, lui souriant même.

"Allez, arrête de plaisanter, donne moi s'en."

"Je ne plaisante pas."

"Ne veux-tu pas pratiquer le Quidditch avec moi? Essaya-t-il de le persuader, la voix doucereuse. Partage juste un peu, et on pourra passez plus de temps ensemble."

Harry ne vu pas rouge. Il n'explosa pas. Ne cria pas, ni ne brisa quoi que ce soit. Non, il était beaucoup trop furieux pour un tel comportement. Il blanchit seulement de colère, pinça les lèvres a son tour et fixa un long moment son ami, ses yeux verts s'assombrissant.

C'était pour ça. Pour avoir de sa magie. Malefoy ne voulait que de sa magie, et cherchait à se réconcilier avec lui pour qu'il lui en donne. Pas parce qu'il voulait recommencer a lui parler. Pas parce qu'il s'était ennuyé. Non. Il voulait de la magie plus qu'il ne le voulait, lui, Harry.

La réalisation fit mal. Fut brutal.

Son visage une sculpture d'impassibilité, il contourna Draco sans rien dire.

"Quand tu retrouveras ton bon sens, préviens moi. Et si tu vois des lambeaux de ma confiance sur le chemin, ramasse les pour moi, veux-tu?"

Sans attendre une réponse, il quitta leur pièce, s'éloignant le plus vite possible. Il voulait casser quelque chose.

Il était temps de retrouver le Fan Club d'Awel, et d'échanger quelques salutations avec les membres.

Madame Pomfresh, il espérait, serait heureuse d'avoir du travail.

………………………………

"On ne vous attendait plus, Potter. Prenez votre place."

Haussant les épaules pour démontrer sa profonde indifférence, il se traîna jusqu'à la table partager avec Neville. Il n'avait que dix minute de retard et rattrapa le temps perdu avec un mouvement de baguette, copiant les notes du tableau en un clin d'œil.

Deux minutes plus tard, Dean, Seamus et MacDougal entrèrent a leur tour, la tête baissé. Si Harry s'en était sortit avec quelque bleus, eux n'avait pas été si chanceux ; ont aurait juré qu'ils avaient insulté un troupeaux d'hippogriffes. Madame Pomfrey avait toutefois bien travailler, et seul leur uniformes étaient irrécupérables.

"Trente points de moins pour Gryffondor", rugit Rogue – il n'avait plus la grippe, si on se fiait a son ton de voix. "Et une retenue avec Rusard, chacun. Mettez vous au travail. Maintenant!"

Les trois garçons sursautèrent, trébuchant sur leur propre pieds dans leur hâte. Après un regard qui parvint a faire frissonner toute la classe et soutira un gémissement de la part de Neville, le professeur retourna a son bureau.

"Je pensais que tu avais une nouvelle méthode pour réglé tes conflits", lui chuchota Hermione, se penchant vers lui.

"Il n'y avait pas de conflit – nous voulions tous la même chose."

"Et c'était…?"

"Procurer du travail manuel a Poppy. Elle déteste la paperasse, tu sais."

"Potter, arrête de parler a la sang-de-bourbe."

Si la classe était muette avant, elle fut dévolue de tout bruit après la remarque de Draco. Tout le monde arrêta de travailler, de couper, de trancher, de mélanger, de calculer. Même Rogue s'arrêta d'écrire à son bureau, quoi qu'il ne releva pas la tête pour cela. Il ne critiquait simplement pas son filleul en public.

Avant que Weasley ne puisse sortir sa baguette, il répondit a son ami.

"Pourquoi? Elle pourrait essayer de m'acheter avec une partie de Quidditch? J'en doute, les balais la fuient dès qu'ils la voient."

"Elle vas te contaminer. Elle et les autres Gryffondorks. Revient t'asseoir avec moi."

"Peur que je ne teinte ma magie?"

"Ce n'est pas ça-"

"On se voit après le cours, Hermione. Neville vas m'en vouloir si je le laisse faire la potion seul."

La main de Harry tremblait, malheureusement, et il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas a couper quoi que ce soit, si ce n'est ses propres doigts. Il lança un regard suppliant à Neville, qui jeta un coup d'œil aux tremblement le parcourant avant de se mettre au travail sans rien dire, le sauvant de l'humiliation. Plus reconnaissant que jamais, il réussit a allumer le feu et mélangea lorsqu'il le fallut, guidant son partenaire. C'était bien de travailler avec Neville. Non seulement les risques d'une dispute étaient marginalement réduits, mais ça l'aidait à ignorer Draco.

Quand la cloche sonna, il savait que le Gryffondor et lui aurait une note parfaite. Ses mains cessèrent de lui causer des problèmes aussi.

Dray essaya de lui parler, mais il sortit rapidement du cours. Hermione avait déjà nettoyer sa table et elle le rejoignit. Ensemble, ils remontèrent à la surface, sans dire un mot.

"Les balais ne me fuient pas", dit-elle finalement.

"C'est vrai… ils essaient de rester immobile, dans l'espoir que tu les confondes avec une branche et les laisse tranquille!"

"Hey! J'ai réussi mon cours de vole… contrairement a toi!"

"Je n'y suis simplement jamais allé. Ça ne m'empêchera pas d'entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch pour autant. Draco dit que-"

Il s'interrompit, ne voulant aborder le sujet.

"J'ai un cours d'Enchantement… je vais y aller avant d'être en retard ; une fois par jour suffit."

"Neville et moi allons s la bibliothèque, après souper. Tu viens aussi?"

"Peut être…"

Ils se saluèrent, partant chacun de leur côté. Il prit tout son temps avant de se rendre au cour de Flitwick, et quand il y arriva, il ne restait plus que deux places de libre ; celle a côté de Cho Chang, ou à la droite de Draco. Tout deux lui firent signe et il soupira. Si il prenait place prêt de Cho, elle prendrait cela pour un signe et ne le laisserait plus tranquille, et Draco serait encore plus furieux. Peut importait combien le blond l'énervait, il comptait bien se réconcilié avec lui un jour ou l'autre.

"Professeur?"

"Oui, Mister Potter?"

"Puis-je m'installer par terre? Ou a votre bureau?"

"J'ai bien peur que mon bureau soit trop petit pour vous", dit-il, a peine surpris par l'étrange demande – il enseignait a Harry depuis plus d'un ans, après tout. "Et il n'est pas convenable de s'installer sur le sol."

"Je veux m'asseoir tout seul, Professeur! S'il vous plaît!"

"Avez-vous une explication raisonnable à votre demande?"

N'ayant rien a perdre, il hocha sombrement la tête, décidant d'au moins offrir quelque chose d'amusant a Flitwick. C'était un des seul prof juste avec lui.

"Draco pense que je le trompe avec Cho, monsieur… M'asseoir à côté de l'un ou de l'autre serait très inconfortable… Non seulement ça nuirait a ma concentration scolaire, mais également a notre couple!"

Ses mots eurent un effet immédiat, même les Serdaigles relevèrent le nez de leur livre pour chuchoter. Draco le regarda, l'air choquer, alors que Pansy sortait sa baguette et la pointait sur le blond – Blaise la retint heureusement. Cho quand a elle, ne sut pas comment réagir, mais finit par opté pour un sourire.

"Professeur, à moi ça ne me dérange pas du tout qu'Harry partage mon banc", offrit-elle, tapotant le siège a côté du sien.

Flitwick, il aurait pu en jurer, lui fit un clin d'œil.

"Miss Chang, prenez place au côté de Mister Malefoy. Potter, vous avez votre banc. C'est le devoir d'un professeur de tout faire pour que ses étudiants obtiennent les meilleurs résultats académiques possible."

Il y eut trois explosions à la table de Draco et Cho avant la fin du cours.

…………………………….

"Je ne passerai jamais les examens du Ministère de la Magie de cette façon!"

"Ils n'ont lieu que dans trois ans, Hermione-"

"Chaque année compte! Et… et imiter le hurlement d'un loup-garou ne m'aideras pas a avoir de bonne note!"

Dès qu'Harry était arriver a la bibliothèque, il avait compris qu'il valait mieux ne pas trop attirer l'attention de la jeune fille. Neville lui avait fait une grimace, signifiant que la soirée serait pénible.

Si Hermione avait idéalisé Lockhart, elle était maintenant amèrement déçu. C'était l'inverse du Lundi précédent. Elle avait depuis décidé que le professeur était le pire qu'elle ai jamais eut. Le point tournant avait été quand l'homme l'avait choisie pour imiter le loup-garou qu'il avait soit disant soigné de sa folie dans le passé. Après l'humiliante scène, il avait fait un très mauvais commentaire sur ses cheveux en lui proposant son aide… inutile de dire qu'il n'aurait pas dû.

Elle continua a citer tout les défauts de Lockhart, mais Harry cessa d'écouter. Une semaine… Dray et lui ne s'était pas parler depuis le lundi précédent. Son ami n'avait pas l'air bien du tout. Il avait même prit sa douche en moins de trois quart d'heure Samedi. Les leçons de Charme étaient un fiasco total aussi… Et il avait reçut une retenue de la part de Mcgonagall pour un mauvais devoir. Draco n'était pas dans son assiette du tout. Le connaissant, il ne ferait jamais le premier pas – il était trop fier pour cela. L'ennui était que Harry aussi avait sa fierté, et refusait d'oublier leur dispute si vite. D'un autre côté, il voulait réparer leur amitié avant les essais de Quidditch. Ils avaient prévu d'y aller ensemble, et Raven y tenait. Après tout un été passé avec la même et unique personne, il se sentait terriblement seul sans elle.

"D'accord Harry?"

"Quoi?"

"Tu ne m'écoutais même pas!"

"Désolé… Que disais-tu?"

"Je veux former un Club d'Étude. Il faut qu'on réagissent! Avec Quirrell l'année dernière et Lockhart cette année, le niveau de Défense a baissé! Et je refuse de rater mes examens ministériels à cause de cela."

"On étudie déjà par nous même. Pourquoi en faire un Club?"

"Nous aurons besoin d'aide pour les travaux pratique. Je déteste l'avouer, mais je peux seulement aller aussi loin avec un livre. Si on est membre d'un Club, des étudiants plus vieux viendront et nous aiderons. Je vais chercher « L'histoire de Poudlard », je veux vérifier de nouveau les règlements par rapport au formation de groupe!"

Une fois quelle fut partie, Neville se mit a rire silencieusement – un art apprit par instinct avec une bibliothécaire de la trempe de Madame Pince.

"Elle veut simplement rivaliser avec le Club de Duel de Lockhart", lui expliqua-t-il.

"Ça ne sera pas difficile, dans ce cas, j'ai entendu dire que c'était davantage un rassemblement de ses fans qu'autre choses. Il n'y a presque que des filles."

"C'est dommage, je pense que c'était une bonne idée."

"Ouais… au moins ça doit plaire a Draco…"

Il sortit sa plume d'argent et commença a la taper contre un des livres, à intervalle régulier. Le geste le calmait toujours.

"Si Hermione crée vraiment son Club… on pourra peut être l'y inviter, non?"

"Il ne voudra jamais, surtout pas avec des Gryffondors."

"Il viendra si Cho est là."

Poc. Le bout pointu de la plume perça la couverture du livre. Par chance, c'était un bouquin de Neville. Si il avait été une propriété de la bibliothèque… disons simplement que ce n'aurait pas été joli. Le premier choc passé, il sentit s'étirer en un sourire espiègle.

"Je ne vois pas ce que tu fais avec les Gryffons. Tu penses comme un Serpentard!"

"Je pense que le Choixpeau voulait éviter une crise de cœur a Rogue."

"Probablement."

Quand Hermione revint, les deux garçons étaient beaucoup plus enthousiaste a son idée, et elle en fut très contente. Si elle avait leur soutient, elle pourrait réaliser son projet! Il lui était encore étrange d'avoir des amis, car l'amitié n'avait jamais été sienne avant Poudlard. Et même maintenant, ce n'était pas toujours évident… Mais deux amis étaient assez.

La soirée, au soulagement des trois compagnons, fut beaucoup plus agréable que prévu, et Lockhart ne fut plus mentionner.

…………………………………

Mardi et Mercredi passèrent très vite. Hermione obtint l'autorisation de la part de McGonagall pour former un Club et de mettre des affiches pour l'annoncer sur les tableau de chaque salle commune. Personne ne vint pour s'inscrire à l'exception de Cho, qui était là plus pour passer du temps avec Harry qu'autre chose. Il fit de son mieux pour l'ignorer, mais la jeune fille était plus têtue qu'une mule. Son comportement empêchèrent les rumeurs de mourir, mais cela n'amusa plus Harry. À quoi bon essayer de gêné Dray quand celui ci était déjà misérable _et_ ne lui parlait toujours pas?

L'idée de l'attirer avec Cho n'avait pas fonctionner du tout. Quand il les avait vu ensemble, il leur avait simplement jeté un regard glacé et disparu derrière une tapisserie pour ne jamais revenir… Le double cours d'histoire de la magie n'avait pas aidé, et Harry s'était retrouver a fixer l'arrière de la tête de son ami pendant deux heures.

Ses cheveux, il pouvait le certifié, était vraiment parfait.

En fait, il commençait a se demander si il ne ferait pas mieux de simplement essayer de reparler a Dray, en faisait semblant que rien n'avait changer… Si ils ignoraient leur dispute, ce serait comme si elle n'avait jamais eu lieu, non? Elle resterait simplement derrière eux… une ombre… Non! Il n'était peut être pas un Gryffondor, mais il n'était pas question d'évité lâchement la question. Il n'avait qu'à lui parler, voilà tout. Il lui dirait qu'il ne lui en voulait plus – pas autant qu'avant, en tout cas, et les choses reviendraient à la normal.

Étrangement, ce fut en Défense qu'il eut cette chance.

"N'ayez pas peur! Je serai là pour vous protéger! Rester simplement calme, et préparer vous a avoir une des plus grande peur de votre vie!"

Ils avaient droit a une leçon pratique. Lockhart avait amener une grande cage recouverte d'une épaisse tenture. D'inquiétant petit ricanement s'en échappaient…

"Attention! Un, Deux, Trois!!!"

Il retira les tentures d'un geste extravagant, accrochant par la même occasion le loquet de la cage. Celui-ci émit un petit déclic. Les élèves eurent le temps d'apercevoir une douzaine de lutins de Cournouailles, puis…

Zoum! Il n'y avait plus que des nuages de bleus électriques s'agitant dans tout les sens. Les nuages commencèrent par s'attaquer au cheveux des demoiselles, les faisant hurler, avant de massacrer consciencieusement les fournitures scolaires de tous et chacun. Plusieurs essayèrent de leur envoyer un sort, mais les sales créatures étaient trop rapide, et ce furent d'autres élèves qui les reçurent. Essayant de protéger une de ses propre photo, le professeur se fit voler sa baguette et des explosions retentirent bientôt.

Le cinq fois vainqueur du sourire le plus charmeur de Hebdo Sorcière eut au moins le bon sens d'ouvrir grand la porte et de crier a tous de se sauver. Personne ne se fit prier, et bientôt la classe se vida. Harry allait passé la porte en dernier, quand il remarqua qu'il restait encore une personne ; Dray se battait avec un lutin pour reprendre possession d'un petit carnet noir.

"Sale bête! Rend moi ça tout de suite!"

La créature répliqua avec un rire tellement aigu qu'une des vitre se fendilla.

Ayant, contrairement a son ami, les mains libre, Harry envoya un jet de lumière jaune canari vers le lutin qui convulsa trois fois avant de tomber par terre, inconscient. Ayant récupéré son carnet, Draco attrapa son sac et sortit en trombe de leur salle de cours, et ils refermèrent vivement la porte. Ils entendirent un lutin s'y cogné sans ressentir la moindre pitié. Miraculeusement, les cheveux blonds n'avaient pas été décoiffé.

"Je n'avais pas besoin de toi."

"Non?"

"Non."

Il y eut un long moment de silence très désagréable. Draco refusait de le regarder, et Harry ne savait pas trop quoi dire… Comment se réconciliait-on? Il savait très bien envoyer promener les gens, les insulter, se moquer… À la limite être sympathique, amical. Il n'essayait jamais d'arranger une situation telle que celle-ci. Ce n'était pas dans ses cordes. Comment répare-t-on quelque chose de briser?

À son grand soulagement, Draco parla le premier.

"Tu t'amuses bien avec ton petit groupe de Gryffondorks?"

"Pas vraiment… j'espérais que tu te joignes a nous."

"Avec des Gryffons et Chang? Non merci."

Au moins, il n'avait pas citer Raven comme cause de son manque d'intérêt.

"On ne fait qu'étudier… rien de spécial…"

"J'ai d'autre chose a faire. A plus tard."

Comme au ralentit, il vu son ami lui tourner le dos. Il y avait quelque chose dans la posture de Dray, dans ses épaules légèrement baissées, les jointures blanches de son poing, le pincement de ses lèvres… Il eut l'impression que ça sonnait plus comme un au revoir qu'à une simple salutation. Que c'était une fin plus qu'une continuation. Il su qu'il fallait qu'il retienne le blond. Qu'il ne fallait surtout pas le laisser partir, pas maintenant! Que ce ne devait pas arriver comme ça!

Alors il fit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête.

Il le regretta avant même de le faire.

Sa main attrapa le bras de son ami et sa magie se releva dans son corps, glissant dans ses épaules et frappant la barrière physique de sa paume. La manipulant doucement, il la fit passer au travers de sa peau…

La donnant a Draco.

Cette fois, il ne s'arrêta pas quand l'étourdissement vint. Il laissa sa magie chuter dans l'autre corps, le laissant seul. Il sentit une nausée naître, des points noirs danser devant ses yeux. La magie le quittait toujours. Coulant hors de son lui, encore et encore…

Puis la connexion fut briser, et le flot cessa. Déséquilibrer, il trébucha sur son propre pied, mais on le rattrapa.

"Raven?! Ca vas?"

Il se permit deux longues respirations avant de rouvrir les yeux.

"Oui, juste étourdit."

"Tu n'es qu'un imbécile!"

"Et alors?"

Harry étudia le visage de son ami. Un voile s'était lever des yeux gris, les laissant de nouveau capter la lumière du jour. L'expression présenter se voulait sévère, mais bientôt les coins des lèvres remontèrent pour former un sourire.

"Tu n'étais pas obliger de m'en donner… je ne t'en aurais pas demander."

"Je sais. Je voulais juste… je n'aurais pas dû refuser la dernière fois."

Et il le pensait vraiment. Le Draco de maintenant avait l'air beaucoup mieux que le Draco sans sa magie d'il y a cinq minutes. Il avait reprit des couleurs et s'était redressé… Partager ses pouvoirs faisait visiblement plus de bien que de mal!

"Non, c'est moi qui ai trop insister."

Le malaise refit une apparition. Aucun d'eux n'était doué dans le domaine des excuses.

"Les essais pour le Quidditch on lieu se week-end", annonça Draco. "On y vas toujours ensemble?"

"Bien sûr. Si je vire Cho, tu joins notre Club?"

"Tu vire Granger aussi?"

"Impossible, c'était son idée."

Le futur lord s'appliqua a soupirer longuement, comme si il hésitait atrocement.

"D'accord… si tu y tiens tellement, j'irai a ton stupide groupe d'étude… Mais tu change de place en charme! Je n'en peux plus!"

"Pas de problème, j'avais envie de partager un banc avec Chang!"

Il s'enfuit avant que son ami ne saisissent ses paroles, mais ne fut pas assez rapide que pour éviter la chaussure qu'il lui lança.

Ils s'étaient réconcilié, et tout irait pour le mieux… ou du moins, il l'espérait.

……………………………………..


	5. Ceux du Passé

**Note de l'Auteur : **Je sais, je sais, ce quatrième chapitre arrive un peu tard… mais mieux vaut tard que jamais, non?En plus, je suis fière de vous annoncer qu'il est corriger! **Merci a Magyar **pour avoir prit le temps d'extraire les fautes de mon texte! C'était vraiment très sympa de ta part! Merci mille fois! Raven et moi te remercions! Merci aussi a tout les reviews que j'ai reçu pour le chapitre 3! Ce sont eux qui m'encourage à écrire après une longue journée de travail, ou à cinq heure du matin, quand je vient juste de me réveiller. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant que les autre! Je vous envoi des cyber brownies a tous!

_**Draco et la magie de Harry : **__J'avoue que vous avez toute les raisons du monde de vous inquiété. Cette mauvaise habitude n'aura pas de très joli résultat, je vous le garantit… et ça risque de s'étirer sur une longue période de temps._

_**Le Carnet Noir de Dray**__ : Qui sait? C'est peut être LE carnet noir ou alors un simple carnet… je ne dirai rien!_

_**Sondage!!! Important!**__ : Ok, j'ai besoin de votre très important avis, tout le monde. Le review de Thegirloftheshade m'a fait réaliser a quel point certain d'entre vous désire __**qu'Harry et Draco deviennent un couple**__… Personnellement, l'idée commence aussi a me tenter sérieusement. J'imagine déjà plein de scène déchirante, angoissante, triste, amusante, touchante, énervante… bref, j'ai un tas d'idée! Il est vrai que j'ai déjà prévu une bonne partie du déroulement de mes tomes, mais l'intrigue peut fonctionner si ils sont un couple ou juste amis… alors j'aimerai votre opinion, s'il vous plaît! Merci a tous!!!_

_**Prochain chapitre**__ : Le titre du chapitre cinq est : Mon Capitaine de Quidditch. Il sera un peu plus long - treize pages en tout._

_**Lily forever** : J'ai bien peur qu'on ne reparleras pas de la vieille dame en particulier... comment dire? Ce n'était qu'une figurante, rien de plus, rien de moins. Désolé..._

**Bonne Lecture à tous, et à la semaine prochaine!!!**

**Disclaimer : Voir le Prologue – Merci!**

**La Toile d'Araignée**

**Chapitre quatre : Ceux du Passé**

_Le tissu était confortable dans son ancienneté. La matière usée s'était polie avec le temps, et caressait sa peau sans pour autant l'irriter. À l'école, jamais il n'aurait pas pu porter quelque chose d'aussi datée, mais ici… Ici ce n'était pas l'école. Il était dans un autre monde, et être un Serpentard ici n'était pas être un Serpentard à Poudlard._

_Ignorant un chat de gouttière au yeux trop brillant, il fondit dans les ombres créées par les occasionnelles fenêtres illuminées. Le couvre-feu était passé depuis une heure déjà, mais tous ne suivait pas les règlements, surtout pas dans ce quartier. Les réverbères n'avaient pas été allumés, toutefois, et plus il s'enfonçait dans le quartier, plus il faisait sombre. Bientôt, il n'y eut plus qu'entrepôt et aucune habitation. Il ne pouvait distinguer les rues qu'à l'aide de la Lune qui, par chance, était pleine ce soir là. Les semelles de ses souliers ne produisaient pas le moindre son alors qu'elles évitaient les plus grosses flaques d'eau. Il avait plu durant la journée._

_L'odeur forte de poissons attaqua son système olfactif, l'obligeant a retrousser légèrement le nez. Il était parvenu aux docks. Si les vieilles poutres rongées par la moisissure et les relents de poissons mort n'avait pas été assez pour le convaincre d'où il était, le bruit des eaux sales de la Tamise et les rats courant le long des bâtisses l'auraient fait. La misère s'accrochait à tout les recoins de l'endroit, suant des quelques clochard endormis ivres morts, des vieux bateaux qui ne seraient jamais réparés, des ordures éparpillées. Inconsciemment, il resserra son vieux manteau autour de lui, essayant d'empêcher l'air humide et trop frais de la nuit de s'insinuer dans ses vêtements, de le toucher._

_Enfin, il passa entre deux murs miteux, et se retrouva aux abords de la rivière. L'eau avait monté ces derniers jours, dû aux abondantes pluies, et elle avait atteint la limite. Si il s'était avancé de quelque pas de plus, il serait tombé a l'eau – il fut heureux d'avoir de bon yeux._

_Il s'arrêta a quelques mètres d'eux, les observant tranquillement, comme on contemple un paysage._

_Il y en avait quatre. Des jeunes hommes juste arrivé dans la vingtaine, selon lui. Un était par terre, recroquevillé sur lui-même. La Lune révélait qu'il n'était pas couché dans une flaque d'eau, mais plutôt de sang – le sien. Les trois autre étaient debout, autour de lui, et occupés à lui donner coups de pied ou de bâton, selon leur envie du moment._

_"Alors l'Allemand? On fuit son propre pays? Tu viens tuer les juifs d'ici aussi?"_

_" Pourquoi tu portes pas ta croix gammée? Où il est, ton drapeau de ce putain d'Hitler?"_

_" T'es pas fier de tes cheveux blonds?"_

_Le jeune homme par terre cracha du sang comme tout réponse, se tordant de douleur. La scène aurait pu être choquante, pour certain. Ce n'était même pas un combat de rue, c'était de la simple torture. Trois contre un n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appelé juste… Mais lui n'étais pas perturbé par leur comportement. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait un allemand se faire tabassé. La guerre faisait rage dans toute l'Europe, quelques années après la Grande Guerre seulement. Tout le monde voyait du sang et de l'injustice, ces jours ci. L'Angleterre accueillait autant de réfugié qu'elle le pouvait… Polonais, Français, Belges, Italiens, Suisses… Des juifs, des gays, des personnes âgées, des femmes, des enfants… Des Allemands, aussi. Mais plusieurs personnes ne comprenaient pas la différence entre allemand et Nazi. Et quand le journal publiait les nouveaux bilans d'une attaque… certains réfugiés passaient de bienvenus à cadavres._

_Bientôt, les trois compagnons se lassèrent de leur proie, puisque celui-ci ne réagissait plus, et le poussèrent dans la Tamises à coup de pieds. Leur victime ne remonta pas à la surface et ses attaquants, satisfaits, s'enfuirent dans les dédales de ruelles._

_Il regarda sa montre. Deux minute plus tard, à l'heure convenue précise, il y eu un léger « pop » et un sorcier apparut, caché sous une cape noir._

_"Que c'est-il passé", demanda-t-il, pointant le sang.  
"Rien qui ne vaille la peine d'en parler, rien d'inquiétant."_

_L'autre haussa les épaules, jugeant a son sourire qu'il ne voulait probablement pas savoir.- J'ai les grimoires que vous m'avez demandé, Burkes les a obtenus hier d'une de ses relations en Transylvanie._

_" M'a-t-il mentionné?"  
"Non! Non, il est trop intelligent pour cela, et moi-même je ne vous ai pas cité, Tom. Il aurait de la difficulté a retracer un client que l'on ne nomme pas."  
"C'est juste. Mais pour plus de sécurité, n'utilise plus « Tom », et si tu doit me mentionner par nom, utilise « Voldemort »."  
"Bien."_

_L'autre lui donna la petite mallette emplie de livre et disparu dans la nuit comme il était venu. Le garçon fit de même, laissant la flaque de sang derrière et se mêlant aux labyrinthe qu'était les docks, ses grimoires à la main._

Les hurlements de Flint tirèrent Harry de ses pensées et il releva la tête. Depuis qu'il avait fait ce rêve, de la nuit de Lundi a Mardi, il ne pouvait s'arrêter d'y songer. Avait-il vraiment eu une vision de Voldemort? Une vision du passé? Il n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée… Oui, grâce a ses Sacrifices, il avait obtenu une vision floue de Quirrell l'année dernière, mais… Justement, elle avait été floue, imprécise et il n'y avait même pas vu le professeur. C'était d'un évènement futur aussi dont il avait rêvé, pas du passé. Pas aussi clairement, non plus… il pouvait encore sentir les odeurs nauséabondes des poissons, et entendre l'eau se heurter aux quais.

"… le premier qui demande qu'on arrête la pratique feras dix fois le tour du stade de Quidditch – en courant, pas en volant! Alors au travail! Je veux que vous pratiquiez jusqu'à ce que vos os soient en miettes!"

Une fois son discours finit, l'équipe approuva avec enthousiasme, ne voulant pas attirer le courroux de leur capitaine. Harry et Draco sautèrent sur leur balai et montèrent en flèches dans le ciel, prêt a donner tout ce qu'ils avaient. La veille ils avaient été accepté dans l'équipe, tout les deux! Dray tenait maintenant la position de troisième chasseur, et Harry avait été choisit comme Attrapeur. Le soir même, Lucius Malefoy avait honoré la promesse faites a son fils et envoyé sept des Nimbus 2001 tout juste sortit. Possédant la moitié de la compagnie a lui seul, il n'avait eut aucun problème a se les procurer. Heureusement, les deux amis avaient eus le bon sens de ne pas en parler d'avance, et personne ne pouvait les accuser d'avoir achetés leur place dans l'équipe. Du moins, leur Maison ne le ferait pas, connaissant la vérité…

Ils étaient dans les airs depuis une demi-heure seulement lorsqu'un groupe de joueur vêtu d'écarlate entrèrent dans le stade. Pour le grand malheur des oreilles de leur équipe, Flint hurla de nouveau, et ils atterrirent tous ensemble, les batteurs retenant tant bien que mal les Cognards avant de les enfermer dans leur boîte.

"DUBOIS! Qu'est ce que tu fais là?"  
"Je pourrais demander la même chose, Flint! J'ai réservé le terrain pour sept heures se matin!"  
"Nous somme ici depuis six heure!"  
"De quel droit-"  
"Le Professeur Rogue nous a donné la permission.Avec toute l'arrogance du monde, leur capitaine sortit un morceau de parchemin et le montra a Dubois.

"C'est injuste! J'ai réservé le stade il y a 11 jours ; le premier septembre! Tu n'as pas pu le demander avant moi!"  
"Nous avons une permission spéciale, pour entraîner nos deux nouveaux joueurs."  
"Qui?"

Il était évident que Dubois était partagé entre son désir de les maudirent hors du terrain de Quidditch et de savoir qui serait leurs nouveaux adversaires. Amusé, ils sortirent de derrière les autres joueurs.

"Harry?" S'étonna Awel.  
"Petit frère. Surpris de me voir là? Ta célébrité ne te fera pas gagné avec moi."  
"Awel a toujours attrapé le Vif d'Or parce qu'il est le meilleur", lança Ron, arrivant en courant des gradins, suivit par Hermione et Neville( les deux Gryffons essayaient de convaincre le rouquin de se joindre a leur Club) et Peter. "Et on gagnera contre vous sans problème!"  
"Vraiment? Avec quoi, vos pauvres comète 360? Ou une vieille Étoile Filante?"

Les joueurs en rouge remarquèrent finalement leur sept Nimbus 2001.

"Mon père tiens a encourager l'équipe, Weaslaid… contrairement au tiens, qui ne semble même pas avoir fourni un balai digne de ce nom a tes frères…"  
"Nous, au moins, n'avons pas acheter notre équipe! Tu es pathétique, Malefoy!"  
"Ferme là, et tire toi avec ta Sang-de-Bourbe! Ici, c'est pour les joueurs, pas les lèches bottes de Potter!"

Ron sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers Draco, mais Harry réagis plus vite que lui. Il poussa brutalement le rouquin, et le sort manqua largement sa cible, allant plutôt frapper-

"Peter!" S'écria Awel.

Le garçon était tombé par terre et commença à vomir de larges limaces. Tout le monde eut un large mouvement de recul, à l'exception du cadet des Potter.

"Répugnant", décida Angelina.

Pour une fois, tout le monde fut d'accord, surtout lorsqu'une des limaces sortit par le nez de Peter. Awel avait l'air furieux, mais Ron ne s'excusa pas.

"Je ne suis pas fâcher que tu ai raté Dray, Ron", grimaça Harry, en regardant l'étudiant être malade. "C'est un super sort, par contre."  
"N'est ce pas?" Ne put s'empêcher de répliquer le garçon, un petit sourire de fierté aux lèvres.

Cette réaction attira l'attention du tout nouveau chasseur des Serpents, n'ayant jamais vu ce côté chez un Weasley par le passé, mais le «Survivant » interrompit ses réflexions.

"Harry! Tu as fait exprès de diriger le sort vers Peter! Aide moi au moins à l'amener a l'infirmerie!"  
"Quoi, pour avoir des limaces sur moi? Non merci. Il n'a qu'à être malade loin de moi!"  
"Je suis sérieux! C'est ta faute!"  
"Hey, pas besoin de t'énerver… ce n'est que Peter, pas quelqu'un d'important! En plus, ce n'est pas comme si il allait en mourir. Les limaces ne peuvent pas lui faire de mal, il est déjà aussi lent qu'elles!"

Si les Serpentard apprécièrent ses insultes, Awel ne les aima pas du tout, il se releva, tirant Pettigrow avec lui, et le regarda plus froidement que jamais auparavant. Il ne jouait plus, ne faisait plus semblant de ne pas s'entendre avec son grand frère. Il était furieux.

"Pas quelqu'un d'important, Harry? Tu sais quoi? J'aimerai mieux avoir Peter comme frère que toi! Je te déteste!"

Les mots avaient l'air très sincères. Un peu trop, même. Se sentant beaucoup plus malade que si il vomissait des nains de jardins, Raven s'obligea à sourire.

"Et puis? C'est supposé me faire quelque chose? Ce n'est pas comme si je te considérais de ma famille, Awel. Tu n'es pas plus important pour moi que notre hibou familial. Tu es naïf si tu pensais le contraire."

Des larmes apparurent dans les yeux marron de son cadet, mais il les refoula et, s'emparant du bras de Pettigrow, quitta le terrain sans dire un mot de plus.

"Ce n'était pas très gentil!" Sermonna Hermione.  
"Seulement honnête."

La jeune fille secoua la tête et partit a son tour, suivie de Ron. Neville resta assez longtemps que pour lui offrir un sourire d'encouragement et lui rappeler leur réunion du lendemain, avant de suivre ses camarades.

"Dubois?"  
"Quoi, Flint?"  
"HORS DE MON TERRAIN! Tu as un joueur de moins! Réserve le terrain quand tu auras de nouveau ton attrapeur!"  
"On vous écrasera durant le match!" Promit le capitaine des Gryffondors.

Sous les menaces tonitruantes de Flint, ils retournèrent à leur entraînement, mais Harry eut beaucoup plus de difficultés à trouver le Vif d'Or. En plus de Tom Jedusor, les mots de son frère-qui-ne-voulait-plus-l'être rongeaient sa concentration.Il détestait les personnes qui sortaient des miroirs sans permission, juste pour gâcher sa vie. Si Ron Weasley se joignait à leur Club d'étude, ils convaincraient les autre ensemble de le transformer en Anti-Peter Club. Les gens du passé n'avaient qu'à y rester!

………………………..…

Cho Chang lui en voulait officiellement. Il lui avait ordonné de quitter le club, et quand elle n'avait pas voulu, l'avait insultée, poussée et menacé. Après une remarque particulièrement cruelle, elle s'était mise a pleurer. Quand ses larmes échouèrent à l'émouvoir, elle était partie en maudissant son nom, et retirant sa proposition de super note d'histoire.

Hermione Granger le trouvait injuste. Elle refusait a présent de lui parler plus que ce qu'il était strictement nécessaire et insistait pour qu'il s'excuse non seulement a Chang et Awel, mais également a Peter. Le pauvre garçon, disait-elle, avait été fortement secoué par ses agissements.

"Je ne comprendrais jamais les filles", grogna-t-il, une fois qu'Hermione ai disparu dans un des rayons de la bibliothèque. "Je pense que je les déteste, aussi."

C'était encore une fois Lundi. Sa dispute avec Awel la veille était encore fraîche dans l'air. Il voulait arrêter d'y penser. Se disait que ça n'avait aucune importance, mais… Mais si quelqu'un le provoquait en duel, il accepterait sans hésiter, juste pour essayer de se débarrasser du stress accumulés. Si seulement Hermione pouvait cesser de le pousser à s'excuser! Il n'en avait pas la moindre intention. Non, leur dispute était parfaite, les aiderait tout deux à garder leur réputation. Elle était parfaite. Il était content qu'elle ait eu lieu. Il se devait de l'être.

"Ne dit pas ça… Hermione finiras bien par oublier."  
"Laisse tomber, Harry", coupa Draco, interrompant Neville. "Qui veut être ami avec elle, de toute manière. Quittons plutôt ce club et-"  
"Non, Dray, on reste. Tu as promis… alors souffre avec moi."  
"Invitons Pansy ou Blaise, alors. Elles parlent fille elles aussi, elles pourront peut être raisonner Granger?"  
"Me raisonner sur quoi?"

Le ton employer criait « danger », et les trois garçon sursautèrent en la voyant soudainement derrière eux.

"Ton choix de lecture, 'mione", inventa Harry. "Tu ne lis que des bouquins scolaires, jamais de roman. C'est très mauvais pour l'imagination."  
"Je veux connaître des faits, pas de la fiction."  
"On peut apprendre beaucoup sur la culture populaire et l'état d'esprit des gens d'une certaine époque en lisant des romans! Regarde Dracula, par exemple! Ça donne une excellente idée des mythes et légendes moldues!"  
"J'imagine que tu marques un point… J'ai déjà fait quelque recherche, pour savoir si Dracula avait vraiment exister, depuis que j'ai reçu ma lettre de Poudlard. Savais-tu que Dracula vient de Dracul, qui veut dire dragon ou démon en roumain? Et que…"

Il fallut une bonne demi-heure a Hermione pour se rendre compte qu'elle parlait de nouveau a Raven. Dans cet espace de temps, il apprit beaucoup plus de chose qu'il n'avait jamais voulu savoir sur l'origine de certains mots, la Roumanie et les éditeurs moldus. Le bon côté fut qu'elle ne l'ignora plus, malgré sa continuelle insistance a ce qu'il se réconcilie avec Awel.Après leur réunion, Raven décida d'aller se chercher quelque chose à la cuisine, mais Draco préféra retourner dans leur dortoir pour écrire sa lettre mensuelle à son père. Après lui avoir rappelé de remercier Monsieur Malefoy pour le balai, il descendit les nombreux escaliers le séparant des incroyables desserts des Elfes. Hermione avait décidé de rester plus longtemps a la bibliothèque, mais Neville s'était porté volontaire pour l'accompagner.

"Je voulais te remercier", dit-il, une fois qu'ils furent bien installés devant un café et des biscuits tout juste sortit du four.

"Me remercier? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait?  
"Grâce a toi, Rogue ne m'a toujours pas arraché la tête et je n'ai pas eu à écrire à Grand-Mère pour qu'elle m'envoie un nouveau chaudron! C'est bien la première fois que je peux aller dans la classe sans me demander si j'en ressortirai vivant…"  
"J'aime aussi travailler avec toi, tu te plains beaucoup moins que Dray! Il meurt toujours d'envie d'appeler Dibby en cachette pour qu'elle fasse son travail à sa place!"

Travailler avec Neville était vraiment plaisant et, une fois Rogue de l'autre côté de la classe, assez facile. Le garçon était un génie en botanique, ce qui l'aidait à prévoir les réactions des potions. Ajouter des produits animales ou minérales lui posait encore problème, mais Harry était content de lui montrer les méthodes a suivre. Il avait toujours aimé les Potions, surtout après que Regulus lui en ai offert un livre.Leur café terminé, ils tombèrent dans un confortable silence, regardant simplement les Elfes travailler. Avant qu'ils ne doivent partir, Harry lui posa finalement la question qui occupait, depuis l'année dernière, un coin de son esprit.

"Neville… je me rends à Saint-Mangouste, à Halloween… Je vais voir quelqu'un, aux soins longue durée, des résidents permanents. Est-ce… est-ce que tu veux qu'on y aille ensemble? Je sais que tu t'y rend aussi, de temps à autre…"

Il combattit férocement l'envie de baisser les yeux, lorsque Neville le dévisagea, stupéfait. Il n'avait parlé à personne de ses visites, pas même a Draco… Mais Londubat était différent, il comprendrait.

"Je vais parfois voir mes parents", admit-il, rougissant légèrement, mais gardant la tête haute. "Je suppose que si tu t'y rends aussi, on pourrait y aller ensemble, même si je n'y vais presque jamais à Halloween… Qui… qui vas-tu voir?"  
"Je te la présenterais là-bas, d'accord?"  
"D'accord."

Ils quittèrent la cuisine et allaient chacun partir de leur côté, quand Harry se rappela de quelque chose.

"Tiens, tu avais fait tomber ça, dit-il, lui rendant son livre. Et… euh… Tu n'en parles à personne, n'est-ce pas?"  
"Tant que c'est réciproque, je ne dirais rien."

Leur marcher étant conclu, Raven redescendit vers les quartiers des Serpentards. Il avait hésité avant de faire sa proposition mais… il ne voulait pas se rendre seul à Saint-Mangouste, cette année. La petite chambre lui paraissait toujours trop vide, lui glaçant invariablement les os…

………………………………

Comment il était devenu ami avec Colin Crivey le surpassait totalement. Il n'avait voulu qu'embêter son frère, lui montrer à quel point ses paroles ne l'avaient pas affecté.Il avait finit avec un pot de colle réincarné en première année.C'était un jeudi et, si la pluie qui tombait depuis l'aube s'était calmée, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. On ne voyait rien du paysage dans les donjons. Le cours de Potion était le dernier ce jour là, et comme la porte était barrée, ils attendaient que le professeur vienne leur ouvrir. Severus enlèverait probablement des points à Gryffondor pour ne pas être déjà assis à leur place… il avait hâte. Sans compter que voir les Gryffons souffrir était toujours agréable, cela les débarrasserait des constants flashs de caméra.

"Je pourrai en faire une dernière? De toi brandissant ta baguette, peut être?"  
"Colin, tu en as déjà prit une bonne dizaine de dernière! Ne vas-tu pas être en retard à ton cours?"  
"C'est tellement gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi, Awel! Mais j'ai fini pour la journée! Je peux rester ici aussi longtemps que je veux!"  
"Oh…"

Le flash s'actionna de nouveau, et le nombre d'envies meurtrières diriger vers le photographe augmenta.

"Tu pourras m'en signer quelques s'une, quand je les aurai développées?"  
"Je ne pense pas… écoute, je dois aller en cours, le Professeur va bientôt arriver. Tu devais t'en aller."  
"Sûr Awel! On se voit après les cours, alors? Ah, attend, je voudrais une photo de toi avec les manches de ta chemise relevé! Ça fait plus décontracté, si tu vois ce que je veux dire!"  
"Non."  
"Allez! Ce n'est pas grand-chose! J'ai seulement promit a quelqu'un d'en faire une de ce genre. Je promets que ça ne prendra que deux secondes."  
"J'ai dit non. Vas-t-en, Colin!"

Prouvant qu'il était un Gryffondor, le garçon s'approcha de Awel pour le convaincre, mais son frère, croyant qu'il allait remonter sa manche de force et, sans le vouloir, révéler sa demi marque de mangemort, le repoussa sans ménagement.Harry saisit tout de suite sa chance. Il rattrapa Colin et fit une mine de l'épousseter.

"Crivey, est-ce que ça vas? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal?"  
"Euh… non, non, merci."

Il jeta un regard blessé à Awel.

"Excuse mon petit frère, il n'est pas toujours des plus agréables."  
"Non, non, il n'y a pas de problème- Tu es son frère? Comme dans «Harry Potter »?"  
"Oui, ce serait moi, pourquoi?"  
"Harry, laisse le tranquille."  
"Voyons… je n'ai fait que l'aider un peu…pas vrai Peter?"

Pettigrow se figea quand il reçu trop d'attention et balbutia quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

"Tu vois, il est d'accord avec moi!"  
"Arrête! Peter ne t'a rien fait. Retourne avec les autre Serpents, et mêle toi de tes affaires."  
"Draco! Je pense que mon frère a quelque chose contre les Serpentard!"  
"Vraiment? Ce n'est pas beau d'avoir des préjugés, Potter. Surtout en tant que « Survivant »…"  
"Une honte, je suis gêné pour lui…"

Awel s'avança vers eux, énervé –il en voulait toujours a Harry, mais Crabb et Goyle se placèrent derrière leur deux amis. C'était parfois – souvent, pratique d'avoir des compagnons plus grand et plus fort que soi.Le flash les aveugla.

"Désolé! Mais vous faisiez vraiment une belle image!"  
"Draco et Harry font toujours un excellent portrait", assura Blaise. "Ils sortent ensemble."  
"Brillant! Harry Potter et son petit ami! Ça sera génial en photo!"  
"Hey, Colin, si tu en fais une belle, je te l'achète pour ma sœur", annonça Nott.

Le flash se remit à fonctionner.

Et il n'avait pas arrêté de toute la semaine. Crivey, il ne savait plus à quel moment, les avait surpris main dans la main. La photo s'était semblait-il très bien vendue… Depuis, plusieurs élèves avaient pris la manie de lui demander des photos spéciales. Harry était persuadé que la plupart des commandes provenaient de ses propres camarades, qui voulaient simplement que Crivey soit sur son dos à lui et Draco. Il n'avait rien contre quelque rumeur, mais ça devenait hors de contrôle. Le pire était que Malefoy prenait plaisir a la soudaine attention et au dizaines de flash. Lui et Lockhart avait même posé ensemble!

Non, il allait devenir fou… il se devait de mettre fin a son « amitié » avec Colin Crivey.Un samedi matin, il se leva tôt et se rendit a la grande salle parmi les premiers. Comme il s'en doutait, Crivey était caché dans un coin, appareil à la main et plusieurs nouveaux films logés dans son sac. Si l'enfant ne devenait pas un paparazzi, il voulait bien être pendu!

"Crivey!"  
"Hey, Harry! Ça fait plaisir de te voir! Ça va?"  
"On doit se parler. Je veux que tu –"

C'était une Pouffsouffle. Elle avait des cheveux bruns, parsemés de mèches rougeâtres. Sa peau était bronzée, elle avait dû passée l'été au soleil. Ses yeux étaient bleu pâle, elle n'était pas mince, mais pas grosse non plus. Elle avait l'air un peu préoccupée, mais sans plus. Une fille ordinaire, qui à première vue ne se démarquait pas.

"Prends une photo d'elle. Une belle."  
"Mais-"  
"Je te payerai, allez!"

Haussant les épaules, Colin actionna le bouton de son appareil, prenant deux ou trois clichés de suite. La fille ne réagit pas, encore dans un demi-sommeil.

"Tu l'as connais?"  
"Non, mais je veux ces photos, d'accord? Et n'en parle a personne, je ne tiens pas a répondre a leur question."  
"Est-ce que Malefoy ne sera pas jaloux?"  
"Je ne pense pas, non. Surtout puisque tu ne vas rien dire."  
"Oh! Non, je ne dirais rien, c'est vrai!"  
"A plus tard."

Lentement, il s'approcha de la jeune fille, maintenant assise avec un livre ouvert. Elle devait être en troisième, peut être quatrième année… Elle était si jeune…

"Tu as laissé échappé ceci", dit-il, faisant apparaître une rose rose pâle, presque blanche, du bout des doigts.  
"Ce n'est pas a moi…"

Elle regarda nerveusement son badge.- Maintenant elle l'est.

"C'est un garçon plus vieux qui me l'a donné pour toi. "

"Vraiment? Qui?  
" Je n'ai pas le droit de le dire…"  
"Est-ce que c'est une mauvaise plaisanterie?"  
"Je jure de par ma magie que nulle mauvaise intention envers ta personne ne m'habite."

Si elle avait été surprise par la rose, elle fut encore plus étonnée par le serment magique. Il lui certifiait, ainsi, que personne ne se moquait d'elle…"

Il a dit qu'il adorait ton sourire, et espérait que son cadeau t'en donnerai un pour toute la journée."

Automatiquement, l'étudiante sourit, rougissant un peu. Son air tracassé disparu et elle prit la rose, la posant tendrement devant elle.

"Merci du message… Tu lui diras que ça ma plu, peu importe qui il est? J'ai déjà un petit ami, mais recevoir ce genre d'attention est toujours flatteur."  
"Je ne suis pas un hibou… mais ça vas… je lui devais une faveur, de toute façon, sinon, ce n'est pas mon genre de faire des commissions."

Il la laissa là, le regard un peu rêveur.

Il préférait toujours donner des fleurs en personne, au lieu de les déposer sur les tombes. C'était plus personnel, tellement moins triste.

C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour elle.

…...

La Grande Salle était vêtue de noir, même le ciel s'était défait de couleurs. Dehors le vent de début octobre parcourait l'Ecosse, ses gémissements faisant frémir les fenêtres. Des chandelles volaient au dessus des tables, leur procurant davantage de lumière, puisque le soleil avaitdécidé de les ignorer.

Plusieurs étudiants pleuraient. D'autres semblaient choqués, pâles par rapport à leurs sombres robes.

Dumbledore se leva.

"Comme vous le savez tous, nous avons aujourd'hui perdu une amie, une camarade, une étudiante… Le corps de mademoiselle Megan Frakner a été retrouver cet après midi, après qu'elle ait, nous le supposons, chuter du quatrième étage. Miss Frakner était une très bonne étudiante, et elle nous manqueras à tous, j'en suis certain. J'offre toute mes condoléances à sa Maison, Pouffsouffle. Levons tous nos verre en son honneur."

Sans exception, l'entière population du château leva son verre, murmurant le nom de la morte, et le bu au complet. Des sanglots retentissaient toujours.

Le repas fut très silencieux ce soir là, personne n'osant lever le ton. Une question se répéta toutefois ; pourquoi, comment? Comment avait-elle pu tomber, aux travers de la vitre? S'était-elle suicidée? Mais non… pas Megan! L'avait-on poussé? Que s'était-il passé?

Le mystère n'ayant pas moyen d'être résolu (personne n'ayant assisté au prétendu accident), il resta sans réponse.

De sa table, Colin Crivey jeta de nombreux coup d'œil à Harry Potter. Il ne le pensait pas responsable, sans savoir pourquoi, le doute ne lui était même pas venu, mais… il se posait des questions.

Pourquoi, en effet, avait-il voulu, le même matin, la photo de Megan?

On en parlerait dorénavant au passé, car elle lui appartenait, mais le mystère, les secrets, restaient au présent.

Sa rose presque blanche n'avait même pas eut le temps de faner

.…………………………………


	6. Mon Capitaine de Quidditch

**Note de l'Auteur : **Par Merlin! Wow! J'ai reçu plein, plein, plein de reviews! C'est comme si c'était Noël à l'avance! Mille merci à tous et chacun d'entre vous! Sans vous, je crains que je choisirais de dormir au lieu d'écrire. Votre avis compte énormément, et j'aimerai répondre à chacun personnellement… hélas, le temps me manque dernièrement… J'essayerai toutefois de répondre à vos super review la prochaine fois, promis!

_**Le Sondage**__ : Pas facile… vraiment pas facile. Onze personnes ont voté Pour le couple, quatre Contre et une Neutre. Plusieurs m'ont aussi dit de faire comme je le voulais et beaucoup m'ont expliquer pourquoi ils votaient de tel ou tel façon. Votre avis de lecteur, craintes et espoirs m'ont donner à réfléchir sérieusement. Donc, voici le résultat :__**OUI… et NON**__. Oui, je ferai un slash. L'image du couple me semble bonne, et je pense que je peux explorer leur relation de façon plus approfondie. Et puis… moi aussi j'en ai envie! Et Non, parce que je ne les laisserai jamais, jamais devenir un « simple » couple. Ils seront toujours amis avant d'être amoureux, et je ne promet pas plein de romance… De plus, je rassure certain, l'histoire ne deviendra pas un récit d'amour. Il y à Voldemort, la prophétie, et tous leurs problèmes. Je ne peux pas les laisser être heureux aussi facilement, non?_

_**Quand**__ : Pas de couple avant la troisième année, désolé. J'ai déjà écrit le tome deux, et je ne changerai rien. Alors il faudra s'armer de patience… Mais j'ose croire que ça vaux la peine d'attendre… Et il se passe beaucoup, beaucoup de chose dans le tome trois._

_**Megan **__: Si Harry est prophète, ou si il peut simplement dire quand les gens vont mourir, et pourquoi il n'a rien fait… arg! L'explication est assez longue et complexe… mais je continuerai de laisser des indices, et le prologue du tome trois explique un peu plus. Jurer._

_**Prochain Chapitre**__ : Une Partie de Moi._

**Alors Bonne Lecture à Tous, et à la semaine prochaine! Merci encore pour votre soutient!**

**Disclaimer : Voir le Prologue, merci!**

**La Toile d'Araignée**

**Chapitre cinq : Mon Capitaine de Quidditch**

Les jours s'en allaient, s'arrachant les uns après les autres du calendrier pour se perdre dans le temps. Octobre s'étiolait et la forêt suivait son exemple, perdant les feuilles des arbres, après qu'elles aient changé de couleur. L'herbe se fit jaune et rêche, se plaquant sur la terre qui gèlerait bientôt. Les eaux du lac s'étaient faites glacées et le Calmar géant restait cacher dans les eaux les plus profondes, profitant des soins prodigués par les sirènes.

Malgré la température de plus en plus froide, et le vent du nord remplaçant celui du sud, les équipes de Quidditch s'entraînaient sans relâche. Le match d'ouverture traditionnel, Serpentard versus Gryffondor, aurait lieu dans quatre jours, le samedi juste avant l'Halloween. Un sentiment d'attente, d'excitation s'était déjà emparé de l'école et les paris allaient bon train. Non seulement les deux équipes étaient des rivales de longues dates, mais leurs deux attrapeurs étaient parfaitement opposés. Les deux frères Potter avaient toujours été comparés, depuis la célèbre défaite du Mage Noir, et tout le monde était curieux quant au futur résultat du match. Les Gryffondors, bien sûr, votaient pour Awel, alors que les Serpents ne juraient que par Harry. Pouffsouffle et Serdaigle étaient plus divisés que cela.

Neville était l'élève préféré d'entre tous de Madame Chourave, la tête de Maison des Poufs. Il était aussi, officiellement, un ami de Harry Potter, mais ne parlait guère à Awel – surtout depuis l'arrivée de Peter. Cette inattendue amitié en faisait hésiter plus d'un.

Pour les Serdaigles, le même genre de conflit s'imposait… Malgré son mauvais traitement de Cho Chang, un membre de leur maison, Raven était plus ou moins respecté par eux. Le garçon obtenait toujours des notes excellentes, faisant remonter la moyenne de classe. Les Aigles reconnaissaient, qu'ils le veuillent ou non, les résultats académiques et dans ce domaine, Harry était meilleur qu'Awel. De plus, Cho avait redoublé et n'était pas très appréciée, son rejet n'avait pas de réel poids dans la balance…

Les Aigles et les Poufs étaient donc divisés et on évalua que leurs paris étaient plus ou moins égal entre les deux équipes.

Certains, toutefois, se moquaient pas mal des notes d'Harry Potter ou avec qui il était ami. Il était toujours le Bagne des Gryffons. Avait toujours cette réputation de pratiquant de Magie Noir. On se souvenait encore très bien des articles de journaux le rabaissant. Et surtout, on ne voulait toujours pas qu'il gagne un match, surtout pas contre son frère.

Bref, l'école entière bourdonnait d'agitation dans l'attente du match de samedi. Particulièrement les deux capitaines des équipes participantes. Les Gryffons avaient usé du stade la veille et c'était maintenant au tour des Serpents.

Leur capitaine était d'ailleurs occupé à les encourager, juste avant leur pratique.

"Il ne restera plus assez de vos morceaux pour qu'on puisse les recoller ensemble! On pourra envoyer vos restes à vos parents par hibou, tellement la boite contenant vos os broyés sera petite! Maintenant, si vous avez tous compris ce qui se passera, si, par votre faute, ces imbéciles ne finissent pas le match en pleurant de désespoir… Que quelqu'un me dise… OÙ EST MON ATTRAPEUR?!"

Draco avait déjà entendu dire que Flint pouvait ressembler à un Troll, par moment. Ce n'était certainement pas le cas présentement. Il lui faisait davantage songer à un dragon qui aurait très, très mal dormi. Avec toute la férocité des yeux de Flint braquée sur lui, il se sentit très, très petit.

"Je ne sais pas", se défendit-il, serrant son balai contre lui, pour se protéger de futurs postillons. "Je ne l'ai pas vu ce matin."

C'était un mensonge. Harry n'avait pas voulu se lever avant l'aube pour leur pratique du jour et l'avait menacé d'horribles choses s'il le forçait à se lever… Il n'allait pas dire ça au sixième année – celui-ci était beaucoup plus grand que lui, et n'aurait pas compris qu'Harry aussi pouvait être dangereux.

Un des deux batteurs n'avait pas autant de réserve.

"Il a dit hier soir qu'il n'avait pas besoin de pratiquer, qu'on était certain de gagner de toutes façons…"

"QUOI?!"

Pour un moment, l'équipe fut certaine que leur capitaine allait ou bien tous les tuer ou exploser de rage, les maudissant tous dans sa mort précoce.

Il ne fit ni l'un ni l'autre, à leur grand soulagement, mais partit plutôt en courant vers le château, sa baguette magique à la main. Un peu plus et de la fumée serait sortie de ses oreilles.

"Tu penses que les os de Potter rentreront vraiment dans un petite boîte?"

"Non, on ne retrouvera jamais son cadavre…"

"On ne peut pas le laisser tuer Raven!" s'exclama Draco, paniqué.

"Hum… C'est vrai, nous n'aurons jamais le temps de lui trouver un remplaçant avant samedi…"

D'un accord commun, les cinq joueurs essayèrent sans grand succès de rattraper leur capitaine.

……………………………….

"POTTER!!! J'AI À TE PARLER!"

Les garçons du dortoir de deuxième année sursautèrent tous, Goyle tombant même de son lit. Son cri réveilla probablement le reste de leur maison aussi, mais il s'en moquait éperdument.

"Tu vas réveiller le basilic, si tu cries si fort", le prévint Nott en se frottant les yeux.

Il était difficile de prendre Théodore au sérieux, encore plus lorsque celui-ci portait ses pyjamas blanc à motifs d'oiseau… Ses camarades l'ignorèrent donc soigneusement et le sixième année, lui, ne l'entendit même pas.

"Que fais-tu dans ton lit?"

"Je dormais, Marcus… Sans Dray, il n'y a pas grand-chose d'autre à faire…"

Vincent le regarda, incrédule. Était-il vraiment en train de se moquer de Flint? Il ne le savait pas suicidaire…

"SI! Il y a l'entraînement, Potter! Le Quidditch! NOTRE MATCH A LIEU DANS QUATRE JOURS!!!!"

"Justement, je garde mes forces pour attraper le Vif d'Or."

"Tu crois ne pas avoir besoin de pratique?"

"Non… Surtout pas si tôt."

"Sur le terrain, tout de suite!"

"Mais, c'est désagréable dormir sur son balai, à trente mètres de haut! Sois gentil, laisse-moi tranquille…"

L'équipe arriva juste à temps pour voir le garçon attraper Harry par le collet et le secouer, tentant de perforer ses tympans en postillonnant des insultes à pleins poumons.

"Moi aussi, je vous aime, Capitaine", le nargua Harry, allant même jusqu'à sourire.

Flint le laissa tomber sur le plancher. Draco fit courageusement un pas en avant, persuadé que Marcus allait tabasser son ami d'une seconde à l'autre. Leur Capitaine les surprit, par contre, en se redressant et en offrant un sourire menaçant au jeune attrapeur.

"Une tête dure, hein? Qui plaisante, en plus! Tu l'auras cherché, Potter, alors ne viens pas te plaindre après."

Il brandit sa baguette vers le balai de Harry, posé contre le mur et murmura tout bas une longue incantation. Le balai brilla d'une lumière dorée, s'élevant dans les airs, et il le relia à Raven d'un mouvement sec de poignet. La lumière redoubla avant de disparaître.

"Ça devait faire mal?"

"Non. Si tu ne veux pas t'entraîner, l'entraînement viendra à toi. Tu resteras avec ton balai jusqu'au moment du match. Et crois-moi, si tu ne le fais pas voler…"

Comme pour marquer ses mots, le Nimbus s'approcha de Harry de lui-même et commença à toucher sa main, se frottant contre son bras.

"Hey, laisse-moi tranquille!"

Il repoussa l'objet, mais celui-ci revint à la charge, clairement offusqué, et se mit à lui donner des coups de manche sur la tête.

"Oh, oh! Je pense qu'un certain Nimbus veux aller voler… Enfin quelqu'un qui comprend l'importance de pratiquer!"

"Aie! Arrête! Ouch! Flint, annule ce sort! Je- ouille! – je viens à l'entraînement!"

"Trop tard. Je te libérerai trois secondes avant le match et c'est tout. Compte-toi chanceux d'avoir un Nimbus aussi motivé."

Et le capitaine partit en riant, ordonnant aux autres membres de retourner sur le terrain, sous peine de subir le même sort.

"Dray! Fais – Aie – quelque chose!"

"Désolé, Harry… Tu aurais dû te lever!"

Et le blond partit à la suite des autres, joggant jusqu'au stade.

Pas question que son balai à lui essaie de l'assommer.

………………………………..

"Vous êtes en cours."

"Je sais."

"Et vous venez d'entrer dans ma classe sur votre balai volant."

"C'est vrai."

"Dix points de moins pour Serpentard, pour comportement ridicule. Descendez de balai."

"Je ne peux pas, professeur. J'ai déjà mal à la tête."

"Potter! Sur vos deux pieds, maintenant!"

Harry soupira, mais n'obéit pas. Il avait compris qu'aussi longtemps qu'il volerait, son Nimbus ne le battrait pas. Ce n'était pas très pratique, mais c'était mieux que rien. En fait, c'était même amusant de voler par-dessus tous les élèves dans les couloirs… Binns n'avait rien dit quand il s'était présenté à son cours en volant. MacGonagall, elle, était scandalisée.

"C'est mon entraînement de Quidditch", s'obstina-t-il, essayant d'expliquer. "Je ne _peux_ pas m'asseoir sur une chaise! Je dois pratiquer."

"Quelle pitoyable excuse pour attirer de l'attention! Sortez de ma classe!"

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et fila par la porte restée ouverte. La Vieille Peau avait commencé son cours depuis à peine deux minutes quand il repassa sa tête par la porte.

"Est-ce que ça veut dire que je suis exempt de devoirs aussi?"

"Potter!"

Il disparut avant qu'elle ne puisse lui donner une retenue.

…………………………………

"Un autre sucre, Minerva?"

"Non, je vous remercie, Severus. Vous laisseriez-vous tenter par un scone?"

"Mais certainement, ils m'ont l'air délicieux. Avez-vous remarqué la splendide température, ce matin?"

"Un vrai charme. Il n'a pas plu de la nuit et la brume matinale s'est déjà levée! Cette journée est faite pour être passée à l'extérieur."

"Je n'aurais pu mieux dire."

Ça avait commencé. Le jour revenait annuellement, depuis une bonne dizaine d'années – depuis que Severus Rogue avait été engagé comme professeur de Potion, en fait. Ils n'avaient jamais manqué à la brutale tradition et ne développeraient pas la mauvaise habitude qu'est l'abandon aujourd'hui.

"Vous devez absolument goûter à ces biscuits secs, ma chère."

"Si vous insistez, je ne me retiendrai pas."

Les sourires acides échangés étaient tour à tour aussi dangereux que les regards menaçants, chaque geste renfermant un désir intense d'écraser l'autre, de le traîner dans la boue et de l'étouffer avec les nouvelles d'une victoire totale.

Chaque année, avant le premier match de Quidditch, Minerva, alias la Vieille Peau, et Severus, alias la Chauve-Souris Géante, prenaient ensemble le thé. C'était un des seuls moments de l'année où ils étaient polis l'un envers l'autre. Une politesse exagérée et tout sauf sincère, mais une politesse tout de même.

Leurs étudiants respectifs les observaient du coin de l'œil, attendant le signal qui débuterait la saison de rivalité.

Cling! Rogue reposa sa tasse de thé un peu plus fort. Ils échangèrent un regard, puis les deux têtes de Maison se levèrent d'un même mouvement. Ils ne dirent rien et quittèrent la Grande Salle dans le plus grand silence, sans se regarder.

Dès qu'ils eurent passé les portes, le chaos fit irruption. Les élèves se mirent à parler fort et la plupart se relevèrent d'un bond. Les deux Capitaines ordonnèrent à leurs équipes de les suivre et ils se dirigèrent à grand pas vers le stadium, où leurs différends pourraient se régler dans un combat aérodynamique.

Pendant que ses joueurs se changeaient, Flint leur fit un dernier discours d'encouragement, qui n'aurait sans doute pas été approuvé par sa mère. Harry avait revêtu son uniforme vert et argent avant de descendre déjeuner. Il ne voulait pas recevoir des coups de balai juste avant leur match…

"Alors en avant!"

"Attends, Marcus! Enlève le sort maintenant!"

"Je ne sais pas..."

"Madame Bibine ne voudra pas que je joue avec un balai trafiqué."

Avec un grognement, Flint libéra son balai.

"Mais je te préviens, Potter… Si jamais-"

"Je rate encore une pratique de Quidditch, tu ne seras pas aussi clément. Tu me l'as déjà dit!"

"Alors ne l'oublie pas!"

Se redressant, et après avoir vérifié que leurs robes étaient bien en place, ils firent leur entrée dans le stade.

Comme l'avait fait remarqué MacGonagall, la température était vraiment à son meilleur pour un match de Quidditch. La terre était juste assez dure que pour leur donner une bonne poussée de départ et il n'y avait pratiquement pas de vent.

Presque toute l'école était présente, ainsi que plusieurs parents et habitants de Pré-au-lard, venus profiter du match. Raven sentit un bataillon entier de papillons dans son ventre, faisant des acrobaties. Il regarda Draco qu'il lui donna un sourire incroyablement supérieur – forcé, aussi. Son ami était tout aussi nerveux que lui à l'idée de participer à leur premier match officiel.

Il eut un pincement au cœur en se rappelant que ses parents n'étaient pas venus lui souhaiter bonne chance, comme ils l'avaient fait pour Awel, mais chassa le sentiment avec colère. Il n'avait pas besoin de stupides parents. Il n'en voulait pas.

Un rythme était né de la rencontre des mains des étudiants. Pas des applaudissements, non, car tous le faisaient en même temps, mais plutôt un bruit de fond qui s'accéléra de plus en plus alors que les deux équipes s'avançaient au milieu du terrain. Enfin, le rythme se fit tonnerre alors que les deux capitaine s'écrasaient mutuellement les doigts. Harry jura plus tard que Flint montra les dents et que Dubois grogna.

Quand le coup de sifflet retentit, des gradins jaillit une agitation sonore. Une partie en rugissement, l'autre en hurlement. Les drapeaux s'agitèrent malgré l'absence de courant d'air.

Alors qu'il évitait un Cognard et fonçait pour faire le tour du stade, il aurait pu crier. De joie, d'excitation. Il volait! Il était maître des airs! Pendant que ses coéquipiers menaient une guerre acharnée pour marquer le plus de points, il se trouvait encore plus haut. Il était le point décisif de la partie! Il devait se saisir du Vif d'Or. C'était une chasse et il était le prédateur. Cette fois, il ne laisserait pas le prix à son frère. Ils allaient taillader la fierté de leurs adversaires!

Vraiment, jouer au Quidditch était beaucoup plus motivant que de regarder, assis sur un banc froid.

Un autre Cognard fonça vers lui et il en profita pour faire une acrobatie, l'évitant avec style. Les Serpentards se mirent à applaudir. Il redescendit de quelques mètres et se mit à chercher plus sérieusement pour le Vif. Il ne voulait pour rien au monde laisser son petit frère l'attraper. Premièrement, Awel n'aurait pas apprécié qu'on le laisse gagner et deuxièmement, il voulait gagner lui aussi!

Son cœur bondit de joie quand Dray marqua son tout premier but et il passa en trombe prêt de son frère, le faisant sursauter pour son simple plaisir.

Le match était splendide! Ils-

"Twiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!"

Le sifflet retentit. Fort, puissant et impitoyable. Il n'avait aucun égard pour leur compétition ou leur talent. Soutenant le professeur Sinistras d'un bras fort, Bibine hurla la pire chose qu'elle pouvait dire à ce moment-là.

"La match est annulé! Rendez-vous tous dans la Grande Salle, immédiatement!"

Avant qu'elle ne puisse aboyer autre chose, elle fut enterrée sous tout ce que les étudiants purent trouver à lui jeter.

S'il n'avait pas su que sa punition annuelle n'arriverait pas avant l'Halloween, Harry aurait juré que c'était cela.

………………………………….

Les ombres s'amusaient à chat avec les flammes de la cheminée, se promenant dans tous les coins cachés de la pièce. Elles se glissaient sous les fauteuils, caressaient le plancher de tout leur long et embrassaient avec ferveur les livres oubliés sur les tables de la salle commune. Le feu se nourrissait du bois, le faisant gémir et crier et brûler. Des étincelles rougeâtres explosaient dans l'air, essayant de rattraper la noirceur pour la dissiper dans leur tiédeur. Les fausses fenêtres n'affichaient que pure noirceur et non pas le givre qui viendrait dans quelquee semaines tout au plus.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, se relevant brusquement et se cognant la tête contre un bord de table. Étourdi, il laissa son corps s'affaisser là où il était… Où était-il? Massant prudemment son front, il rouvrit lentement les yeux, désorienté. Il s'était endormi, cela au moins était clair. Des ombres, des meubles, du vert… Il était dans la salle commune, dans un divan trop prêt d'une table à son goût. Le feu brûlait toujours, entretenu par les Elfes de maison.

S'asseyant, prudemment cette fois, il s'étira discrètement. C'était le milieu de la nuit… Il avait voulu rester plus longtemps dans le confortable divan et lire un peu. Il était parfois difficile de lire dans son lit à la lumière d'un faible Lumos – c'était mauvais pour son pauvre dos. Le bouquin, d'ailleurs, était à présent sur le sol, les pages légèrement froissées.

Il n'avait plus autant de difficulté à dormir que l'année précédente, mais avait pris la manie de se coucher tard. La salle commune avait semblé idéale ce soir, lui fournissant sa bien-aimée solitude. Qu'il le veuille ou non, il était une personne solitaire, asociale et ce n'était pas de vivre en pensionnat qui le changerait de ce côté-là.

Jetant un regard rancunier à la table qui avait failli l'assommer, il se releva et se traîna paresseusement jusqu'à son lit, tenant son livre par un bout de la couverture et le laissant tomber n'importe où une fois arrivé dans le dortoir. Sans prendre la peine de se changer – il ne restait plus que quelques heures de sommeil avant que lundi n'arrive, il se roula en boule dans ses couvertures et essaya de repasser la frontière le séparant du royaume bien-aimé de Morphé.

Il n'y arriva pas.

« _La Chambre des Secrets a été Ouverte. Ennemis de l'Héritier, Prenez Garde._ »

C'était les mots peints sur le mur, près d'une salle de bain au deuxième étage. La peinture n'était guère chimique, par contre, puisque elle était faite de sang. Le couloir avait été imprégné de l'odeur métallique…. Neville et lui avaient été les premiers à découvrir la note courtoisement laissée pas celui qu'il supposait était l'héritier. Ils revenaient tout juste de Sainte-Mangouste et avaient quitté le bureau de Lockhart, où était située la Cheminée destinée à voyager.

Miss Teigne avait été pétrifiée, elle aussi.

Quand un des Serpentards – un sang mêlé de troisième année - avait été retrouvé, raide comme une carpe, pendant le match de Quidditch, il avait espéré qu'il avait été victime d'une attaque personnelle. Ce n'était pas très charitable de sa part, mais cela aurait signifié qu'il n'y aurait pas d'autres attaques…

La chatte du concierge était la preuve que l'espoir est souvent déçu. Le message ensanglanté ne prédisait rien de bon non plus… Neville et lui avaient couru chercher de l'aide immédiatement, mais les autres étudiants regardaient quand même Harry d'une étrange manière. Le fait que lui et Neville refusaient de dévoiler où ils avaient passé la soirée à leurs camarades n'aidaient pas vraiment leur cause… Londubat était lui aussi soupçonné, mais plus de s'être associer à Harry qu'autre chose. Il était trop maladroit, gentil et timide pour qu'on ne le croit réellement malfaisant.

Halloween avait eu un bon point cette année encore. S'il s'était fait un ami de Draco l'année dernière, cette fois il avait resserré ses liens avec Neville. Ses parents, comme il le lui avait dit, étaient absolument charmants. Sa mère était douce et son père le mettait à l'aise. Ils avaient peut-être des cheveux blancs et un regard trop vide, mais ils étaient encore très humains – le bon côté. Nev avait été soulagé que la rencontre se soit si bien déroulée et avait en retour été très compréhensif en rencontrant sa raison d'aller à l'hôpital.

Alors oui, malgré les brûlures au deuxième degré sur ses épaules et trois de ses orteils cassés, malgré l'apparition d'un héritier à tendance meurtrière prononcée, il était heureux.

Halloween était toujours si bien emplie de surprise!

………………………………

_"Pourquoi tu te drogues pas?"_

_"Parce que j'en ai pas envie, Ryan, tout simplement."_

_"Tout le monde en a envie. Même Lisa en a pris l'autre fois."_

_"Où elle est, d'ailleurs?"_

_"Elle et Thierry sont allés arpenter un trottoir. T'inquiète, il la ramènera entière."_

_Il avait envie de dire que chaque homme pour qui elle « travaillait » lui prenait quelque chose et qu'elle n'était plus « entière » depuis bien longtemps. Mais il ne dit rien, parce que cela n'aurait servi à quoi que ce soit. Lisa gagnait de l'argent. Elle payait à manger quand toute autre technique échouait. C'était le seul moyen que la jeune fille avait trouvé pour garder une certaine indépendance au sein de leur petit groupe. Elle refusait de se faire entretenir et, de toute manière, ils ne pouvaient se permettre de nourrir une bouche de plus._

_"T'es sûr que t'en veux pas un peu? C'est pas si fort, juste de quoi te détendre."_

_"Non, merci. Il faut bien que quelqu'un garde des pensées claires. Pas question qu'on nous prenne par surprise."_

_Trois flics les avaient coincé, lui et Ryan, la dernière fois. Ils en portaient encore des bleus. Au moins, ce n'avait été qu'une rapide bastonnade. Raven savait qu'il y avait des choses bien pires et il préférait ne pas les vivre, si possible._

_"Allez, essaye! Juste un peu!"_

_"Fous-lui la paix", intervint Matt._

_Le pauvre était encore plus mal en point qu'eux. Il était tombé malade à force de geler dehors, à faire la manche. Ses lèvres étaient déjà bleutées, si tôt dans la soirée, et il se tenait les côtes, affamé._

_"Il n'a pas besoin de drogues pour se ruiner la santé, la putain de mère nature est là pour ça."_

_"T'es pas drôle… Tu penses trop."_

_"Et toi pas assez."_

_Avant que les deux garçons ne puissent se disputer sérieusement, Raven se releva, ses vêtements humides irritant sa peau glacée. Il n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point des jeans pouvaient être inconfortables. Clairement, quitter la maison pour quelques jours et dormir dans la rue n'avait rien à voir avec __**vivre**__ dans cette même rue. Mais ses mauvaises habitudes et le centre l'avaient cuirassé, la preuve étant que non seulement il respirait encore, mais aussi que, si on lui avait donné le choix, il ne serait pas retourné à Avant Azkaban. La boue grise et les matelas jaunis ne valaient pas la peine. Pas encore. Le prix pour les obtenir était trop grand._

_"J'vais aller chercher de quoi nous réchauffer, les gars. Alcool ou café?"_

_"Les deux."_

_Il haussa les épaules et disparut dans une petite allée miteuse. Il lui restait encore une livre ou deux pour le café et l'alcool… Disons qu'il irait s'acheter une barre de chocolat bon marché dans un magasin du coin et qu'une bouteille se perdrait sans qu'il le veuille, dans une de ses nombreuse poches._

_Alors qu'il marchait, la neige commença à tomber. Décembre était arrivé._

_Les Potter devaient être en train de préparer pour la Noël. Lily aimait faire tout d'avance._

_Sans un mot, il resserra le peu d'épaisseurs de vêtements qu'il portait contre son corps et continua à marcher._

_Plus que sept ou huit mois et il rentrerait chez eux._

_Si on voulait encore de lui, cela dit._

…………………………………

"Dray, pas ce soir… Le match est demain…"

"Justement! Je… je ne pourrai jamais y arriver sans ta magie!"

Harry soupira, découragé. De larges cernes soulignaient ses yeux, comme du maquillage, et il se savait plus pâle qu'à son habitude. Depuis un certain temps, il ne cessait de rêver du passé et de se réveiller en pleine nuit. Il n'avait pas fait d'autres rêves sur Voldemort, mais sa propre vie était assez que pour lui donner des cauchemars. Ajouter à son manque de sommeil les suspicions de ses camarades de classe et les entraînements terrassant de Quidditch… Il était stressé, fatigué et voulait aller se reposer.

"Après le match peut-être? Je ne me sens pas en forme…"

"Mais… J'espérai savoir que tu étais avec moi, durant la partie! Sentir ta magie en moi…"

Draco lui donna un de ses regards suppliants, ceux auxquels il ne pouvait résister. Ses parents avaient dû avoir bien des difficultés à l'élever, s'il pouvait obtenir tout ce qu'il voulait avec cette simple expression.

"Okay… Juste un peu, dans ce cas."

"Bien sûr!"

Regroupant des pièces de sa magie éparpillées dans son corps, il prit la main de son ami. Si seulement il y avait eu un vaccin contre la fatigue, il n'aurait pas été si réticent à faire plaisir à Dray… Et puis, il avait toujours ce doute, ancré dans son cœur. Si le doute était l'ancre, toutefois, d'un bateau d'insécurité, alors son âme était l'océan… et il est difficile de saisir une seule ancre dans un monde si immense. Ce n'était qu'une chose parmi tant d'autres. Garder son amitié intacte était plus important. Faire ce que le lord voulait, pour ensuite aller se coucher, semblait tout à fait raisonnable.

Il apposa sa paume contre celle de l'autre et soutira sa magie, son énergie, de ses cellules, les transmettant à l'autre. Juste un peu, avait-il dit… Quand il eut un vertige, il décida qu'il avait assez donné, mais l'autre garçon attrapa son bras, l'empêchant de briser leur connexion.

"Juste… juste un peu plus…"

Il essaya de tirer sa main, mais Draco était soudainement plus fort que lui et le retint fermement. Le rythme de son cœur devint effréné, sa respiration s'accélérant pour contrer l'étourdissement. Sa main s'occupant du transfert se fit trop lourde, comme du plomb, et son bras trembla sous l'effort de la supporter. Il tira de nouveau, utilisant son corps entier comme poids, mais cela ne servit à rien.

"Dray… Arrête! Tu me fais mal!"

Sa voix contenait de la frayeur et il se détesta pour cette faiblesse, mais le Serpentard le libéra enfin. Il recula aussitôt de quelques pas, serrant sa main de plomb contre son corps. Son cœur faisait toujours un sprint dans sa poitrine.

"Merlin, Harry… Je-"

"Tu avais dit juste un peu! Quand je décide d'arrêter le transfert, on arrête! Je ne suis pas un distributeur automatique, j'ai une limite."

"Ne te fâche pas. Tu ne m'avais presque rien donné… J'ai juste voulu en avoir assez pour demain. Ce n'est pas si grave, pas vrai? Je ne t'ai pas fait si mal?"

Il ne savait pas si c'était un piège intentionnel, mais il tomba tout de même dedans. Harry détestait afficher une faiblesse, et dire que Draco lui avait fait mal, qu'il ne sentait presque plus sa main, qu'il se sentait complètement vidé, à présent… Non, il ne pouvait pas se plaindre de cette manière. Il était fort. Il n'avait pas eu mal.

"C'est une question de principe, voilà tout. La prochaine fois, ne demande pas une demi-tasse quand tu veux une théière entière!"

"Urgh! Raven, c'est une métaphore de vieux, ça!"

"Alors profite de ma vieille sagesse."

Ils rirent un peu tous les deux, nerveusement, mais évitèrent de se regarder. Ils faisaient ça de plus en plus souvent, éviter le regard de l'autre… Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Étais-ce pour ne pas voir l'autre, ou pour que l'autre ne les voit pas?

Ils quittèrent la pièce – leur refuge – et se mirent en route vers leur salle commune. Il était tard, le couvre-feu s'activant dans une quinzaine de minutes. Harry plia et déplia ses doigts plusieurs fois, refaisant circuler le sang. Sa peau était moite et ses vaisseaux sanguins, étrangement gonflés.

"Moi aussi, c'est pareil", remarqua le blond,un léger sourire aux lèvres. "Je suis certain que ça passera d'ici demain, par contre. Je ne voudrais pas perdre le match juste pour ça."

"Moi non plus…"

Il failli trébucher et son estomac gronda.

"Je pense que je vais faire un tour à la cuisine, on se voit tout à l'heure?"

"Tu ne préfères pas que Dibby aille te chercher quelque chose?"

"Non, merci."

Ils bifurquèrent chacun de leur côté et il fut bizarrement soulager. Il n'aimait pas l'attitude de son ami par rapport à sa magie. Il n'avait même pas eu l'air si désolé de lui en avoir pris sans son accord…

"Où tu vas, Potter?"

Il sursauta, se maudissant pour ne pas avoir remarqué l'autre.

"Chercher à manger, Marcus."

"Ne va pas te coucher trop tard! Si tu t'endors demain, ce sera au fond du lac que tu te réveilleras!"

"C'est délicat de t'inquiéter…"

L'autre eut une moue de mépris et s'en alla, le laissant tranquille. Vraiment! Flint était un vrai casse pied! Encore hier, il l'avait sermonné pour avoir mangé trois barres de chocolat de suite. « Mange correctement, Potter! Je refuse de te voir malade! ». Il avait beau être ainsi avec tous les joueurs de l'équipe, Harry se sentait personnellement visé. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de recevoir ce genre d'attention.

Enfin, il ne resta plus qu'une vingtaine de mètres entre lui et la peinture donnant accès aux cuisines.

Il ne les franchit pas ce soir-là.

Trois garçons apparurent devant lui, lui bloquant le chemin. Pour la deuxième fois ce soir-là, il se reprocha d'avoir porté si peu d'attention à ses alentours.

"On va quelque part?"

Ils étaient tous les trois plus grands que lui – plus musclés aussi. Ils devaient être en cinq ou sixième année, mais il ne les reconnut pas. L'un d'entre eux portait un badge de Poufs et il eut l'impression que les deux autres étaient des Gryffondors.

Réagissant comme il le faisait toujours, lorsque menacé, il leur proposa un sourire d'acier et sa posture se fit défiante.

"Peut-être. Ça vous regarde en quoi?"

"Pas besoin d'être insolent, petit… On veut juste être certain que l'Attrapeur des Serpents est en pleine forme pour demain…"

"Votre attention me touche. Je suis en parfaite santé, merci beaucoup. Je n'aurai aucune difficulté à massacrer les Gryffondors demain."

Ils eurent l'air indigné et le leader – le Pouf – cessa de jouer avec sa baguette pour faire un pas en avant, se redressant de tout son long.

Il était vraiment très grand.

"Si tu es si sûr de toi, tu devrais peut-être jouer avec un bras en moins, ou un œil…"

Harry avait déjà sa baguette en main et stupéfia le Pouffsoufle sans problème, mais les deux autres attaquèrent en même temps. Il était fatigué et sa main refusait de réagir aussi vite qu'à son habitude… Il aurait dû utiliser sa main gauche… Il était trop tard pour cela, maintenant.

Il fit jaillir du feu, ce qui repoussa un des deux attaquants- il n'était guère enclin à faire fondre son visage. L'autre réussit toutefois à s'approcher et il sut qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de se défendre.

Avant qu'un poing anormalement large ne fasse craquer sa mâchoire, une peau d'écailles glissa sur son corps et un serpent jaillit de son col, montrant ses mâchoires à son attaquant.

Le garçon tomba par terre, terrorisé.

_"Sssstupide humain! On ne touche pas mon sssorcier ssans ma permissssion!"_

À la fureur hissée, et au claquement de mâchoire du reptile, le cinquième année lâcha un cri et recula contre le mur, sans se relever.

_"Ah! On a compris qui sont les maîtres maintenant! Ssssoumets toi!"_

Le ton employé était empreint d'une telle suffisance que Raven ne put retenir un rire.

_"Sssafran! Tu prends définitivement trop de plaisir à terrorissser les autres."_

_"Pas du tout!"_

Si les trois imbéciles avaient eu peur du serpent, ils furent terrifiés de l'entendre lui parler. Avec un cri, ils se relevèrent tous d'un bond, l'un d'eux ayant eu la décence de libérer le Pouf, et s'enfuirent à toute vitesse. En Fourchelangue, Serpent et garçon se mirent à rire, amusé, et l'effet créé aurait donné à n'importe qui de sérieux cauchemars.

À n'importe qui, sauf à un certain Serpentard de Sixième année.

"Je vois que tu n'avais pas besoin de moi, Potter."

"Marcus!"

Flint venait d'arriver, l'air mi-amusé, mi-impressionné.

"Tu me suivais?"

"Je voulais être certain que tu serais en vie pour le match."

"Ils ne m'auraient pas tué."

"Je ne parlais pas de ces idiots. L'héritier a pétrifié un Serpentard, tu te rappelles? Comme t'es un sang-mêlé, j'ai pensé qu'il t'attaquerait peut-être, toi aussi."

Cette fois, il s'avoua sans retenue être bouche bée. Flint le suivait dans le but de le protéger d'un héritier mystérieux et assoiffé de sang? Réalisait-il qu'il risquait sa vie?

"Je refuse que tu crèves avant qu'on obtienne la Coupe", le garçon répondit-il à sa question muette. "En plus, c'est le devoir d'un capitaine de protéger ses joueurs. Je suis le seul à pouvoir vous punir!"

"Merci…J'imagine que c'est une bonne chose…"

"Remercie-moi en attrapant le Vif d'Or demain! Je ne veux rien d'autre. Alors, en marche! On retourne à la salle commune! Et on se dépêche!"

Sachant que résister lui gagnerait seulement quelques tours du stade, à la course, lors du prochaine entraînement, il suivit l'autre.

"C'est à toi?" exigea de savoir Flint, pointant Safran.

"Oh, oui… Elle voulait m'accompagner cette année."

C'était ce que contenait la boîte apportée par son frère – il n'avait pas osé l'apporter chez les Malefoy.

"Bien, une menace de moins contre l'équipe. L'Héritier n'attaquera pas un Fourchelangue!"

"Pourquoi?"

"La Chambre des Secrets a été construite, paraît-il, par Salazar. On dit qu'elle renferme un monstre, destiné à tous ceux dont le sang n'est pas pur. Mais si tu parles aux serpents, il n'y a rien à craindre… C'est un don précieux… Je me demande pourquoi tu le possèdes?"

"Je dois gagner le match, pas donner d'explications."

Il ne dit rien, mais Harry se rendit bien compte qu'il le regardait différemment de d'habitude… Les trois autres allaient le dire à tout le monde… Fantastique! Juste ce dont il avait besoin, davantage de suspicion, de regards et d'attention négative… Et quand ses parents allaient apprendre qu'il parlait aux reptiles… On ne lui donnerait pas un Elfe de Maison pour cela!

Une fois dans son lit, un chocolat chaud apporté par Dibby à la main – puisqu'il n'avait finalement rien mangé, il se sentit tout de même mieux qu'avant… Être attaqué n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, mais avoir quelqu'un prêt à vous défendre… Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça de la part de Flint.

Il était cependant content.

Il avait un vrai Capitaine de Quidditch. Le meilleur.

……………………………..


	7. Une Partie de Moi

**Note de l'Auteur : **Yo! Voilà un tout nouveau chapitre. Moins long que le précédent, par contre. Mais bon, ce n'est pas que la longueur qui compte. Il s'y passe assez de choses. Je pense, d'ailleurs, devoir mettre un petit avertissement pour que personne ne soit choquer ( même si je doute que vous soyez choquer, vraiment, ce n'est pas si terrible pour nous lecteur endurcit!). **Avertissement : Torture, violence… du sang aussi.** Voilà! Rien de plus, rien de moins! Merci pour les reviews aussi, même si ils étaient moins nombreux que la dernière fois, ils étaient tous merveilleux! La plupart du temps, je ne me lève le matin que dans l'espoir dans avoir reçu de nouveau. Alors, merci a tous!

_**Flint **__: Oui, Flint est un véritable personnage. Hélas, il n'a pas un très grand rôle dans mon histoire, et le dernier chapitre, en un sens , lui était dédier. Quand a comment il a pu entrer dans le dortoir, c'est parce qu'Harry, jusqu'à un certain degré, lui fait confiance. De plus, il n'avait pas réellement de mauvaise intention envers Raven._

_**Le balai ensorcelé**__ : pourquoi il n'a pas annuler l'ensorcellement? Hé bien, pour ne pas subir pire, bien entendu! Et parce que même en étant très doué magiquement, il ne peut pas tout faire._

_**Draco et la magie de Harry**__ : le problème ne disparaîtra pas comme cela, j'ai bien peur. Nous en avons encore pour plusieurs chapitres d'ennuis avant que tout aille pour le mieux… ou le pire._

_**Hermione**__ : Elle n'a pas encore une importance majeur, mais elle ne disparaîtra pas non plus. Je ne l'oublierai pas, promit._

_**Prochain Chapitre** : Mille et Un Silence_

**Alors Bonne Lecture à Tous! On se voit la semaine prochaine!!!**

**Disclaimer : Voir le prologue, merci!**

**La Toile d'Araignée**

**Chapitre six : Une Partie de Moi**

C'est comme s'il était de la drogue… Un démon, le mien, et que je ne pouvais lui faire face sans me perdre moi-même. C'est comme si j'étais assoiffé et qu'il était une rivière juste à ma portée. C'était comme si j'essayais toujours de le fuir, pour ensuite me rendre compte que je le cherchais partout… C'était comme si j'étais un vampire, aspirant sa vie. C'était comme si j'étais une proie prise dans une grande toile, et que je recherchais désespérément l'araignée. Je sais que je profite de lui, mais… Il n'y a rien d'autre. Rien d'autre que sa magie qui me fasse me sentir ainsi. Sans elle, j'ai l'impression que je ne respire plus.

Je me suis certainement perdu quelque part, parce que ce n'est pas moi, tout ça. Ce ne sont pas mes pensées qui le recherchent constamment. Ce n'est pas moi qui suis aussi…

Dépendant.

Quand je pense à la façon dont j'ai retenu son bras, le soir avant notre match de Quidditch… J'étais prêt à le lui casser s'il insistait trop. Je voulais sa magie. J'en avais besoin. Et rien ne m'aurais empêché d'en prendre. Rien.

Sauf sa voix.

Quand il m'a dit que je lui faisais mal… Je ne sais pas… Je me suis soudainement réveillé, alors que je ne me savais même pas endormi. Je voulais m'excuser, désarçonné par mon propre comportement, mais… Mais elle était là. En moi. Et elle était vivante et puissante et elle me donnait envie de n'avoir qu'elle. Je ne pouvais que penser à combien je me sentais bien, combien elle était forte. Ma peau picotait, mes sens étaient aiguisés et je sentais le pouls de la magie pulsé sans relâche en moi, faisant bouillonner tout mon être de vie.

J'ai bien vu qu'il n'était pas aussi heureux que moi… La manière dont il tenait sa main… Mais je ne voulais pas voir cela. Pourquoi était-il si mal quand j'étais si bien? Ça m'énervait et je fus assez content qu'il parte de son côté. Je n'ai même pas réalisé que se promener seul, la nuit, n'était plus très prudent, puisque la Chambre des Secrets s'était de nouveau ouverte… Je n'ai dit à Harry ce que j'en savais seulement lorsqu'il a fini par le demander… Je ne lui parle plus autant qu'avant, étrangement.

J'avoue que je commence à en avoir marre. Le tirer à l'écart, dans notre coin privé, et le lui en demander. Je me sens comme un mendiant… C'est détestable. Je suis détestable… S'il refusait encore, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais. Pourtant, je suis fatigué d'en vouloir. Je veux pouvoir penser à autre chose que sa magie, après tout, j'ai la mienne, mais… Elle m'obsède. Je veux qu'elle me laisse tranquille, alors que c'est moi qui la quémande, continuellement.

Une partie de moi n'est plus mienne.

C'est effrayant.

………………………………

Il est tard. La nuit est totale, puisque la lune ne nous fait pas grâce de sa présence ce soir. Mon _lumos_ est si faible qu'il n'éclaire que trois pas devant moi. J'ai de la difficulté à marcher, mes jambes ne réceptionnent plus les commandes de mon cerveau, elles sont trop lourdes pour cela. Relever un pied que je ne sens même plus est une expérience très déroutante.

J'ai failli pleurer, en trébuchant sur une pierre, mais je me suis retenu. Je ne me laisserai certainement pas sombrer dans l'apitoiement sur mon propre sort. Je ne céderai pas à la douleur. Pour être honnête, il faut que j'admette que pleurer me ferait physiquement mal et que je n'y tiens pas particulièrement.

_Il revenait d'un entraînement de Quidditch. Il était déjà tard, le soleil ayant détourné d'eux son énorme œil de feu. Les autres joueurs étaient repartis au château, le laissant derrière. C'était son tour de ranger leur vestiaire… La température était fraîche, le mois de novembre n'ayant plus droit qu'à quelques pages du calendrier, mais il n'était pas pressé pour autant. L'air froid le réveillait et chaque respiration lui laissait les idées plus claires. Les premières étoiles s'étaient allumées et il relevait de temps à autre la tête pour les observer. Draco avait ramené son balai avec lui, il était donc libre de garder ses mains bien au chaud dans ses poches._

_Il passait devant la serre numéro trois lorsqu'il l'entendit. Un bruit de pas sur l'herbe sèche. Il faillit demander qui était là, mais se retint au bon moment. Il ne voulait pas avertir la personne de sa présence, si celui ou celle-ci ne l'avait pas encore remarqué. Et si jamais c'était quelqu'un venu dans le but de l'attaquer, il ne voulait pas trahir le fait qu'il le ou la savait proche de lui._

_Il continua donc son chemin, comme si de rien n'était, mais un autre pas se fit entendre, puis un chuchotement sonnant drôlement comme un signal et-_

Les portes du château ne sont plus si loin… Je pense que j'arriverai à les atteindre avant de perdre conscience… J'aurais bien envie de m'évanouir sans faire un pas de plus, de me laisser tomber dans l'herbe sèche et légèrement givrée, mais… Qui sait quand quelqu'un me trouvera? L'idée qu'on retrouve mon corps congelé demain matin ne me semble pas aussi tentante que de me réveiller dans mon lit d'hôpital.

Merlin, Poppy!

Elle va me passer un savon pour m'être de nouveau retrouvé aussi amoché… Je me demande si elle mettra ses mains sur ses hanches en me voyant arriver, avec son air sévère et inquiet, en m'ordonnant d'expliquer la raison de ma présence dans son domaine? Je ne pourrai pas expliquer, évidemment, mais elle devrait comprendre rien qu'à me voir… Mon uniforme, personne ne pourra l'aider, lui. Il faudra le jeter. Je n'en avais que trois, il faudra que je m'en procure un nouveau. Se débrouiller avec seulement deux ensembles est un vrai calvaire.

Aie! Est-ce que ma satanée de gorge pourrait arrêter de souffrir? J'essaye juste de respirer! Pas besoin de faire un effet pareille pour une chose si commune qu'avaler un peu d'air. Une chose est sûre, je n'apprécie pas la température autant que tout à l'heure. Il fait beaucoup trop froid à mon goût! Ou peut-être est-ce moi qui n'ai pas assez d'énergie que pour préserver ma chaleur corporelle? Bah, ça n'a pas d'importance. Je devrais me concentrer sur autre chose que mon corps, si je veux la franchir cette porte. Car penser à moi signifie songer à la douleur et si j'y porte trop d'attention, je ne pourrai la supporter. Allez, je vais continuer à les soulever, ces pieds!

_Un jet de lumière agressive de par sa densité fonça sur lui et il l'évita de justesse, se jetant sur le sol. Il roula automatiquement sur lui-même, ce qui le sauva d'un deuxième jet. Sans plus attendre, il brandit sa baguette et créa un puissant bouclier magique, qui absorba les trois autres sorts lancés dans sa direction. Le bouclier trembla, mais il ne se fracassa pas. Bien. Il avait encore donné de sa magie à Dray ce midi-là, et n'était pas en pleine forme. Il devrait se battre de son mieux, s'il voulait en sortir vivant. Pas question de prendre la moindre chance… Dommage que Safran refuse de venir voler avec lui, sa présence aurait été appréciée._

_Il était difficile de calculer le nombre de ses attaquants, mais il était certain qu'au moins quatre personnes étaient présentes, puisque quatre nouveaux jets, de différentes couleurs, percutèrent de nouveau sa barrière. Décidant de bouger, il repoussa une attaque de plus avant d'abandonner le bouclier. Rapidement, il fit un bon de côté et jeta une boule verdâtre vers ses ennemis. La boule frappa le sol, faisant voler de la terre et des pierres dans toutes les directions. Il entendit quelques exclamations de surprise et de douleur qui le réconfortèrent._

_Il répéta le processus trois autres fois, bouclier-bouge-lance un puissant charme. Il sentait la fatigue le gagner. Son corps, encore trempé de la sueur de son entraînement, devenait maladroit malgré l'adrénaline parcourant son corps à la vitesse d'un TGV. Après une autre explosion silencieuse de la terre, ses assaillants abandonnèrent finalement leur position pour lui faire face. Il avait mal supposé, car ce n'était pas un contre quatre, c'était un contre six._

_Il sentit, alors qu'il essayait d'immobiliser l'un d'eux, qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas sans éraflures._

Je ne dois pas être beau à voir, présentement. Je pense que je laisse un traînée de sang derrière moi depuis que je me suis relevé… Mon côté droit refuse de laisser la plaie se refermer. Je sais, parce que j'ai essayé, utilisant toute la magie qu'il me restait. Ce n'était pas évident, mais j'ai déjà fait des trucs semblables dans le passé – le poignet de Nev, à la cérémonie de répartition, et l'œil de ce pauvre Norbert. Rien à y faire, la blessure reste grande ouverte. Je ne pensais pas que leur potion se montrerait aussi efficace… C'est une honte que je ne pourrai pas leur demander la recette.

Ah! Me voilà au bas des cinq marches reliant la porte et le sol. Cinq stupides petites marches, à qui je n'avais jamais porté attention de par le passé. Je pourrais peut-être m'y asseoir, et reprendre le souffle qui me torture tant… Mais qui sait quand j'arriverai à me relever, ou même si j'en serai capable? Non, je vais les monter sans m'arrêter.

Ouch! Stupide , stupide, stupide! J'aurais dû réaliser que lever mon pied de vingt centimètres tordrait la peau de ma plaie. Maintenant, elle saigne encore plus! Ma chemise est plus que ruinée! Elle ne mérite plus ni le nom de chemise, ni l'adjectif de blanc. Elle est foutue. Moi aussi, d'ailleurs. Je ne devrais pas bouger mes doigts qui tiennent ma blessure… Ils sont poisseux et le sang les colle tous ensemble. Il faudra que je me lave les mains. Ok. Assez perdu de temps. Je passe à la deuxième marche. Pourquoi doit-il en avoir cinq?!

_Il avait réussi à en envoyer un par terre, inconscient, et à en blesser un autre, l'empêchant d'utiliser sa baguette magique. Les quatre autres redoublèrent hélas leurs attaques, furieux de voir leurs associés blessés. Une lumière qui pouvait briser les os fonça vers lui et il l'évita de justesse, n'ayant plus assez d'énergie que pour former un bouclier. Ils se battaient depuis vingt minutes au moins! Comment allait-il se sortir de là?_

_Il ne s'en sortit pas._

_Sa baguette fut arrachée de sa main par un experliarmus bien placé, et il fit un vol plané, se heurtant contre la porte de la serre. Elle se brisa sous l'impact et il atterrit sur le sol dallé, au travers de morceaux de vitre et de bois. Certains entrèrent dans sa peau, perçant sa cape noire. Sa broche d'argent retenant le vêtement s'était aussi brisée et la cape resta par terre quand il se releva. Ses attaquants foncèrent vers lu, et il recula, allant se réfugier au fond de la serre. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, maintenant, gagner du temps. Personne ne viendrait le sauver, mais au moins, ça serait quelques secondes de gagner, sans douleur._

_Les autres le rattrapèrent vite fait et l'attaquèrent physiquement. Harry se défendit du mieux qu'il le pouvait, frappant tout ce qui était à sa portée. Quand son pied entra si fort en contact avec les côtes de l'un d'eux qu'un craquement retentit, il sut qu'il se battait entre autre avec une fille : son cri l'avait compromise._

_C'était une autre chose qui le dérangeait : les six personnes portaient une cagoule noire, l'empêchant de les identifier._

_Deux larges mains – un garçon, cette fois-ci! – tirèrent ses bras en arrière, faisant crier ses épaules. Il y eut un sort et un instant plus tard, ses poignets étaient ligotés. Pendant ce temps, il avait reçu un bon coup de poing dans le visage. Quand il reprit ses sens, il était suspendu par ces mêmes poignets, ses orteils frôlant le sol._

_"On a quelques petites questions à te poser, Potter", murmura la fille, faisant glisser sa baguette le long de sa joue._

_Il lui cracha au visage._

J'ai un dilemme. Comment dois-je ouvrir les énormes portes de chêne? Si je lâche ma coupure, elle saignera encore plus, mais… Je n'ai pas d'autres moyens. Allez! Courage Raven! Tu es un garçon. Les garçons ne pleurent pas à l'idée de plus de douleur. Ne sois pas douillet, lève juste le bras – le dernier qu'il te reste, et prend la poignée.

Sainte mort miséricordieuse! Par tous les nains de jardin du monde! Je hais officiellement les portes! Surtout celles dotées d'une poignée aussi glaciale! Je me demande si Rusard fera une crise, simplement parce que j'ai mis du sang partout… Il se plaindra de devoir nettoyer, en tout cas. Je jure, s'il me donne une retenue, je déverse un lac de boue dans un des couloirs. Ou mieux encore, j'enterre son bureau sous tous les bas sales de Vincent ou-

Aie! Non, je dois penser à autre chose! Okay, la porte est ouverte. Tout se passe à merveille jusqu'à présent. Je suis encore conscient et mes doigts nouvellement glacés par la poignée font actuellement du bien contre ma peau brûlante. C'est parfait. Je peux être fier de moi…

Ou je pourrais l'être, si je n'étais pas occupé à me féliciter d'avoir ouvert une porte. Est-ce qu'on peut être plus lamentable que cela? Franchement, j'en doute. Il ne reste que trois couloirs et je suis à l'infirmerie. Ce sont de très longs couloirs, par contre… J'aurais dû faire mes études dans une école minuscule.

_Ils avaient commencé par réveiller celui inconscient, puis avait guéri en vitesse le bras de l'autre. Ensuite, ils l'avaient encerclé, tournant autour de lui, en silence. Parfois, on lui lançait un petit sort. Pas grand-chose, juste de quoi lui donner un bleu, ou une égratignure. Ses poignets lui faisaient mal et il craignait la suite, mais il resta sans expression. Pas question de leur donner la satisfaction supplémentaire de le voir souffrir._

_"Pourquoi un Serpentard?" demanda la fille. "Pourquoi un membre de ta propre maison?"_

_Oh! Ils pensaient qu'il était l'Héritier. C'était ce qu'il avait soupçonné, mais on aurait aussi pu lui en vouloir pour autre chose._

_"Réponds!"_

_Le sort qu'elle lui lança laisserait une ecchymose bien plus grosse qu'avant. Il se força à sourire, lui lançant un regard mauvais._

_"Chérie, des bien plus grands et méchants que toi ont essayé de m'intimider. Penses-tu vraiment pouvoir me faire peur? Cette mascarade est ridicule!"_

_Ils arrêtèrent de tourner et il reçut six nouveaux bleus ou/et écorchures en même temps. Il sourit encore plus. Il avait peur. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il mourrait d'envie d'appeler à l'aide, même si c'aurait été inutile – personne ne l'aurait entendu, puisque les serres étaient équipées pour empêcher les sons de traverser les murs. Non, il ne se sentait pas du tout courageux, mais il serait damné de l'avouer!_

_"Comment peux-tu parler fourchelangue?"_

_Il allait serrer les dents, décida-t-il, et attendre que le moment passe. Aussi simple que cela._

_Une baguette se pressa contre son bras, s'enfonçant dans la peau._

_"Réponds! Pourquoi un Serpentard? D'où tiens-tu le Fourchelangue?"_

_Il releva un sourcil. Pensait-elle vraiment qu'il répondrait?_

_CRAC! Les os de son bras se brisèrent en trop de morceaux pour qu'il ne puisse deviner. Ils n'eurent pas plus de réponses, mais obtinrent un hurlement. Un hurlement gutturale, provenant du plus profond de ses entrailles, qui dura longtemps. Jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus d'air pour produire des sons. Par l'enfer! Son bras… Son bras, son bras, son bras! Mal. Il avait mal. Jusque dans la tête. Instinctivement, il prit tout son poids sur son autre bras, mais la douleur ne partit pas. Ça lui coupait le souffle. Merlin… C'était de la glace. Non, de la lave! Il… Oh, par tous les saints! Il pouvait sentir les os s'enfoncer dans sa chair._

_Il bougea légèrement. Ses yeux s'agrandirent, son esprit ne comprenant pas le niveau de douleur atteint. Il allait perdre conscience._

_Une main agrippa sa mâchoire, l'obligeant à ouvrir la bouche. Encore sonné par son bras cassé, il avala une horrible potion sans trop résister._

_Il le regretta la seconde même. Elle était destinée à le garder bien éveillé ; il ne pourrait pas sombrer dans le monde confortable de l'absence de conscience._

_"Où est la Chambre des Secrets? Que contient-elle?"_

_Il ferma les yeux, cette fois. Qu'ils aillent au diable! Leur répondre ne donnerait rien, ils voulaient juste lui faire mal. En plus, il ne connaissait pas les réponses. S'il les avait eues, il aurait appelé le fameux monstre, et se serait libéré._

J'ai dû faire une petite pause contre le mur. Le monde s'était mis à tourbillonner, le plancher, à tanguer. Comme je ne suis pas un marin, j'ai dû attendre avant de reprendre ma route. J'ai besoin d'un sol tangible, merci beaucoup. Il ne me reste qu'une minuscule distance à franchir avant d'atteindre l'infirmerie… une autre porte mit attend… Mais je l'ouvrirai aussi. J'en serai capable, car c'est la dernière. La joie d'être à destination est supposée me redonner de l'énergie, non? Peu importe combien fausse est-elle!

Hum… Je pense que pour une fois, je ne demanderai pas à quitter l'infirmerie dans l'heure. J'attendrai au moins demain matin. Ça devrait faire plaisir à Poppy. Elle se plaint toujours que je viens trop souvent, mais quand je veux partir, elle insiste pour que je reste. Elle est compliquée… Comme toutes les autres filles.

Allez, une bonne respiration, et je la pousse cette dernière porte!

_Ils venaient tout juste de l'entailler. Une large et profonde coupure abordait son flanc. Un sang presque noir en coulait en abondance, dégoulinant sur le sol, trempant sa chemise blanche, glissant le long de sa jambe. Si ça avait été le premier choc de la soirée, il aurait crié, mais il n'avait toujours pas repris son souffle, et ne réussit qu'un gémissement choqué, entrecoupé de silence torturé._

_"Avoue! Avoue que tu es l'Héritier! Révèle-nous tes secrets!"_

_"Nous ne te laisserons pas pétrifier d'autres étudiants!"_

_"Parle!"_

_Ils continuèrent de le menacer, mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ce qu'ils disaient. Il était submergé par la douleur, la fatigue et la peur. Il n'en avait rien à faire de leurs stupides accusations._

_Son indifférence ne leur plût pas tellement, par contre, et ils décidèrent de le punir. Une nouvelle potion fut forcée entre ses lèvres. Il voulut la recracher, y arriva en partie, mais ils lui en donnèrent plus et coupèrent son air. Finalement, il fut obligé de l'avaler pour pouvoir de nouveau respirer._

_Quand il ne ressentit aucun effet, il passa de l'inquiétude à l'affolement. Ça ne pouvait être bon signe._

_"C'est pour empêcher les blessures de se refermer, Potter. Pratique, non?"_

_Il voulait dire que non, que mourir au bout de son sang n'était pas ce qu'il avait prévu ce soir-là. Il ne se faisait pas assez confiance que pour maîtriser sa voix, toutefois._

_"Il ne parlera pas", finit par décider un des garçons. "Il faut trouver autre chose que des aveux pour l'empêcher de continuer à attaquer les étudiants! Megan est morte, ce serpent est pétrifié…"_

_"J'ai une idée!" annonça sauvagement la fille. "S'il ne veut pas parler, qu'il ne dise plus rien. Jamais. On a qu'à lui broyer les cordes vocales. Il ne pourra plus ordonner à son monstre de nous tuer, ainsi, ni nous dénoncer!"_

_Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Malgré tous les efforts qu'il fit pour les en empêcher, ils attrapèrent sa gorge et serrèrent. Une prise d'acier autour de son cou, qui se resserrait sans cesse. Des larmes jaillirent de ses yeux, ses lèvres se firent bleues, et du sang coula du coin de sa bouche._

_Deux minutes plus tard, quand la main se retira, il essaya de respirer et comprit._

_On le lui avait volée._

_Sa voix n'était plus là._

_Respirer était trop dur, parler ne serait plus possible. Pas dans ces conditions._

_Ses bourreaux partirent, le détachant sans avertissement. Quand il parvint à rouvrir les paupières, ils avaient disparu et il était tout seul. Seul et incomplet. Une partie de son être lui avait été arrachée. Ses assaillants étaient partis en emportant sa voix._

…………………………………………


	8. Mille et Un Silences

**Note l'Auteur : **Vous aviez l'air si impatient d'avoir la suite que je me suis dit, pourquoi ne pas l'envoyer vendredi, au lieu de dimanche? Alors voici le nouveau chapitre! Un peu plus long que le précédent – une dizaine de pages. J'espère qu'il plaira a tout le monde, et que votre soif de vengeance sera satisfaite. Raven et moi sommes très content que vous soyez tous aussi toucher par ce qui lui est arriver. Encore une fois, je ne peux vous remercier assez pour tout les merveilleux reviews que vous m'envoyez! C'est tellement incroyable que je crois rêvé, par moment!

_**Niveau magique de Harry**__ : Compliquer. Oui, Harry est fort. Puissant… on aurait penser qu'il aurait pu mieux se défendre mais… je ne veux pas qu'il devienne Super Puissant. Il faut qu'il reste humain, quand même. Et c'était du six contre un, et pas contre des moldus, cette fois, mais contre d'autre sorcier, certain bien plus vieux que lui. Par contre, ne vous inquiété pas. Raven vas avoir sa chance de démontrer ses talents magique et combatifs dans cette histoire… mais plus vers la fin. Je pense toutefois que ça vaut la peine d'attendre._

_**Slash**__ : C'est officiel. __Officiellement officiel. J'ai écrit la page 110 du tome trois, hier, et notre couple prend de plus en plus forme. Quand a savoir si ça vas bien tourner… seul l'avenir nous le dira. Pour ceux intéresser, en passant, je pense que le troisième volume est mon préféré jusqu'à maintenant. Il se passe plein de chose, et possède beaucoup de contenu! J'ai tellement à écrire qu'il sera bien plus long que les deux premier, selon moi._

_**CONCOUR**__ : Prochain Chapitre : « Noël chez les Potter ». L'introduction officiel d'un nouveau personnage. Celui ou celle qui pourra deviner qui est ce nouveau perso , je lui enverrai le prochain chapitre en pièce jointe, par e-mail, à l'avance – au moment même ou je lirai sa bonne réponse, en fait. Pour vous aider, voici un indice : Cette personne est mentionner pour la première fois dans le tome cinq de Rowling, elle est de sang pur et était à Serpentard quand elle fréquentait Poudlard. C'est un de mes persos préféré… Alors… Bonne chance a tous! Vous n'avez droit qu'à un seul choix de réponse, par contre._

_**Salutation**__ : Bien le bonjour a Paule et bon retour parmi nous pour la suite de l'histoire.. Et a Charlotte, qui m'a laisser une tonne de review. Ainsi qu'à Lord Pokemon, c'est bon de savoir que tu me lis toujours, et c'est bien triste pour ton ordinateur, j'aimerais qu'il fonctionne! Oh, et un merci tout spécial a ceux et celle qui review a chaque chapitre! Je vous adore __**tous**_

**Sur ce, Bonne Lecture a Tous! A la semaine Prochaine!**

**Disclaimer : Voir le prologue, merci!**

**La Toile d'Araignée**

**Chapitre sept : Mille et Un Silences**

Les yeux secs, fixés sur un point du plancher, il les laissait parler autour de lui. Poppy avait placé une montagne d'oreillers dans son dos, lui permettant de rester assis. Un spécialiste de Saint-Mangouste avait passé plus d'une heure sur son bras, ce matin-là, mais il était tout de même fermement bandé et en écharpe. Le nombre d'os brisés était trop grand et si les plus gros morceaux étaient réparés, il faudrait du temps pour que toutes les échardes d'os se ressoudent à l'os principal. Le spécialiste avait presque décidé de simplement faire disparaître tous les os, mais avait finalement opté pour une guérison à longue durée. S'il avait oublié ne serait-ce qu'un morceau, aussi petit soit-il, le bras aurait pu rester paralysé.

Il bougea un peu, histoire de favoriser sa circulation, et la coupure abordant le côté de son ventre se mit à élancer. L'infirmière, avec l'aide de Rogue, avait réussi à contrer la potion ingurgitée, mais un peu trop tard. La blessure ne se refermerait pas avant deux jours et resterait sensible pour une bonne semaine. Rogue, Poppy avait-elle dit, ne s'était même pas plaint d'être réveillé en plein milieu de la nuit. Il ne pouvait pas savoir : une fois arrivé à l'infirmerie, il s'était promptement évanoui.

"Il faut absolument attraper les coupables!" aboya Monsieur Malefoy.

"Nous ne connaissons pas encore leur identité", essaya de raisonner un des Aurors.

"Alors donnez-leur à tous du Veriseratum!"

"Cela nous est impossible. Il nous faudrait l'autorisation parentale et les trois quart refuserait. De plus, il est dangereux d'utiliser la potion sur des mineurs."

La scène se déroulant devant lui devait être en tout point unique. Monsieur Malefoy et Poppy s'énervaient avec trois Aurors, voulant que les coupables soient retrouvés dans la seconde. Dumbledore et Rogue restaient à l'écart, observant les autres. Il ne pouvait dire l'humeur du directeur, mais Severus bouillait de froide rage. Et ses parents…

Arriveraient probablement d'une minute à l'autre.

Selon Albus, ils étaient en Irlande depuis quelque jours et n'avaient reçu le hibou il y avait qu'une heure seulement. Lucius, en tant que membre du conseil d'administration, avait également été prévenu. Harry n'était pas certain des raisons de l'attention qu'il lui portait. Était-ce parce qu'il était ami avec Dray? De la possibilité qu'il devienne un Mangemort? De la nouvelle qu'il était, lui aussi, un Fourchelangue? Peu importait, dans le fond. Il était là, à le protéger… comme James aurait dû être occupé à faire.

"Nous allons mener notre enquête du mieux que nous pouvons et continuerons de chercher jusqu'à ce que justice soit faite", promis l'Auror en charge. "Si Mister Potter pouvait nous fournir plus de détails…"

"Il est trop tôt que pour l'interroger", trancha l'infirmière. "Cet enfant a subi un traumatisme majeur, il a besoin de repos et de tranquillité. Il ne pourra pas répondre à vos questions, de toute manière, puisqu'il –il… ne peut pas parler, pour le moment."

Il voulait voir Awel et Draco. Surtout Draco. Mais il n'avait encore eu droit à aucune visite. Premièrement, parce qu'il n'était pas en très bon état. Deuxièmement, parce que l'enquête du ministère passait en premier, ainsi que la visite de ses parents… Si jamais ceux-ci finissaient par venir.

"Poppy", intervint finalement Dumbledore, "le témoignage du jeune Harry est extrêmement important. Nous ne pouvons rien faire sans qu'il nous aide de son côté. Je comprends qu'il est encore tôt, mais nous ne pouvons pas laisser ses agresseurs en liberté. Il sera plus détendu une fois la vérité révélée."

"Mais… sa voix…"

"J'ai une solution pour cela. Severus ici est un Légiment certifié. Il pourra découvrir la vérité et être témoin de l'évènement. Si les Potter et Harry acceptent, il n'y aura pas de problème, n'est-ce pas, Auror Shacklebones?"

"Non, Monsieur le Directeur, en effet."

Le directeur s'approcha de son lit et il releva la tête, sans pour autant le regarder dans les yeux. Severus n'était pas le seul à voir dans les pensées des gens.

"Harry… Te sens-tu prêt à répondre à quelques questions de cette manière? Sais-tu ce qu'est la légimencie?"

Harry releva la main gauche – celle en bonne santé – et la mit devant sa bouche, baillant. Il haussa ensuite les épaules de manière exagérée. Il ajouta un petit hochement de tête, pour couronner le tout. Le message était clair : « oui, je sais ce que c'est, et je m'en fous ». Il était peut-être muet, mais il pouvait quand même rester insolent, non?

"Harry, c'est très important", continua Dumbledore, restant d'un calme exemplaire. "Acceptes-tu que le Professeur Rogue fouille ta mémoire pour retrouver les évènements de cette nuit?"

Avant qu'il ne puisse donner de réponse, les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent. Ses parents étaient enfin arrivés.

"Harry! Merlin, Harry, est-ce que ça va?"

Lily se précipita vers lui, les bras grand ouverts, prête à le serrer contre elle. Sachant que son bras droit ne supporterait pas le contact, il brandit sa baguette (que Hagrid avait retrouvée près des serres) juste devant Lily.

"Qu'est-ce que…?"

En relevant un sourcil, il montra son bras et sa mère rougit, réalisant le pourquoi de son comportement.

"Désolée, chéri. Tu n'as pas trop mal? Ça va bien? On nous a seulement dit que tu avais été attaqué cette nuit et que tu étais gravement blessé! Qui a fait ça?"

Tant de questions… Il n'avait que son patient silence à lui offrir. Les autres étaient un peu à l'écart, voulant leur donner un instant d'intimité, et n'avaient encore rien dit. Dans sa tête, il compta les secondes avant que James n'explose. Ce ne fut pas long.

"Harry! Réponds à ta mère! Que s'est-il passé? Qui a fait ça? D'anciens Mangemorts? Les autres Serpentards? J'avais dit que tu devais changer de maison! Dumbledore, je veux que mon fils soit transféré à Gryffondor aujourd'hui!"

"Et moi", siffla vicieusement Pomfresh, "j'exige que vous baissiez le ton! Calmez vous, c'est une infirmerie ici!"

"Harry, dit nous ce qui s'est passé", reprit James, un peu plus calmement.

Le garçon soupira légèrement et jeta un regard à Poppy. Elle hocha la tête.

"Il ne peut pas vous répondre. Ses cordes vocales ont été complètement écrasées et sectionnées sous la pression – vous avez dû remarquer les bandages autour de sa gorge. Nous avons fait de notre mieux, mais il ne reparlera pas avant deux, voir trois bonnes semaines. Peut-être plus."

"Quoi? Mais… qui? Comment?"

Lily se mit à pleurer discrètement.

"C'est ce que nous voulons tous savoir, mais Harry ne peut pas nous le dire pour l'instant. Je l'ai trouvé dans l'entrée de l'infirmerie cette nuit et il s'est, je pense, traîné ici tout seul. Je vous ferai un bilan médical plus détaillé plus tard, en privé. Nous supposons qu'il a été attaqué par d'autres étudiants en revenant d'un entraînement de Quidditch. Une partie de la serre numéro trois à été détruite et sa cape y a été retrouvée."

"Nous sommes ici pour mener l'enquête", ajouta un Auror." Des blessures de ce genre sont beaucoup plus sérieuses que de simples disputes entre étudiants. L'attaque tombe dans une autre catégorie et l'affaire sera aussi gérée par le Ministère."

"James, Lily", continua Dumbledore, "nous ne savons pas encore qui est responsable, mais aimerions que-"

"De sales Serpents, évidemment!" s'écria James, furieux. "Ils l'ont sûrement attaqué parce que Lily n'est pas une Sang pur! C'est une maison de racistes! J'ai entendu parler de l'élève pétrifié, parce qu'il était un sang mêlé! Je-"

"Votre fils est un Fourchelangue", coupa soudain Rogue, son ton rappelant les icebergs du Groenland. "Mes Serpentards ne l'attaqueraient jamais."

Silence. Appréhensif, mais aussi très curieux, Raven attendit la réaction des Potter. Il leur avait toujours caché, pour éviter une dispute majeure. Awel savait, bien sûr, et il avait promis de ne rien dire. C'était sans doute pourquoi ses parents ne le savaient pas encore.

"C'est un mensonge", murmura James d'une voix blanche.

"J'ai bien peur que ce soit la vérité", admit Albus. "Toute l'école en parle et Severus m'a confirmé cette rumeur… Avez-vous une idée de comment il a reçu ce talent-"

"Ce n'est pas un talent! C'est… une abomination! Vous-Savez-Qui parlait aux serpents!"

Ne possédant pas d'autre choix, il ne répondit pas à la vexante déclaration. Son silence passa de passif à mortel, toutefois. Comme il l'avait craint, ses parents associaient tout de suite son habilité à Voldemort. Le rejetait sans hésitation.

Parfois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les détester.

"Je ne pense pas qu'il soit juste de rabaisser un pouvoir magique, peu importe son histoire. Harry a un talent spécial et devrait en être félicité."

La déclaration de Lucius le sortit du tourbillon de colère l'habitant… L'homme prenait sa défense… Un mangemort vantait ses mérites à ses parents. La situation pouvait-elle devenir plus complexe?

"Je ne veux pas de votre opinion, Malefoy", cracha James. "J'ai permis à Harry de parler à votre fils, de passer l'été chez vous… C'était une erreur."

Il regrettait d'avoir perdu sa voix, parce que cela l'empêchait aussi de rire. Si seulement son père savait l'été qu'il avait survécu! Et que les Malefoy n'étaient en rien coupable de son Fourchelangue! C'était complètement le contraire! Dommage que Safran ne soit pas là… Ils se seraient bien amusés! Il faudrait qu'il demande à Draco de la lui amener… Ou mieux, qu'il s'échappe de l'hôpital et aille la chercher.

"Messieurs-"

L'auror fut interrompu.

"D'ailleurs, que fait-il ici?"

"Je suis membre du conseil, j'ai la responsabilité de veiller au bien-être des étudiants."

"Messieurs", reprit Shacklebones, plus fort cette fois," nous devons mener notre enquête. Professeur Rogue s'est proposé pour pratiquer le Légiment sur votre fils et essayer de trouver les coupables."

"Ne peut-il pas écrire?" demanda Lily.

"Il est droitier et sa main droite ne peut pas bouger. Ce serait le meilleur moyen."

James ne trouvait pas l'idée attirante, loin de là. Il exprima son opinion à haute voix et de façon très explicite. Il ne faisait pas confiance à « Snivellus » pour une noise. Lily refusa également, disant que personne ne violerait la tête de son petit chéri.

Harry laissa parler son expression, faisant de son mieux pour faire comprendre qu'il trouvait ses parents incroyablement gênants.

"Cessez ce comportement ridicule!" s'énerva le Maître de Potion. "Il y a une forte possibilité pour que les coupables soient parmi nos étudiants! On ne peut pas ne rien faire! Ils ont presque tué Harry, ils pourraient recommencer!"

"Alors il va revenir à la maison! Je suis une guérisseuse, je vais le soigner!"

"Et laisser les criminels en liberté? Vous êtes lamentables! D'autres étudiants pourraient être attaqués."

"La sécurité de mon fils passe en premier!"

La qualité de la situation se dégradait à grande vitesse et Harry décida qu'il devait intervenir. Mettant sa baguette dans l'écharpe de son bras, il attrapa le col de Rogue et le tira vers lui. Sans perdre de temps, il abaissa ses barrières d'occlumentie pour laisser les souvenirs d'hier en premier plan. Il les força vers son professeur qui n'eut d'autres options que de les recevoir.

_Le combat, un contre six… défoncé de son dos la porte de verre… être attaché… on tournait autour de lui, le blessant sans cesse… son bras … douleur… potion… du sang… sa voix, prise de force… retourner seul au château…_

Il relâcha le professeur et trembla. Les souvenirs qu'il avait à peine pu mettre de côté étaient revenus. Avec difficulté, il les remit derrière ses boucliers de pensées et prit une bonne respiration. Inconsciemment, sa main caressa son cou.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour du professeur d'être silencieux – il ferma même les yeux un instant.

"Severus? Avez-vous vu quelque chose? Un indice?"

Les paupières se relevèrent lentement et un bocal explosa plus loin, tachant le mur d'un liquide bleu très huileux.

"Aurors, Directeur."

Les mots étaient énoncés extrêmement lentement, comme s'il essayait de retenir un hurlement. Jamais Raven ne l'avait vu ainsi, pas même devant Voldemort, quand il lui avait livré Harry. Chose qu'il avait depuis pardonnée au Professeur. Son but avait été de retrouver Awel et celui-ci était déjà avec le Mage Noir. Pourquoi tenir rancune, alors qu'il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait?

"Je porte plainte contre Nathan Prewett, deuxième année Pouffsoufle, Mylène Lestrange, septième année Serpentard, Darcus Macnair, sixième année Serdaigle et Irma Salex, septième année Gryffondor. Il y a deux autres coupables, que je n'ai pas reconnus, mais dont nous obtiendrons sans aucun doute les noms. Je les accuses d'attaque contre un camarade de classe, de torture, d'emploi de potions illégales et de tentative de meurtre envers la personne de Harry James Potter."

Être un espion avait certainement ses avantages – Harry n'avait même pas reconnu Prewett. Ce devait être celui qui se tenait le plus en retrait, lors du combat. Possiblement celui dont il avait massacré le bras.

À son grand soulagement, le silence suivant la déclaration de Severus fut court. Il en avait assez de ne rien entendre, en plus de ne rien dire. Il ne fallut que six secondes avant qu'il ne connaisse les réels sentiments du Directeur. Une aura oppressive s'étendit dans l'infirmerie, transmettant ne colère sourde.

"Je vais faire amener ces élèves à mon bureau", avertit-il les Aurors, "et demander leurs parents. Je pense que, du côté de l'école, l'expulsion est le minimum."

"Le conseil d'établissement est déjà occupé à se réunir", leur apprit Lucius. "Je vous assure de son entière coopération dans cette affaire."

"Bien, madame Pomfresh, nous attendrons le rapport médical. Le ministère en aura besoin pour le procès."

À peine la dame avait-elle acquiescé que les adultes prirent leur départ. Rogue resta assez longtemps pour une brève conversation avec Poppy, dont la peau prit la couleur de la neige. Il fit un signe de tête dans sa direction aussi, le remerciant à sa façon des informations transmises. Harry transmit sa reconnaissance de manière similaire.

Tout se passait si vite! Lui qui avait cru que jamais on ne retrouverait ses agresseurs! Allait-il devoir témoigner? Devrait-il les revoir? Qu'allait-il se passer? Est-ce qu'ils allaient finir en prison? Pas Prewett, il était trop jeune, mais les autres?

Ses blessures lui rappelèrent sévèrement leur existence et il se força à rester calme. S'énerver ne servirait à rien. Il avait déjà été dans un tribunal magique – comme accusé, et irait de nouveau si nécessaire. Il ne devait pas se préoccuper des imbéciles qui l'avaient torturé – Rogue s'en chargerait, si personne d'autres. Il faisait confiance à sa tête de maison. C'était naturel, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Quelque chose le rapprochait de l'homme, le mettait à l'aise.

Non. Pour le moment, il ne devait penser qu'à lui-même. Il avait traversé pire. Il guérirait, rien ne serait permanent, on le lui avait promis. Il en était capable. Avait la force de s'en sortir. Avec ou sans sa voix. Au moins, il ne devrait plus répondre en classe. Ni supporter d'exposé oral.

Il usa d'une ou deux techniques d'occlumentie pour bien se calmer. Les battements de son cœur reprirent leur rythme personnel et sa respiration fut plus aisée. Il n'avait plus de difficultés à respirer et c'était déjà quelque chose.

"Normalement, lui dit la femme, je te droguerais avec une potion calmante et t'obligerais à dormir."

Sa grimace de dégoût la fit sourire.

"Cependant, je ne peux pas te forcer à en prendre, surtout avec l'état de ta gorge. Je vais donc être très généreuse et te laisser voir un ami – un seul. En échange, je veux une promesse que tu n'essayeras pas tes petites tentatives d'évasion habituelles avant demain midi, compris?"

Par la langue de Salazar! L'infirmière était diabolique! Lui faire du chantage ainsi, alors qu'il était blessé! C'était injuste!

Mais il accepta avec son propre sourire, sachant qu'il n'aurait pas de meilleure proposition.

"Bien! Tu veux voir Draco Malefoy, je suppose?"

Un hochement de tête.

"Il est déjà à la porte, je vais le chercher. Il ne pourra pas rester plus d'une heure, par contre."

Harry décida sur le champs qu'elle était très, très avare quand elle rendait service.

………………………………..

Quand à minuit Raven n'était toujours pas revenu de leur entraînement de Quidditch, il avait commencer à sérieusement s'inquiéter. Que pouvait-il bien lui être arrivé? D'autres fanatiques de Quidditch l'avaient-ils attaqué? Ou alors, des Gryffons persuadés qu'il était l'Héritier de Serpentard? La rumeur était très populaire, depuis la découverte que Harry était un Fourchelangue.

Quand il avait vu la réaction des gens après cette découverte, il s'était senti partagé. Devait-il révéler son talent lui aussi? Cela lui gagnerait une notoriété fort intéressante auprès des Serpents et la peur des autres maisons. Il épargnerait à Raven que toute la suspicion soit axée sur sa seule personne, aussi. D'un autre côté, son père ne voulait pas qu'il révèle cette particularité dans l'immédiat. Et il ne voulait pas vraiment être la cible d'attaques…

Quoi qu'il en soit, son ami n'était jamais retourné se coucher et dès le matin arrivé, Draco était parti à sa recherche. Il avait choisi de visiter l'infirmerie en premier et ne l'avait pas regretté. Le seul ennui était qu'on refusait de le laisser entrer. Alarmé, il avait décidé d'attendre à la porte. Les Potter étaient arrivés en courant une heure plus tard, mais ne s'étaient pas arrêtés pour lui parler. Une demi-heure s'était écoulée sans que rien ne se passe.

Finalement, Dumbledore et trois Aurors étaient sortis à grands pas de l'infirmerie, une colère peu commune dans leurs pas. Il avait senti une légère panique grandir en lui. Que s'était-il passé? Pourquoi des Aurors? Et le Directeur en personne? Les Potter leur emboîtaient le pas – Lily pleurait et James avait la couleur d'une craie. Un mauvais signe de plus. Quand son propre père passa les portes, il ne put se retenir.

"Père! Où est Harry? Qu'est-il arrivé?"

Lucius Malefoy n'était pas de bonne humeur. Il était également très pressé, mais se força à répondre à l'enfant.

"Mister Potter a été attaqué hier soir. Sa vie n'est plus en danger, mais ses blessures sont graves."

"Quoi? Mais… qui?"

"Six autres élèves. Il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter, nous connaissons les coupables et justice sera faite. Je suis pressé Draco, nous parlerons plus tard."

Et il était reparti, Severus le suivant quelques secondes plus tard. Son parrain ne sembla même pas le voir.

Enfin, alors qu'il allait entrer de force dans l'infirmerie, Pomfresh était venue le chercher.

"Mister Malefoy, vous pouvez entrer."

"Où est Harry? Qu'est- ce qui est arrivé?"

La guérisseuse soupira, secouant légèrement la tête. Il l'avait rarement vue si secouée.

"Je vais vous tolérer une heure, pas une minute de plus. Potter a encore besoin de repos. Ne lui poser pas de questions. Si vous devez savoir, il a été attaqué par d'autres étudiants durant la nuit et a subi des dommages aux cordes vocales. N'essayez pas de le faire parler, il ne peut tout simplement pas. Et s'il montre des signes de douleur, appelez-moi."

Puis, elle lui indiqua la section entourée de rideaux blancs et le laissa seul. Avant de repousser les rideaux, il fit une légère pose pour calmer sa panique.

Il entra dans l'espace de son ami.

Draco ne savait pas très bien à quoi il s'était attendu. Quand on lui avait mentionné des blessures graves, son estomac s'était noué, et quand Poppy avait dit qu'il ne pouvait plus parler, il avait arrêté de penser. Peut-être avait-il vu son ami couché, blanc comme la mort, les yeux à peine ouverts. Oui, cette image était raisonnable, logique. Mais comme à son habitude, Raven n'agissait pas comme la majorité.

Il était assis, appuyé contre une pille d'oreillers. Son bras en écharpe était recouvert de bandages et dégageait une forte odeur de pommade. Les doigts de sa main étaient légèrement mauve. Les restes d'un bleu abordait son visage et de larges cernes décoraient ses yeux, qui étaient grand ouvert. Il ne pouvait voir sa gorge derrière les bandes blanches entourant son cou, mais la devinait preuve de violence.

Pire que tout, fut le bref sourire que son ami lui offrit à son arrivée. C'était un sourire triste, désabusé. Il y avait un arrière plan de peur dans ses iris, dont le vert semblait plus sombre qu'avant.

Draco se sentit mal à l'aise.

Que devait-il dire? Le « ça va » traditionnel n'irait pas. Parce que ça n'allait pas. Il allait devoir se lancer dans un long monologue, puisqu'il n'avait plus de voix. Une vague de rage parcourut son corps, à cette pensée. On avait blessé son ami! On l'avait envoyé à l'hôpital! Lui avait volé une partie de lui! Il espérait que les salauds lui seraient livrés, qu'il puisse les punir de sa propre baguette.

Mais pas maintenant. Non. Harry avait besoin de lui. Il devait dire quelque chose, le réconforter.

L'ennui était qu'il ne trouvait pas les mots pour exprimer son horreur, sa peur, son soulagement qu'il soit encore là, vivant si amoché.

Une pensée atroce lui traversa brusquement les pensées. Raven lui avait donné de la magie, hier. Lui avait transféré de l'énergie. Draco n'avait pu se retenir de le lui en demander, même après qu'ils aient gagné leur match de Quidditch, trois semaines auparavant. Son ami avait pourtant dû se battre hier- contre six autres personnes! Aurait-il… aurait-il pu s'en sortir indemne, s'il ne lui avait pas pris de la magie? Aurait-il quand même fini dans son lit d'hôpital? Était-ce de sa faute, dans un sens?

Avant qu'il n'ait pu se convaincre de quoi que ce soit, Raven releva un sourcil et fit un signe vers la chaise. Sursautant, il s'y assit promptement, renversant en même temps la cruche d'eau. Il la rattrapa juste à temps, mais elle se vengea en lui déversant la moitié de son contenu dessus.

Il jura, ne pouvant se retenir.

Harry ne rit pas à voix haute, bien entendu, mais son sourire transmit tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir.

"Ce n'est pas drôle! Cette eau est glacée!"

Le garçon haussa les épaules, ne compatissant pas le moins du monde avec son malheur. La maladresse avait brisé la glace, toutefois, et après s'être séché d'un coup de baguette, Draco prit place sur la chaise. Le silence n'étant plus aussi pesant qu'avant, il se sentit assez à l'aise que pour prendre la main de Raven - la bonne - dans la sienne et la serrer, essayant de transmettre le plus de réconfort possible. Son ami la serra à son tour.

Durant l'heure qui leur était allouée, aucun d'eux ne dit grand-chose, mais leur silence avait plus de poids qu'un babillage incessant. Harry était en vie, Dray était à son côté et c'était tout ce que les deux garçons avaient besoin de savoir pour le moment – le reste viendrait plus tard.

……………………………….

Lorsque Harry put enfin sortir de l'infirmerie, décembre avait déjà entamé sa course, froid et impitoyable. Du givre décorait les fenêtres chaque matin, la terre était gelée et la pluie de plus en plus glaciale. Ce jour-là, le ciel était d'un gris acier, le nuages lent à continuer leur chemin. Madame Pomfresh lui avait apporté son déjeuner, quand il s'était réveillé, et lui avait dit qu'il pourrait partir quand il aurait tout mangé. Avec de la chance, il arriverait pour la fin de la première heure de cours.

C'était un vendredi, leur premier cours était celui de Lockhart – une double période aussi. Il était hors de question qu'il rate une occasion d'insulter l'imbécile, muet ou pas. Sans toucher à sa nourriture, il enfila en vitesse l'uniforme que Dibby lui avait porté (un tout neuf, que Lily avait envoyé). Il dut s'aider d'un sortilège pour ne pas se faire mal au bras, mais aussi non n'eut aucune difficulté. Sans le moindre son, il mit ses chaussures, attrapa le plateau de nourriture et s'en alla en vitesse, échappant par miracle à Poppy. Les autres étudiants étant déjà en cours, il ne fut pas difficile de se rendre à sa classe sans être remarqué.

Ouvrir la porte posait un problème et il se dit qu'il ne devrait tout simplement plus y en avoir. Ses deux mains étant momentanément indisponibles, il du se résigner à donner un grand coup de pied. Un petit cri aigu de surprise retentit – probablement le professeur. Il donna un deuxième coup et l'idiot vint lui ouvrir.

"Potter?"

Ne pouvant répliquer, il fit un signe de tête et entra dans la classe. Tous les yeux le suivirent alors qu'il prenait place au côté de Draco. Sous leur expression interdite, il posa son plateau, leur adressa un sourire et mordit dans un toast.

"C'est bon?" demanda Nott.

Hochement de tête positif, il tendit son assiette au garçon qui, à son tour, prit un toast – à la marmelade – et commença lui aussi à manger.

"Potter, nous… Il est interdit de déjeuner en classe!!!"

Il prit une gorgée de thé.

"Débarrassez-vous de cela immédiatement!"

"Mais professeur! Il doit manger pour retrouver des forces et guérir!" plaida Draco, amusé par l'audace de Harry.

"Ne le défendez pas, Mister Malefoy! Il peut répondre par lui-même-"

"Justement, non! Il ne peut plus parler pour quelques semaines encore!"

"Alors c'est vrai?" demanda Pansy, inquiète. "J'ai voulu aller te voir à l'infirmerie, Harry, mais cette femme n'a pas voulu me laisser entrer!"

"J'ai lu dans le journal qu'ils avaient tous été punis", ajouta un Pouffsoufle plus courageux que les autres. "Il n'y avait pas de nom, mais Prewett a été renvoyé! Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un de ma maison pouvait faire ça!"

"Nous n'avons rien à voir avec tout ça", assura un autre. "Il a fait honte à notre maison!"

"Ma tante était hors d'elle", ajouta Susan Bones. "Elle travaille au Ministère."

"Flint a eu le temps de casser le nez de Lestranges, avant qu'on l'emmène", lui apprit Vincent. "Il était furieux que son attrapeur soit blessé!

Harry ne put se retenir de sourire dans sa tasse de thé. Si l'attaque l'avait marquée, elle semblait aussi avoir ébranlé les autres élèves. Draco lui avait dit que, même si elle était encore assez populaire, la rumeur disant qu'il était l'Héritier avait majoritairement baissé. Selon la plupart, jamais l'Héritier n'aurait été battu, il aurait simplement appelé son monstre et tué tout le monde.

Lockhart, en avant de la classe, essayait sans succès de regagner sa si aimée attention, mais les étudiants ne l'écoutaient plus – les commérages étaient bien plus intéressants que « Vadrouilles avec les Goules ». Goyle lui vola une tranche de bacon. C'était très satisfaisant que, avec ou sans voix, il pouvait mettre une classe sans dessus dessous.

Il ne pouvait attendre son double cours de Métamorphose, durant l'après midi.

……………………………………..

Entre les quatre tentures de son lit à baldaquin, la pointe de la plume s'activait, formant des sillons d'encre sur le papier légèrement jauni. Au fur et à mesure que les lettres se formaient, elles disparaissaient, absorbées par les pages du carnet noir. De temps à autre, des phrases réapparaissaient d'elles-mêmes, sans que la plume ne fasse le moindre mouvement. À un certain moment, le jeune garçon repoussa une mèche de cheveux blond clair qui obstruait sa vue. Une légère tâche d'encre salit son front, lorsque ses doigts accrochèrent sa peau, mais il ne la remarqua pas tant il était concentré.

Tom comprenait. Tom écoutait toujours. Tom ne le jugeait jamais.

Son ami invisible avait compati quand il lui avait parlé de l'état dans lequel se trouvait Harry, avait été désolé pour son camarade. Il comprenait aussi la solitude dans laquelle il se trouvait, alors que Raven était enfermé à l'infirmerie. Tom était là lui, ne le quittait pas.

L'heure se fit tardive et il finit par souhaiter bonne nuit au journal, le cacher sous son matelas et éteindre son Lumos, mort de fatigue. Car il avait beaucoup moins d'énergie ces derniers temps, sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi.

Silencieusement, il sombra dans un sommeil trop profond.

………………………………..


	9. Noël Chez les Potter

**Note de l'Auteur: **Je sais. Par Salazar, je sais. Je suis méga en retard pour poster ce chapitre… Je voulais le poster il y a bien longtemps, je le jure, mais le destin s'est acharné contre cette ambition ces dernières semaines. Mon ordinateur est mort… le pauvre. Je ne pouvais donc plus écrire, ni aller sur internet. Ensuite, la livraison de mon nouvel ordi (qui m'a ruiné, soit dit en passant) a été retardée. Quand j'ai réussi a récupéré mes textes, je n'ai pu mettre la main que sur la version non-corrigé, et ma beta a donc du tout corriger une deuxième fois… Bref, pas de chance. J'ai eu mon nouvel ordi hier, je poste le chapitre 8 aujourd'hui… Et je vous présente èa tous et a toutes mes excuses. Je ne voulais vraiment pas vous faire attendre ainsi… Mille pardon et… mille merci! Malgré mon retard, vous avez eu la bonté de continuer a reviewer. Vous êtes vraiment incroyable… ce pourquoi j'envoi deux chapitre consécutif. C'est bien le moins que je puisse faire, non?

_**Le Nouveau Perso – Résultat du Concours!: **Bravo a **Glougloutine**! C'est elle qui a biendeviner, et en premier en plus! Mes félicitations! Je t'ai bel et bien envoyé le chapitre par e-mail (avant que mon ordi ne perde tragiquement la vie) et j'espère que tu l'avais bien reçu. Whitecoco l'a presque eu aussi (c'était le dernier de tes trois choix, je pense?) mais comme je n'ai lu le message qu'aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas pu te récompenser, désolé. Alors le résultat était (roulement de tambour): Regulus Black! J'adore ce perso. C'est un de mes préféré Un merci magiqueà tout les participant-es. Merci d'avoir tenter la chance. Beaucoup on parler de Bellatrix, et je vous rassure, elle apparaitra un jour, elle aussi. Dans le volume trois, en fait._

_**Le Journal: **Qui a le journal…? Draco? Peut être que oui… peut-être que non. Qui sait?_

**_Alors Bonne Lecture a Tous!!!_**

_**Disclaimer****: Voir le prologue, merci!**_

**_La Toile D'Araignée_**

_**Chapitre 8: ****Noël Chez les Potter**_

_Cher Regulus,_

_Nous sommes maintenant le 21 Décembre, 1993, un Mardi. J'aimerais que tu puisses voir Poudlard, le château est recouvert de neige. Les donjons ressemblent à des chambres froides, mais Dibby, l'Elfe de Draco, nous a donné des couvertures supplémentaires. Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir écrit le mois passé… Je sais que le courrier ne t'est donné qu'une fois mensuellement – le 23, et que j'écris tous les mois, mais… J'ai eu un petit accident. Des étudiants m'ont attaqué et j'ai perdu l'usage de mon bras droit durant quelques temps; en fait, madame Pomfresh n'a enlevé définitivement les bandages qu'hier. Résultat, j'ai eu congé de devoirs pendant presque un mois! Ne t'inquiète pas, les coupables ont été punis. Trois d'entre eux ont même hérité de six mois à Azkaban, j'espère que tu entendras leurs cris…_

_Mais assez parlé de moi. Des choses étranges se passent à Poudlard. Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de te l'écrire, mais la Chambre des Secrets a été ouverte. C'est une pièce créée et cachée par Salazar Serpentard lui-même, que personne n'a jamais trouvée. On dit qu'un monstre s'y cache, prêt à attaquer les ennemis de l'héritier quand celui-ci se manifestera. Inutile de dire que, lorsqu'on a appris mon habitude de converser avec les Serpents, on m'a tout de suite suspecté. L'idée leur est heureusement passée… Quoi qu'effrayer les premières années est encore plus facile qu'avant! Même avec un bras cassé. Il suffit de les regarder en souriant, vraiment._

_Je dérive. Où en étais-je? Ah, oui, la Chambre. On dit qu'elle a déjà été ouverte, il y a cinquante ans, mais je ne sais pas par qui. Je n'ai aucune idée de qui est le coupable maintenant non plus. Outre la mort d'une Pouffsoufle, qui n'y est peut-être pas reliée, deux élèves et un chat ont été pétrifisé. Un Serpentard au sang mêlé et une Gryffondor née de Moldus – Hermione Granger. Une de mes amies. Poppy a essayé de les réveiller avec une potion à base de Mandragore, créée spécialement par Rogue, mais elle a échoué. On ne sait vraiment pas quoi faire. Lucius Malefoy parle de suspendre Dumbledore, mais je ne pense pas que cela règle quoi que ce soit. J'avoue être inquiet…_

_Personne ne reste à Poudlard pour Noël, ou presque. James et Lily ont ordonné que je rentre à la maison. J'aurais refusé, mais j'ai eu une meilleure idée. Les Malefoy ont un voyage d'affaires en Roumanie pour Noël et ne pouvaient emmener Dray! J'ai réussi à convaincre les Potter de me laisser l'inviter, s'il voulait me voir. Awel a dû intervenir, parce qu'ils ont accepté! Ce ne sera pas plaisant, mais je crois qu'on trouvera quand même de quoi s'amuser._

_Je souhaiterais vraiment pouvoir venir te voir, ou mieux, que tu puisses venir toi aussi… J'envoies tout de même un livre avec cette lettre, un roman moldu, et une nouvelle couverture. Ils devraient accepter de te les donner, j'ai inclus quelques gallions pour remercier le garde. C'est tout ce que je peux faire pour ton Noël. Dans une demi année, je serai assez vieux que pour venir te visiter, j'ai vraiment hâte!_

_Alors Joyeux Noël (aussi ironique le vœu soit-il),_

_Réécris-moi dès que tu en as la chance,_

_Harry Potter_

_…………………………………._

''Que veux-tu dire par là? Bien sûr que j'aurai besoin de mes draps en coton égyptien! Je doute que vous en ayez, surtout de ma couleur préférée!''

Je jetai la note, seulement pour en recevoir une nouvelle.

«Ma maison n'est pas composée d'arbres, elle. Nous avons des murs, un plancher et même un toit», Très drôle, Potter. Je regrette presque le temps où tu ne pouvais pas écrire non plus. Non, ne me donne pas d'autres bouts de papier! Garde tes opinions pour toi!

Tournant le dos à mon ami, je mis quelques derniers articles dans ma valise et, discrètement, fourrai mon carnet noir dans la poche intérieure de mon manteau. Il était en velours, avec une bordure de fourrure de renard argentée – ma grand-mère l'avait payé une fortune, c'était mon cadeau de Noël. À mon côté, Harry portait la cape de l'uniforme scolaire… Je devrais l'emmener magasiner, un jour.

Après avoir ordonné à Dibby de porter nos valises dans le train, nous quittâmes les dortoirs et sortîmes du château – je ne fis qu'une pause pour botter une armure chantant encore plus faux que les autres. Harry avait déjà été voir Granger ce matin-là, nous ne fîmes donc pas de détour par l'infirmerie. Vraiment, je ne voyais pas ce que mon ami lui trouvait. Ni pourquoi il allait voir la Je-Sais-Tout presque tous les jours. Elle était en pierre! Elle ne lui répondrait pas! Pas qu'il puisse lui parler, mais quand même… Il avait aussi rencontré ses parents lors d'une de leurs visites. J'avais hâte qu'on trouve un remède et que je n'aies plus à partager mon meilleur ami avec une statue – merci beaucoup.

Londubat nous rencontra avant que nous ne montâmes dans le train et nous souhaita de Joyeuses Fêtes. Harry lui donna un sourire spécial, celui qui m'était réservé! Il lui tendit une lettre et un petit paquet enveloppé de papier doré.

''Ouah! Merci Harry! J'ai envoyé ton cadeau par hibou, je suis désolé! J'espère que ça te plaira!''

Je réussis à nous débarrasser du Gryffondor après cinq minutes de trop. Il avait beau être un pur sang, je ne pouvais pas le supporter pendant de longues périodes. Avec de la chance, sa Grand-Mère le garderait chez elle pour le protéger du monstre. Neville est une bonne cible, de toutes manières, il est presque un Crackmol, si vous voulez mon opinion.

Le train était rempli, les élèves grouillant dans les couloirs, et je dus sortir ma baguette pour passer sans problème, Raven juste derrière moi. Mon compartiment était vide, comme il se le devait, et je fus heureux de m'y réfugier. Je déteste les foules. Elles sont pleines de gens crasseux qui ne se lavent pas les mains. Je ne suis pas maniaque, loin de là, mais il y a des limites!

Au bout d'un moment, un sifflement retentit et le train se mit en route, laissant Pré-au-Lard loin derrière. Avoir Harry juste à moi était agréable, mais avait ses propres désavantages. Être la seule personne avec une voix étant l'un d'eux. Je décida ide reprendre nos conversations de oui ou non.

''As-tu un cadeau de Noël pour moi? Non Quoi? Tu plaisantes? Oui Imbécile! Non Ce n'était pas une question! Est-ce qu'il vaut cher?''

Cette fois, ce fut par un haussement d'épaules qu'il me répondit et Harry me donna un morceau de papier.

«Et toi?»

''Bien entendu. Il est fantastique, ce sera le cadeau que tu aimeras le plus, cette année. Il m'a coûté une fortune! Je- Hey! Écoute-moi quand je parle! Et ne fume pas dans le train!''

Raven ouvrit la fenêtre, laissant entrer un froid intense en supplément de l'air pur. Je me retins de le frapper, mais ce fut juste. Je préférai resserrer mon manteau à 430 gallions et souffler sur mes doigts. Il sortit un jeu d'échecs d'une de ses poches et j'acceptai de jouer une partie.

J'en gagnai six de suite avant de laisser tomber. Gagner facilement à ses avantages, mais c'est frustrant à la longue. Il ne veut même pas écouter les suppliques de ses pions. Je crois, personnellement, qu'il est sadique et aime envoyer ses pièces se faire massacrer. Il n'y a pas d'autres explications possibles.

''Bonjour les enfants! Quelque chose qui vous intéresse?''

Enfin! Je suis en manque de sucre depuis hier! Harry aussi, j'imagine, puisqu'il est déjà en train de choisir quelques friandises. Sans attendre, je pris moi-même deux Fondants du Chaudron, une baguette en réglisse, trois Chocogrenouilles et un paquet de Betty Crochue. Je glissai aussi un Balai Pain d'Épices dans ma manche, sans qu'elle ne voit quoi que ce soit.

''Ça fera 16 mornilles et 5 noises'', m'informa la femme avec un sourire fatigué.

''Quoi? Mais je n'ai presque rien pris!''

''Votre ami semble avoir tout un appétit! Il m'a fait signe que vous alliez payer pour lui. C'est si généreux de votre part, mon petit.''

Je jetai un coup d'œil meurtrier vers Harry qui répliqua avec un sourire angélique. Quel sale profiteur! Même Vincent ne m'avait pas fait un coup pareil, jamais! N'ayant pas vraiment d'autres choix, je payai la dame et attendit qu'elle soit partie avant d'exploser.

''Potter! Tu me dois 13 mornilles, compris?''

Il mit une main à l'oreille.

''Tu es muet, pas sourd. Et je sais que c'est temporaire, alors j'attendrai que tu retrouves ta voix pour entendre tes excuses!''

Il se releva avec souplesse et s'approcha de moi sans prévenir. Je reculai instinctivement, le sachant imprévisible, mais il m'attrapa simplement le bras, en sortant mon pain d'épices. Il releva ensuite un sourcil, abordant cette expression qui fait se sentir idiot n'importe qui.

J'essayai sans succès de retenir un rougissement.

''Quoi? C'est une simple pâtisserie! Ça ne vaut pas 13 mornilles!''

Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche et me tapota l'épaule, comme s'il était triste pour moi. Après quatre semaines, son langage corporel a grandement augmenté. Il a appris bien d'autres gestes que le doigt d'honneur pour insulter quelqu'un. Excédé, je le repoussai sur son banc et ouvrit un chocolat.

''Tu as fait des provisions pour les dix prochaines années!''

Il sortit une plume jetable, qui n'avait pas besoin d'encre, et un bloc note. «J'ai besoin de cadeaux de Noël pour mes parents, Sirius et Remus. Je suis certain qu'un bonbon fera l'affaire, c'est la pensée qui compte, non?».

''Tu m'as fait payer des cadeaux de Noël pour toute ta famille? Des cadeaux qui sont plus insultant que quoi que ce soit d'autres, en plus!''

«Tu veux dire que tu n'aimeras pas ton Chocogrenouille?».

''Si tu me donnes ça, je ne te donne rien du tout. Et- Urgh! C'est une Sucette au Sang que tu manges!!! Non! Ne m'en propose pas! Tu l'as léchée en plus! C'est dégoûtant! Ne m'approche pas!''

L'imbécile avait toutefois décidé que je devais goûter et commença à me poursuivre dans tout le train! Ce ne fut qu'une fois que je pensai à sortir ma baguette et m'enfermer dans les toilettes qu'il me laissa tranquille.

Quand nous arrivâmes à King Cross, cependant, une file très longue de garçons fonça aux toilettes de la gare.

………………………………………

Le train s'arrêta, me faisant légèrement trébucher. Normalement, je suis plus adroit que cela, mais je n'ai pas encore recouvert toutes mes forces. C'est très agaçant, car s'il y a une chose que je déteste, c'est bien de me sentir vulnérable. J'ai beau m'être senti ainsi depuis le début de l'année, ce n'est pas agréable, et je ne m'y fais pas. Quelqu'un à un jour écrit qu'on s'habitue à tout, mais je crois que c'est faux. Archi faux. S'il était encore en vie, je l'enverrais à sa tombe.

Draco est finalement sorti des toilettes, mais ma sucette était finie, et je préférai garder celles qui me restaient pour plus tard. Elle me seront probablement très utiles. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il va passer Noël chez moi! Ce sera notre premier Noël ensemble et je suis assez content. J'ai extrêmement de chance de l'avoir comme meilleur ami et je le sais.

Après qu'il ait réajusté son manteau (il a coûté 430 gallions, il me l'a dit quatre fois, si pas plus), et que j'aies rattaché correctement ma cape, nous sommes sortis du train. Il ne neigeait pas. En fait, le soleil brillait comme jamais, mais il faisait d'autant plus froid. Je vis Dray frissonner, il a toujours été plus frileux que moi. Sans vraiment y penser, je nous lançai des sorts capables de garder nos vêtements chauds. Ils ne dureraient pas très longtemps dans cette température, mais seraient tout de même pratiques.

La magie… Sans ma voix, certains pourraient me croire incapable de pratiquer le moindre acte magique, mais c'est faux. Je l'accorde, j'ai éprouvé une certaine difficulté, au début, mais rien de majeur. Je n'ai qu'à me concentrer un peu plus, c'est tout. J'ai d'ailleurs une idée pour quand ma voix me reviendra. J'ai assez hâte de la tester.

Paf! Dans la chaos de la plateforme un idiot me poussa durement. Je sortis immédiatement ma baguette, tournant sur moi-même. Il y avait un ennemi! On m'attaquait! Mais je ne me laisserais pas faire, j'allais-

Une main attrapa celle que j'avais de libre.

''Harry! Calme toi!''

Oh, c'était Draco… Je baissai les yeux, un peu gêné. J'ai tendance à paniquer inutilement, depuis cette maudite attaque. Bientôt, on croira que je suis le petit fils de Fol Œil. Je me forçai à ignorer les élèves me regardant d'un air craintif et laissai Dray me tirer un peu plus loin. Après quelques minutes, je finis par apercevoir James, Lily, Awel et Peter. Je les montrai à mon ami, mais ne fis aucun mouvement vers eux. Aussi bien les laisser à leurs retrouvailles un moment, histoire d'éviter trop de sentimentalité.

Finalement, décidant que Malefoy se métamorphoserait en un glaçon si je traînais davantage, je pris une bonne respiration et pris les devants, me dirigeant vers ma soit disante famille.

Je dois vous avouer que je ne suis pas vraiment satisfait avec ma vie. Je n'ai pas tout ce que je veux et j'ai beaucoup de choses dont je pourrais me passer. Par exemple, j'aimerais ma voix, un autographe des Bizzar Sisters, Lockhart enfermé et une bonne relation avec mes parents. Je me passerais, en échange, d'être le Survivant, le frère de celui qu'on croit le Survivant, MacGonagall et cette stupide cicatrice. Elle continue à me faire mal, par moment, depuis l'année dernière.

Mes souhaits ne se réaliseront pas, toutefois, et je dois vivre avec. J'essaye vraiment d'apprécier ma vie telle qu'elle est, je le jure.

Alors quand je me retrouvai face à la famille avec laquelle je ne m'entendrais jamais, je pensai très fort à la main de Dray dans la mienne. À sa main, à sa présence, au soleil qui brillait, aux friandises qu'il m'avait payées – sans le vouloir – dans mes poches, et à Hedwidge qui nous survolait.

J'arrivai même à sourire. C'était mes vacances et j'allais en profiter.

Avec mon meilleur ami.

………………………………..

Les barrières magiques du Manoir des Potter glissèrent sur le nouveau venu. Elles avaient été averties qu'une nouvelle personne était attendue, et le sentant accompagné par leurs maîtres, l'avaient laissé pénétrer dans la propriété qu'elles protégeaient.

Draco, pour sa part, sentit un léger picotement sur sa peau, mais rien de plus. Il le remarqua à peine, tant il était occupé à ignorer le bavardage des Potter et Pettigrow. La Sang-de-Bourbe était de trop bonne humeur, selon lui, et parlait beaucoup trop. Pour se changer les idées, il regarda par la fenêtre, observant le nouveau paysage. James avait emprunté une voiture au Ministère – une limouselirne ou quelque chose du genre – et il y avait, heureusement, assez d'espace. Par la fenêtre légèrement teintée, il pouvait déjà apercevoir le grand manoir, au bout d'une allée. Ils avaient traversé un bois pour venir jusque là et étaient suffisamment éloignés des Moldus. C'était au moins un point positif. Il y avait de grands arbres tout le long du chemin, recouverts d'une fine couche de glace. Ils attrapaient tous les rayons solaires et les reflétaient dans des dizaines de direction s– c'était très joli.

Enfin, ils parvinrent à l'entrée principale du Manoir, une dizaine de marches les séparant de la grande porte, et Draco se dépêcha de sortir de l'engin Moldu. Confortable ou pas, il n'aimait pas ce genre de choses. C'était moldu, pour commencer, et deuxièmement, il n'y comprenait rien. Il n'aimait pas ne pas comprendre. Pas du tout.

Alors que Monsieur et Madame Potter, Awel et Peter déchargeaient les valises, Harry s'alluma une cigarette, utilisant le bout de sa baguette comme briquet. James lui lança immédiatement un regard courroucé.

''Harry! Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de fumer, c'est très mauvais pour la santé.''

''C'est vrai chéri! Pense à ta gorge!''

Bien sûr, leurs commentaires firent sourire le garçon qui prit une autre longue bouffée, relâchant la fumée dans la figure de Peter qui se mit à tousser. Draco ne put se retenir de rire. Il avait été victime de l'attaque de fumée, pendant l'été, et s'était habitué. Depuis, il s'amusait à voir Harry embêter les autres de cette manière.

''Laisse Peter tranquille!'' ordonna Awel. ''Et viens prendre ta valise.''

''Oh, je vais m'en occuper, proposa Dray. Harry est encore en convalescence.''

''Non, non'', intervint Lily. ''Tu es un invité ici, il n'y a pas besoin.''

''J'insiste. Dibby!''

L'Elfe apparut immédiatement, souriante et prête à servir.

''Prends ma valise et celle d'Harry! Tu n'as qu'à les mettre à l'intérieur, je t'appellerai quand on m'aura montré ma chambre.''

''Bien Maître Malefoy! À votre service!''

Et elle disparut. Satisfait d'avoir fait sa part, il laissa Harry l'entraîner dans le Manoir, laissant sa famille derrière.

……………………………..

La nuit était tombée sur le Manoir, le couvrant de ses ombres et ses mystères. Quelques chandelles étaient encore allumées, mais très peu. Tous les occupants dormant à poings fermés. Sirius, ivre, dans le divan de salon, Remus dans une chambre d'ami, James et Lily, ayant eux aussi trop bu, dans leur double lit. Awel et Peter, eux, n'avaient pas pris d'alcool, mais avaient tout de même sombré dans le royaume de Morphée, chacun dans leurs chambres respectives. Il était si tard que même les Elfes s'étaient résigné à aller se coucher.

Slurp, slurp, slurp…

Draco fronça les sourcils et tourna légèrement sa tête, s'enfonçant davantage dans ses oreillers de plumes. Il était en train de rêver, mais un drôle de bruit ne cessait de le déranger.

Slurp, slurp, slurp…

C'était un beau rêve. Lui et son carnet voyageaient dans les profondeurs de Gringotts, dans leur chambre forte. Sa grand-mère était là, comptant la fortune familiale… Il lui montrait son carnet noir, son journal…

Slurp, slurp, slurp…

Elle n'avait plus besoin de compter. Il savait tout. Il allait être le plus riche de tous les Malefoy… Il avait trouvé quelque chose de nouveau, et sans prix, au sein de Poudlard… Son carnet avait toutes les réponses…

Slurp, slurp, sluuuuurp….

Quelque chose de mouillé et de collant tomba sur sa joue et Draco ouvrit soudainement les yeux. Il vit le reflet de ses propres iris argentés dans une mer de vert émeraude.

''Aaaah!''

À son cri, le vert s'éloigna, révélant un visage entouré de cheveux ébènes. Le souffle court, il se rassit dans son lit. Ça n'avait été qu'un rêve. Il ne se trouvait pas à Gringotts. C'était Harry devant lui, assis sur son lit…

Tremblant un tant soit peu, il releva une main à sa joue et essuya de ses doigts la goutte d'humidité. C'était rouge… comme du sang! Alarmé, il releva la tête vers Raven. Il ne pouvait pas voir grand-chose à la lumière des bougies, mais c'était suffisant. Son ami ne paraissait pas blessé. Non, il souriait, en fait. Il avait Safran, son serpent, autour du cou, et ensemble, ils léchaient la même-

''Oh non! Pas encore une Sucette au Sang! Et tu la partages avec un animal!''

_''Harry partage tout avec Sssafran_,''siffla joyeusement le serpent. _''Parce que je ssssuissssa préférée… Il ne partage pas ssssasussette avec l'humain blond…_''

''Je n'en veux pas! Beurk… dire que c'est moi qui ai payé pour ça!''

Le serpent, il le jura, partagea un sourire complice avec Raven. Frustré, il jeta un coup d'œil au réveil: il était trois heures du matin.

''Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?'' demanda-t-il, mécontent.

''Nous voulons aller jouer!'' s'exclama le serpent, répondant pour son humain. ''C'est Noël aujourd'hui, nous allons toujours jouer ce jour-là!''

''En pleine nuit? Pas question! Je veux dormir!''

''C'est la tradition… Nous n'avons pas pu, ces deux dernières années, mais aujourd'hui, nous allons jouer! Viens, humain, tu es invité…''

Mais Draco n'avait pas envie de se lever et il se laissa retomber dans son lit, remontant sa couverture par-dessus sa tête, dans l'espoir qu'ils l'oublient et le laissent tranquille. L'image d'un serpent et de son meilleur ami léchant ensemble un bonbon ne lui promettait toutefois pas de si beaux rêves.

Pas qu'il puisse rêver, Harry avait commencé à le secouer. Il voulut l'ignorer, mais fut bien obliger de céder au bout de trois longues minutes.

''Quoi?''

«Viens avec nous.» disait la note, les mots, même écrits, tenant une pointe de persuasion.

''Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire?''

«Fêtez Noël à notre façon, avant de devoir endurer la famille demain, toute la journée!»

''Ce n'est pas très précis… Tu y tiens vraiment?''

Un signe positif et un sourire encourageant.

''D'accord… Tu ne me laisseras pas dormir, de toutes manières. Je m'habille et j'arrive.''

Et avec un mauvais pressentiment, car les plans de Harry n'apportaient toujours que des problèmes, il enfila des vêtements.

…………………………………..

Laissant Malefoy se préparer, il descendit sans bruit les longs escaliers. Aucun d'entre eux ne grinçaient et il fut rapidement en bas, prêt à partir. Il prit son manteau moldu, même si celui-ci était usé et sale, et glissa ses pieds dans ses chaussures d'hiver. Draco se coifferait sans le moindre doute avant de le rejoindre et il décida qu'il avait le temps d'aller chercher leur dernier complice. Normalement, lui et l'homme s'entendaient très mal, mais… Cette nuit avait toujours été la même, ils la partageaient toujours et ce ne serait certainement pas différent cette année! C'était leurs quelques heures de trêve et ils allaient en profiter coûte que coûte!

L'homme avait l'air très heureux, à roupiller sur leur divan. Il pouvait déceler un sourire avec l'aide de la lumière des braises de leur cheminée, ainsi qu'une petite coulée de bave au coin de sa bouche. Avec un sourire, il s'assit sur le torse du sorcier, qui réagit à peine, et sortit une nouvelle sucette, ayant fini la première. Safran alla se cacher dans une de ses manches et il recommença son manège.

Slurp, slurp, slurp…

Le sourire de Sirius s'élargit et après deux ou trois minutes, il se lécha les lèvres… Harry n'attendit pas et lui présenta la sucrerie. Aussitôt, il la lécha à son tour et-

''URGH! Du sang! Harry!''

Immédiatement éveillé par l'affreux goût, il se jeta sur son filleul et se mit à la chatouiller, comme il le faisait chaque année. Il n'était pas vraiment fâché, la plaisanterie étant exactement cela, une plaisanterie. Il avait craint que Harry l'ignore cette année… mais non! Il avait bien fait de s'endormir dans l'inconfortable divan!

Quand Harry ne se mit pas à rire, toutefois, mais plutôt à toussoter – quoique avec un sourire – il décida d'arrêter de le torturer. Il allait l'aider à se relever quand une baguette s'enfonça dans son cou.

''Éloignez-vous de lui sur le champ'', menaça la voix glaciale, ou je fais exploser votre jugulaire.

Le ton ne laissait transparaître d'hésitations et Sirius sut qu'il en serait capable. Il n'avait cependant pas survécu la guerre en laissant la peur gagner le meilleur de lui et il resta calme.

''Je vais me relever lentement'', dit-il. ''Mais croyez-moi, si vous essayez d'attaquer mon filleul, vous serez mort avant d'avoir pu lancer le moindre sort.''

''Très amusant. C'est vous qui essayiez de l'attaquer.''

''Quoi?''

L'homme réalisa soudain que c'était l'ami que Harry avait invité pour Noël qui essayait de lui transpercer la gorge. Le gamin croyait apparemment qu'il attaquait son camarade! Comme s'il ferait une chose pareille!

Raven arrêta de tousser juste à temps, se relevant à son tour et se plaçant entre eux deux, les mains sur les hanches et une expression d'impatience marquant ses traits.

''Ça va?'' demanda Draco, regardant toujours le sorcier avec suspicion, comme s'il le suspectait de vouloir tuer son ami.

«Sirius nous accompagne.»

''Mais-''

''Tu emmènes Malefoy avec nous?''

Le garçon les ignora, allant chercher deux manteaux moldus dans le couloir d'entrée et les leur lançant. Le message ne pouvait pas être plus clair. «On y va et pas de discussions». Il n'attendit pas leur réponse non plus, mais franchit la porte d'entrée, lançant un sortilège pour réchauffer Safran.

L'air de la nuit était son préféré, hiver ou été. Il avait toujours quelque chose de mystérieux…de vivant aussi. Toujours plus frais, plus pur. Plus solitaire. Les étoiles étaient presque toutes cachées par d'épais nuages noirs, mais quelques unes avaient réussi à percer la noirceur et la lumière de la lune se reflétait par moment sur la neige. Dans quelques jours, ce serait la pleine lune.

_''Quand tu mourras, Riddle, tu peux être sûr que beaucoup t'attendront en enfer.''_

_''Amusant, mais il y a un problème…''_

_Il enfonça plus profondément encore la lame de son poignard dans la poitrine du moldu et sourit._

_''Je ne mourrai jamais.''»_

Le souvenir, bien qu'il ne fut pas sien, vint calmement à la surface de ses pensées, alors que la Lune se cachait de nouveau. Une autre mémoire d'un jeune Voldemort. Malgré sa violence, la scène ne l'alarma pas. Il se sentait en paix ce soir. Sans savoir pourquoi, il s'était attendu à recevoir une autre partie du passé de Tom.

Sans le vouloir, il se rappela d'une réplique de Ryan.

«Raven… si jamais ça tourne trop mal, et que tu t'en sors pas non plus… on t'attendra en enfer. Tu s'ras pas tout seul, gamin, t'auras des alliés.»

Oui. Il y avait cette différence majeure entre lui et le mage. Il n'avait pas peur de mourir et, si cela lui arrivait, il ne serait pas seul pour autant.

Souriant dans la noirceur, il entendit les pieds de Draco et Sirius s'enfoncer dans la neige. Cette nuit, décida-t-il, serait mémorable. Il en profiterait au maximum.

……………………………….

Le produit chimique s'élevait en nuages de couleurs dans l'air glacial de la nuit, projeté sans pitié contre les murs froids. Une courbe, un trait, une spirale et un point… C'était un étrange ballet de figures et de couleurs, glissant fluide, sans rien pour les retenir. D'un geste, Harry changea la couleur sortant de sa baguette de vert à mauve, aspergeant artistiquement son mur. Sirius avait grimpé sur une échelle et faisait de même dans les airs. Draco, qui s'était finalement épris de leur idée, se concentrait sur son propre dessin.

''Encore trente secondes'', déclara le blond.

''Une minute de mon côté'', souffla l'adulte.

Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil à Harry qui, venant tout juste d'ajouter sa dernière touche, croisa les bras pour signifier qu'il avait terminé. C'était le troisième building qu'ils «vandalisaient», graffitant ce que bon leur semblait.

Sirius avait eu cette idée quand Harry était tout petit. Lily venait de le gronder, après qu'il ait dessiné sur un des murs. Il avait pris son filleul à part et lui avait demandé ce qu'il aimerait pour Noël, essayant de lui changer les idées.

«Dessiner sur les murs!» avait été la réponse, le garçon toujours fâché. «Pour que tout le monde voit mes beaux dessins!»

Le côté maraudeur de Sirius avait tout de suite été piqué d'intérêt et il avait promis à l'enfant qu'il aurait ce qu'il voulait, avec un clin d'œil coquin.

Quand la nuit du 24 au 25 décembre vint, il alla réveiller le garçon en plein milieu de la nuit, l'habilla et l'emmena à Londres. Ils avaient ensuite procédé à colorer des murs pour une bonne demi-heure, avant de rentrer se réchauffer. Harry avait été ravi. C'était ensuite devenu leur tradition secrète, à tous les deux… Il ne savait pas s'il était heureux que son filleul ait emmené un ami, mais… Tant qu'il était heureux, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Satisfait que la pancarte affichant le Premier Ministre Moldu abordait maintenant une tête de mutant, l'homme se laissa glisser de son échelle. Harry avait dessiné un hippogriffe piétinant quelqu'un et le jeune Malefoy, un serpent volant. Satisfaits de leur travail, ils l'admirèrent un moment. Un vent froid choisit leur instant de contemplation pour pénétrer leurs vêtements et ils frissonnèrent à l'unisson.

''On ferait mieux de rentrer'', déclara Sirius. ''Il est bientôt six heures du matin.''

''Je suis gelé'' se plaignit Draco. ''Votre coutume est totalement barbare.''

Il ne pouvait toutefois pas cacher sa bonne humeur et les autres en étaient conscients. Cette nervosité qui vous vient, alors que vous faites quelque chose d'interdit… C'était incroyable! Même s'il faisait froid et qu'ils étaient fatigués.

Ils allaient appeler le MagicoBus – on ne pouvait transplaner directement chez eux- et rentrer au Manoir, prendre une bon chocolat chaud et-

Blam! Une lumière trop blanche frappa la rétine de leurs yeux. Après avoir travaillé à la faible lumière des lampadaires, c'était un contraste trop fort et ils se retrouvèrent momentanément aveuglés.

Police! Harry voulait leur crier de s'enfuir. C'était la police, ils avaient même, il l'entendait, un chien! Il fallait disparaître au plus vite!

Mais on lui avait pris sa voix et il ne pouvait expliquer à Draco ou réveiller Sirius de sa surprise. C'était frustrant! Après des semaines à se sentir affreusement rabaissé par cette habilité perdue, il ne pouvait toujours pas faire fonctionner ses cordes vocales pour aider ses complices! Ce n'était pas juste!

Sachant qu'il devait agir vite, il fit retentir une détonation à l'aide de sa baguette. Les moldus sursautèrent, le croyant armé, et reculèrent de quelques mètres. Il en profita pour attraper la manche de Sirius et la main de Dray et les tira dans la direction opposée.

''Halte!'' cria le gendarme. ''Arrêtez-vous!''

Les deux autres comprirent qu'ils avaient de sérieux ennuis et se mirent à courir sans se faire prier. Il ne serait pas bon de se faire prendre par les moldus… surtout qu'ils ne pouvaient user de magie devant eux, sans risquer de briser le Traité de Secret du Ministère…

Harry, par contre, avait de l'expérience pour fuir la police, et il les entraîna sans hésitation dans les dédales de ruelles qu'était Londres. À gauche, à droite… tout droit… L'air glacé brûlait leurs poumons et la fatigue accumulée durant la nuit passée à peinturer rendait leurs mouvements plus lents qu'à l'accoutumée. Ce n'était pas une raison pour s'arrêter, toutefois, surtout que les poursuivants ne lâchaient pas prise. Les trois policiers étaient bien décidés à attraper quelqu'un ce soir! Sans que les trois compères ne le sachent, d'autres graffiteurs avaient tué un policier, la semaine précédente, dans une mêlée. Le coupable n'avait pas été attrapé et depuis, les collègues du mort cherchaient assidûment à se venger. S'il y avait une chose qu'ils ne toléraient pas, c'était qu'on tue un des leurs. C'était, pour eux, un cas très personnel que de les attraper.

Se sentant toujours traqué, et aillant vu leur armes, Harry accéléra le pas. À droite, à droite encore… Peu importait la destination tant et aussi longtemps qu'ils semaient leurs poursuivants!

''Je n'en peux plus! J'ai un point de côté'', avertit Draco.

Ne pouvant lui répondre, il lui serra simplement la main et les guida dans un chemin étroit. Là! Il reconnaissait le coin! Sans perdre de temps, il ouvrit une grille rouillée ne fermant plus et les entraîna dans quelques marches glissantes. Heureusement, personne ne glissa. L'allée s'étalant devant eux était un cul de sac, mais il ne s'arrêta pas. Juste avant d'atteindre le fond, il obliqua vers la gauche et sauta par-dessus le mur à moitié effondré. Ils se retrouvèrent sur une route. Sirius se prit le pied dans les restants d'un vieux grillage du mur et tomba à genoux. Draco et lui s'arrêtèrent immédiatement, l'aidant à se relever. Le temps pressait! Il pouvait entendre le cri d'un des policiers, la lueur de sa lampe de poche se rapprochant.

WONG!

Le son du klaxon fit bondir son cœur de peur. À trois petits mètres d'eux, une voiture essayait de freiner. Elle n'y arriverait cependant pas. Harry le réalisa, alors que le temps ralentissait. Ils allaient se faire frapper! Sirius et Draco allaient mourir! Et lui aussi! Il poussa son parrain et son ami vers le mur, voulant les protéger.

''Transplaner!!!''

Son cri perça la nuit, ses cordes vocales ayant oubliées qu'elles n'avaient pas fini de guérir. Le son de sa voix sortit Sirius de sa stupeur et il disparut immédiatement, emmenant le jeune lord avec lui. Harry, n'ayant pas le temps de concentrer sa magie, réussit seulement à se pousser hors de la trajectoire. Il sentit l'automobile frôler son manteau, sentit le caoutchouc des pneus contre l'asphalte, entendit Safran crier et retomba sur le sol.

Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour réaliser qu'il était encore vivant. Il n'avait pas été blessé. Il allait bien. Sirius et Draco aussi. Tout allait bien. Son corps entier tremblait et il doutait pouvoir se relever, mais il était en vie. Le véhicule ne l'avait pas écrasé!

''On ne bouge plus, petit!''

Il réussit à relever ses yeux, qui avaient été occupés à fixer les traces noires formées par l'auto. La bouche d'un canon de pistolet lui faisait face.

Les policiers l'avaient attrapé.

……………………………….

«On ne bouge plus».

Les mots résonnèrent dans sa tête et il fit exactement cela, il ne bougea plus. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait un pistolet - et certainement pas la dernière. Il savait la fatalité que l'objet métallique pouvait apporter. Il était en danger et la meilleur démarche à suivre était de rester très calme et de faire tout ce qu'on lui disait. Un seul faux pas, un serrement de doigt – même accidentel – et il se retrouverait mort.

Les yeux du gendarme brûlaient avec une haine qui, selon lui, n'avait pas été méritée. Quelques dessins n'auraient pas dû faire tant d'effet. Il n'osait pas faire part de son opinion, toutefois. Pas avec un tel regard condamnant son existence fixé sur lui.

''Debout!'' ordonna l'homme. ''Face au mur, les mains en l'air.''

Ses jambes tremblaient encore de son presque accident, mais il parvint à les maîtriser et très, très lentement, il fit ce qu'on lui disait. Aussitôt, un autre homme le plaqua contre le mur de briques et commença à le fouiller. Il avait lâché sa baguette en évitant la voiture et elle avait roulé un peu plus loin. Au moins, elle ne serait pas confisquée.

''On ne bouge pas!'' répéta l'agent le fouillant, et il le frappa contre les briques.

C'était injuste! Il n'avait même pas bougé! Ces hommes étaient-ils furieux de travailler la nuit de Noël et désiraient passer leur frustration contre lui, ou étaient-ils toujours ainsi? Il sentit une fine coulée de sang glisser sur sa lèvre supérieure, mais son nez, il le savait, ne s'était pas cassé.

_''Ssssales humains! Pas touche à mon ssssorcier''_

Safran avait été découverte. Elle sortit par la manche de son manteau et essaya de mordre le policier, qui recula promptement.

''Que-? Un serpent! Ce hooligan a un serpent!''

Morganna… La reptile ne manquait jamais une occasion de compliquer les choses… Il l'aimait, vraiment, mais elle aurait mieux fait de se cacher.

''Mets le serpent à terre!'' ordonna le policier tenant le pistolet. ''Tout de suite!''

Il ne voulait pas se séparer de son amie, mais n'avait pas non plus envie de recevoir une balle en pleine tête. Et ces imbéciles survoltés semblaient bien prêt à tirer… Doucement, il la prit dans ses mains et plia les genoux, se penchant.

_''Oui, c'est sssa, Raven Mets moi sur le sssol! J'irai les mordre!''_

Elle aussi était particulièrement meurtrière, ce soir… Mais si elle attaquait, ils attaqueraient aussi…

'_'Sssafran'_', commença-t-il, sa voix rauque et très basse,_ ''ne-''_

''On se dépêche! Et n'essaye rien de stupide, mon garçon, ce n'est pas le moment!''

Zut! Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire? Pouvait faire? Un sortilège sans baguette, peut-être… mais lequel? Il ne pouvait pas se débarrasser des trois opposants en même temps! Et Safran qui allait les attaquer…

Il n'aurait pas dû s'inquiéter pour cela. Dès qu'elle toucha le sol, le pistolet visa le serpent. Juste avant que la détonation ne résonne dans l'air froid, il comprit que le policier comptait la tuer.

Il la reprit dans ses bras et se jeta par terre.

Le bruit de la balle frappant l'asphalte percuta ses tympans, lui donnant un immédiat mal de tête. Étourdi, il sentit l'odeur de la poudre, la peur dans l'air et son propre système nerveux se plaindre des nombreux chocs de la nuit. Instinctivement, il ferma les yeux, espérant qu'il n'y aurait pas d'autres balles tirées près de lui.

''Oh mon dieu! Vous êtes fous! Vous venez de tirer sur un enfant!''

''Monsieur-''

''Si vous ne l'aviez pas raté, il serait mort!''

''Nous-''

''Je ne paye pas des taxes pour ce genre de choses! Vous abusez de votre pouvoir!''

Surpris, il rouvrit les yeux pour voir le conducteur de la voiture engueuler les trois policiers. L'homme était hors de lui, encore ébranlé d'avoir failli l'écraser.

C'était sa chance. Son cadeau de Noël venu des dieux!

C'était le moment de transplaner.

Bien sûr, le risque de perdre un morceau était élevé, vu son niveau élevé de stress, mais rester où il était n'aurait pas été très intelligent. Se concentrant, et serrant son serpent contre lui, il disparut sans un son. Les policiers le chercheraient des heures durant avant d'abandonner, mais c'était le moindre de ses soucis.

…………………………………..

_''Viens.''_

_La voix enfantine l'appelait. Elle l'attirait irrésistiblement et il voulait la suivre à tout prix. Pourtant… pourtant, il savait qu'elle le mènerait vers le danger. Un danger plus important encore que le risque de mourir._

_''Viens.''_

_La vision de l'enfant s'ajouta au son. Il était très jeune, peut être cinq ans. Des cheveux blonds encadraient son visage pâle… Il ne pouvait distinguer de traits particuliers, tout était noir… et la noirceur était vivante. Elle avait pris forme. Ses centaines de pattes lui tournant autour._

_Il y avait des dents aussi, pointues, cherchant à percer sa chair._

_''Viens.''_

_Il devait… suivre le gamin… celui-ci savait quelque chose que lui ignorait. C'était important, prévalait sur tout… mais une matière étrange collait ses pieds au plancher. Il ne pouvait bouger! Et les masses noires continuaient d'avancer! Elles allaient le submerger, le prendre au complet et ne laisser que des restants de morceaux d'os…_

_Non! Il devait aider l'enfant blond…Il avait l'air si familier…_

''Viens!!!''

On lui tira sur le bras et il fut propulser vers l'avant.

''Viens! Mieux vaut ne pas rester là!''

Sursautant, il réalisa qu'il avait réussi à transplaner sans perdre de morceaux et qu'il se trouvait au début du chemin menant à leur Manoir. Draco essayait sans succès qu'il se remette en marche… Il venait d'avoir une vision. Une étrange vision. Celle d'un enfant aux cheveux blonds…

De Dray?

Il ne pouvait en être certain. Tout avait été trop flou… et qu'elle était cette noirceur matérielle? Que voulait dire le rêve? Y avait-il un rapport avec Voldemort?

Son ami le tira de nouveau et il se secoua, se mettant enfin à marcher. Il analyserait sa vision plus tard. Quand il ne se trouverait pas au milieu d'un boisé, de la neige plein les souliers, durant la nuit.

''Où est Sirius?'' demanda-t-il, réalisant soudain l'absence de son parrain.

''Parti à ta recherche. Je lui ai crié dessus quand on est apparu ici.''

''Quoi? Pourquoi?''

Son ami se retourna pour lui faire face. Il abordait un tic à l'œil gauche et tapait du pied, clairement stressé.

''Pourquoi? Pourquoi?! Parce que cet énergumène a transplané avec moi, en te laissant tout seul là-bas! Parce qu'on a failli se faire tuer! Par un engin moldu en plus!''

''Je… je suis certain que Sirius a fait de son mieux.''

''Hé bien ce n'était pas assez! Il aurait dû nous sortir de là ensemble. Maintenant, il peut bien chercher jusqu'au nouvel an. Ça lui servira de leçon.''

Harry décida sur le champ de ne pas lui raconter son aventure avec les policiers, Safran et le pistolet. Il faudrait aussi qu'il avertisse son serpent de ne rien dire.

''Je suis désolé… Je ne pensais pas que ça tournerait ainsi'', avoua-t-il. ''Personne n'est blessé, au moins.''

''Ce n'est pas ta faute. On ferait mieux de rentrer.''

''Au moins, il n'y a pas eu de Saule Cogneur! Ma maison est toujours plus sécuritaire que la tienne!''

Il évita la boule de neige lancée dans sa direction, mais choisit de ne pas répliquer. Il était fatigué et, comme toujours, apparaître et disparaître lui avait fait don d'une nausée. Maudit MacDougal… Il avait hâte d'apprendre à voyager correctement.

Après une vingtaine de minutes, ils arrivèrent devant le Manoir. Le soleil devait déjà être levé, car même s'il ne pouvait voir l'astre, la nuit avait laissé place à une douce clarté. Harry s'alluma une cigarette, histoire de calmer ses nerfs, mais Draco la lui arracha et la jeta par terre.

''Hey-''

''Arrête de faire de la fumée et regarde, il neige!''

C'était vrai. Des centaines de gros flocons descendaient lentement du ciel, tous si uniques et semblables à la fois. Harry tira la langue pour en attraper un. Le froid faisait du bien contre sa peau. Personne n'étant encore levé à cette heure, la terre semblait leur être réservée. Cette neige, rien que pour eux. Cet instant n'était à personne d'autres. Ils étaient vivants, c'était le matin de Noël et ils étaient ensemble. Que pouvait-il demander de plus?

''Harry…''

''Oui?''

''Est-ce que…?''

Draco lui présenta sa main, de l'espoir dans les yeux.

Le moment de contemplation fut gâché. Son ami voulait de sa magie… Il sentit son cœur plonger dans sa poitrine et de la déception s'y installer pour le remplacer. Dray ne pouvait-il penser à rien d'autre?

D'un autre côté, il ne lui avait rien demander durant toute sa convalescence. Rien du tout, pas la moindre petite demi goutte de magie… Il pouvait bien lui en donner, maintenant, non?

Se forçant à sourire, il hocha la tête et pressa sa paume contre celle de l'autre. Le rituel étant devenu chose fréquente, il donna sa magie sans accrochage, l'empreignant de cette paix qu'il avait ressenti un moment auparavant. Essayant de transmettre toute son amitié, sa reconnaissance pour le soutien reçu. Il eut de nouveau un étourdissement et ses jambes devinrent faibles, mais il garda la connexion jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la satisfaction de l'autre. Celui-ci, une fois la connexion coupée, eut un léger rire et se laissa tomber dans la neige, le bonheur radiant de lui en vagues.

''Je pourrais rester ici pour toujours, à regarder la neige tomber, murmura le blond. Pas toi?''

''Oui, moi aussi.''

C'était un mensonge. Il n'était plus aussi heureux. Ses doutes et inquiétudes lui étaient revenus. Il avait osé espérer que cette histoire soit terminée, après tout un mois sans en entendre parler, mais… il n'en était pas ainsi. Ça n'allait pas aussi bien que Draco voulait le croire.

Le silence les enveloppa en même temps que la neige blanche et ils auraient pu rester ainsi encore longtemps, lorsque le jeune Malefoy réalisa quelque chose, se relevant d'un trait.

''Tu parles! Tu as retrouvé ta voix!!! Je t'ai entendu!''

Alors Harry rit, parce qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire et que, malgré les problèmes à venir, il était heureux. Rien ne serait jamais parfait, il le savait, mais il ferait avec, voilà tout.

…………………………………………

La famille était regroupée autour du sapin de Noël. Celui-ci penchait un peu sur le côté, surchargé de décoration, mais rien de bien grave, il ne tomberait pas. Les Elfes de Maison faisaient toujours attention à le charmer en secret pour qu'il reste plus ou moins droit durant toutes les fêtes. Des tasses de chocolat chaud à moitié vidées traînaient un peu partout, entre des emballages à cadeaux, des rubans et les confettis vert et rouge. Il était encore tôt, peut être sept heures du matin, mais c'était une tradition que de se lever tôt le matin du 25 décembre.

Sirius était revenu, paniqué, une demi-heure plus tôt, et s'était presque évanoui de soulagement en voyant Harry dans la neige, avec Malefoy. Ils n'avaient rien dit à personne, bien entendu. Nul besoin de les alarmer.

Draco rêvait d'aller prendre une bonne douche, bien brûlante, et de se recouvrir de mousse nettoyante après leur aventure dans le monde moldu. Il avait aussi envie d'aller dormir, mais… Il devrait attendre que l'échange de cadeaux soit terminé, vu que Madame et Monsieur Potter insistaient pour qu'Harry reste et qu'il ne voulait pas laisser son ami seul avec sa famille.

''C'est à ton tour de donner tes cadeaux, Harry!'' annonça trop joyeusement Lily.

Raven grogna, déposa sa tasse et sortit un sac de sa poche, qu'il élargit. Comme lui et Dray s'était assis à part, il aurait à les lancer ou se relever pour les donner… Il choisit la première option.

''Voilà, voilà… Pour Sirius, Oncle Remus, James, Lily, Awel… Oh, et tiens, même pour toi Peter, puisque tu squattes ici. Joyeux Noël à tous.''

Le manque d'enthousiasme de sa voix était presque aussi insultant que ses cadeaux. Draco fut un peu choqué qu'il offre réellement des bonbons - que lui avait payé – à sa famille…

''Ne me remercier pas, surtout!''

''Oh! Non… Non, c'est très bien'', assura sa mère, décontenancée, ''c'est-''

''Merci'', lui sourit Remus. ''Mais est-ce que je peux échanger ma sucette contre un chocolat?''

''Quoi? Oh, oui! Je ne voulais pas te donner celui-là. Ce sont mes préférés!''

''Et moi, je préfère les Chocogrenouilles'', concéda l'homme, faisant leur échange. ''C'est très bien d'avoir pensé à Peter.''

''Heu… Oui, merci'', couina le garçon, assis à côté de Awel.

Harry sourit à son tour. Remus… Il jouait toujours les pacificateurs. C'était un plus que de l'avoir présent. Quand il avait parlé devant ses parents, il avait même retenu Lily de l'étrangler dans un câlin. Oui, il l'appréciait assez.

''Et moi?'' demanda le blond. ''Tu ne me donnes rien? Comme treize mornilles, par exemple?''

Il sut immédiatement qu'il aurait été préférable de se taire. Cette damnée lumière s'alluma dans les yeux verts et il était certain que ce n'était pas le reflet des chandelles du sapin – c'était trop malfaisant pour cela.

''Mais bien sûr que j'ai quelque chose pour toi…''

Il passa ses bras autour de son cou, s'asseyant sur ses genoux sans préavis.

''Je pensais simplement que tu voudrais ton cadeau, disons, dans un endroit plus… privé.''

Salazar! Il se moquait de lui, un invité modèle, devant toute sa famille! Quel sale rat! Il lui ferait payer!

Rougissant, il le poussa part terre et grimaça, ignorant consciencieusement les yeux ronds du père de Harry.

''Tu m'énerves, Potter!''

''Lequel?'' demanda Sirius, souriant comme un chat ayant avalé le canari.

''Ne te moques pas de lui, Patmol! C'est mon invité!''

''Harry James Potter! As-tu une annonce à nous faire?''

Sa mère regardait Draco avec suspicion et James ressemblait à un poisson, avec sa bouche grande ouverte.

''Je vous laisse deviner'', déclara Raven.

Puis il se mit à rire et Dray ne put réussir à lui en vouloir alors qu'il avait l'air si heureux.

Il avait quand même hâte de recevoir son cadeau. Son vrai cadeau et non pas une plaisanterie.

…………………………..

''Garde ta sucette! Moi qui voulait quelque chose de coûteux! Tu m'offres un truc dégoûtant qui goûte le sang! Si c'est ainsi, je ne te donnerai rien non plus!''

Ils avaient réussi à quitter la réunion familiale. Harry, en fait, serait parti avant d'avoir pris le petit déjeuner si cela ne n'avait tenu que de lui. Il n'aimait voir sa famille si heureuse… si proche de lui. Ça lui rappelait combien il était loin d'eux, en réalité. Il ne pourrait jamais être un membre à part entière de leur monde. Il ne pouvait pas, ne voulait pas… ne désirait que cela. Être en famille était comme avoir son propre Miroir d'Érised transformer sa réalité. Il détestait prétendre et ne souhaitait que s'en aller loin d'eux.

Dray, par contre, était un invité et même si leurs deux familles s'entendaient très mal, il était déterminé à être le plus poli possible. Il répondit aux plaisanterie forcées de Lily par sa propre fausse politesse, accepta du thé pour ne pas le boire, de peur d'être empoissonné, et offrit un compliment vide de tout sens. Quand James commença à parler d'une partie de boules de neige, cependant, il laissa finalement son ami l'emmener loin des Potter et leur deux autres invités.

Une fois enfermés dans la chambre de Raven, celui-ci lui avait enfin donné son cadeau. C'était une grosse boîte et il avait enlevé l'épaisseur de papier avec impatience… ainsi qu'une autre épaisseur et une autre, et des papiers de soie et… et il avait trouvé une sucette. Après tant d'excitation et d'attente!

Vexé, il la lui lança sur la tête et croisa les bras. Ce n'était pas drôle du tout!

''Ça va, ça va! Je plaisantais! Ne sois pas fâché!''

''Trop tard, Potter. Garde tes stupides emballages.''

''Ton vrai cadeau n'est pas emballé, je n'avais plus assez de papiers.''

Il entendit son ami fouiller dans un tiroir et, après un moment à repousser divers objet ( il entendit un cri qui ne venait pas d'Harry et ce dit qu'il ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'il y avait dans le meuble), le refermer brusquement.

''J'ai retrouvé ton cadeau!''

''Il doit être tout petit…''

''Mais il vaut une fortune, promis juré! Je peux cracher, aussi.''

''Surtout pas! Merlin, Raven, tu peux être dégoûtant.''

Mais l'idée d'enfin recevoir son cadeau l'encouragea à tourner de nouveau la tête vers son ami. C'était si étrange… Il était accoutumé à recevoir des cadeaux, ses parents ne l'avaient jamais privé de quoique ce soit (si on ne comptait pas l'été passé dans la forêt), mais il n'avait jamais attendu un présent de cette façon. Pour une fois, ce n'était pas l'étiquette du prix qui l'intéressait le plus.

Il ne pouvait attendre de donner le sien aussi et cela était complètement nouveau. Rarement avait-il voulu faire plaisir à quelqu'un juste pour le fait lui-même. Aujourd'hui était différent. Il voulait donner et pas pour demander quelque chose plus tard.

Harry lui tendit une petite pochette de velours bleu gris et il tira la minuscule cordelette argentée la retenant fermée. Il la tourna à l'envers, laissant son cadeau tombé dans sa paume – c'était vraiment petit.

Deux bagues lui tombèrent dans la main.

Le métal froid pesait lourd contre sa peau, lui certifiant que c'était de valeur et non du toque. Il en prit une entre deux de ses doigts et l'approcha de son œil, pour mieux l'observer. C'était en vrai argent, un anneau simple, si ce n'était de la pierre en son milieu.

Une Pierre de Lune Magique.

Les pierres précieuses de ce genre étaient déjà rares, mais celles magiques étaient tout simplement introuvables. Pendant un long moment, il ne put en détacher les yeux. La pierre avait un œil, c'est-à-dire une pointe brillant encore plus que le reste. Une lumière bleu-grise vivait à l'intérieure de la perle et en la bougeant, il pouvait apercevoir de brefs éclats émeraudes. Ce qui la rendait magique, en fait, était qu'elle avait réellement absorbé la lumière de la Lune, comme dans une ancienne légende. Il en était certain, car aucune pierre moldue n'aurait pu radier une telle lumière d'elle-même.

C'était magnifique.

La pierre vient des entrailles du Sri Lanka. Je promets qu'elle m'a coûté une véritable fortune. L'argent de l'anneau a été trempé dans des larmes d'un bébé phénix, aussi, et la bague est définitivement incassable. Bien entendu, je l'ai faite faire en ton honneur, ce n'est pas de l'usagé. Personne avant toi ne l'a portée!

Hors de prix… Son cadeau valait plus que 430 gallions… mais ce n'était pas important. La beauté n'avait pas de prix.

''La Pierre de Lune est ta pierre de naissance'', continua Harry, ''puisque tu es né en juin.''

Il devait parler pour se débarrasser de sa nervosité. Draco n'avait encore rien dit et son expression était indéchiffrable.

''L'autre bague est pour moi, aussi étrange cela soit-il de s'offrir un cadeau à soi-même. Comme je suis né en juillet, j'ai un rubis dessus, mais aussi non, elles sont identiques… Les deux bagues sont liées.''

''Liées?'' demanda le blond, retrouvant finalement la parole.

''Oui, ce sont des Porte-au-Loin assez spéciaux. Quand tu l'actives, il t'amènera à ma bague et la mienne à la tienne, alors c'est préférable qu'on les porte, je pense… Ça pourrait être pratique. Tu… tu es content?''

Draco prit un moment pour répondre, y pensant sérieusement. Était-il content? Il ne savait pas le prix du cadeau. Les bagues étaient liées et le rapprochaient encore plus de l'autre garçon. Ce serait quelque chose qu'il devrait actuellement porter en tout temps et non pas mettre au fond de sa valise une fois qu'il en serait fatigué.

Il n'était pas content… Il était ravi!

''Je l'adore'', rassura-t-il, la glissant affectueusement à son doigt.'' Elle est fantastique!''

Il lança la sienne à Harry, qui la mit lui aussi au doigt. Les deux bagues brillèrent encore plus durant un instant, avant de reprendre leur aspect naturel.

''Après ça, mon cadeau va paraître ordinaire… et il vaut probablement moins que le tien, mais… voilà. J'ai eu l'idée en recevant un journal intime de ma mère. Je pense que ce sera aussi utile.''

Il lui donna un paquet enveloppé de tissu argent et vert foncé. Dès que le présent fut déballé et expliqué, les lèvres d'Harry s'étirèrent en un sourire malicieux.

Oui, le cadeau serait très utile.

Enfermés dans la chambre d'Harry, la neige tombant doucement derrière la fenêtre, il se dit que sa décision de passer Noël chez les Potter n'aurait pu être plus juste.

Il ne regretta pas avoir échappé au froid de la Roumanie et leur cuisine douteuse.

_………………………………._

_Harry,_

_Je suis encore en vie et plus ou moins sain d'esprit. J'ai bien reçu tes présents, la couverture a été la bienvenue. Quant au bouquin, je ne l'ai pas encore fini, car je compte le faire durer le plus longtemps possible. Je ne peux le lire que durant le jour, d toutes façons. Merci pour tout._

_J'ai bel et bien entendu les nouveaux cris résonner dans les couloirs, mais ils se sont déjà transformés en pleurs. On ne résiste pas longtemps aux Détraqueurs. J'espère que tu es à présent guéri et que tu n'as plus d'ennuis. Si oui, vas voir Rogue. Je n'aime pas cet homme, mais il ne laissera pas un de ses étudiants être blessés. Surtout pas si tu es ami avec son filleul._

_Sur ce sujet, méfie-toi de Lucius Malefoy. Si tu as vraiment passé tes vacances dans la forêt pour tu-sais-quoi, il va te garder sous surveillance. Sois prudent, très prudent. Je sais que tu joues à des jeux dangereux, mais arrange-toi pour rester en sécurité._

_La Chambre des Secrets… Oui, je me souviens en avoir entendu parler, je l'ai même cherchée durant mon temps à Poudlard. Je n'arrive pas vraiment à m'en souvenir, c'est trop joyeux. Je sais qu'ils ont trouvé le coupable après qu'une fille soit morte… Un étudiant… Ah, oui, le demi-géant, Hagrid. Ils l'ont gardé à Poudlard, les abrutis. Sale Dumbledore, aide seulement les criminels qu'il aime. T'approche pas du garde chasse. _

_Pour ton amie Hermione… je suis désolé. Je suis certain qu'on trouvera une solution._

_Les gardes veulent que je leur rende la plume, ils ont peur que je la leur plante dans la gorge… J'en ai envie, mais après plus de courrier… Je vais me retenir._

_Joyeux Noël à toi aussi. Garde le compte des cadeaux que je te dois, si je sors un jour d'ici, je me rattraperai pour le temps perdu. Tu es le seul qui se souvienne de moi, alors je ne t'oublierai pas non plus. Garde confiance, gamin, et ne finis pas comme moi._

_Il fait froid,_

_Regulus Black – Toujours Pur, même dans mon trou à rats_

_……………………………………_


	10. Tes Problèmes et les Miens

**Note de l'Auteur: **Hello tout le monde! Et voici le chapitre neuf, comme promis! J'espère que vous trouverai en vous la générosité de me pardonner mon retard… et de me laisser un review? Ça me ferait vraiment très très plaisirs! J'en ai déjà tellement! Je n'arrive pas à croire avoir déjà passé le cap des 100! Raven, Dray et moi sommes très reconnaissant! Le chapitre 10 sera envoyer la semaine prochaine, et je ferai de mon mieux pour updater comme avant (une fois par semaine). J'ai maintenant deux emplois, toutefois, et ce sera un peu plus difficile… mais je ferai de mon mieux, promis.

**Bon week-end a tous, et Bonne Lecture!**

**Disclaimer**: Voir le prologue, merci!

**La Toile d'Araignée**

**Chapitre 9: Mes Problèmes et les Tiens**

''Je suis soulagé que vous ayez retrouvé votre voix, Potter, mais veuillez en faire usage hors de mes cours.''

''Pourquoi donc, professeur Minerva? Je sais que vous vous plaisez à m'entendre.''

''J'enlève 5 points à Serpentard pour plaisanterie déplacée et 5 autres pour avoir appelé un de vos professeurs par son prénom.''

Elle se retourna de nouveau pour continuer d'expliquer un passage du livre à Neville et Harry recommença immédiatement à parler avec Draco. Il y eut un distinct soupir dans l'air, mais la dame ne se retourna pas – elle l'avait déjà averti trois fois.

''Allez, Harry…''

''Non, pas en plein cours…''

''Juste un peu!''

''Je t'en ai déjà donné hier soir et ce matin.''

''Et alors? J'en veux plus.''

''Je-''

''Sois gentil-''

''Pas en public!''

Un Pouffsoufle se mit à glousser, rougissant, et ce fut au tour de Harry de soupirer d'exaspération. Draco l'énervait sérieusement. Et si le fait de porter des bagues semblables n'avait pas suffi à augmenter les rumeurs qu'ils étaient un couple, le comportement de son ami était amplement suffisant. Il ne cessait de lui prendre la main et de lui prendre la main, lui demandant tout bas, à l'oreille, de lui donner de la magie…

Et Harry savait, maintenant. Ils avaient un véritable problème. Pas les rumeurs, qui s'en préoccupait? Lui-même aimait laisser croire aux gens n'importe quoi et se moquer de leur crédulité… Non, le problème était qu'il avait été lui-même crédule. Depuis le rituel dans lequel il avait fait don à Draco du Fourchelangue, celui-ci aimait sa magie un peu trop. Et il n'avait pas considéré la situation avec assez de sérieux. Il en avait plutôt profité, aimant avoir son ami toujours près de lui… Dépendant de lui. Il avait cru pouvoir gérer la situation, mais…

C'était allé trop loin.

Plus il en donnait, plus Dray en voulait. Et plus Dray en prenait, moins il voulait en donner. Pas parce que le procédé le vidait de son énergie, quoi que le fait ne lui plaisait pas. Non, il voulait que ce jeu cesse parce que… parce son ami changeait, n'était plus le même. Jamais avant il ne l'aurait supplié pour quoi que ce soit. Il lui donnait des ordres ou, à la limite, demandait avec un s'il-te plaît. Il n'insistait pas ainsi. Avant, si Harry disait non trois fois de suite, il se mettait en colère et le snobait, le traitant avec froideur ou l'ignorait… Maintenant, il s'accrochait encore plus en essayant de faire du chantage avec n'importe quoi. La situation devenait invivable. Il devait y mettre fin…

Mais comment?

Comment pouvait-il régler la situation? Même après un mois sans recevoir la moindre magie de sa part Draco n'avait pas perdu son envie! Au contraire, elle avait dû augmenter, puisqu'il lui en demandait de plus en plus… Il ne pouvait pas arrêter de lui en donner soudainement. Non… Si cette dépendance était la même qu'on porte aux drogues moldues…

Alors c'était à Dray de prendre cette décision, pas à lui.

Et comme il ne pouvait pas forcer son ami à prendre cette décision, il devrait se montrer patient… Il devrait essayer de le convaincre. Il devrait… rester à l'écart. C'était lui, la drogue. C'était sa magie dont il ne pouvait plus se passer. En mettant un certain écart entre lui et Dray, cela les aiderait peut-être?

Clac!

Le soudain claquement le fit sursauter et il tomba de sa chaise, sa baguette faisant apparaître un _protego_ autour de lui avant qu'il ne puisse penser à quoi que ce soit. L'adrénaline pompant plus fort que le sang dans son cœur, il releva la tête, alarmé.

MacGonagall se tenait devant son bureau, et elle venait de frapper la règle de bois qu'il devait transformer sur la surface de sa table. Fort.

''Concentrez-vous sur la leçon, Potter!''

Elle semblait furieuse de son constant manque d'attention, mais son ton était moins cassant qu'il s'y attendait. Il aperçut même une lueur de culpabilité derrière ses lunettes. Peut être regrettait-elle de lui avoir fait peur- non! Il n'avait pas eu peur, juste été surpris.

''Copiez vos devoirs du tableau avant de partir, dit-elle à tout la classe. Et Mister Malefoy, aidez donc Monsieur Potter à se relever… Trois…''

La professeur prit une respiration entre ses dents serrées et fixa sa règle.

''Trois points accordés à Serpentard pour de bons réflexes…''

Elle alla ensuite rapidement se réfugier devant la classe. Harry la fixa jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne, agitant distraitement sa baguette pour copier le tableau. Sirius l'avait retrouvée en le cherchant dans tout Londres, la nuit de Noël. Il avait d'ailleurs presque fait une crise cardiaque en se rendant compte que son filleul avait perdu sa baguette magique.

Quand ils sortirent de la classe, Pansy et Blaise vinrent le féliciter.

''C'est la première fois que la Harpie te donne des points, Raven!''

''Félicitation!''

Il ne répondit pas.

''Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?'' demanda Parkinson, inquiète.

Draco se mit à rire.

''Il est en état de choc. C'est comme si Severus avait donné des points à Awel Potter!''

Et il avait raison. Harry ne pouvait simplement pas y croire… Un évènement terrible allait arriver, si la Vieille Peau se mettait à le récompenser… Il allait devoir rester sur ses gardes!

Peut-être le Monstre de la Chambre allait-il finalement l'attaquer?

……………………………..

Il fut étonnement difficile d'éviter Draco le lendemain. C'était un mercredi particulièrement glacial de janvier et leur premier cours était celui de botanique. La serre avait été réparée en toute hâte après l'attaque qu'il y avait subi et très peu de plantes avaient été perdues. Mais malgré l'aspect propre et bien entretenu de la place, il s'y sentait toujours aussi mal à l'aise, même après presque deux mois.

Il avait été directement se mettre en équipe avec Neville. Ils avaient fini de s'occuper des Mandragores dans la première partie du cours, ce qui l'avait empêché de parler avec Dray. Maintenant qu'il taillait des Bonzaï à propriétés magiques, il essayait de rester le plus près du Gryffondor possible, l'utilisant comme bouclier vivant contre les demandes de son ami.

''Ça va, Raven? Tu n'arrêtes pas de regarder vers le fond de la serre.''

''Oh! Euh, oui… Je…''

Pourquoi Neville était-il si observateur? Ne pouvait-il pas continuer à écrire dans son livre entre l'arrosage de leur plante ( ce devait être fait toutes les cinq minutes pendant une heure par cette saison)?

''Ce n'est rien'', finit-il par assurer.

''Mais.. Pourquoi…''

La façon dont le garçon regarda entre le fond de la serre et ses mains tremblantes plusieurs fois ne lui plût pas… Si ça continuait, il allait-

Trop tard, Londubat avait fait le lien. Une expression d'intense sympathie s'afficha sur le visage du garçon et il rangea son bouquin.

''On peut demander à travailler plus près de la porte, si tu veux'', proposa-t-il. ''Je doute que Chourave me le refuse.''

''Non, merci Nev. Je vais bien.''

''Tu es certain?''

Avant qu'il ne puisse le rassurer de nouveau, Draco s'en mêla.

''Qu'est-ce qui se passe?''

''Rien. Retourne arroser ton arbre.''

Zut! Ses nerfs l'avaient trahi et il avait été plus sec qu'il ne le voulait… Son ami parut choqué et sur le point de s'en aller, mais resta quand même. Harry ne savait pas s'il devait en être content ou pas. Son but était de rester séparé du Prince des Serpentards.

Il décida qu'il était agacé quand il contourna Neville pour lui prendre la main.

''J'attends depuis hier matin. Donne-moi s'en.''

''Dray! Pas maintenant! Lâche-moi.''

''Non! Tu n'arrêtes pas de m'ignorer et maintenant tu parles plus avec Londubat qu'avec moi!''

''Malefoy'', essaya courageusement Neville, ''nous ne faisions que-''

''Dis-lui que je ne veux pas lui parler, Raven. Donne-moi ce que je veux, aussi. J'en ai besoin.''

''Laisse-moi tranquille et fous la paix à Nev. Je n'ai rien pour toi!''

''Égoïste!''

''Sangsue!''

Il arracha sa main à celle de son ami et celui-ci répliqua en le poussant. Il tomba plus loin, vers le fond da la serre.

Une sensation glaciale glissa sur sa peau et il se dit que s'il rencontrait un Détraqueur, ce serait la même chose.

_Son bras… son bras, son bras, son bras! Mal. Il avait mal. Jusque dans la tête!_

Draco vint près de lui, sous le prétexte de l'aider à se relever, mais il ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur les excuses de son ami. Sa vision s'était assombrie et il avait la nausée, brusquement.

_Ils continuèrent de le menacer, mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ce qu'ils disaient. Il était submergé par la douleur, la fatigue et la peur._

_«C'est pour empêcher les blessures de se refermer, Potter. Pratique, non?»_

''Désolé, Raven… Je ne voulais pas m'énerver'', disait Dray tout bas, le relevant et lui serrant la main. Mais c'est ta faute… Si tu me donnais juste un peu de magie… Juste un peu. Tout irait mieux.''

_Malgré tous les efforts qu'il fit pour les en empêcher, ils attrapèrent sa gorge et serrèrent. Une prise d'acier autour de son cou, qui se resserrait sans cesse. Des larmes jaillirent de ses yeux, ses lèvres se firent bleues et du sang coula du coin de sa bouche._

''Allez, juste un peu et je te laisse tranquille. Tu ne veux pas qu'on continue à se disputer, pas vrai?''

Le flash-back l'empêchait de penser correctement, lui donnait le tournis. Il pouvait apercevoir Neville leur lancer des coups d'œil, mais aussi non, personne ne leur portait attention… Il voulait juste sortir dehors, dans le froid et la neige. Être seul…

Brisant ses toutes nouvelles résolutions, il laissa sa magie s'échapper de par sa paume et trouver refuge dans le corps de Draco. Ça ne lui faisait pas du bien, lui volait ses forces, mais… Il voulait sortir de la maudite serre. Ne voulait plus penser. Voulait qu'on le laisse tranquille et la meilleur méthode était de donner à l'autre ce qu'il voulait.

''Bien… Continue, juste un peu plus… Encore un peu… Je n'en ai pas eu depuis hier… Ne t'arrête pas!''

Sa vision s'assombrissait toujours, mais la main dans la sienne était tangible, même si ses doigts devenait très lourds et qu'il avait tout à coup froid… Il donna encore plus d'énergie, laissa Draco prendre tout ce qu'il voulait, jusqu'à ce que ses genoux menacent de ne plus le supporter. Alors il retira doucement sa paume de celle de l'autre, s'aidant de son autre main, puisque la droite était à présent insensible et lourde. Sans regarder le blond, il alla reprendre sa place à côté du Gryffondor et ne dit plus rien du cours. Londubat fut heureusement discret et ne lui posa pas de questions.

Draco le laissa tranquille pour le reste de la journée… Il n'en fut toutefois pas très heureux, alors qu'il n'avait voulu que cela depuis la veille.

……………………………………..

Le jeudi matin, Harry se réveilla avec un affreux mal de tête. Il avait fait des cauchemars toute la nuit et avait également revu l'enfant. Le petit garçon continuait de lui demander de venir avec lui… et il voulait le suivre, vraiment, mais la noirceur le retenait, essayant de déchirer son corps à chaque fois qu'il bougeait… La signification du rêve était importante, voir primordiale, mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Y avait-il un lien avec Tom Riddle? Où était-ce quelque chose de complètement différent? Et qui était le gamin?

Il ressentit l'immense tentation d'aller demander un remède contre l'orage de douleur explosant dans son crâne, mais se retint. Non, il n'était pas question qu'il aille voir Madame Pomfresh. Il ne voulait revoir l'infirmerie pour rien au monde.

Se forçant à sortir du lit, il décoinça un uniforme plus ou moins propre de sous son armoire et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il avait besoin d'une longue douche bien chaude. Le plancher était glacial sous la peau nue de ses pieds et il sautilla presque jusqu'à sa destination. Avant qu'il ne puisse barrer la porte, une main la rouvrit et Draco entra derrière lui.

''Non.''

''Je n'ai encore rien demandé!''

''Alors je t'épargne le besoin de le faire. J'ai mal à la tête, je suis fatigué et je t'ai donné bien assez de magie hier!''

''Ne sois pas mauvais joueur, Raven… On a double période d'histoire, ce matin. Tu pourras te reposer à ce moment-là!''

''Est-ce que tu te préoccupes seulement un tout petit peu de moi? Si je peux me reposer en histoire, tu peux te passer de mon énergie.''

''Ne sois pas difficile.''

Dray lui attrapa la main et le regarda avec impatience. Il eut même l'audace de taper du pied.

''Tu attends quoi, au juste? Je n'ai rien pour toi, alors va-t-en.''

''On est amis. Tu es supposé aider tes amis.''

''Crois-moi ou non, mais c'est ce que j'essaye de faire. Tu… tu ne devrais pas avoir _besoin_ de ma magie.''

''Je n'en ai pas besoin, j'en _veux_, c'est différent! Est-ce que tu ne peux pas arrêter de ne penser qu'à toi, parfois?''

''Et toi, alors? Tu t'entends parler? Si on est amis, sois le mien pour une fois et laisse-moi en paix!''

''Donne-moi ce que je veux et je te laisserai tranquille, Potter!''

Ils s'étaient mis à crier et leur colère se répercutait contre les murs. C'était absurde! Ils en revenaient toujours à ça! Donne-moi de la magie. Si tu dis non, je t'en veux, si tu dis oui, je t'oublie! Si seulement Draco voulait bien l'écouter, parfois! Il était fatigué de cette histoire, voulait passer à autre chose!

Malefoy changea de tactique, par désespoir probablement.

''Allez Harry… Pour moi… Ce… Une dernière fois, promis. Après, j'arrêterai de t'en demander. Mais donne-moi en une toute dernière fois. Rends-moi service une dernière fois…''

Et il céda, parce qu'il finissait toujours par céder. Il savait très bien que ce ne serait pas la dernière des dernières fois. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il entendait ce discours. Il espérait toujours, mais la déception était la même. Dray revenait à la charge, en voulant davantage encore…

Mais non!!! Si son ami n'était pas sérieux, il le serait pour eux deux. C'était leurs problèmes, après tout. Il le règlerait, tout seul si nécessaire. Oui, ce serait la dernière fois. Et si Draco ne voulait pas l'accepter…

Alors il ne lui parlerait plus. Il se tiendrait loin de lui et sortirait de sa vie, le regardant de loin.

Parce que c'était en partie sa faute à lui, Harry, si son meilleur ami était un drogué. C'était à sa magie qu'il était si dépendant.

Ce don serait le tout dernier. Un au revoir. Le paragraphe final d'un très mauvais chapitre.

''D'accord. Mais plus jamais. Jamais je ne t'en redonnerai après ce matin, c'est bien compris? Jamais, de toute notre vie. C'est une promesse et tu sais que je les tiens toujours.''

Pressé d'avoir sa dose, le blond accepta immédiatement, écoutant à peine ses mots.

''Promis, Harry, la dernière. On n'en reparlera plus ensuite, jamais. C'est du passé tout cela, pas de problème.''

Ils pressèrent leurs paumes et firent le transfère, le garçon aux cheveux noirs perdant de l'énergie alors que l'autre gagnait une expression ravie, contentée. Sa décision fortement encrée dans son être, Raven réussit à rester debout et indifférent jusqu'à ce que son ami sorte de la salle de bain. Il passa ensuite sa main à l'eau tiède, essayant de regagner une sensation dans ses doigts.

''Heureux?'' demanda le miroir, reflétant son large sourire.

''Non, déterminé.''

''Ah… Il est vrai qu'on se sent toujours mieux après avoir pris une décision… C'est très bien, parce que tu as une mine affreuse, mon pauvre. Trop pâle, que je dis.''

''Et toi, tu es trop bavard.''

Mais il ne perdit pas son sourire parce que oui, il était bel et bien décidé.

La route, par contre, serait chargée de difficultés.

…………………………..

''Arrêtez ce.. ce comportement grotesque tout de suite!''

Il n'y avait rien à faire. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Harry riait et riait et riait. Et plus il riait, plus il trouvait la chose drôle. Il essayait de calmer son fou rire, honnêtement, mais à chaque fois qu'il récupérait quelques parcelles de sérieux, il se remettait à rire encore plus fort. Il avait le fou rire et ne pouvait rien faire contre cela.

''Potter!''

Le Professeur de Défense n'abordait plus le sourire qui lui avait valu le prix du sourire le plus charmeur cinq fois de suite. Non, il n'était pas content du tout et ne trouvait rien de drôle à la situation.

''Vous, ah, ah, ah.. vous''

Il réussit à retenir son rire suffisamment que pour pouvoir parler.

''Vous avez attrapé une goule avec une passoire à thé!''

Il recommença à rire, son visage rouge, en tapant du poing son bureau.

''En effet. Vous devriez le savoir, puisque j'avais assigné ce chapitre à lire-''

''Comme si je lisais ces horreurs! Je les ai brûlées dès que j'ai vu les couvertures! Mais… ah, ah… une passoire à thé! Et qui veut attraper des goules, elles sont super moches!''

''En tant que votre professeur, je me blâmerais normalement pour votre manque flagrant d'éducation… Cependant ce n'est pas à moi de vous apprendre la base des bonnes manières.''

''Un passoire!''

''Cela suffit! Vous manquez atrocement d'imagination, si mes techniques vous font rire. Vous viendrez à mon club de duel ce soir, Potter, et j'essayerai de vous inculquer un peu de bon sens!''

''Attraper, ah, ah… une goule… Merlin!''

Lockhart tapa actuellement du pied avant d'ordonner aux étudiants de quitter la classe.

''Ne vous en faites pas, monsieur'', consola Draco. ''Le dernier professeur n'a même pas survécu jusqu'à la fin de l'année… Le pauvre est mort à la suite d'une retenue avec Harry… Enfin, ne vous découragez pas!''

Ils laissèrent un Gilderoy Lockhart plutôt pâle derrière eux et quittèrent la classe de très bonne humeur, malgré la punition obtenue. Malefoy avait perdu beaucoup de l'admiration dédiée à l'homme après le fiasco avec les Lutins et le professeur n'avait encore rien fait pour remonter dans son estime.

Ils descendirent aux donjons tous ensemble, mais Harry ralentit pour être à côté de Nott, laissant Dray discuter avec Vincent et Greg. Son ami n'avait encore rien demandé, mais leur promesse n'avait pris racine que ce matin.

''Tu ne sors pas avec Malefoy'', lui dit soudainement le Serpent.

''Non, ce n'est qu'un rumeur.''

''Mais il y a quelque chose de différent, depuis cet été.''

''C'est vrai'', concéda-t-il, sachant que, quoi qu'il dise, Théo savait toujours la vérité.

Ils dévalèrent deux autres escaliers, mais prirent tout de même du retard sur les autres. Nott ne se dépêchait jamais. Vraiment, il ne semblait jamais être vraiment là…

C'est pourquoi il fut surpris quand le jeune garçon l'arrêta et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

''Tu sais, Harry… Prewett, Lestranges, Macnair et les autres… Ils ont décidé de finir leur éducation à Durmstrang, quand leur peine sera finie.''

Il réussit à ne pas frissonner en entendant leurs noms, mais son corps se crispa de lui-même.

''Et alors?''

''Ils ne recevront pas un très bon accueil du tout.''

Sur ces mots, il partit sans se retourné, laissant un Harry très surpris derrière lui… Parfois, il voulait vraiment savoir comment son ami savait tant de chose. Puis il revenait a la raison, et se rappelait qu'il était préférable ne rien savoir du tout.

…………………………………

PAF!

Les deux corps se percutèrent, les membres s'entremêlant. Les deux garçons perdirent leur équilibre et succombèrent aux lois de la gravité, se retrouvant par terre en moins de dix secondes.

''Ouch! Fais attention où tu vas, bon sang!'' s'énerva Harry, massant une future bosse sous sa chevelure.

''Dé-désolé! Je n'ai pas fait exprès!''

En vérité, c'était aussi la faute du jeune Serpent. Ses pensées étaient surchargées d'inquiétude quant à la situation de Draco et sa part de culpabilité et il n'avait pas regardé devant lui. Il n'allait pas l'avouer, toutefois, il avait une réputation à soutenir.

L'ennui était qu'il avait fait tomber Neville, dont le sac s'était déchiré dans leur chute… Et qu'il pouvait difficilement rejeter toute la faute sur le blond…

''Ça va, ce n'est rien'', soupira-t-il, ramassant les cahiers de son ami. ''Je ne t'avais pas vu non plus.''

Il rendit ses livres à Londubat, qui les remit dans son cartable après avoir réparé celui-ci d'un coup de baguette.

''Au moins, je n'ai pas brisé ma bouteille d'encre… Grand-Mère vient juste de m'en envoyer de nouvelles, vu que j'ai fini les autres…''

''Nev, tu utilises plus d'encre dans une journée que d'eau! Chaque fois que tu vas voir Hermione, tu t'assieds à côté d'elle et tu écris!''

''Oh… je… je retranscris toutes mes notes de cours pour elle. Tu sais, elle n'aimerait pas être aussi en retard dans son travail scolaire et… et si elle se réveille avant les examens de fin d'année, elle pourra étudier.''

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Hermione… Depuis qu'elle avait été pétrifiée en décembre, lors du match de quidditch Gryffondor/Serdaigle, ils allaient tous deux la voir quotidiennement, ou presque. Depuis que sa voix était revenue, Harry lui lisait tous leurs textes scolaires à voix haute – sauf ceux de défense, ainsi que ses propres essais. Parfois il amenait un roman. Si la jeune fille pouvait encore entendre, il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'ennuie…

Neville venait souvent, lui aussi, mais restait la plupart du temps silencieux. Faisant simplement ses devoirs, ou s'occupant des cinq plantes qu'il avait amenée pour colorer la petite chambre d'hôpital.

''Ils n'ont toujours pas trouver de remède, hein?'' demanda le Gryffon, la tête baissée.

''Non. Rogue a essayé quelques potions à base de Mandragore – il en a fait venir des adultes juste pour cela, mais… Rien ne marche. Ce serait plus facile si on connaissait la cause de leur état.''

Draco arriva avant que Neville ne puisse répondre. Harry reconnut immédiatement l'envie dans ses yeux et, s'excusant au Gryffon, alla se perdre dans la petite foule d'élèves. Il avait espéré que Malefoy ne vienne pas au Club de Duel – il n'y allait jamais, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Le blond était apparemment venu pour le supporter dans sa punition et… Il voulait autre chose, aussi. Raven n'allait pas lui en donner. Même s'il avait voulu, il n'aurait pas pu. Donner de la magie l'affaiblissait sans cesse et il en avait déjà donné au matin. Son mal de tête n'avait pas miraculeusement disparu et il devait participer à cette stupide activité…

Le groupe assistant aux rencontres du Club de Lockhart était, sans surprise, majoritairement composé de filles. Il y avait toutefois une bonne douzaine de garçons, voulant gagner quelques points. Leur professeur donnait des point bonis pour ceux assistant à ses soit disantees leçons de duel. C'était un témoignage de combien Hermione n'aimait pas l'homme qu'elle n'aille pas assister au cours.

''Bienvenue! Bienvenue à tous et à toutes! Nous voici aujourd'hui réunis pour une autre soirée chargée de magie et de surprise, avec votre professeur préféré!''

Il y eut quelques applaudissements dispersés, mais Harry n'y participa pas.

''Nous allons procéder comme d'habitude. Mettez-vous en pair et, à mon signal, vous commencerez votre duel en respectant les règles que je vous ai apprises. Si vous avez des difficultés, n'hésitez pas à demander mon aide! Je n'ai pas battu maints vampires sans savoir un truc ou deux sur les duels, croyez-moi!''

Harry chercha des yeux Neville, ayant l'intention de se mettre en équipe avec lui, mais un flash l'interrompit.

''Salut Harry! On pratique ensemble, dit?''

''Colin… Je ne suis pas certain-''

''Je sais que tu es plus fort, mais tu pourrais m'apprendre quelque chose, non? S'il-te-plaît!''

Voyant Draco approcher, il se dut d'accepter, rendant le première année complètement hystérique de joie.

''Tu veux connaître le règlement? Je sais que je l'ai noté quelque part.''

''Non, pas besoin. Ne te sers pas de ton appareil photo et tout ira très bien.''

Le garçon parut confus mais accepta. Lockhart fit résonner une détonation en envoyant des étincelles roses et il supposa que c'était le signal. Crivey réagit presque tout de suite.

_''Tarentallegra''_

Le charme frappa son bouclier et y fut absorbé, étant de moins grande puissance.

''Bouge Colin, j'envois un sort à droite… Bien! À gauche, maintenant! Attention, prépare ton bouclier!''

L'étudiant évita en effet les deux premiers sorts, mais son bouclier fut trop faible et se brisa, laissant le jet de lumière le toucher, ses jambes se collèrent l'une à l'autre, et il tomba sur le sol.

''J'ai perdu'', se lamenta-t-il.

''Qu'est-ce que tu raconte, tu as encore ta baguette!''

''Mais-''

''Non, tu peux te libérer et reprendre le duel, allez!''

Ils continuèrent leur manège une bonne demi-heure, lentement au début avant de prendre de la vitesse. D'autres paires d'élèves s'arrêtèrent pour les observer, impressionnés. Ce n'était pas un vrai combat du tout, mais le duel restait très instructif. Il y avait davantage à apprendre que tout ce qu'ils avaient fait jusqu'à maintenant.

Sentant son mal de tête redoubler, Harry annonça un sort vers la droite et tira à gauche, désarmant le jeune photographe et attrapant sa baguette.

''Hey, Harry, c'est tricher!''

''Non, c'est un duel. Ne fais pas confiance à ton adversaire!''

Des applaudissements retentirent alors qu'il lui rendait sa baguette et l'aida à se relever. Crivey le remercia avec son trop plein d'énergie usuel.

''Que se passe-t-il?''

''Oh, Professeur! Vous devriez voir le duel d'Harry! Il connaît une tonne de choses!''

Lockhart le regarda avec un certain ressentiment. Il l'avait fait venir pour le punir, voir l'humilier, pas pour qu'il devienne encore plus populaire!

''Dans ce cas, je devrais lui faire l'honneur d'un duel avec ma personne! Je suis sûr qu'il en tirera grand profit.''

''Non merci'', refusa rapidement Raven. ''Je suis fatigué et je n'ai pas envie de-''

''Harry, Harry, Harry… Pas besoin d'être modeste, voyons! Montez donc sur la plate forme, que vos camarade puissent admirer notre prestation!''

Sachant ne pas avoir de choix dans l'affaire, il traîna ses pieds sur la plate-forme et se mit en position. Ses battements de cœur résonnait dans sa tête, envoyant des pulsions de douleur. Il n'avait aucune envie d'être là! Il voulait aller se coucher, avec le crâne dans un bac de glace… De l'autre côté, l'imbécile ambulant se tenait bien droit dans ses robes mauve et bleu pâle, abordant un sourire beaucoup trop grand qui paradait toutes ses dents blanches.

''Silence, silence s'il vous plaît! Merci! Comme vous le savez, Monsieur Potter semble avoir quelques qualités de duelliste… Se battre contre quelqu'un de plus faible, toutefois, n'a rien à voir avec un duel contre un sorcier plus connaisseur. Je vais donc essayer d'apprendre à notre toute nouvelle recrue quelques uns de mes trucs, qui ont déjà sauvé des villages entiers! Après cela, Monsieur Potter, je suis certain que vous ne vous ferez plus battre aussi facilement qu'en novembre dernier, n'est-ce pas? Peut-être auriez vous dû venir à mes leçons plus tôt?''

De la haine se réveilla en lui, violente et en colère. Comment-? Pour qui cet énergumène se prenait-il?

''Je suis certain que rien ne me serait arrivé, _professeur_, si vous aviez été là. Hélas, vous étiez probablement occupé à mettre des bigoudis dans vos abominables cheveux.''

''Je-''

''Et quand allez-vous trouver un remède pour ceux qui ont été pétrifiés? N'avez-vous pas sauver des victimes de pétrifications, dans vos si nombreuses aventures?''

''Bien entendu. Si j'avais été là, personne n'aurait été blessé… Malheureusement, bien que certains le croient, je ne suis pas omniprésent.''

''Pas présent du tout serait plus juste.''

''Commençons le duel.''

Lockhart le salua, mais Harry avait déjà tourné les talons et reculé pour qu'ils soient séparés par les 6 mètres réglementaires.

''À trois! Un, deux, trois!''

Il le laissa lancer le premier sort, roulant sur le sol, et se relevant pour en éviter un deuxième. Ses réserves de magie étant basses, il voulait éviter d'utiliser trop de sorts.

Il ne put se retenir, cependant, d'envoyer un de ses charmes préférés. Le jet jaunâtre frappa le professeur qui s'arrêta surpris. Ne détectant aucune blessure, il sourit en secouant la tête.

''Harry, Harry, Harry… je vous croyais capable de plus que de simples étincelles.''

Quelques élèves avaient pourtant commencé à rire, démontrant qu'il y avait bel et bien eu un effet. Alarmé, et voyant les gens pointer son visage, l'homme sortit un miroir de poche. Son sourire disparut lorsqu'il vit son reflet, et Raven ressentit une satisfaction malsaine à son air horrifié.

Il avait coloré les dent de l'hommes en bleu et noir.

Avant qu'il ne puisse profiter de son méfait, sa cicatrice l'élança soudain, et sa vision s'assombrit brusquement.

_''J'ai traversé les Vallées de la Mort, pour de ma propre tombe faire des cendres. Je me déclare de cet accomplissement L'Immortalité Incarnée. Et si de mon défi les dieux se rebellent, je disparaîtrai dans un vent de noirceur plus sombre que leur cœur de nuit. Je retournerai dans ces Vallées Mortuaires et y creuserai trois nouvelles fosses, où ils pourriront sous mes pieds de gloire.''_

_Plash__! Une main d'acier força la tête de sa victime sous l'eau glacée, l'y retenant et l'empêchant de respirer. L'autre main tenait un tome ancien, à la couverture de cuir usée. Le garçon semblait parfaitement relaxé, assis au bord de l'immense baignoire._

Sa vision revint, et il se retrouva de nouveau devant un Lockhart aux dents bleues. Les élèves riaient et l'encourageaient de tout côté… Le monde tournait. Il voulu amener sa magie autour de lui, se sentant en danger, mais ses réserves étaient trop basses.

La noirceur le reprit, l'enlevant du monde en couleur pour le tirer dans un souvenir en noir et blanc.

_La sorcière ne bougeait pas, étant sous l'emprise d'un sortilège. Il aurait pu la laisser se noyer, mais choisit généreusement de tirer ses cheveux, la ramenant à la surface._

_''Dois-je lire d'autres passages, ma chère? Je peux réciter le complet ouvrage, si vous avez tant de temps à perdre.''_

_''Jedusor__… Arrête, s'i-il te p-plaît.''_

_La jeune fille pleurait et toussait, sa respiration erratique. De longues mèches de cheveux s'étaient détachées de sa coiffure et le devant de son uniforme était trempé. Harry aperçut l'insigne des __Gryffons_

_''Mais avec plaisir, j'en serais heureux. Si seulement tu me disais la vérité… Je ne serais pas obliger d'agir de la sorte. Pourquoi t'infliger à toi-même autant de souffrances?''_

_''Je… A-arrête! Je-je n'ai rien à d-d-ire.''_

_D'un geste presque négligeant, il repoussa la tête dans l'eau glacée, redirigeant ses yeux vers le livre._

''Le contre sort, Potter! Immédiatement!''

Il était de retour sur la plate-forme de duel, la baguette d'un professeur braquée vers lui. Sachant qu'il manquait d'options, le jeune Serpent sourit.

''Quoi? Vous ne pouvez pas tout faire? Libérez-vous tout seul professeur! Après, vous pourrez en écrire un livre… «Combat à Poudlard, comment j'ai survécu»!''

_''Stop, s-stop! __Je vais t-te le dire! P-promis!''_

_Tom releva finalement son regard pour fixer la préfète. Un sourire cruel se dessina sur son visage pâle._

_''Vraiment? Il est temps… Mais qui me dit que tu ne mentiras pas?''_

_''C-C'est la __vérit__-té! Juré! Relâche-moi, s'il-te-plaît!''_

_''Dis toujours.''_

_''Une Araignée! Une __Acromentula__, encore jeune! C'est cela qu'__Hagrid__ cache. Il a reçu le monstre! J-je ne sais rien d'autre!''_

_''Où? Où est-elle?''_

_''D-dans un grand placard, celui p-près de la classe de po-potions…''_

_Jedusor__ sembla considérer l'information un moment avant de hocher poliment la tête, souriant de nouveau._

_''Merci, cette information me sera utile.''_

_Il se releva et fit un pas pour s'en aller, mais la fille le rappela._

_''Tom! Ne me laisse pas ainsi! Je t'ai tout dit, alors libère-moi!''_

_''Ah… C'est vrai, j'oubliais.''_

_Il se retourna et pointa sa baguette magique vers elle._

_''Tom?''_

_''Bonne nuit, __Minerva''_

_Et il effaça la mémoire de sa victime d'un mouvement paresseux._

Le souvenir laissa place à la réalité juste à temps pour qu'il soit frappé par un puissant jet de lumière. Il sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds, l'air sifflé dans ses oreilles, puis une douleur intense se répercuter dans tout son dos. Son esprit glissa rapidement dans l'inconscience, lui épargnant d'autres souffrances.

…………………………………

Lorsque Madame Pomfresh leur ordonna de revenir le lendemain, il regarda Londubat, Crivey et Chang s'en aller. Il était le seul représentant de Serpentard, puisque les autres deuxième année n'étaient pas venus au Club de Duel… Quoi qu'il en soit, il partit également, mais s'arrêta dès qu'il fut hors de vue. Sans attendre, il fit apparaître du parchemin et sortit une plume jetable de sa poche.

Il avait une lettre à écrire.

Une fois la missive terminée, il se releva et, le plus silencieusement possible, retourna à l'infirmerie. Il entrouvrit doucement la porte, heureux qu'elle ait été récemment huilée, et entra. La nuit était tombée et la blanche infirmerie était éclairée par des torches accrochées aux murs, procurant de la lumières orangée. Il aperçut la dame plus loin, debout près du lit d'Harry. Souhaitant être invisible, il s'avança lentement et se cacha derrière un lit, décidé à attendre qu'elle s'en aille. Il devait parler à son ami… Peut-être celui-ci était-il assez en forme que pour lui donner- Non! Il était à l'infirmerie! Il ne devait rien lui demander. Il pouvait attendre au lendemain.

Essayant de fuir le besoin pressant montant en lui, il se concentra sur la discussion ayant lieu à trois mètres de lui.

''…devez bien avoir une idée! Vos réserves de magie sont si faibles!''

''J'ai déjà dit que je ne savais pas pourquoi. Je ne me souviens pas avoir fait quoi que ce soit de spécial.''

''Votre énergie ne disparaît sûrement pas toute seule! Il est très dangereux, surtout à votre âge, d'en utiliser de telles quantités! C'est très mauvais pour votre croissance, Harry. Pour votre santé aussi. Je vous ai expliqué que votre système immunitaire dépendait de votre magie, non? C'est très sérieux, vous pourriez avoir des effets permanents, si cela continue.''

''Je serai plus prudent, Poppy, promis!''

''J'espère bien! Maintenant, reposez-vous. Et je tiens à vous voir demain matin, alors inutile de vous éclipser pendant la nuit, j'irai vous rechercher.''

Sans attendre de réponse, la Médicomage s'en alla, murmurant quelque chose contre les professeurs incompétents et dangereux.

Draco attendit quelques minutes avant de se relever et de s'installer dans la chaise à côté de celle de Harry. Le garçon avait le teint pâle et de larges cernes. Il semblait si fragile, prêt à se briser comme de la porcelaine… Jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre les yeux et le fixe. Son regard était si fort, si plein de détermination, qu'il faisait aussitôt oublier les cernes.

''Dray.''

''Harry.''

Le silence s'installa et le malade se rassit dans son lit, jetant un rapide coup d'œil vers le bureau de l'infirmière. Le blond remarqua qu'il tremblait légèrement, mais rien dans son expression n'indiquait la moindre douleur.

''Je… Est-ce que tu vas bien?''

Incroyablement original, comme question, se félicita-t-il. Mais elle avait sa place. Il voulait sincèrement savoir comment l'autre se portait.

''J'ai un mal de tête, mais rien qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil ne puisse guérir.''

''Bien… J'ai écris à père, je vais envoyer la lettre en sortant d'ici.''

''Que lui as-tu dit?''

''Assez que pour se débarrasser de Lockhart!''

''Tu crois? Hagrid n'a pas été renvoyé, l'année dernière, après notre nuit dans la forêt.''

''Ce n'est pas la même chose! Cette fois, le professeur t'a blessé directement et nous avons des tas de témoins! Dumbledore ne le défendra pas, même si c'est toi la victime.''

Un sourire étira les lèvres et Harry hocha le tête. Il était fatigué et ne pourrait pas résister très longtemps à l'appel du sommeil… Il valait mieux passer aux choses sérieuses.

''Comment… Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas défendu? Tu aurais pu éviter son sort, non?''

''Un éléphant pourrait échapper à Lockhart… J'étais simplement perdu dans mes pensées.''

''Harry-''

''Je pense avoir une idée de qui a ouvert la Chambre des Secrets, il y a cinquante ans.''

''Quoi?''

Malefoy le regarda, bouche bée. C'était inattendu et hors sujet. La révélation ne pouvait toutefois pas être laissée de côté.

''Qui? Comment le sais-tu?''

''C'est une longue histoire… Mais si mon hypothèse est bonne, la Vieille Peau pourra nous dire qui a été accusé et, avec de la chance, qui a découvert le soit disant coupable.''

''Tu ne fais pas le moindre sens.''

''Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Dray…''

Il y eut quelques respirations d'hésitation, avant que les iris verts s'imprègnent dans ses yeux gris, et le transpercent.

''Es-tu venu ici dans l'espoir d'obtenir ma magie?''

Il se sentit insulté, immédiatement, et la colère lui vint. Pour qui son ami se prenait-il? Croyait-il qu'il ne pensait qu'à cela? Qu'il- Mais c'était vrai. Sous son indignation, sa conscience l'obligea à reconnaître la vérité. Oui, il avait espéré en recevoir…

''Je… je venais pour voir si tu allais bien… Mais oui. Je me disais que peut-être…''

Il détourna les yeux, l'acte d'honnêteté lui ayant coûté tout son courage. Il se sentait coupable de son envie… Pourtant, il ne pouvait ignorer le besoin. Plus il essayait d'oublier, plus il se débattait contre l'envie, plus elle le hantait. Il se trouvait au milieu d'une toile d'araignée et les fils se resserraient autour de lui, encore et encore. Il étouffait et ne pouvait respirer que quand il cédait à la tentation.

''Dray-''

''Non, ne dit rien. Harry, j'ai entendu Pomfresh te parler. Je… On doit arrêter. Si tu tombes malade, ce sera de ma faute. Et… si je n'avais pas pris de ta magie-''

Merlin, il haïssait reconnaître ses torts. Ce n'était simplement pas dans sa nature, cependant… Certaines choses devaient être dites et il se devait de les énoncer.

''-alors tu aurais pu combattre Lockhart et tu n'aurais pas été blessé. Cette histoire est allée assez loin, ça ne vaut plus la peine.''

La lumière des torches faisait ressortir le doute des yeux d'Harry… Il ne le croyait pas. Pensait qu'il ne pourrait pas se contrôler. Il l'aurait pris comme une insulte, mais se força à voir le manque de confiance comme un défi. Il le prouverait. Il prouverait qu'il en était capable. Il ne blesserait plus Harry. Il le ferait autant pour lui-même que pour son ami… parce qu'il n'aimait pas ce qu'il était devenu et se voulait libre à nouveau.

''J'ai déjà promis de ne rien te donner et je tiendrai ma promesse…''

''Et je promets de ne rien demander. Tu verras.''

''Ce ne sera pas facile.''

''Je sais…''

Harry lui sourit et lui serra le bras de manière rassurante avant de se coucher, lui disant de le laisser dormir. Avant de partir, Draco prit le temps de bien regarder son ami. Il semblait si frêle, si délicat, si fatigué, quand il avait les yeux fermés. Il s'obligea à le regarder et à imprimer cette image dans sa tête. Il se la rappellerait, quand l'envie serait trop forte. Il se souviendrait des conséquences de ses actions. Que la sécurité d'Harry et sa propre liberté étaient plus importantes que l'envie de magie. Il se le devait. Il le ferait. C'était un problème majeur et il allait le régler le plus tôt possible, point final.

Sur cette décision, il tourna les talons et quitta l'infirmerie, bien décidé à tenir sa promesse…

Un doute l'accompagna toutefois.

………………………………

''Par Morgana! Encore un?''

''Deux, Poppy, deux!''

Harry se réveilla au son urgent des voix et des bruits de pas. Il entrouvrit les paupières et vit MacGonagall, Poppy et Dumbledore installant deux statues sur des lits d'hôpitaux. Le fait lui parut étrange, avant que la réalisation ne lui vienne – deux personnes avaient été pétrifiées.

''Qui-''

''Professeur Lockhart et Colin Crivey… On les a tout deux retrouvés dans le bureau de Gilderoy.''

La conversation continua, mais il n'y prêta point attention. Deux autres victimes… Les attaques ne s'arrêteraient-elles jamais? Et pourquoi Lockhart? Colin provenait d'une famille moldue, mais pas l'autre idiot. C'était un sang pur…

Il sentit de l'anxiété serrer son cœur et il se mordit les lèvres. D'abord Hermione, maintenant Crivey… Il ne tenait pas autant au garçon qu'il tenait à 'mione. La jeune fille était une vraie amie, pas une simple connaissance comme lui, mais… Ça n'allait quand même pas. Quand allait-on trouver un remède? Et le coupable? Il fallait que ces attaques cessent, et rapidement. Il irait voir la Vieille Peau bientôt, dans l'espoir de trouver des réponses…

Oh, et il débuterait un commerce d'objets apportant bonheur et protection. Il y aurait une bonne ouverture de marché, après cette nuit…

……………………………..


	11. Échecs et Maths

**Note de l'Auteur: **Hello! Voici le nouveau chapitre! Ma sœur viens juste de terminer de le corriger! Je croise les doigts pour qu'il plaise a tout le monde! Et un très, très grand merci a tous ceux qui m'ont laisser des reviews, ainsi qu'à ceux qui lisent cette histoire! Ça me fait vraiment très plaisir et m'encourage a écrire! Alors je vous envoie des cyber-Raven-en-chocolat a tous et a toutes! N'oublier pas de continuer a me faire par de votre opinion.

_**Ginny**__: Hey! Elle fait actuellement une apparition dans ce chapitre! Profiter en, c'est presque un cas unique._

_**Nepheria4: **__Bon voyage en Égypte!!! Je croise les doigts pour que ce chapitre te parvienne __a__ temps. Je l'ai __envoyer__ dès que j'ai reçu ton __review__! Alors bonne vacances!_

**Bonne Lecture!!! À la semaine prochaine!**

**Disclaimer**Voir le prologue, svp. Merci.

**La Toile d'Araignée**

**Chapitre****10 ****: Échecs et Maths**

''Tout d'abord, Joyeuse Saint-Valentin à tous! J'espère que vous profiterez tous de la journée à son maximum, qu'y a-t-il de plus magique que l'amour? Cela étant dit, j'ai quelques annonces à faire concernant la journée. Premièrement, Monsieur Rusard tient à vous mentionner qu'il profitera de la journée pour nettoyer le plus grand nombre de placards possible. Toute personne surprise dans l'un d'eux devra aider à nettoyer pour toute la journée, comme il est de coutume.''

Le Directeur fut actuellement hué pour cela. Rusard n'étant pas là ( il avait déjà débuté son grand «nettoyage»), il fallait bien en vouloir à quelqu'un.

''Deuxièmement'', continua le vieil homme avec un sourire, ''et ceci je crois plaira à plus grand nombre d'entre vous, vu la température extérieure, tous les cours de la journée sont annulés. Les locaux sont trop froids que pour y donner cours. Je suggère à tous et chacun de rester dans vos salles communes, où nous redoublerons d'efforts pour garder la chaleur. C'est une des températures les plus froides depuis 1898, et nous ne souhaitons à aucun d'entre vous d'être malade… Évitez donc la tour d'astronomie.''

Cette fois, ce fut des applaudissements qui retentirent au dessus des tasses de thés bien chaudes et du porridge.

''Enfin, nous n'avons toujours pas trouvé de nouveau professeur contre les Forces du Mal… Le Ministère de la Magie a donc consenti à nous envoyer un auror pour vous donner cours, en temps que remplaçant temporaire. Il arrivera au courant de la semaine. Aucun manuel ne sera demandé, vu les nombreux livres déjà achetés pour cette matière au début de l'année. Sur ce sujet, Monsieur Lockhart a officiellement été démis de ses fonctions hier, et ne pourra, je le crains, plus vous enseigner dans cette école. Il a toutefois laisser un dernier projet auquel j'ai décidé d'adhérer. Il devrait vous permettre de passer une excellente journée.''

Le Directeur se mit à expliquer que des nains se chargeraient de distribuer des cartes de Saint-Valentin entre les élèves toute la journée, et de ne pas hésiter à utiliser leurs services. Harry, toutefois, n'écoutait déjà plus depuis bien longtemps, trop occupé à manger tout ce qu'il pouvait avaler. Il faisait glacial dehors, les arbres étaient devenus des glaçons géants et l'air, un poison pour les poumons. Le soleil radieux ne procurait pas la moindre chaleur, se contentant dans son immense paresse de braquer ses rayons froid sur la neige blanche. Celle-ci les réfléchissait à merveille, aveuglant le monde entier… Il ne voulait sortir pour rien au monde. Personne de sain d'esprit ne mettrait le moindre petit orteil dehors aujourd'hui. Cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose…

Ils auraient une pratique de Quidditch aujourd'hui.

C'était sûr et certain, il l'avait vu dans les yeux de Flint, ce matin… Il avait averti Draco, mais celui-ci avait répliqué avec un éternuement phénoménal. Le pauvre avait un énorme rhume… Il accumulait la fatigue, dormant très peu et avait perdu l'appétit depuis deux semaines… Il n'était pas difficile d'en déduire la cause: il était en manque. Harry avait vu Ryan passer par la même chose, quand il y avait eu pénurie de drogue… Heureusement, son ami n'avait pas encore de sautes d'humeur trop prononcées. En fait, il s'en tirait très bien et Raven ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être impressionné. Il le lui avait dit d'ailleurs, plusieurs fois, cherchant à l'encourager. Il n'était pas certain que Draco l'ait entendu, vu que ses oreilles étaient aussi bouchées que son nez, et qu'il n'avait pas répondu.

''Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie, Dray.''

''Regarde qui barle… Du ne veux jabais y aller, doi…''

''Mais tu m'y traînes toujours de force. Je devrais peut-être faire pareille.''

''Don! J'irai jusde avant la bradigue… je ne veux bas qu'elle be soigne drop dôt.''

''Je devrais dire à Marcus que tu essayes de louper la pratique…''

''Ne fais bas ça!''

''Hum… d'accord… Je te laisse passer la pratique de Quiddich au chaud, à boire du thé au miel dans l'infirmerie, pendant que j'attrape ma mort dehors. A condition que tu montes ma part à quarante pour cent.''

''Mais-''

''Hey! Je suis le fournisseur. Ce n'est pas juste que ma part ne soit que de trente pour cent du profit. Pattes de lapin, morceaux de crystal, amulettes, bracelets magiques… Dur de trouver tout cela.''

''Du Transfigure dout ça à base de druc inudile!''

''Je travaille très fort. Alors, quarante pour cent, ou tu vas à la pratique?''

''Du es cruel… mais c'est okay.''

''Bien! Très bien! J'adore faire affaire avec toi.''

Leur trafique fonctionnait à merveille. Draco avait trouvé des revendeurs dans chacune des quatre maisons et les ventes allaient bon train. Il aurait voulu dire à Hermione que le blond aussi savait mettre ses préjudices et la rivalité inter-maison de côté pour la bonne cause (faire de l'argent), mais hélas la jeune fille n'aurait pu lui répondre… Elle était toujours en pierre…

Avant qu'il ne puisse sombrer dans un plaine très vaste de pensées négatives, un nain s'avança vers lui, traînant sa harpe. Sa première carte de Saint-Valentin! La première de toute la journée!

La grande Salle devint silencieuse et beaucoup se retournèrent pour l'observer. Il ne rougit pas le moins du monde, souriant plutôt.

''C'est toi, Harry Potter?''

''Oui!''

''J'ai un message musical à te transmettre.''

''Fantastique, j'ai hâte de l'entendre!''

Le nain grogna, releva sa harpe du sol et se mit à chanter.

_''Ses yeux sont verts comme un crapaud frais du matin_

_Ses cheveux sont noirs comme un corbeau, il est divin,_

_C'est mon héros et c'est mon Roi,_

_Harry Chéri, jamais je n'ai eu d'élèves comme toi!''_

Le silence régnait toujours, mais Raven ne s'en préoccupa pas, préférant applaudir le message, aussi faussement fut-il chanté.

''C'est… merci! De qui vient-il?'' demanda-t-il, une main sur le cœur.

''Professeur Minerva McGonagall!''

Et le messager repartit. Tous les yeux se retournèrent vers la Directrice Adjointe, qui rougit – de colère. Elle se releva, les poings serrés.

''Potter! Je-''

''Professeur! Je vous remercie! C'est tellement considéré de votre part, mais… sans vouloir vous blesser, la différence d'âge-''

''Retenue!! Tout de suite après le petit déjeuner, dans mon bureau! Et vingt points de moins à Serpentard!''

''Un moment tout seul, ensemble? Si vous y tenez…''

La Vieille Peau, pour la première fois depuis le début de sa scolarité, fut à court de mots et se rassit, massacrant ses œufs et lui jetant des regards meurtriers. Lentement, les conversations reprirent, ponctuées de rires et de coups d'œil vers la Professeur et l'aîné des Potter.

''Tu as osé!'' s'écria Pansy, impressionnée. ''Je croyais que tu plaisantais.''

Elle lui avait annoncé l'idée des nains la veille, et lui en avait même trouvé un.

''Bien sûr! Je regrette seulement de ne pas avoir pris de photo…''

''Et d'avoir perdu vingt points, j'espère'', grogna Goyle. ''Est-ce que tu te préoccupes seulement de la Coupe des Quatre Maisons?

''Évidemment, pour quelle autre raison irais-je aux pratiques de quidditch?''

''Pour éviter que Flint devienne un meurtrier et toi, un cadavre.''

Haussant les épaules, il finit son déjeuner – il ne pouvait imaginer avaler la moindre parcelle de nourriture de plus, et quitta la Grande salle. Il avait obtenu cette punition pour quelque chose – il devait parler à la Harpie.

………………………………..

L'animosité entre deux personnes est un sentiment subtile, selon plusieurs. Elle ne peut se distinguer que par certains regards donnés, certains mouvements qui auraient pu être différents, l'inflexion d'un mot en particulier dans une phrase. Un sentiment cultivé et entretenu constamment, à chaque rencontre. Le sentiment seul est une relation et il rassure dans sa présence.

Plusieurs ont tort.

Dans certain cas, il n'y a rien de subtile du tout. L'animosité n'est que l'expression de l'incompatibilité entre deux personnes. Un chemin que la haine, la rancœur et la méfiance empruntaient, quand la situation se devait d'être contenue dans un minimum de civilité. Elle est alors très visible.

Particulièrement entre une certaine professeur de Métamorphose et un élève de deuxième année, aux cheveux noir de nuit.

''Asseyez-vous, Potter'', dit-elle très sèchement, s'asseyant elle-même derrière son bureau.

Il prit un moment pour observer les lieux, mais rien n'attira particulièrement son attention. La Coupe de Quatre Maisons reposait fièrement sur un meuble, attrapant toute la lumière pour se faire plus désirable. Personnellement, il n'avait que très peu d'intérêt pour la Coupe, sur ce point Goyle avait raison. C'était l'idée que ce soit une autre maison que la sienne qui la possède, qui le dérangeait légèrement. Serpentard était sa maison… Il voulait montrer qu'elle était tout aussi bonne que les autres. Voir meilleure. Oui, cette coupe aurait été bien plus belle dans le bureau de Rogue que dans celui de la Vieille Peau.

''J'attends une explication.''

''À quel sujet?''

''Ne faites pas l'ignorant! Vous moquer ainsi d'un professeur, sans la moindre gêne-''

''Je ne me moquais pas de vos sentiments-''

''Assez! Qu'espériez-vous obtenir avec cette blague ridicule?''

Il lui sourit, mais cet étirement de lèvres était justement empli de cette fameuse animosité.

''Pouvoir vous parler en privé, bien entendu.''

La dame vint pour le sermonner, une fois de plus, mais il ne lui en donna pas la chance.

''Professeur… Vous devez comprendre que je ne pouvais pas demander à vous parler seul à seul… C'était impossible.''

''Je n'ai jamais refusé un entretien à qui que ce soit.''

''Je ne dis pas le contraire. Le fait est que toute l'école doute encore à savoir si je suis possiblement l'héritier de Salazar ou pas. L'idée leur est heureusement plus ou moins passée, mais la possibilité n'a pas été oubliée. Je n'ai nul besoin de plus de suspicion dirigée envers ma personne. Et ma maison n'aurait jamais approuvé que je cherche à vous parler en privé. Je préfère, pour l'instant, rester dans leurs bonnes grâces, merci beaucoup. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai attrapé le Vif d'Or contre les Gryffons et gagné la partie qu'ils m'aimeront pour le reste de l'année.''

Il avait jugé que la meilleure méthode pour qu'elle communique avec lui était qu'il soit plus ouvert. C'était une Gryffon et peu importait qu'elle ne l'aime pas, elle répondrait à l'honnêteté par l'honnêteté. Le fait que sa plaisanterie dans la Grande Salle ait été également pour son amusement personnel pouvait rester sous silence, puisqu'elle le savait de toute manière. Quant à lui rappeler l'échec de son équipe de Quidditch… Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, voilà tout.

''Je vais être directe avec vous, Potter. J'essaye d'être juste avec tous mes élèves, et de leur donner toutes les chances possibles. Cela dit, s'ils le méritent, et montrent un tant soit peu de bonne volonté. Jusqu'à maintenant, vous n'avez démontré que de la désobéissance, de la violence et un manque de respect hors du commun… Votre comportement de ce matin en est un excellent exemple. Alors expliquez-moi pourquoi, soudainement, vous avez décidé de venir me parler? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?''

Il voulait contredire bien des points que la professeur avait mentionnés. Il voulait lui faire remarquer qu'il était premier de classe, qu'il s'était incroyablement assagi depuis l'année précédente ou, du moins, qu'il se faisait maintenant plus discret dans ses méfaits, qu'elle avait beau essayé d'être juste, elle n'y arrivait pas… Mais il n'était pas venu ici pour entamer un débat. Non, il voulait des informations, car les livres de la bibliothèque ne l'avaient pas renseigné.

''Est-ce que vous vous entendiez bien avec les autres préfets, quand vous étiez à l'école?'' choisit-il comme entrée en matière, abordant un sourire un peu vide.

''Quoi?''

''Plus particulièrement… avec le préfet des Serpents? Avec Tom Jedusor?''

La professeur blanchit en moins de trois secondes, avant que le sang ne lui monte à la tête et qu'elle rougisse. Elle avait soudainement sorti sa baguette, bien qu'elle ne la brandit pas sur lui. Subtilement, il attrapa la sienne et la garda cachée. Mieux valait être prudent.

''Pourquoi une telle question?''

''Je sais que vous avez été à l'école avec lui, Madame. Je sais que vous étiez de la même année, que vous étiez Préfète et que durant votre cinquième année, la Chambre des Secrets avait été ouverte.''

''Potter! La Chambre des Secrets n'est pas votre problème!''

Elle se releva, ramassant quelques papiers et évita de le regarder.

''Maintenant, si c'est tout ce que vous vouliez savoir, vous pouvez partir-''

''Non! Je veux savoir qui a été accusé, la dernière fois! S'il-vous plaît, professeur! Je veux juste confirmer que c'était Jedusor qui-''

''Assez. Sortez, tout de suite!''

Jamais il n'avait vu la Harpie si contrariée. Indécis, il se releva à son tour quand elle lui ouvrit la porte et s'en approcha, mais… Il voulait des réponses. Il voulait savoir si Voldemort était vraiment responsable, il y a cinquante ans, et si oui… Si c'était le cas, avait-il quelque chose avoir avec les évènements de cette année? Avec la pétrification d'Hermione?

Car si Voldemort était responsable alors oui, la Chambre et son Monstre devenait son problème. Parce qu'il était le Survivant. Parce qu'il avait fait des Serments. Parce que, voilà tout.

''Un jour'', dit-il, décidant de jouer le tout pour le tout, ''vous vous êtes réveillée dans la salle de bain des Préfets, encore en uniforme. Vos cheveux étaient défaits, vos vêtements mouillés et vous n'aviez plus le moindre souvenir. Et quelque temps plus tard… Hagrid a été accusé et a été renvoyé de Poudlard. C'est vrai, non?''

Clac! La porte se referma brutalement et la baguette de la puissante sorcière ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il resta de marbre, ses yeux la dévisageant, cherchant des réponses.

''Comment savez-vous cela?''

''Je le sais, c'est tout.''

Elle murmura quelques charmes ayant pour but de révéler son identité et dut admettre qu'il était effectivement Harry Potter.

''Je-''

''Professeur, je veux juste savoir si, oui ou non, Hagrid a été accusé des attaques?''

''En quoi cela pourrait-il vous être utile?''

''Parce que… je ne crois pas qu'il était coupable. J'ai entendu des rumeurs qu'il l'était et je ne pense pas que ce soit vrai… Mais je veux en être absolument certain.''

''Pourquoi?''

Il avait songé à plusieurs mensonges… Dire qu'Awel était ami avec le garde chasse et qu'il s'inquiétait pour son petit frère était l'un d'eux. Pourtant… Il ne pensait pas qu'elle le croirait. De plus, Awel ne passait pas vraiment beaucoup de temps avec l'homme. C'était Ron qui lui rendait constamment visite, avec sa petite sœur Ginny.

''Hermione… C'est elle qui avait entendu parler des rumeurs… et elle était dévastée à l'idée. Elle voulait des preuves, pour confronter Hagrid et lui dire qu'elle le croyait innocent… 'Mione était supposée venir vous parler avant… avant d'être pétrifiée. Je n'avais pas de voix, à ce moment-là, et je ne voulais pas vous parler, Professeur, vu qu'on ne s'entend pas très bien. Mais après ce qui est arrivé à Colin… Je voulais savoir.''

À l'intérieur, il se félicita de son discours, qui sonnait incroyablement convaincant. Il masqua sa fierté, toutefois, et resta sans expression, si ce n'est que de mordiller inconsciemment sa lèvre. Il devait convaincre la Vieille Peau, et pour cela, il ne devait pas agir stupidement. Fondre en larmes, par exemple, ou avoir l'air très inquiet, l'aurait mise sur ses gardes. Elle le pensait trop méchant et insensible que pour de tels comportements.

Minerva, évidemment, savait qu'il rendait visite presque tous les jours à la jeune fille. Madame Pomfresh la gardait au courant, puisqu'elle était sa tête de maison. Elle sentit une pointe de compassion naître en elle. Le trop plein de connaissance de Harry l'inquiétait, mais… si Granger avait fait des recherches, qui sait ce qu'elle avait découvert? C'était son étudiante préférée, la plus intelligente et motivée depuis des années!

''Il est vrai qu'Hagrid fut accusé et renvoyé, Potter. Cependant, je puis vous assurer qu'il était parfaitement innocent. Il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche, et encore moins à quelqu'un d'autre… Jamais il n'aurait tué cette pauvre petite… Et oui, si vous devez le savoir, ce fut un préfet du nom de Jedusor qui l'a soit disant démasqué. Je vous prie de n'en parler à personne. Rubeus n'a pas besoin que cette vieille histoire remonte à la surface.''

''Je vois… Merci madame! Et toutes mes excuses, pour ne pouvoir retourner vos romantiques sentiments!''

Et dans un clignement d'œil, le garçon avait disparu. La Professeur sentit l'irritation, l'animosité, envahir ses sens, comme à chaque fois qu'elle rencontrait Harry. L'étudiant n'avait pas sa confiance et elle se posait bien des questions à son sujet mais… Étrangement, elle ne fut pas envahie du besoin de s'en débarrasser, de le faire renvoyer. Il y avait eu quelque chose dans les yeux de Potter qu'elle n'avait jamais remarqué auparavant… mais elle ne savait pas sa nature.

Peut être… peut être n'était-il pas aussi irrécupérable qu'elle ne l'avait pensé.

………………………………..

Du sable si fin qu'il glisse entre les orteils avec autant de facilité qu'entre deux parties d'un large sablier. Une plage si blanche qu'elle reflète la lumière d'un soleil de juillet mieux que l'océan… Le bruit des vagues n'arrivant pas à rafraîchir, tant il fait suffocant. L'air salin s'infiltrant dans votre corps à chaque bouffée d'air chaud, se mélangeant à votre propre sueur. Le rayons de lumière frappant sa peau, il avait chaud, chaud, chaud… Allait se liquéfier, dans l'enfer du volcan dans lequel il se trouvait. Son sang se changeait en lave il-

''Potter! Si tu n'attrapes pas ce Vif d'ici cinq minutes, je t'enterre dans la neige et te laisse là jusqu'au printemps.''

Voilà. Son image mental était brisée. Il se retrouvait de nouveau dans l'immensité de neige et de glace qu'était le stade de Quidditch. Un vent nordique sifflait à ses oreille, les faisant rougir, et s'infiltrait dans ses vêtements. Le ciel s'était fait gris et la neige avait commencé à tomber, alors qu'une demi heure plutôt, les cieux étaient encore parfaitement dégagés. Une tempête s'annonçait.

Tout en faisant un tour du stade, cherchant à moitié pour la petite balle dorée, il fit quelques tests. Ses orteils avaient cessé de lui faire mal, mais ce n'était pas obligatoirement bon signe, vu qu'il ne les ressentait plus du tout. Ses doigts lui faisaient un mal de chien, et sa main gauche était partiellement collée au manche glacé de son balai. Il accéléra, voulant attraper le Vif le plus vite possible, mais le vent sec fit brûler ses yeux. Une larme s'échappa pour aussitôt se faire de glace, collant ses cils ensemble. Par toutes les sorcières du monde, il avait froid. C'était une chance qu'il ne portait pas de lunettes, le métal aurait tellement refroidit qu'il aurait fini par coller à sa peau. Il essaya de lécher ses lèvres, mais elle était trop sèches et ne firent qu'enfler sous ses efforts.

Sentant qu'il ne pourrait pas survivre dans cette température, et sentant les regards de ses coéquipiers, il fit appel à tout son sens de l'observation. Il fallait qu'il le trouve. Avant que le froid et le vent ne l'achèvent!

Là!

Apercevant sa proie, il fonça dessus sans attendre. L'air lui fouetta le visage, le brûlant presque, mais il insista et poursuivi la petite balle. Il pouvait presque entendre ses ailes frapper l'oxygène… Le Vif obliqua à droite, puis à gauche, avant de plonger férocement vers le sol. Concentré sur la poursuite, il n'hésita pas à le suivre. Respirer était du domaine de l'impossible, il allait trop vite, mais il s'en fichait. Attraper la balle. Vaincre. Gagner. Le Vif signifiait la fin de la partie. La fin de la partie signifiait retrouver de la chaleur. Et la Chaleur était la chose la plus importante au monde présentement!

La terre se rapprochait à toute vitesse… Où était-ce lui qui avançait? C'était difficile à dire. Ce point doré… Il devait l'enfermer entre ses doigts gelés. Maintenant!

Il brandit le bras, s'étala encore davantage le long de son balai et étira tout son corps vers son but. Plus vite, plus vite, plus vite! Sa proie fit une dernière tentative d'évasion vers le sud, utilisant la vitesse du vent, mais cela ne servit à rien. Avec des réflexes hors du commun, il bondit presque sur elle et-

Il l'avait!

Ses ailes se débattaient encore, égratignant sa peau. Il avait gagné! Sachant le temps manquant, il tira de toutes ses force sur le manche de son balai, redressant soudain son corps et dirigeant ses pieds vers le sol. Il était trop près du sol, toutefois, et du faire un large virage vers la droite pour réussir à atterrir avec grâce.

Aussitôt, toute l'équipe atterrit, criant de joie comme s'ils venaient de gagner la coupe de Quidditch.

La pratique était enfin finie!

Il sauta de son balai, ses pieds s'enfonçant dans l'épaisse couverture de neige. La matière humide et froide se dépêcha d'entrer dans ses chaussures et il maudit son manque de préparation. Il aurait dû renouveler son sortilège d'imperméabilité avant de redescendre sur terre…

''Au vestiaire tout le monde!'' ordonna Flint, regardant le ciel s'assombrir. ''Je vous veux tous lavés et changés dans dix minutes. Si l'un de vous ose tomber malade, il souhaitera que je l'aille virer de l'équipe. C'est déjà assez que Malefoy ait attrapé la crève!''

L'équipe ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, courant dans les vestiaires et obéissant le plus vite possible. Harry souhaita pouvoir passer plus de temps sous le jet d'eau brûlant, mais se dit que ça ne valait pas la peine. Très peu de choses valaient la peine de mettre son capitaine en colère, en vérité. Il enfila rapidement ses vêtements, se couvrit de sa cape scolaire à attache d'argent et enfila ses souliers sans tarder. Juste dans les temps aussi, car Marcus ouvrit la porte des vestiaires et leur ordonna de voler jusqu'au château. Son ton était pressé et Harry comprit pourquoi en sortant. La tempête s'était rapprochée. Le vent était encore plus violent qu'avant et la neige tombait en grande quantité. Il réprima un frisson.

Remontant son capuchon et le charmant pour qu'il ne tombe pas sur ses épaules, il fila vers le château avec les autres. Il voulait aller se plaindre à son meilleur ami du froid et l'obliger à lui apporter une boisson chaude. Ou plus précisément, que Draco ordonne à Dibby de lui donner tout ce qu'il voulait. L'elfe ne lui obéissait pas directement.

Avant qu'il n'atteigne l'entrée du château, un énorme flocon fonça sur lui. Il essaya de l'éviter, faisant une embardée sur le côté. Ce devait être un morceau de glace ou-

Des talons s'agrippèrent à sa cape et le tirèrent vers le nord, en direction opposé du vent. Le tissu menaçant de se déchirer, il essaya de repousser son attaquant, avant de se rendre compte d'un détail majeur.

Ce n'était pas un énorme morceau de glace tombé du ciel, c'était Hedwidge!

Il lui tendit aussitôt un bras, la laissant se poser.

''Qu'y a-t-il, ma belle? Un problème?''

Elle hulula, comme si elle pouvait entendre ses murmures à travers la tempête. C'était probablement le cas.

''Potter!''

''J'arrive! Je vous rejoindrai dans un moment!'' cria-t-il.

''Pas question-''

''Personne ne m'attaquera dans cette température! J'arrive dans quelques minutes!''

Il faisait apparemment trop froid pour argumenter, puisqu'ils partirent, le laissant seul à l'extérieur.

''Alors, qu'y a-t-il?''

Sa chouette prit son envol, fit un cercle autour de lui et partit dans la tempête. Sachant qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'il la suive, il monta lui aussi dans les airs, ignorant la tempête. Il pensa un instant à colorer l'oiseau de proie en rouge, histoire de la distinguer un peu mieux, mais rejeta l'idée. Elle n'aurait certainement pas apprécié!

Ils étaient en direction opposé du vent et sa vitesse de vol était largement réduite, mais Hedwidge était patiente et ils finirent par arriver à la Volière. Surpris, il y entra avec elle, prenant place sur une des poutres du haut à ses côtés. Que voulait-elle? Qu'il soigne un hibou? Passe la nuit avec elle? Il espérait que non, cet endroit n'était pas très chaud, avec toutes ses ouvertures…

Puis, il entendit des voix qui éclaircirent sa confusion. Ces personnes étaient sans doute la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait là, assis avec les autres hiboux. Un Grand Duc en particulier le regarda avec faim, mais Hedwidge hulula et il partit à l'autre bout de la volière… Il la caressa pour la remercier de sa protection, avant de se concentrer sur la scène se déroulant sous ses pieds.

Awel se tenait tout droit, couvert de la tête aux pieds et se frottant les bras dans l'espoir de se réchauffer. Devant lui se tenait une première année aux cheveux roux, aux vêtements usés: Ginny Weasley. Harry ne lui avait jamais parlé. Son frère avait l'air furieux.

''C'est pour ça que tu m'as fait venir ici! En pleine tempête!''

''Awel… je-je… je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un nous surprenne…''

C'était manqué, se dit-il. Non seulement il les voyait, mais il pouvait apercevoir Ron, Peter et Draco cachés dans l'entrée. Ce n'était pas aussi privée qu'elle l'avait souhaité. Ce que Dray faisait là, il n'en avait aucune idée. Et pourquoi Hedwidge avait jugé sa présence nécessaire était un mystère.

''Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Écoute Ginny, tu es… très gentille, mais tu exagères. Tu aurais très bien pu demander à un des stupides nains de m'envoyer ta carte! On gèle ici!''

''Mais… Je suis désolée… Je- je t'admire beaucoup, tu es le Survivant! Je pensais que peut-être, tu voudrais qu'on-on sorte ensemble-''

''Il n'en est pas question. Écoute, on se connaît à peine et je n'en ai pas envie. On devrait retourner à notre salle commune, je meurs de froid. Si j'attrape une pneumonie, ce sera ta faute.''

Ginny se mit à pleurer et Harry ne put s'empêcher d'être agacé. Vraiment! Il savait que des fans faisaient assez souvent des déclaration d'amour à Awel, par courrier ou en personne, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour prendre la chose aussi à la légère! C'était cruel!

Weasley devait penser la même chose, car il sortit de sa cachette et se mit à crier.

''Potter! Ne parle pas ainsi à ma sœur!''

''Ron?! Que fais-tu ici-''

''Excuse-toi!''

Raven soupira, échangeant un regard entendu avec sa chouette. Ce n'était pas le bon ton à adopter avec Awel.

''Je n'ai rien fait de mal!''

''Ron! Pourquoi es-tu venu? Ce ne sont pas tes affaires-''

''Reste en dehors de ça, Ginny. Je suis ton frère, c'est mon devoir de te protéger.''

Il vit Draco grimacer et refléta l'expression. C'était une chose très, très Gryffondor à dire.

''La protéger? De qui, de moi?''

''Tu as vu comment tu lui parles? Alors qu'elle te fait une déclaration?''

''Elle m'a emmené ici en pleine tempête-''

''Je ne te laisserais jamais sortir avec ma sœur!''

''Je ne l'aime même pas!''

Ouch! Ça devait faire mal… La fille se mit à pleurer plus fort.

''Toujours aussi insensible, Potter'', dit Draco avec un sourire narquois, sortant à son tour de sa cachette – Peter en fit tout autant, regardant les autres nerveusement.

''Qu'est-ce que c'est? Un spectacle? Un débat? Que faites-vous tous ici?''

''On vous a suivi, bien sûr.''

''Je-''

Les cinq personnes commencèrent à échanger des insultes et Harry soupira. Si sa messagère avait eu l'intention qu'il intervienne, c'était hors de question. Premièrement, ce n'était pas son problème. Ensuite, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait faire… Comme il s'en doutait, ils finirent par sortirent leurs baguettes. Ron voulait maudire Peter, Pettigrow tremblait et Draco menaçait Awel qui, lui, leur ordonnait de le laisser partir.

La suite se passa très vite. Il y eut un sort lancé, par qui il ne sut le dire, et d'autres suivirent. L'un d'eux manqua sa cible et-

PAF! La première année fut frappée en plein dans la poitrine, faisant un vol plané. Il crut un instant qu'elle allait heurter le mur et fracasser tous ses os, mais elle continua sa course et- Zut!

Il enfourcha son balai et se glissa à l'extérieur. Il la vit tomber, mais plus nettement encore entendit son cri strident. Merlin, il aurait été surpris si tout Poudlard ne l'avait entendue! Sans attendre, il fonça vers elle. Le vent était cependant contre lui et elle avait de l'avance dans sa chute… Si elle avait été un Vif d'Or, il n'aurait pu l'attraper.

Elle n'en était toutefois pas un et ce n'était pas une partie de Quidditch. Sans sortir sa baguette – il n'avait pas le temps – il releva sa main et-

''Accio Ginny!''

Le sort ne marcha qu'à moitié, le vent étant trop fort, mais il lui donna assez de temps que pour la rejoindre et l'attraper. Il passa sa main autour de sa taille, la serrant contre lui et remonta vers la volière. Ce ne fut pas aisé, mais il réussit à passer dans l'ouverture et la déposer par terre. Ron se jeta immédiatement sur elle, paniqué, et elle pleura de plus belle.

''Harry? Que fais-tu ici?''

''Je pourrais te demander la même chose, Dray. Je reviens d'un entraînement de Quidditch, et toi?''

''Je suivais Weaslaid.''

À son grand embêtement, la fille se détacha de son frère pour le serrer dans ses bras.

''Merci! Tu m'as sauvé la vie! Je ne sais pas comment te remercier!''

''J'enverrai la facture plus tard…''

Elle releva la tête, paniquée, mais il sourit pour lui montrer qu'il se moquait. Il savait très bien que leur famille était pauvre.

''Non, sérieusement, ce n'est rien. Essaye simplement de perdre du poids, tu pèses une tonne!''

À cela, elle répondit timidement à son sourire, rougissant abominablement.

''Comme si tu étais placé pour parler, Harry'', grogna Draco, se rappelant de toutes les fois où il l'avait porté. ''Et toi, éloigne toi de lui!''

Il extirpa Raven des bras de Ginny et, dans le processus, lui prit la main. Leurs paumes se frôlèrent et ils arrêtèrent de bouger, soudainement nerveux. Il vit l'envie dans les yeux de son ami, vit les lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour demander-

''C'est ta faute, Potter! Ginny aurait pu mourir!''

Le cri de Ron et leur moment fut brisé. Ils se lâchèrent sans plus tarder, évitant le regard de l'autre.

''Quoi? Je-non! Ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait ça!''

''C'est vrai'', le défendit Peter. ''Awel n'y est pour rien.''

''Toi, mêle-toi de tes affaires!''

''Ne t'en prends pas à Peter!''

''Pourquoi? Il est toujours là à nous suivre partout! Je ne peux plus le supporter! Ce n'est qu'un lâche sans cervelle ou colonne vertébrale.''

Draco le regarda de nouveau, l'air paniqué.

''Je suis d'accord avec un Weasley'', chuchota-t-il.

''On trouvera un remède'', lui promit-il, amusé.

Pendant ce temps, Awel avait commencé à taper du pied.

''Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous! Peter est un vrai ami! Toujours là pour moi! Il ne m'accuse pas d'avoir essayé de tuer sa sœur, lui!''

''C'est facile, il n'en a pas!''

''C'est une bien meilleure personne que toi! Il n'est pas constamment jaloux de ma popularité!''

''Moi, jaloux!''

Le cri avait du abîmer les cordes vocales de Ron, puisque les tympans d'Harry résonnaient. Awel hurlait presque aussi fort.

''Oui, parce que tu es toujours dans mon ombre! Peter, lui-''

''Dans ton ombre? Tu rêves! Je pourrais tout mieux faire que toi, Potter, si je le voulais!''

Les deux anciens amis cessèrent leurs cris, se jetant des regards meurtriers. Ils étaient tous les deux essoufflé et rouge de colère… Du coin de l'œil, il vit Malefoy trembler de froid, ainsi que Ginny. Elle était terriblement pâle et il espéra qu'elle n'allait pas sombrer dans un choc nerveux… C'était possible, après une telle chute. Ses propres épaules lui faisaient mal, s'étant étirées quand il l'avait attrapée.

''Vraiment? Je le croirai quand je le verrai!''

Sur ce, il s'en alla à grand pas, Pettigrow sur les talons. Ron jura à haute voix pendant quelques minutes, sortant des expressions qu'il n'avait jamais entendues. D'ailleurs, Draco sortit soudainement un petit carnet de sa poche, inscrivit quelque chose, attendit quelques secondes et se remit à écrire… Prenait-il des notes?

Il n'eut pas le temps de le lui demander, car Ginny se remit à pleurer.

''Il me déteste'', gémit-elle.

''Mais non…''

Hey! Allait-il vraiment la réconforter? Pas question! Ce n'était pas à lui de le faire!

''Ron! Viens donc consoler ta sœur.''

Mais Ron continua à marmonner et tourner en rond. Malefoy continua d'observer Weasley et de prendre des notes. Ginny continua de pleurer.

Comment allait-il arranger tout cela? Et pourquoi devait-il le faire, en premier lieu?

Tout bas, il maudit Hedwidge de l'avoir mis dans une telle situation.

……………………………..

''Harry, deviens ami avec Weaslaid. C'est le bon moment. Et dépêche-toi, veux-tu? Il a la mémoire courte, il pourrait oublier qu'il t'est redevable…''

À la suite de ce commentaire, il y eut un silence total à leur table. Ni Neville, ni Harry ne fit le moindre geste, observant plutôt Malefoy comme s'il avait perdu la tête. C'était probablement le cas, car il n'y avait pas d'autres explications à l'absurde demande.

''Tu… veux que _moi_, je devienne ami avec _Weasley_?''

''C'est ce que j'ai dit. Tu es déjà ami avec d'autres Gryffondork, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça te gênerait.''

''Ce n'est peut-être pas Malefoy'', suggéra Neville, tout bas.

Raven hocha la tête et demanda à voir et tenir la baguette de son ami. Celui-ci obtempéra avec un soupir exaspéré, relevant finalement la tête de son carnet pour les regarder.

Il retourna trois fois le morceau d'aubépine entre ses doigts. Au début, il ressentit simplement un écho d'impatience, puis distingua une certaine satisfaction et une vague d'ambition. C'était sans le moindre doute son ami. Non seulement la baguette était la sienne, mais il pouvait y reconnaître la signature magique propre à Malefoy. Il la tendit pour la rendre et son ami la prit à son tour. Avant qu'il ne puisse la lâcher, il fut complètement submergé.

L'envie.

Le besoin.

Le profond et distinct manque.

Ils rongeaient ses pensées, parcouraient son corps et l'empêchaient de se concentrer. C'était fort, plus fort que lui! Il avait besoin de quelque chose, terriblement besoin! C'était urgent! S'il n'en avait pas, en manquait pour un centième de seconde de plus, il deviendrait fou. Ses nerfs étaient si tendus qu'ils lui faisaient mal! Et la solution pour se sentir bien était si simple! Juste demander, juste recevoir, juste prendre! Il avait tellement envie de céder, tellement envie d'en avoir… Ça serait un tel soulagement! Il irait tellement mieux après cela! Le pression montait, et montait, et montait… bientôt il en mourrait, il-

Il perdit le contact avec la baguette, Dray l'ayant reprise, et se retrouva à bout de souffle. Était-ce ce que son ami ressentait en permanence? Le manque était-il si pressant, si fort? La tentation si présente?

L'admiration lui tomba dessus comme un seau d'eau, le trempant de compréhension. Jamais il n'aurait pu survivre ainsi! Comment Draco faisait-il? Comment pouvait-il réprimer ainsi son envie, tout en restant à côté de lui.

Il se retrouvait impressionner.

Du respect pour le blond monta en lui et il sourit. S'il arrivait à se montrer si fort, lui aussi ferait de son mieux. Il n'aborderait pas le sujet, mais ferait tout pour l'aider à passer à autre chose. Et jamais, jamais il ne céderait. Si Malefoy pouvait exercer un tel contrôle, il se devait de faire pareille.

''Non, c'est bien lui… Et il n'est pas possédé ou sous l'Impérius… Alors pourquoi veut-il que je me lie d'amitié avec un de ses ennemis?''

''Je suis là'', fit remarquer le blond, ''tu peux me parler directement. Et j'ai mes raisons pour que tu deviennes ami avec l'imbécile roux. Je ne te demande pas de l'apprécier ou d'être loyal… Je veux juste que l'école, et surtout le clan Weaslaid, pense que vous êtes très amis. Tant et aussi longtemps qu'eux le croient, ça ira.''

''Je vais me faire lyncher par notre maison! Ils m'en veulent déjà d'être ami avec 'mione et Neville…''

''Je sais que tu t'en moques! Allez, fais ce que je te dis!''

''Certainement pas sans une bonne raison! Toi et Ron avez été ennemis depuis… depuis toujours!''

''Et cela ne va pas changer. C'est _toi_ qui sera son ami, pas moi.''

Harry secoua la tête, comme pour chasser la confusion accumulée. Il était vrai que l'opinion publique ne lui faisait pas grand-chose… De toutes façons, être un fourchelangue lui donnait un certain statut au sein de sa maison. S'il y songeait ne serait-ce qu'un peu, être ami avec Ronald Weasley n'était pas un problème. Il ne connaissait pas assez le garçon que pour le détester et le roux ne l'avait encore jamais attaqué. Ce qui l'embêtait était le pourquoi. Harry avait peu d'amis et n'avait pas besoin d'en avoir d'autres.

''Si tu as une raison, ce serait le bon moment pour m'en faire part, parce que je ne comprend rien du tout, Dray.''

''C'est encore secret, pour le moment. Je n'ai pas assez de preuves… Mais mon instinct ne se trompe jamais. Donc, parce que j'ai raison, tu vas devenir son ami. J'ai besoin d'un entre-deux, d'un… lien. Et tu as la chance d'être cette personne.''

''Merci, tu m'as vraiment éclairé…''

Son sarcasme ne lui procura qu'un haussement d'épaules en récompense et il soupira. Neville avait l'air encore plus confus que lui…

Il failli refuser, mais se retint. Draco avait assez de problèmes ainsi… aussi bien lui montrer un peu de support et de confiance. En plus, c'était la première fois qu'il exprimait un vœux de bonne relation avec des Gryffons. Ça valait bien un peu d'encouragement.

''Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne?'' demanda-t-il, résigné.

''Beaucoup, pour si peu d'efforts! Si tu réussis ta mission, et que la famille Weasley se met à t'aimer, à te traiter comme de la famille, je te promets une position à envier dans mes futurs employés. Qui sait, tu pourrais même être mon associé!''

''Employé?'' répéta Neville, éberlué.

''Oui, oui… Tous les Malefoy sont de puissants hommes d'affaires. Je vais tout héritier de Père, bien sûr, mais je vais aussi développer mes propres commerces… En gros, je serai l'homme le plus riche du monde de la magie avant mes trente ans! Si Harry travaille pour moi, il ne sera jamais pauvre.''

Raven aurait sermonné Draco, pour oser le voir comme un subordonné, si ça n'avait été de à qui son ami avait parlé. Dray s'était adressé directement à Neville! Ce devait être la toute première fois! Ce fait, plus que tout autre chose, l'incita à accepter.

''Je vais essayer'', promit-il, vaincu.

Le sourire de son ami en valut la peine.

……………………………..

''Neville! Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée…''

Ils se tenaient tous les deux au centre du terrain de Quidditch avec trois balais. Harry avait emprunté deux autres Nimbus 2001 à l'équipe, en plus du sien. Ils faisaient toujours glacial, mais c'était heureusement une journée sans le moindre vent. Le vent… C'était l'élément qu'Harry préférait en été et détestait le plus en hiver.

Sortir de l'école, par contre, faisait un bien fou. Une ambiance pesante avait envahi les lieux cette année… On ne cessait de parler de l'héritier, de la Chambre des Secrets et de son fameux monstre. Il n'y avait pas cette peur à l'extérieur. Non, juste la neige, le froid et l'air pur de l'Écosse.

''…s'il ne vient pas, nous nous transformerons en sorciers de neige.''

''J'en faisais un chaque année, avant, avec mon grand-oncle Algie. Un jour, il l'a enchanté et notre sorcier est parti terroriser les moldus du village… Gran était furieuse!''

''Ne change pas de sujet…''

''Désolé, mais c'est mieux que de penser à l'hiver… Ça m'évite d'avoir trop froid.''

Harry hocha la tête, comprenant sa façon de penser. Lui-même s'imaginait toujours dans un pays chaud et tropical, quand il était gelé de la tête au pied. Une nouvelle minute passa, sans que Ron n'apparaisse… Le Gryffon lui avait pourtant donné rendez-vous et il avait déjà dix minutes de retard! S'il n'avait pas promis de devenir son ami, Harry l'aurait utilisé comme sujet d'expérimentation…

Londubat commença à sautiller sur ses pieds, essayant de retrouver un peu de chaleur… Raven, quant à lui, avait essayé d'ensorceler ses vêtements pour qu'ils restent chauds, mais c'était inutile avec cette satanée température.

''Je n'avais pas aussi froid quand j'étais enfant'', grommela-t-il. ''J'étais trop occupé à jouer que pour sentir mes doigts se transformer en glaçons.''

''À quoi jouais-tu?''

Il y avait tant d'intérêt et de curiosité dans le ton de Neville qu'il fut surpris. Bien entendu, si les rumeurs étaient vraies, sa Grand-Mère ne le laissait pas jouer avec les autres enfants… Lui avait son frère avec qui jouer… Du moins, il l'avait avant que Voldemort ne vienne et essaye de tous les tuer.

''Rien de spécial… Bataille de boules de neige, construire des châteaux, chercher des fées d'hiver dans la neige… J'en ai trouvé une un jour.''

''Oh! Quel vœu as-tu fait?''

''Aucun. J'ai marché dessus sans faire exprès. Elle était très fâchée et m'a simplement mordu avant de s'enfuir dans la forêt…''

Son compagnon se mit à rire et il dut remarquer à quel point il avait changé. Neville était beaucoup moins timide que lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré dans le Chaudron Baveur. Harry savait qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis, Hermione et lui-même étant les seules personnes ayant dépasser le stade de connaissances… Toutefois, le garçon avait réussi à mettre en place les bases de sa confiance, de son assurance et il l'admirait pour cela. Un jour, son ami serait un sorcier que certains craindraient et admireraient, il en était certain.

Il allait lui demander comment allait Trevor, et si celui-ci avait encore craché du feu et fait brûler son oreiller, quand une tache de roux apparut à l'autre bout du stade.

Son futur ami était arrivé et il n'eut guère l'air heureux en le voyant avec Neville.

''Potter! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?''

De larges cernes entouraient les yeux du Gryffon et ses taches de rousseur ressortaient contre la pâleur de sa peau. Il devait mal dormir…

''Nev m'a invité à venir voler avec vous deux'', expliqua-t-il, essayant de garder toute moquerie de sa voix.

''Pourquoi? Il sait à peine voler et veut que je lui apprenne! Tu vas seulement t'amuser à ses dépends-''

''Ron! Harry et moi sommes amis, il ne ferait pas ça.''

''Tu es trop naïf. C'est un sale serpent, il-''

''Qui a sauvé ta sœur'', coupa Raven.

Garder son calme serait plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait prévu… Mais il avait promis d'essayer et il comptait bien réussir. Son défi eut la décence de rougir, gêné.

''C'est vrai… et je t'ai déjà remercié pour ça. Mais… que j'aie une dette envers toi ne fait pas de nous des amis, Potter.''

''Tu préfères être l'ami d'Awel, j'imagine!''

Il se retourna vers son allié, faisant bien attention à afficher une expression blessée, emplie de jalousie et de colère.

''Je te l'avais dit, Nev, c'est comme ça pour tout le monde! Je passe toujours après mon petit frère! Même Peter est mieux traité que moi!''

Il prit un grand pas vers le château. Un deuxième. Un troisième-

''Attends!''

Gagné!

''Pourquoi?''

''Je… je ne voulais pas dire ça… Je voulais juste dire que… Nous n'avons pas grand-chose en commun…''

Mais Weasley avait l'air de douter de ses propres paroles et le blond saisit heureusement l'occasion. Avoir un Gryffon de son côté, cherchant à l'aider à se faire des amis, était incroyablement pratique.

''Vous aimez tous les deux le Quidditch'', intervint-il. ''C'est pour cela que je vous ai demander de venir… J'ai vraiment besoin qu'on m'aide un peu.''

Ron eut l'air incertain. D'un côté, il voulait vraiment encourager Londubat dans son envie de voler et jouer les professeurs l'amusait, mais… Passer du temps avec un Serpentard était contre ses principes.

Ce Serpent-là avait toutefois sauvé Ginny…

Pendant qu'il délibérait, Harry avait ses propres problèmes. Safran, qui avait pour une raison inconnue décidé de l'accompagner, se mit à glisser dans ses vêtements, pestant contre le large nombre de degrés sous le zéro. Parler Fourchelangue devant Ron n'aiderait en rien sa situation, mais… Il ne pouvait pas ignorer son amie indéfiniment. Elle finirait par le mordre…

_''Tu n'avais qu'à pas venir!''_ explosa-t-il finalement, quand elle s'enroula autour de son cou.

_''Et te __laissssser__ te faire attaquer, __Raven__? Non, __Sssafran__ est un __sserpent__ trop noble pour cela!''_

_''Arrête de te plaindre, alors!''_

_''Tu devrais __ressster__ dans le tas de pierres, là où il fait chaud, __ssstupide__ Harry.''_

Il argumentait encore avec le reptile, quand Ron le tapa soudainement dans le dos, un sourire forcé au visage.

''Allons Po-Harry, nous devrions aider ce pauvre Neville avant qu'il ne gèle.''

Le soudain revirement le laissa sans voix et il hocha la tête, prêtant le balai de qualité au garçon. Celui-ci se détendit un peu, en touchant le superbe objet, mais sa camaraderie resta très forcée…

Il ne savait pas que Ron, joueur d'échecs professionnel, venait tout juste de voir un plan de bataille et avait décidé d'avancer ses pions. Il avait dit à Awel qu'il était capable de grandes choses… Il devait maintenant le prouver. Et quand Harry avait parlé Fourchelangue… Il avait déduit que celui-ci pourrait l'aider à découvrir l'Héritier de Serpentard. S'ils faisaient cela, Awel serait bien obligé de reconnaître sa valeur! Ce n'était pas une décision facile à prendre, puisque le Bagne des Gryffons n'était pas sur sa liste de gens à aimer. Il était cependant accoutumé au fait qu'il faille faire des sacrifices aux échecs. Pour trouver un peu de gloire, il pourrait supporter le Serpent. Pas pour toujours… Juste le temps nécessaire.

Raven, quant à lui, se força avec plus d'aisance à être amicale avec le roux. Ce n'était qu'une dure épreuve… Il pouvait le faire pour Draco, pouvait supporter l'étrange comportement de Weasley…

Pour Neville, ce fut un très difficile après-midi et cela, sans compter son vertige. C'était comme jouer les pacificateurs entre MacGonagall et Rogue… Il resta toutefois patient et espéra qu'un jour, cette amitié ne serait pas complètement artificielle.

Derrière une des fenêtres d'une tour, bien au chaud, Draco baissa ses jumelles et cocha une case dans son livre. Lui aussi avançait ses pièces, une à une… Bientôt, il aurait ce qu'il voulait. Il cernerait ses proies et les attraperait plus rapidement qu'Harry n'attrapait le Vif d'Or.

Alors il mettrait son père Échecs et Maths et l'obligerait à admettre sa propre valeur.

………………………………….


	12. Les Bienfaits de la Fuite

**Note de l'Auteur: **Hello!Je sais que ça fait plus d'une semaine depuis mon dernier chapitre, et je suis sincèrement désolé de vous avoir fait tous attendre si longtemps… Mais avec le fameux magasinage des fêtes, mon boulot et tout les excellent films sortit au cinéma récemment, le temps que je dédie à mes fics s'est retrouver malheureusement réduit. Voici néanmoins le chapitre onze! Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement que de trouver un peu de temps pour l'envoyer, après tout les incroyable reviews que j'ai reçu! Merci, merci, merci beaucoup! Alors bonne lecture tout le monde!

_**Ginny**__****__: Hé__ oui… on ne la verra pas beaucoup, je suis désolé. Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé son personnage… Elle fera peut être bien quelque apparition dans les prochains volume__s__, mais rien de majeur, désolé!_

_**Ron**__: Ron veut prouver qu'il peut lui aussi accomplir des choses, et n'est pas le ''second'' d'__Awel__. C'est pour cette pr__i__ncipal raison qu'il a __accepté__ de s'associer __a__ Harry. Il ne __parlerai__ pas à__Malefoy__, bien entendu, et vice versa, c'est pour cela que Dray __à__ envoyer __Raven._

_**Le plan de **__**Draco**__: Hum… j'imagine que personnes ne sera surpris de savoir que je n'expliquerai pas tout de suite. On apprendra les détails de son fameux plan dans le tome trois! Je sais, c'est assez agaçant de ne pas savoir… mais patience. Tout __vient__à point à__ qui sait attendre.__ Promis._

_**Prochain Chapitre**__: Le chapitre douze s'intitule __**Une Dispute Amicale**__… J'ai bien peur que plusieurs seront assez __choqué__ du comportement de notre Dray lors de cette dispute mais… enfin, je l'enverrai la semaine prochaine et j'espère qu'il vous plaira._

**Disclaimer**Voir le Prologue, merci!

**La Toile D'Araignée**

**Chapitre 11: Les Bienfaits de la Fuite**

''Non, non, non! Si tu utilises ton Cavalier comme ça, tu bloques la voie à ton Fou!''

''Oui, mais je te prends un pion…''

''Quand j'ai dit qu'il ne fallait pas sous-estimer les pions, je ne voulais pas dire que tu devais les tuer à tout prix.''

Harry gémit et passa une main dans ses cheveux d'ébène pour la énième fois. Il ne comprenait rien aux échecs… Peu importait combien il essayait, il finissait toujours par perdre.

''Tu es pire que Nott! Lui, au moins, me laisse perdre tranquillement.''

''J'essaye que tu t'améliores, c'est tout!''

''Une tâche impossible, Weasley'', se moqua Draco.

Ron se crispa au son de la voix de Malefoy, mais se retint de dire quoi que ce soit. Le jeune lord, quant à lui, ne rajouta rien de plus et se remit à étudier les plans pour leur prochain match de Quidditch. Normalement, Serpentard aurait joué contre Poufsouffle en décembre, mais dû aux blessures de Harry, la partie avait été reportée au mois de mars, après le plus dur de l'hiver. C'était Serdaigle et Gryffondor qui avaient joué avant les fêtes, à leur place. Les Gryffons avaient gagné de justesse. Comme Serdaigle avait vaincu les Poufs en novembre, l'équipe en jaune essayerait de reprendre les points perdus contre eux… Il fallait être préparé. Son père serait extrêmement déçu qu'il perde contre les Poufs et lui-même se sentirait humilié.

Sa concentration ne cessait cependant de lui échapper, ses pensées se dirigeant vers la magie de son meilleur ami. Plus le temps passait et plus sa patience s'étriquait… comme un tissu trop étiré, menaçant de se déchirer à chaque moment. Il savait que s'il cédait, rien ne pourrait le retenir… Sa volonté était la seule gardienne de sa promesse. S'il changeait d'idée, il pourrait se laisser ressentir le besoin dans son intégrité! Il n'aurait plus à ignorer son envie… Il-

Il força ses yeux à lire les flèches du plan de match, à étudier les formations, à lire les lettres dévoilant les faiblesses de ses adversaires. Quidditch. Penser au Quidditch. À rien d'autres.

Il ordonna à Dibby de lui apporter à boire et fit obstruction de tout ce qui l'entourait. Particulièrement de Raven.

''Je pensais que c'était interdit de manger ou boire dans la bibliothèque'', grommela Ron.

''Ça l'est'', admit Harry, cessant de menacer sa tour pour parler à son adversaire. ''C'est pour cette raison que nous sommes dans un coin des plus retirés de la bibliothèque. Pince ne nous voit pas…''

''Et Granger vous laissait faire ça?''

Il échangea un sourire avec Neville au ton incrédule de Ron.

''Non… Mais elle n'est pas là. A bien y penser, ce club était supposé être là pour nous aider à étudier… Elle l'a même fait approuver par la Vieille Harpie.''

''Qui?''

''Harry appelle ainsi professeur MacGonagall'', expliqua Londubat, fronçant les sourcils.

''Vraiment? Je pensais que seul Rogue avait des surnoms officiels…''

La discussion continua, passant des professeurs à Hermione, pour finir par la fameuse Chambre des Secrets. Harry et Ron essayaient d'être amis depuis trois bonnes semaines déjà et leur relation s'améliorait. Ou bien ils étaient devenus meilleurs à jouer la comédie, ou bien ils devenaient finalement de bonnes connaissances, mais l'atmosphère était nettement moins tendue. C'était un énorme soulagement… Malefoy ne lui avait toujours pas expliqué les raisons de cette amitié, mais au moins ne faisait rien pour la gâcher. En fait, il restait silencieux la plupart du temps… Si Raven avait pu se convaincre que c'était un bon signe, il se serait senti beaucoup mieux. Son meilleur ami l'inquiétait et il ne savait quoi faire pour l'aider… Surtout quand il était la source du problème.

''Ce qu'il faudrait'', disait Ron, ''c'est découvrir quel genre de monstre habite la Chambre… Ensuite, on saurait qui peut le contrôler.''

''Savoir à quoi on a affaire serait utile, c'est vrai… mais je doute que ça nous amènerait à l'héritier. Il cache trop bien son jeu.''

''Ce serait déjà un début… Voyons, que sait-on à propos de ce truc?''

Harry sortit sa plume d'argent et un morceau de parchemin et commença à écrire.

''Il a au moins mille ans, puisque selon la légende, c'est Salazar qui l'y a mis.''

''Et il peut pétrifier les gens, ''ajouta Ron.'' Il n'a mangé personne, non plus…''

''J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait tué une fille, la première fois que la chambre fut ouverte…''

''Vraiment? Hé bien… Cette poufsouffle est morte…''

''On ne peut pas prouver que ce soit le monstre.''

''Il a un cerveau'' ajouta Dray, ''puisqu'il ne s'attaque qu'au Sang-de-Bo-''

''Plus maintenant'', interrompit vivement Raven, ne voulant pas commencer une dispute sur la noblesse du sang, ''puisqu'il a pétrifié Lockhart.''

''Comme si cet imbécile était un vrai sorcier…''

Sur ce point, du moins, ils étaient tous d'accord.

''Vous avez réellement l'intention d'attraper l'héritier?'' s'inquiéta Neville. ''Ça pourrait être très dangereux.''

Ron et Harry haussèrent les épaules et recommencèrent à parler du monstre. S'ils devaient passer du temps ensemble, aussi bien travailler sur leur but commun… Et ils voulaient tous deux mettre fin aux attaques. Ron, plus pour la gloire qu'autre chose et Harry, parce qu'il jugeait que c'était son devoir… mais peu importait leur motivation personnelle tant qu'ils arrivaient à des résultats.

''Nous devrions aller voir Hagrid'', proposa Weasley. ''Il connaît tout sur les animaux magiques, surtout ceux dangereux et illégaux. Il pourrait avoir une bonne idée… Et ça nous éviterait de devoir fouiller la bibliothèque.''

Raven accepta sans hésiter. Le garde-chasse serait intéressant à interroger, qu'il connaisse l'identité du monstre ou pas. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait pris le blâme la dernière fois. Et il avait été à l'école avec Jedusor. Tout ce qu'il avait à dire serait important, à ses yeux. Ils décidèrent de lui rendre visite le lendemain soir, mardi étant la journée où ils avaient le moins de leçons et aucune pratique de Quidditch. À leur grande surprise, Draco insista pour les accompagner. Neville, lui, déclina leur invitation.

Un étrange sentiment d'appréhension s'installa au creux de l'estomac de Harry. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, il avait la certitude que cette visite serait très importante… Si les conséquences s'avèreraient positives ou négatives restait à voir.

…………………………..

Il était tard, le couvre-feu depuis longtemps passé… Pourtant, il ne pouvait trouver le sommeil. Un détail lui échappait sans cesse, ou du moins sa signification. Quelque chose de majeur lui échappait… Et il savait qu'il devait comprendre, mais sa volonté n'était pas suffisante que pour débloquer la porte retenant le secret…

«_J'ai traversé les Vallées de la Mort, pour de ma propre tombe faire des cendres. Je me déclare de cet accomplissement L'Immortalité Incarnée. Et si de mon défi les dieux se rebellent, je disparaîtrai dans un vent de noirceur plus sombre que leur cœur de nuit. Je retournerai dans ces Vallées Mortuaires et y creuserai trois nouvelles fosses, où ils pourriront sous mes pieds de gloire.»_

Le passage l'obsédait. Une information importante y était cachée, il en était certain, mais laquelle? Pourquoi Voldemort lisait-il ce livre en particulier? Et pour qui se prenait-il? Parler ainsi de la mort! N'avait-il aucun respect? Croyait-il pouvoir échapper à la sienne pour l'éternité? Tout le monde passait le Voile, tout le monde. Ce ne serait pas un impudent sorcier qui changerait le fait, aussi puissant, aussi dément celui-ci soit-il!

Irrité à tant de suffisance, tant de pure stupidité, il se releva de son fauteuil et commença à faire les cent pas. Il n'y pouvait rien. Peu importait sa peur du Mage Noir, il n'arrivait pas à retenir son indignation. C'était plus fort que lui… Ce n'était pas tout à fait lui… c'était sa partie la plus ancienne… Il voulait punir l'effronterie. Créer des Horcruxes, vraiment! _«Ils pourriront sous mes pieds de gloire». _Quelle idée barbare, quelle ignorance!

Sous son pied se fit entendre un bruit étrange et il se crispa. Qu'y avait-il encore? Ne pouvait-il pas rager en paix, au milieu de la nuit, sans casser quoi que ce soit?

Il releva sa chaussure et aperçut les restes d'une araignée. Le peu de sang que l'arachnéen possédait faisait une petite tache sur le sol. Heureusement, elle n'avait pas collé à sa semelle…

Sous l'impulsion du moment, il se pencha vers elle et tendit la main juste au-dessus du cadavre. Il sentit l'ombre grandir en lui, envahissant l'air de salle commune, repoussant la lueur des flammes…

_''In the twilight I seek the Soul, __Under__ the moon I'll find the Light, and by Sunrise I'll let you die, if such is your chosen way. May the wind hears my call, and brings you back on the right path. // __Abeo__crepusculum__quaesivi__quaesitum__Animula__lethe__ Luna ego ipse __invenio__lux__lucis''_

La brise – sa brise, caressa ses doigts, écorchant presque sa peau de glace. Le froid n'avait rien à voir avec l'hiver ou la neige. C'était le froid de l'abysse. Le froid existant en raison du manque total de chaleur. C'était son froid.

La quantité de cendres pour la petite araignée était infime, presque inexistante, alors qu'elles s'enroulèrent autour de ses doigts, chatouillant le dessous de ses ongles avant de se joindre à la brise grise. Il n'y eut pas d'hésitation dans l'air cette fois, pas comme avec la corneille. La petite araignée reprit forme sur le plancher et lorsqu'il retira sa main, retirant le gèle de son pouce, les huit pattes se mirent à bouger.

La ressuscitée ne s'en alla pas de suite, ce qui le surprit. Non, elle grimpa plutôt dans sa main et-

Aie! La sale bestiole l'avait mordu!

Il retint tout mouvement, sachant qu'elle avait bien le droit, puisque lui l'avait écrasée… Il devint cependant apparent que la vengeance n'était pas ce qu'elle recherchait. Non. L'araignée laissa une goutte de sang échapper à son corps et s'y baigna… Ce devait être une des choses les plus étranges qu'il eut jamais vues…

Quand elle brilla légèrement, il commença à douter les bienfaits de l'avoir ramenée à la vie… et lorsqu'il remarqua que son sang avait pris la forme d'un éclair sur le dos de la bête et qu'elle abordait maintenant une marque rouge semblable à celle de son front… Il fut tenté de la tuer de nouveau. Une impression étrange le retint juste à temps et l'araignée sauta sur le plancher, disparaissant rapidement…

Ne sachant que faire de tout cela, il se releva et décida que dormir serait la meilleure chose à faire… Il pourrait toujours détester Voldemort demain.

Il fit toutefois attention à ne pas écraser quoique ce soit, en retournant à son lit…

…………………………………….

''Déprimé, Weasley?''

Le jeune Gryffon avait cet air renfrogné et distant qu'il adoptait souvent, après un cours de Potion. Il y avait moins de colère dans son expression cette fois, et plus de déception…

Ron ne répondit pas tout de suite et Harry en profita pour respirer l'air frais. Il y avait encore de la neige, bien sûr, puisqu'ils n'étaient que début mars, mais le printemps avait décidé de se faire précoce cette année. La température était fort agréable, le vent, humide et le ciel, dégagé… Le soleil, au loin, était en train de s'éteindre derrière l'horizon, donnant au paysage des couleurs chaudes. Le bleu du ciel virait au mauve et bleu foncé… C'était incroyablement libérateur de se trouver là, après avoir passé tant de temps enfermé entre les murs du château, dans un dortoir sans fenêtres…

''Déçu'', grommela le jeune garçon. ''Ils devaient publier une reprise de l'Immortelle dans le magazine de ce mois-ci, mais on mit La Partie de l'Opéra à la place! C'est très frustrant! J'ai perdu mes images de cette partie et je voulais conserver celles de l'article…''

Draco et Harry s'arrêtèrent pile, dévisageant le rouquin. Il cessa aussi de marcher quand il s'aperçut que les deux autres ne le suivaient pas.

''«L'Immortelle»?''

''«Partie de l'Opéra»?''

''Qu'est-ce que c'est?''

Ron eut l'air confus à son tour avant qu'une expression de compréhension n'émerge sur son visage.

''Oh… désolé, tous les Gryffondors savent que je suis abonné à «L'Échiquier de la Passion»… C'est une revue parlant-''

''D'échecs, oui, on avait compris'', coupa sèchement Malefoy.

''L'Immortelle est une des parties les plus célèbres jamais jouées… Date de 1851, à Londres, entre deux des meilleurs joueurs de l'Europe… Bon, c'est vrai que c'était une partie libre, mais quand même! On y a inventé le Gambit du Roi, ce n'est pas rien!''

À cette explication, les deux Serpentard échangèrent une grimace avant de reprendre leur chemin. Raven soupira et tapa Ron dans le dos pour l'inciter à les suivre.

''Il faudra que je te présente à Théo'', lui dit-il. ''Vous pouvez tous les deux faire preuve de Bizarrerie Intense. Non, non… Ne me contredit pas… Je vais l'inviter au club, vous jouerez ensemble, ça me fera des vacances.''

''Mais-''

''J'insiste, Ron, j'insiste. Il en va désormais de ma santé mentale, je te l'assure.''

''Super'', intervint Draco, ton stupide groupe d'études se transforme en Club d'Échecs.''

''Ce n'est pas comme si tu y faisais tes devoirs.''

La cabane d'Hagrid surgit finalement devant eux, coupant court à leur discussion, et Weasley y toqua de toutes ses forces. La porte était très épaisse et il fallait y mettre de la détermination pour faire un son.

Ils entendirent des aboiements de chien et de lourds pas avant que la porte ne s'ouvre.

''Ron? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Avec Harry et Malefoy, en plus?''

''Bonjour Hagrid! Je pensais vous rendre visite et j'ai invité Harry, puisque nous sommes… amis.''

Le terme faisait visiblement mal à être dit à haute voix.

''Et Malefoy?''

''C'est mon meilleur ami'', expliqua Raven, sans éprouver la même difficulté que Ron. ''J'espère qu'on ne vous dérange pas?''

''Nan. J'allais faire du thé… 'Pouvez entrer.''

Il se retourna pour les laisser pénétrer dans sa demeure et mit de l'eau à chauffer. Harry fut tenté de lui proposer de le faire par magie, mais se retint au bon moment – ce n'aurait pas été très diplomate. Quand l'homme leur présenta une assiette emplie de biscuits plus durs que la roche, il ne put en vouloir à Dray d'ordonner à Dibby de leur apporter quelque chose de comestible. Il vit son nouvel «ami» hésiter avant de choisir un biscuit rocailleux au lieu des petit fours de l'Elfe… Raven dut admettre que Ron était quelqu'un d'une loyauté exemplaire. À sa place, il n'aurait pas fait le même choix…

''Comment va ta sœur? L'air déprimée dernière fois que j'l'ai vue… Ça va pas mieux avec Potter?''

''Pas vraiment'', fut la réponse mécontente.'' Il l'ignore encore plus qu'avant le sale petit-''

''Vous parlez de quel Potter?'' interrompit Harry en souriant.

''Awel'', répondit Ron.

''Toi'', dit en même temps Hagrid.

Ils se regardèrent, surpris, avant que le demi-géant ne sourie.

''Ginny est une bonne fille'', dit-il,'' mais elle aime pas se faire rej'té. Je pense que la d'moiselle a un faible pour le plus vieux des deux frères, maintenant… M'a dit qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie et tout…''

Il jeta un regard oblique à Harry et sa barbe hirsute tressaillit de plus belle. Fantastique… d'abord Chang et maintenant la fille du clan Weasley… Ce n'est pas qu'il n'aimait pas l'attention féminine, mais il n'avait pas de temps à leur consacrer… Il avait d'autres choses à faire, merci beaucoup.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Draco tiquer nerveusement à la mention d'autres groupies et il changea rapidement le sujet de la conversation. Son ami pouvait être très possessif quand il le voulait.

''En fait, Monsieur Hagrid-''

Le garde chasse sursauta presque à se faire adresser avec respect. Raven ne comprit pas pourquoi… Certes, il était malpoli avec MacGonagall, mais elle l'avait mérité…

''Pas besoin de M'sieur, Harry,'' s'empressa de le corriger l'homme.'' Personne me parle comme ça…''

''Bon… Quoi qu'il en soit, Ron nous a laissé venir parce que j'avais une question sur les créatures magiques et il dit que vous êtes l'expert.''

''Ah, ça, je m'y connais pour sûr! Que voulez-vous savoir?''

Il avait rougi à sa flatterie mineure et Raven sut que c'était gagné d'avance, s'il formait ses phrases avec assez de tact.

''On fait une recherche sur les créatures pouvant vivre très longtemps et qui sont assez intelligentes que pour être dressées.''

''Toutes les bêtes peuvent être dressées… Mais qui vivent très longtemps-''

''Plusieurs centaines d'années, en fait.''

''Y'en a quelques unes… Les chimères sont résistantes, y'a pas à dire. Certains animaux aquatiques aussi, comme notre calmar. Les Phénix, puisqu'ils sont quasi immortels.''

Il doutait, personnellement, que le monstre soit un phénix…

''Certains disent que les Sombrals ne meurent jamais, mais c'est parce que la plupart les voit pas.''

''Oh, ils peuvent mourir comme tout le monde, ''assura Harry sans penser'', mais jamais avant leur temps. Sauf s'ils le décident, mais c'est extrêmement rare.''

Les autres occupants de la cabane le regardèrent de façon étrange et il mordit sa langue. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris? Il n'était pas supposé dévoiler de l'information aussi gratuitement… Pas que c'était interdit, mais ce n'était pas des affaires des autres…

''Quels autres animaux vivent pendant des siècles?'' demanda-t-il, espérant que personne ne ferait de commentaires sur ses révélations.

''Euh… Ben, y'a certains reptiles, bien sûr… quelques espèces de dragons… J'aimerais bien avoir un dragon… pauvre Norbert… Lui qui était si gentil!''

Pour l'écœurement total de Draco, le géant se mit à pleurer… Quand il se moucha dans son gigantesque mouchoir, le blond faillit actuellement se sauver, mais l'intervention de Ron l'en empêcha. Celui-ci réussit miraculeusement à calmer le géant…

''Reprenez du thé'', proposa-t-il. ''Ma mère en prend toujours quand elle ne se sent pas bien…''

''Personnellement, je trouve l'alcool plus efficace'', murmura Harry, mais personne ne l'écouta.

Enfin, il se remit et continua à faire des suggestions.

''Dans les créatures mythiques, y'en a pas mal qui vivent un bon bout de temps… 'Problème c'est qu'on peut pas prouver leur existence… Pas pour tous… Y'a les Basilic, par contre. Ceux-là, on en trouve encore dans les pays plus chaud. De belles espèces, j'aimerai bien en avoir un!''

Avant qu'ils ne puissent répondre, trois grands coups firent résonner la porte.

''Ouvrez la porte! Le Premier Ministre est là!''

''Zut! On n'est pas supposé être dehors si tard!'' s'inquiéta Ron.

''Cachez vous là'', grogna Hagrid.

Il ouvrit un énorme placard où ils se réfugièrent à contre cœur, après avoir fait disparaître leurs tasses d'un coup de baguette. L'intérieur sentait la boue et le moisi… Dray faillit refuser, mais Harry l'y tira juste à temps, refermant la porte alors qu'Hagrid faisait entrer les nouveaux venus. Par la fente, ils aperçurent Cornélius Fudge, suivi du Directeur et de Monsieur Malefoy entrer. Draco s'éloigna aussitôt de l'ouverture. Si Lucius le prenait à savourer du thé avec l'immense imbécile, il passerait un sale quart d'heure.

''Monsieur le Directeur'', accueillit le demi-géant.

''Bonsoir Hagrid. Vous avez déjà rencontré le Ministre et Monsieur Malefoy, je crois.''

''J'en ai bien peur'', répliqua Lucius.

''Une bien sale affaire'', dit nerveusement Fudge, tournant son chapeau melon dans ses mains. ''C'est une bien sale affaire qui m'amène ici ce soir, hélas… Toutes ces attaques. Très mauvais, très très mauvais…''

''Vous… vous ne me croyiez pas responsable!? J'ai rien à voir là-dedans! C'est pas moi-''

''Si nous pouvions passer directement aux choses sérieuses, Fudge. Je ne tiens pas à passer toute la nuit dans cette… ici.''

''Bien sûr, Lucius, veuillez m'excuser… c'est que c'est délicat…''

Un regard de l'aristocrate et le petit homme se redressa, essuyant son front avec un mouchoir à pois.

''Voilà, Hagrid, je suis désolé, mais… Nous devons agir, c'est le devoir du Ministère. Nous avons décidé de vous emmener pour quelques temps, en attendant que les attaques cessent.''

''M'emmener? Où?''

''Cornélius… Je ne crois pas Hagrid responsable'', intervint le directeur.

''Je sais bien Dumbledore, mais…''

''Je ne pense pas que votre simple confiance soit suffisante pour arranger la situation, Dumbledore, ''sourit Lucius avec mépris. ''D'ailleurs, c'est une des raisons de ma présence…''

Il sortit un parchemin de sa poche et le déroula… Harry aperçut plusieurs signatures mais ne put distinguer les mots.

''Un avertissement?''

''Exactement. Le conseil ne croit plus que votre manière de diriger l'école soit la bonne. Trois jeunes étudiants et un professeur pétrifiés, sans que nous ayons de remèdes… Sans compter l'attaque qu'a subi Harry Potter et la mort inexpliquée de cette jeune fille… Les parents commencent à douter de vos compétences, Albus. Je suis l'un d'eux, à mon grand… regret. Si le moindre problème majeur survient, nous allons devoir vous suspendre. Peut-être même vous renvoyer.''

Il y eut un silence tendu, alourdi d'incrédulité. Raven sentit Ron serrer son bras pour se retenir de tomber et il put voir dans la noirceur un sourire étirer les lèvres de Dray.

''Vous… Vous êtes sérieux, Lucius?''

''Nous le sommes, Fudge. Le conseil avait déjà émis un premier avertissement l'année dernière, lorsqu'on découvrit un chien à trois têtes dans l'école. Nous craignions pour la sécurité de nos enfants.''

''Mais… mais…''

''Je pense que vous alliez arrêter le garde-chasse.''

Le Ministre essaya de dire quelque chose, mais ne parvint qu'à ressembler à un poisson hors de l'eau. Ses efforts étaient de toutes manières inutiles, vu qu'Hagrid se mit à hurler.

''Je n'ai rien fait! Vous ne m'emmènerez pas là-bas! Pas à Azkaban!''

''Ce n'est que temporaire-''

''Et vous ne pouvez pas renvoyer Dumbledore! Sans lui Poudlard sera encore plus en danger!''

''Hagrid, calmez vous'', ordonna le directeur.'' Je ne suis pas encore renvoyé! Je regrette que le conseil d'administration ressente le besoin de m'éloigner des étudiants, mais s'il en prend la décision, j'abdiquerai sans hésiter à sa demande.''

''J'espère que vous trouverez rapidement une solution, dit doucement le Lord, ignorant la sueur s'accumulant sur le front de son Ministre. Nous regretterions tous votre départ, si cela devait arriver… Mais qui sait? Peut-être êtes-vous rester Directeur trop longtemps… Le temps ne fait de cadeau à personne. Maintenant, si vous voulez vous préparer, Hagrid, il est préférable de ne pas faire attendre les gardes d'Azkaban. Je me suis laissé dire qu'ils avaient mauvais caractère et aucune patience.''

''NON! Je n'irai pas là bas!''

Le demi-géant empoigna soudainement son arbalète et la pointa vers le Lord.

''Hagrid! Reposez cette arme, vous allez aggraver votre cas-''

''Désolé, Monsieur le Directeur… Je… je ne peux pas y aller, vous comprenez? Je peux pas…''

Malefoy Senior sortit une baguette de sa canne, mais son stupéfix ne fit aucun effet à Hagrid, qui rugit de colère.

''Vous devriez suivre les araignées'', dit-il soudain. ''Les araignées, elles ont beaucoup de réponses! Plus intelligentes que plusieurs sorciers!''

Sur ce, il attrapa son parapluie rose et sortit par la porte de derrière, ignorant le sort frappant son épaules. Crockdur le suivit sans tarder, aboyant comme un dément.

Enfermés dans l'immense placard, les trois garçon attendirent que les adultes ne partent avant de faire le moindre geste. Si être découvert leur aurait causé des problèmes avant, après cette scène, ce serait presque un suicide académique.

''Dumbledork va être renvoyé'', se réjouit Draco, sortant de la cabane en faisant presque des bonds de joie.

''C'est horrible!'' s'exclama Ron. ''Il ne faut pas que ça arrive… et Hagrid qui s'est enfui! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant?''

Harry resta un moment silencieux, relevant la tête pour observer les cieux. Le ciel était à présent d'un noir velouté, où seul quelques nuages captant la lumière lunaire avaient des teintes de bleu. Les étoiles brillaient derrière les vapeurs de sa respiration… Il ne se sentait pas nerveux, ou excité. Non, juste soulagé. Une piste s'était ouverte à lui. Elle le mènerait à des réponses… Qui sait, il trouverait peut-être même les traces laissées par Voldemort en chemin? Et s'il pouvait trouver Tom, ou plutôt, des indices laissés par celui-ci… s'il trouvait la fameuse Chambre… Alors peut-être découvrirait-il aussi un des Horcruxes qu'il voulait détruire? Ou des informations précieuses, qui l'aideraient dans sa tâche…

Une piste était la meilleure chose qui pouvait lui arriver. Bien plus tangible que des parcelles de souvenirs obtenues par le biais de rêves, ou des cauchemars d'enfants le suppliant de l'accompagner il ne savait trop où. Hagrid avait décidé de fuir Azkaban, et de leur laisser un indice en partant… C'était un bienfait obtenu par un étrange mélange de couardise et de courage.

''Maintenant'', souffla-t-il dans l'immensité de la nuit, ''nous suivons les araignées.''

……………………………………

Harry avait prévu de suivre les araignées le samedi matin. C'était l'option la plus logique. Si suivre la piste prenait longtemps, il aurait toute la journée et personne ne s'inquiéterait de son absence. Il était difficile de s'échapper pendant une journée de la semaine, les professeurs les surveillant constamment… Si un seul élève n'était pas en cours, on partait à sa recherche, craignant de le retrouver sous la forme de statue. Non, mieux valait mettre leur plan en action le samedi et rester discret.

Draco lui avait clairement fait savoir qu'il l'accompagnerait et qu'Harry n'avait rien à dire sur le sujet.

Je ne m'inquiète pas vraiment pour l'héritier, avait-il dit, après tout, c'est un descendant de Salazar Serpentard et nous devrions le laisser faire ce qu'il veut… Mais je ne peux pas te laisser agir comme un stupide Gryffondork et t'attirer des ennuis tout seul.

La décision de son meilleur ami lui avait fait plaisir, cela allait de soi, mais… Mais derrière les paroles, il y avait toujours ce dilemme qu'ils devraient un jour confronter. Les croyances et allégeances de la famille Malefoy étaient très claires. Celles de la famille Potter aussi… Harry savait déjà que, si la guerre éclatait de nouveau, si le Mage Noir revenait, il se trouverait du côté opposant les masques blancs. Le choix n'était plus sien depuis que cette prophétie avait été faite. Depuis que Voldemort avait choisi d'y croire. Depuis qu'il avait survécu à l'Avada Kedavra.

Son ami, par contre… Draco avait encore toutes ses possibilités devant lui. Aucun de ses chemins n'avait été complètement barrés.

L'heure de faire un choix, heureusement, n'était pas encore arrivée. La décision ne serait prise qu'en cas de nécessité, une fois le garçon acculé au bas du mur. Raven n'avait pas hâte de lui demander ce qu'il comptait faire… Choisir entre sa famille et Harry… Non, ils n'aborderaient pas le sujet maintenant, n'en parleraient pas à haute voix. Ne diraient rien, avant le dernier moment possible. C'était plus simple de cette manière. Et ils pouvaient continuer d'espérer que l'instant redouté ne viendrait jamais. Si seulement Voldemort pouvait ne jamais revenir…

Si le fait que son ami l'accompagnerait dans sa quête d'indices lui avait plu, la décision de Ron, elle, l'avait déçu. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement le rouquin, mais avait placé assez d'estime en lui que pour le croire plus courageux… Le garçon clamait cependant être terrorisé par toute arachnéenne, aussi petite soit-elle. En voyant son regard légèrement paniqué et son teint blême, Raven n'avait pas insisté… Après tout, il essayait de devenir ami avec Weasley, pas de passer tout son temps en sa compagnie. Ron les avait aidé à pouvoir parler à Hagrid, leur avait donné l'opportunité de soutirer des renseignements, et cela devrait suffire.

Le samedi matin, avant même que le soleil ne se lève, les deux amis sortirent donc de leurs lits et s'habillèrent dans le plus grand silence, s'enveloppant dans leurs capes et, dans le cas de Draco, de son coûteux manteau. Harry s'assura que sa deuxième baguette était belle et bien cachée dans sa botte, et que les potions volées la veille à l'infirmerie étaient en sécurité dans sa poche. Ces mesures de sécurité pouvaient paraître excessives, mais mieux valait être trop préparé que pas assez.

Aucun d'eux ne prononça la moindre syllabe, se glissant hors du château sans regarder en arrière. Plus vite découvriraient-ils ce que les araignées avaient à dire, plus vite ils retrouveraient la, en cette période, très relative sécurité du château. Dehors, ils faisaient encore sombre et la clarté bleuté de l'avant aube suffisait à peine pour éclairer les alentours. Un simple sort suffit à effacer les traces de pas laissées dans la neige et en un rien de temps, ils se retrouvèrent devant d'épais arbres anciens, dont les branches nues grinçaient étrangement dans le léger vent de mars.

''Il y a quand même quelque chose d'injuste là-dedans'', grommela Dray tout bas. ''Pourquoi finissons-nous toujours dans une forêt?''

Ils avaient suivi une araignée jusqu'ici, après un cours de botanique… Mais savoir la générale direction à prendre ne les avait pas rassurés.

''Les araignées fuient le château, Draco… C'est normal qu'elles se réfugient dans les bois. Pas que ça me fasse plus plaisir qu'à toi, sois en sûr, mais c'est simplement logique.''

''Je suis un sorcier, la logique me laisse froid…''

Souriant faiblement, ils allumèrent leurs baguettes, prirent une bonne respiration et ouvrirent leur bocal. Cinq araignées en sortirent, qu'ils firent grossir et colorèrent en rouge, afin de pouvoir mieux les suivre.

Elles restèrent un moment immobile avant de tourner en rond, comme hésitantes de la direction à prendre… Puis, avec un petit bond, elles se mirent en marche, courant sur le sol de la forêt pour s'y enfoncer.

Échangeant un regard de détermination, ils hochèrent une fois la tête et les suivirent entre les arbres dénudés de feuilles. Entrer dans la Forêt n'était pas si terrible…

Ils espéraient seulement pouvoir en ressortir.

…………………………………

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… Accompagner Harry ainsi… L'héritier ne me fait pas peur, je suis de Sang Pur, riche, beau et intelligent. Je n'ai pas autant de magie que Raven, mais on ne pourrait jamais me qualifier de faible pour autant… Non, je n'ai rien à craindre du «nettoyage» qu'a entrepris le descendant. Alors pourquoi me jeter dans le danger? Pourquoi suivre mon ami dans cette quête ridicule?

Ah, oui, voilà mon admirable raison. Nous sommes amis. Meilleurs amis. Et j'ai décidé d'aller à l'encontre de toute mon éducation, risquant possiblement ma vie, pour le seul bénéfice de pouvoir veiller sur lui. Parfois, je me demande vraiment ce que j'ai dans la tête. Père serait déçu. Pourtant… son opinion n'est plus ce qui compte le plus. Quelque chose a changé depuis mon entrée à Poudlard, sans que je ne le remarque. Non seulement Raven a pris une immense importance dans ma vie, mais _je_ compte plus qu'avant. Mon individualité commence à prendre de plus en plus de valeur, combattant mon désir d'être comme Père. Je veux… je ne sais plus trop ce que je veux. Être un Malefoy est une priorité, ne vous méprenez pas, mais être Draco commence à l'être également. C'est compliqué… Quand j'en ai parlé à Parrain Severus, il a dit quelque chose à propos de l'adolescence et que bientôt, je me transformerais en hooligan. Je n'ai pas tout compris.

Bref, j'ai décidé de faire passer mon meilleur ami avant ma sécurité et mon confort personnel et cela m'a emmené dans cette plus que détestée Forêt. Quand j'aurai hérité du Manoir principal, j'exigerai qu'on l'entoure d'une plaine immense.

Le soleil ne s'est pas encore levé et il fait plutôt froid… Les araignées nous guident depuis plus de vingt minutes à travers les chênes, les bouleaux, les cèdres et quantité d'autres espèces d'arbres. La lueur bleutée donne une aura grise argentée à la neige et je dois l'avouer, c'est assez joli. Ça mériterais bien une photo, ou même une peinture… Dommage que Crivey soit pétrifié, car le gamin a un don. Pas que je le reconnaîtrais jamais à haute voix, mais c'est un fait que je ne peux ignorer. Il a une once de bon sens caché en lui, aussi, puisqu'il s'est laissé convaincre de me verser une partie des profits assez vite. C'était légitime, de toutes manières… Je me trouvais sur ces photos! Harry aussi, mais puisqu'il n'a pas demandé sa part, tant pis pour lui.

Un kilomètre… puis un autre, et un autre… Brr… J'ai ensorcelé mes chaussures pour qu'elles restent sèches et chaudes, mais mes mains, elles… J'ai essayé de les frotter ensemble, sans obtenir l'effet de chaleur désiré.

''Raven?''

''Oui?''

Sa voix ne trahit pas le moindre inconfort… Il retient même les branches pour que je puisse passer sans problèmes! C'est irritant.

''Pourquoi n'as-tu pas froid? Tu ne portes que cette stupide cape!''

''C'est le printemps, Dray'', nargua-t-il, incroyablement relaxé dans notre situation. ''Il ne fait pas _si _froid.

''Parle pour toi!''

Il a l'audace de me sourire, continuant sa route et m'ignorant pendant plusieurs minutes. Je déteste que l'on m'ignore! Et il le sait très bien, c'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle il agit comme si je n'étais pas là… À moins… Il a cette étrange expression pensive sur le visage… Se pourrait-il qu'il cherche une véritable réponse à ma question? Je ne faisais que plaisanter… Mais Raven à cette tendance à prendre les choses les plus idiotes au sérieux. Il n'est pas aussi lunatique que Nott, évidemment – personne ne l'est, mais parfois s'en approche.

''Je n'ai rien contre l'hiver'', murmura-t-il finalement, sans me regarder. ''Je ne considère ni la glace, ni la neige, ni le froid comme mon ennemi et ils me laissent tranquille.''

''Quand je disais que je me moquais de la logique, je ne disais pas être un partisan de la bizarrerie.''

''C'est dur à expliquer…''

Il se mordit les lèvres, comme à chaque fois que quelque chose le dérangeait, et enjamba une souche avant de continuer.

''C'est un peu comme la douleur, Dray. Si tu la crains, tu la ressens trois fois plus. C'est psychologique. Je me fous complètement du froid, parce que je l'ai connu plus souvent qu'à mon tour. Résultat, il ne m'atteint pas autant qu'avant.''

''Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une théorie universelle, Raven. Ça ressemble davantage à ta façon très personnelle, très étrange, de voir le monde.''

''Peut-être, mais ça fonctionne. _Je_ ne tremble pas et toi, oui.''

Il avait raison sur ce point et je l'enviais pour sa résistance, peu importe la provenance de celle-ci.

''C'est peut-être une forme dérivée d'Occlumentie'', proposa-t-il.

Je hochai la tête, pas encore convaincu, mais prêt à y songer sérieusement. Oui, si on y ajoutait un des Arts de l'Esprit… C'était sujet à réflexion et je décidai de le garder pour plus tard. Peut-être en parlerais-je à Sev, je sais qu'il maîtrise l'Occlumentie comme personne d'autres, bien qu'il ne m'ait appris que les exercices les plus basiques.

Le nombres de branches sinistres et de broussailles épineuses commençaient à augmenter considérablement et, même si plus d'une heure s'était écoulée, nous n'avions pas plus de lumière naturelle qu'avant, c'était plutôt le contraire. Une senteur de pourriture ancienne emplissait les lieux, parlant de feuilles en décomposition, de terre dégelant lentement, de troncs morts donnant vie à d'énormes champignons… C'était une senteur que je connaissais, celle qui vient après une longue pluie, mais elle était différente. Il n'y avait pas cette fraîcheur purifiante dans l'air, il n'y avait pas d'oiseau voletant d'arbre en arbre, à la recherche de nourriture, il n'y avait aucun écureuil courant le long d'une route d'écorce humide. Non… C'était l'opposé. L'odeur était trop intense, me donnant l'envie de vomir, m'étouffant sous sa malveillance.

''On nous observe'', me chuchota Raven, si bas que je crus avoir imaginé sa voix.

L'avertissement ne me réconforta pas et je sentis la paranoïa se réveiller dans mon subconscient déjà stressé. Soudainement, toutes les lueurs que j'avais prises pour des reflets semblèrent prendre la forme d'oeil et les ombres dansant autour de nous prirent la forme d'ennemi… Je me rapprochai instinctivement d'Harry… pas parce que j'avais peur! Les Malefoy ne sont pas des lâches, non. Juste pour le protéger et parce qu'il est toujours plus prudent de rester en groupe.

Nos trois araignées étaient encore bien visibles, mais nous aurions pu nous en passer. À travers la neige, les plantes mortes et les déchets végétaux couvrant le sol, une couverture d'araignées grouillait à nos pieds, migrant toutes vers la même direction… C'était affreusement dégoûtant, mais pas trop effrayant. Les petites bêtes me déplaisent, mais elles ne sont pas très dangereuses, la plupart du temps. Enfin, nous pûmes distinguer une éclaircie d'arbres un peu plus loin et nous pressâmes le pas.

Je croyais arriver à une clairière, mais fut bien vite détrompé de mon illusion. Devant nous s'étalait une vallée. Pas une très grande vallée… Peut-être faisait-elle un kilomètre de diamètre, mais elle ne ressemblait en rien à celles que j'avais aperçues dans ma vie, même en peinture!

Elle était entourée d'un dôme.

De très longs et très épais fils d'un blanc laiteux s'entrecroisaient au dessus du large creux, montant presque au niveau de la cime des arbres. Il devait y avoir des milliers de trous, de différentes tailles, et de minuscules points noirs – des araignées – se pressaient tout le long de la toile. Parce que c'était ce que c'était. Une Toile d'Araignée immense. La plus gigantesque ayant jamais existée, probablement.

De plus grosses déchirures pouvaient être aperçues à quelques endroits et Harry s'approcha de l'une d'entre elles.

''Qu'est-ce que tu fais?'' hissais-je, horrifié.

''Je descend dans la Vallée'', répondit mon idiot d'ami, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

''Tu es fou! Imagine la taille des araignées qui ont tissé ça!''

''Probablement des Acromentula! Je n'en ai jamais vues, mais on les dit énormes.''

Il avait actuellement l'air excité. À cet instant, je regrettai m'être jamais aventuré sur cette fichue piste, loyauté ou pas…

''Tu es suicidaire! Je ne descendrai pas là-dedans.''

''Ok, attends-moi là, je reviendrai peut-être.''

Il eut actuellement l'audace de me tourner le dos et de commencer sa descente, éclairant le sol pour éviter de tomber et jetant sans cesse des coups d'œil à l'étrange dôme… J'essayai de considérer la possibilité de faire demi tour, de retourner en courant vers le château, mais… D'inquiétants petits cliquetis se mirent à résonner derrière moi, se propageant dans la forêt plus rapidement qu'un incendie.

Nous étions, je réalisai soudain, sans doute entourés d'ennemis.

Une boule d'angoisse se forma dans ma gorge, m'empêchant presque d'avaler ma salive et la main tenant ma baguette devint glissante, se couvrant de sueur… Je fis un pas de reculons, aperçus une patte velue de la grosseur de mon bras et-

Je tournai les talons, dévalant la pente pour rejoindre Potter. Pas question que je serve de casse-croûte pendant que lui s'échappait. Non, non, non… Il était préférable de le suivre.

Malgré cette décision, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de questionner l'intelligence de nos actions. Quelle idée de suivre le conseil d'un garde-chasse! Quelle idée de ne pas avoir amené quelqu'un d'autre, capable de nous protéger!

Je faillis trébucher sur quelque chose, mais Harry m'attrapa le bras, le serrant un peu trop fort.

''Hey-''

''Chut!''

Il mit un doigt sur ses lèvres, puis le pointa par terre… Il y avait de long os blancs, restant de cadavres d'animaux, jonchant le sol… Et mon pied y avait _touché_.

Je me jurai de brûler mes souliers en rentrant à Poudlard.

Nous avançâmes sous le dôme avec beaucoup de précautions, mais il arrivait de temps à autre que nos pieds écrasent par erreur une branche ou, pire, un morceau de squelette. J'allais être malade… J'en étais sûr et certain…

Le coup final fut quand, suivant le regard de Raven, je relevai la tête et regardai notre étrange toit. Des cocons plus ou moins blancs, avec des traits jaunâtres, y étaient suspendus. Je vis une patte et un sabot s'échapper de l'un d'entre eux… D'autres laissaient apercevoir une touffe de fourrure, une corne ou un museau… Le pire résidait dans le fait que certains d'eux_ bougeaient_. Ils étaient encore en _vie_, attendant simplement, impuissants, de se faire lentement dévorer.

Ce fut plus fort que moi, je me pliai en deux et vomis tout ce que j'avais mangé la veille et plus encore. Les anciens repas et l'acide de mon estomac brûlaient ma gorge, emplissaient ma bouche… La senteur frappa mon nez et je me sentis encore plus malade. Je voulais me vider de toutes mes entrailles et expulser toute ma peur, mon horreur et mon dégoût par la même occasion. Cet endroit était affreux. Dangereux. Je voulais être ailleurs!

Une main, froide, se posa sur l'arrière de mon cou pendant qu'une autre faisait disparaître mon vomi et, miraculeusement, l'odeur. La fraîcheur contre ma peau me fit du bien, mais je me sentais toujours très mal.

Harry murmura quelque chose et deux secondes plus tard, il me tendit une gourde d'eau. Je me rinçai aussitôt la bouche, essayant de me débarrasser du goût. Quand j'eus fini, il me proposa une fiole contenant ce que j'identifiai comme une potion énergisante.

''Je n'ai rien contre la nausée'', fut l'explication.

''C'est mieux que rien…''

Je l'avalai d'un trait, faisant de mon mieux pour ignorer la saveur. Je me redressai lentement, pendant qu'il faisait disparaître la gourde.

J'avais toujours peur et je voulais m'en aller.

Harry me jeta un sourire d'excuse que j'ignorai. C'était moi qui avait voulu venir, après tout… Et je me sentais un peu honteux d'avoir ainsi craqué, alors que lui restait si incroyablement impassible… Je ne veux pas savoir comment il a construit une telle tolérance, parce que je sais que l'Occlumentie n'est pas la seule responsable.

''Je pense que c'est à lui que nous devons adresser nos questions'', dit-il, pointant du doigt un étrange rocher gris.

Il s'avança vers la chose et, une fois tout prêt, je réalisai qu'il s'agissait en fait d'une araignée aussi grande que la cabane du demi-géant. Elle avait ses énormes et nombreux yeux ouverts, mais ils étaient très pâles et semblaient recouverts d'un voile de mucus transparent… Le monstre devait être aveugle – merci Merlin.

Même cet avantage n'empêcha pas mon sang de se glacer en voyant le monstre bouger. La chose ouvrit sa gueule, révélant d'affreuses dents jaunes, et un filet de bave tomba sur le sol. Les éclaboussures le touchèrent presque et je fis un bon par en arrière, terrifié. Je jurai tout bas et serrai ma baguette encore plus fort, souhaitant être très, très loin.

Soudainement, je n'en voulais plus à Weasley d'avoir fui la tâche. Si j'avais su, j'aurais fait pareil.

J'avais très envie de m'enfuir, mais des années à pratiquer une façade impassible, à me conduire tel la noblesse que je suis, me permirent de préserver une rumeur de dignité. Ça, et le fait que mes jambes refusaient de m'obéir.

Nous allions mourir, c'était certain!

…………………………………..

''Bon matin!'' salua soudain Harry, souriant gaiement. ''C'est très gentil à vous de nous avoir laisser pénétrer ainsi votre territoire.''

Draco le regarda comme s'il avait perdu la tête, mais le garçon n'y fit pas attention. Ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir peur et surtout pas celui de montrer son hésitation. Il était venu pour des indices. N'importe quelle information susceptible de l'aider dans son combat. Il ne repartirait pas sans. La possibilité de ne jamais pouvoir repartir… Il préféra ne pas la considérer.

''Humain… Pourquoi arrêter notre nourriture de venir jusqu'à nous?''

Il y eut des claquements de pinces partout autour d'eux, mais les Acromentula restèrent plus loin, restant à distance respectueuse de leur chef. Car cette vieille créature devait être leur leader, il n'y avait aucun doute à ce sujet.

''Aaaahh… je vois. Mais nous ne sommes pas venus pour être mangés, Monsieur. Nous sommes venus nous présenter à vous.''

Cette fois, il eut l'impression que les monstres se mettaient à rire… C'était sinistre et il y avait une faim effrayante dans leurs voix, leurs claquements de pinces… Il se força à garder son sourire, son regard fixé sur le Chef.

''Je suis Aragog, Fondateur de cette colonie, humain… et je me ferai un plaisir d'arracher la chair de tes os.''

''Je m'appelle Harry, Harry Potter. Je suis un ami d'Hagrid, je crois que vous le connaissez?''

''Hagrid? Jamais il ne m'a envoyé d'humain avant…''

''C'est que nous sommes spéciaux, alors, Monsieur Aragog. En fait, il a quelques problèmes… On le tient responsable d'avoir ouvert la Chambre des Secrets, à Poudlard, encore une fois.''

''QUOI? Ces sorciers n'apprendront-ils jamais?''

Il ne s'était pas attendu à tant de colère, tant d'outrage de la part de la colonie. Le niveau d'agressivité et de danger monta de plusieurs degrés et Draco laissa échapper un drôle de son. Lui-même sentit un goutte de sueur perlée à son front. Il se força toutefois à garder le calme dont il avait absolument besoin.

''Non, j'ai bien peur que non… Si nous pouvions prouver son innocence, j'en serais très heureux. Pouvez-vous nous y aider? Savez-vous l'identité de la créature habitant la Chambre?''

Harry savait que c'était un Basilic, bien sûr. Il l'avait su dès que le garde-chasse avait mentionné la bête… Il voulait quand même connaître la réponse que lui donnerait Aragog.

''Nous n'en parlons jamais!'' fut la féroce réplique. ''La créature est si ancienne, si vénéneuse… C'est notre ennemi depuis la nuit des temps.''

''Vous en avez peur.''

''Nous la fuyons depuis très, très longtemps. Nul ne peut la contrôler.''

''Pourtant, Tom Jedusor l'a fait.''

Une autre coulée de bave s'échappa de l'immonde bouche et les yeux aveugles s'agitèrent.

''Comment sais-tu cela, humain? Qui te l'a dit?''

''Je le sais, point. Que savez-vous à propos de cet humain? Connaissez-vous par quel moyen il accédait à la Chambre?''

''Je ne connais du château que le placard dans lequel Hagrid me gardait… Et je refuse de parler de ce traite de Jedusor. On lui a décerné une médaille, après que Hagrid fut renvoyé. Une médaille pour m'avoir chassé!''

''Et la Chambre?'' pressa Raven, sentant que la faim d'Aragog surpasserait vite son envie de parler à son repas, aussi intéressant soit-il.

''Je ne sais pas… Elle est dans les profondeurs… loin, loin sous la surface.''

Il comprit. Peut-être par le son des claquements de pinces, par les mouvements des yeux, derrière l'étrange mucus, par le son de la voix… Il comprit qu'Aragog savait où était l'entrée.

Il avait sa piste.

Alors il sourit. Un sourire sans bonheur, un étirement de lèvres de prédateur. Il ferma un instant les paupières et savoura sa noire satisfaction. Ses instincts de combattant remontèrent à la surface, ravivés par toute la haine, toute l'indignation et la frustration face à l'impudence de Jedusor. Il allait pouvoir répondre aux attaques de son ennemi. Celui qui avait insulté les racines de son être!

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il sentit son aura, sa magie, exploser autour de lui, dansant autour de ses membres. Elle était impatiente. Elle criait pour se nourrir de vengeance et voulait punir.

Dray s'éloigna de lui, tremblant, et il essaya de reprendre le contrôle sur la noirceur l'habitant, mais… Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il regrettait tenter ainsi son meilleur ami, bien sûr, cependant la certitude que le secret se trouvait juste devant lui était enivrante.

''Où est l'entrée de la Chambre? Parle, Acromentula.''

Aragog cessa actuellement ses claquements et recula de sa personne. La bête pouvait probablement sentir son pouvoir, sa nature… comprenait qu'il était prédateur et non proie.

''Je-''

''Dis le moi, si non je lâcherai le Basilic contre vous et de votre fourrure je me vêtirai. Je massacrerai tous tes enfants. PARLE!''

Et l'araignée parla. Elle décrit la pièce d'où sortait son ennemi. Celui qu'ils voulaient détruire depuis avant même d'être nés. Celui qu'ils craignaient encore moins qu'ils haïssaient, mais n'osaient attaquer. Quand Aragog n'eut plus rien à dire, sa magie se calma finalement, mais sans pour autant se retirer complètement. Il sourit de nouveau, regardant autour de lui.

''Ce fut un plaisir… pour vous remercier de votre coopération, nous vous laisserons en paix aujourd'hui.''

Il faillit transplaner avec Dray sur le champ, puisqu'ils étaient assez loin dans la forêt que pour le faire, mais se rappela qu'il ne devait pas mélanger leur magie…

''Tu te rappelles comment activer nos bagues?'' demanda-t-il.

''Je… oui…

''Bien. Je vais transplaner jusqu'aux abords de Pré-au-lard et tu me rejoindras par notre Porte-au-loin, d'accord?''

''Tu vas me laisser seul ici? Pas question!''

''Seulement pour trois secondes!''

Sans attendre de réponse, il disparut. Ses pieds quittèrent le sol pour ensuite s'enfoncer dans une neige brillante et un peu trop blanche. Il respira un bon coup, se laissant tomber par terre et compta jusqu'à trois.

Draco lui tomba dessus, jurant et enchaînant obscénité après obscénité. Quand ils se furent enfin séparés, son ami lui lança une balle de neige très humide - et très froide - au visage.

''Par moment, je te hais vraiment.''

''Je t'aime aussi.''

Le blond fronça les sourcils et serra les poings, mais ne l'attaqua pas, à son grand soulagement. Après un moment, ils furent obligés de se relever pour ne pas congeler et se mirent en marche vers le château. L'astre du jour avait grimpé dans les cieux et s'ils se dépêchaient, ils pourraient encore attraper le petit-déjeuner avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

S'il remarqua que Dray frissonnait plus que dans le dôme de toiles et qu'une lueur inquiétante s'était allumée dans ses yeux, il préféra l'ignorer. Il fit de son mieux aussi pour ne pas voir les coups d'œil ou pour sentir le corps marchant trop près du sien… Car Draco tiendrait sa promesse, n'est-ce pas? Il ne céderait pas…

Le silence disait le contraire.

………………………………….


	13. Dispute Amical

**Note de l'Auteur: **Joyeux Noël a tous – en retard, et Bonne Année 2008 –en avance! Je ne sais pas si, comme moi, vous faites une overdose de chocolat en ce moment, mais si oui, dite vous qu'il vaut toujours mieux trop que pas assez! Et il est impossible d'avaler trop de sucre, non? C'est tellement bon… Quoi qu'il en soit, voici le chapitre onze… et puisque c'est Noël, j'enverrai le chapitre suivant dans quelque minute a peine. J'ai recu d'incroyable review, encore une fois, et je me trouve bien chanceuse d'avoir des lecteurs aussi sympas que vous! Alors une énorme Merci!!! J'aurais bientôt franchit le cap des 150 reviews pour ce fic, et c'est plus que ce que je ne m'étais autoriser a espéré. Alors… merci, voilà. Tout simplement.

_**Regulus**__: Comme je l'ai dit, j'__adoooore__ ce perso. Depuis que j'ai lu son nom, je n'arrive pas __a__ l'ignorer. Je parle encore de lui dans ce tome – une fois, si je me rappelle bien, ou peut être deux. Il prendra un rôle secondaire majeur dans le volume suivant. J'espère sincèrement que vous l'aimerai tous autant que moi!_

_**Draco**__: Que ceux qui adorent Dray ne m'en veulen__t pas si, dans c__e chapitre, il ne brille pas vraiment de gloire… mais ne vous décourager pas. Dray et __Raven__ sont un duo et ils passeront au travers des épreuves infliger par ma plume. Promis._

_**The French **__**Dark**__** Lord**__: Je comprend tout __a__ fait. Moi également, je me retrouve souvent plonger dans l'univers des fics en anglais. Je n'en ai pas lu en français depuis prêt de deux ans maintenant… Merci pour ton __review__ et bonne année!_

Bonne Lecture!

**Disclaimer**Voir le Prologue, merci.

**La Toile d'Araignée**

**Chapitre douze: Dispute Amicale**

Mars était mort, laissant place au plus chaud mois d'avril. Celui-ci avait apporté avec lui des brises tièdes, un ciel dégagé et un soleil presque omniprésent. La neige fondait à une vitesse incroyable et le Calmar Géant avait commencé à remonter à la surface durant l'après midi. Harry se demanda si le Saule Cogneur aimait le printemps, puisqu'il l'avait vu étrangler quelques oiseaux chanteurs à plusieurs reprises.

Draco l'inquiétait.

Son ami passait d'une humeur à l'autre, tantôt dépressif, tantôt furieux contre le monde entier. Il pouvait se mettre à manger plus que Goyle et le lendemain, avaler moins que Pansy… Les autres serpents de leur année n'étaient pas aveugle et demandaient sans cesse le pourquoi. Pourquoi Draco s'énervait-il ainsi? Pourquoi était-il si fatigué – dormait-il mal? Pourquoi restait-il parfois des heures sans prononcer le moindre mot? Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi… Et si Dray daignait répondre, c'était pour les envoyer promener.

Les professeurs aussi avaient remarqué son étrange comportement et même si Rogue haussait les épaules, disant que son filleul devenait un homme, les autres s'inquiétaient. Ce n'était pas normal… Ce n'était pas _naturel_. Par chance, ou par son opposé, le personnel de l'école, ainsi que les étudiants, avaient d'autres préoccupations et ne pouvaient lui donner leur complète attention. Le mystère de la Chambre n'avait toujours pas été résolu et aucun antidote n'avait été découvert. Les parents ne cessaient d'envoyer des hiboux, hésitant s'il ne valait pas mieux reprendre leurs enfants chez eux… Encore la semaine passée, Monsieur Crivey – un laitier – avait débarqué et déclaré que si son fils n'était pas vivant et normal d'ici la fin de l'année, magie ou pas magie, il poursuivrait Poudlard en justice – chose que le père de la première victime avait déjà fait.

Bref, l'ambiance régnant dans les salles de cours, les couloirs, les dortoirs et même la Grande Salle était positivement lourde à porter. La nervosité avait fait place à une forme de peur et tout le monde était à bout de nerfs. Un nouveau règlement obligeait les professeurs à accompagner les étudiants entre chaque classe et le couvre-feu était plus tôt, obligeant tous les élèves à rester dans leur salle commune après huit heure passée. Ceux devant étudier pour leur BUSE ou leur ASPIC avaient littéralement besoin de philtres calmants quand on leur refusait l'accès à la bibliothèque après les heures convenues… Madame Pince avait dû augmenter le nombre de livres permis pour emprunt, tout en raccourcissant la durée du dit emprunt… C'était la folie et personne n'échappait au stress occasionné.

Surtout pas la Directrice Adjointe Minerva MacGonagall.

Les vacances de Pâques étaient terminées depuis quelques jours, mais le congé n'avait relaxé personne. Ils avaient tous déjà hâte de finir l'année scolaire, possiblement en chair et en os, et non en pierre. Le côté positive était qu'ils étaient vendredi et que Métamorphose était le dernier cours de la journée. Le côté négatif était qu'ils étaient vendredi et que Métamorphose était le dernier cours de la journée. Tout le monde ne voulait qu'une seule chose: que la cloche sonne et qu'ils puissent échapper au besoin de se concentrer à transformer une théière en une peluche pour enfant.

''Très bien, Miss Abbott. Essayer seulement que le museau ne soit pas en porcelaine, la prochaine fois.''

La jeune fille brilla de fierté sous le compliment. À bien y penser, peut-être la période de classe avait-elle été plus vivable parce qu'ils étaient en compagnie de Poufsouffle, et non de Gryffondor surchargés d'énergie. Dans un autre sens, les Pouf avaient toujours déplu à Draco et ce fut probablement une des raisons pourquoi il perdit patience ce jour-là.

''Hey, Harry! Je n'arrive pas à avoir la couleur que je veux'', se plaignit Vincent, montrant son dragon en peluche – celui-ci était jaune, comme sa théière.

''Tu pourrais utiliser un charme pour le teindre… mais si tu veux avoir la couleur en même temps que la transformation, il faut que ton image mentale soit plus précise et que tu arrêtes le sortilège seulement quand tu as obtenu le résultat final.''

Il agita sa propre baguette au-dessus de son projet, transformant l'objet de porcelaine en une réplique jouet de sa chouette, Hedwidge. Après un moment de réflexion, il lui lança un charme et la peluche se mit à battre doucement des ailes, hululant de temps à autre.

''Oh! C'est tellement mignon'', admira Susan Bones. ''Tu me la donnes, dit?''

Haussant les épaules, il lui tendit son travail… Le seul fait qu'elle ait trouvé le courage de lui parler était digne d'une récompense.

''Elle redeviendra une théière dans quelques jours'', prévint-il.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse la prendre, Draco s'en empara brusquement.

''Ne donne pas n'importe quoi à une stupide Pouf''', aboya-t-il, furieux.

Harry força sa conscience à ne pas oublier que son ami passait un dur moment et était terriblement en manque. Il devait se montrer patient…

''Je peux en faire un autre pour toi'', plaisanta-t-il, souriant.

''Ne sois pas ridicule! Et fais taire ce stupide jouet!''

Jouet-Hedwidge hululait bruyamment, agitant les ailes alors que Malefoy le secouait. Ils faisaient beaucoup de bruit et Susan eut l'air mortifiée en voyant MacGonagall foncer vers eux.

''Que se passe-t-il ici?''

''Rien, rien… Dray testait juste mon travail, Professeur'', répliqua calmement Harry, tendant la main pour reprendre sa peluche.

''Cesser de faire autant de bruit. Vous n'êtes pas ici pour vous amuser et les autres élèves essayent de travailler-''

''Merlin!''

La tête de Jouet-Hedwidge s'était arrachée et elle émettait maintenant des sons très étranges.

''Cinq points de moins à Serpentard pour avoir détruit le projet d'un camarade, Malefoy. Maintenant, faites taire ce hibou et-''

Mais Draco n'écoutait pas et il se releva en lançant le jouet par terre – la tête et la corps. Sans le moindre avertissement, la chouette prit feu et se désintégra dans une pluie de cendres, qui redevinrent des morceaux de porcelaine cassés. Le blond poussa un soupir de soulagement avant de se rasseoir, visiblement calmé.

La Harpie était outrée.

''Jamais je n'ai- que… je… Ce sera encore dix points de moins à Serpentard! Contrôlez-vous, Mister Malefoy!''

''C'est la faute de Harry, Professeur.''

Elle parut honnêtement surprise à cette déclaration avant de froncer les sourcils.

Susan fixait encore les restes du jouet.

''Je ne peux voir en quoi votre comportement navrant est sa faute. Vous devriez assumer vos actes-''

''Non, c'est vrai! Sans lui, je n'en aurais pas envie, je n'en aurais pas besoin… Je ne me sentirais pas aussi mal! Tout est de sa faute!''

Plus un son ne se fit entendre dans le silence qui suivit. Draco avait presque les larmes au yeux, mais Raven pouvait y voir la vérité… Les regrets et les accusations, la tristesse et la colère et… tellement de choses qui n'aidèrent en rien l'étrange froideur s'emparant de son corps. Il sentit quelques portes se refermer et eut l'impression de tomber dans son propre corps… Les accusations de son ami ne lui faisaient rien du tout. Rien. Il n'avait même pas l'impression d'être réellement dans la classe.

Sans rien dire, il se releva, prit le sac qu'il n'avait même pas ouvert en début de période et se dirigea vers la porte. Sa main trembla en tirant la poignée, mais il ne comprit pas pourquoi. Il n'y avait aucune raison d'être blessé.

Il n'avait entendu que la vérité.

''Mister Potter! Je vous interdis de quitter la classe!''

Il ne prit pas la peine d'hausser les épaules pour démontrer son indifférence et claqua la porte derrière lui. Le claquement résonna et le surprit un peu, il n'avait pas voulu la fermer si durement… cela aurait été idiot, inutile, puisqu'il n'était même pas en colère.

Ses pas glissèrent sur le plancher de pierre et après avoir franchi quelques couloirs, il se rendit compte que ses ongles avaient percé sa paume tant il serrait son poing… Quand il releva la tête, il se trouvait dans les toilettes du deuxième étage, celles réservées aux filles… Mimi Geignarde n'était heureusement pas présente et il s'approcha d'un des éviers avec empressement.

_''Ouvre-toi''_, hissa-t-il.

À son grand soulagement, un chemin souterrain apparut et il s'y laissa glisser, entendant l'entrée se refermer derrière lui.

Il était en grand besoin de solitude et la Chambre des Secrets était l'endroit parfait pour cela.

………………………………..

''Où il est? J'en ai pas la moindre idée, Goyle, alors fous-moi la paix!''

Le garçon jeta sa plume sur leur table de travail et balança son livre par terre. Il était furieux. Furieux contre lui-même pour les mots ayant sortis de sa bouche et contre Harry de les avoir pris au sérieux! Son ami ne voyait-il pas qu'il ne savait plus où il en était? Qu'il en avait assez? Qu'il voulait que tous leurs problème disparaissent, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé?

Soupirant, il croisa les bras et il laissa tomber sa tête, fermant les yeux. Il était fatigué… si fatigué… Et Raven si… Il ne considérait pas son ami responsable, c'était absurde. Pourquoi avait-il dit cela? Il n'aurait pas pu deviner que le rituel aurait ce très désagréable effet secondaire. Aucun d'eux ne l'auraient pu.La seule chose dont il était coupable était d'avoir cédé à ses caprices… Mais là encore, c'était discutable. Draco se souvenait de toutes les fois où il avait dû insister pendant des heures, qu'il avait _supplié_… Si Harry était coupable de faiblesse, lui était coupable d'être pathétique.

Et ces dernières semaines… depuis qu'ils étaient revenus du Dôme des Araignées… Il n'était pas agréable d'être en sa compagnie et il le savait. Lui-même ne pouvait plus se supporter. Mais il était si fatigué, il en avait tellement assez d'avoir envie d'une chose qu'il ne pouvait avoir… Comment pouvait-il contrôler ce qu'il ressentait?

Et maintenant, il avait été trop loin, avait dit des choses qu'il regrettait… avait accusé Harry. Et il ne savait pas comment expliquer à Goyle, Crabb et les autres qu'il ne savait plus quoi faire. Parce qu'un Malefoy savait toujours tout et ne même pas être en contrôle de sa propre personne le mettait mal à l'aise.

''Le couvre-feu est déjà passé'', fit remarquer Blaise. ''S'il n'est pas là quand Rogue vient faire le compte…''

''Je sais! Je sais…''

Sa voix, étouffée par le tissu de son uniforme, ne sonnait pas comme la sienne. On aurait dit celle d'un autre… un Draco misérable et seul.

Prenant une grande respiration, il se redressa et se releva lentement. Il se sentit un instant étourdi, mais cela ne le surprit pas. Il avait soudainement développé une fièvre quelques heures plus tôt et elle ne faisait qu'empirer.

''Je vais aller le chercher.''

''Ce n'est pas prudent-''

''Je suis un Sang pur, il ne m'arrivera rien!''

Ignorant leurs protestations, il se faufila hors de leur salle commune, se mélangeant aux ombres des couloirs. Il avait une très bonne idée de où, exactement, son ami était allé se cacher.

…………………………..

Il était très loin sous la surface, entouré de pierres et, il suspectait, d'une partie du lac. Alors comment sa radio fonctionnait-elle, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Le poste était simplement magique…

Il l'avait laisser ouverte pendant un long moment, juste pour avoir un bruit de fond, mais l'avait finalement fermée. Il ne voulait pas écouter le résultat du dernier match de Quidditch, une déclaration politique ou une chanson valant à peine trois noises. Il voulait… Il ne savait pas trop quoi. Être plus intelligent. S'il avait été un génie, il aurait pu trouver une solution pour guérir la dépendance de Dray. Non, s'il avait possédé plus de deux cellules grises, il aurait mis fin à cette histoire avant même qu'elle ne commence…

''Arrête de souhaiter ce qui n'a jamais été, Harry'', s'ordonna-t-il à lui-même. ''Et arrête de te cacher dans cette stupide Chambre… Ça n'arrangera pas la situation.''

Il se rappelait combien Draco et lui avaient été excités en descendant ici pour la première fois… Ils s'attendaient à se retrouver face à face avec un Basilic ou être confrontés par l'héritier… à la limite, à trouver d'innombrables secrets sur Salazar.

Il n'y avait rien de tout cela.

Seulement des pierres et des statues. Ils avaient découvert quelques pièces, mais elles étaient vides, les seuls vestiges restant étant quelques meubles de bois pourrissant, évidées de tout précédents biens. Jedusor avait déjà tout emporté, selon lui. Et s'il avait laissé quelque chose, le nouveau descendant l'avait pris.

Il n'y avait rien ici… particulièrement pas de solution au problème de son meilleur ami.

Alors il allait cesser de se cacher. Il allait sortir de cet endroit, s'excuser à Draco et ils continueraient de se battre ensemble contre leurs erreurs. Il prendrait en charge l'impact de ses actions et continuerait d'aider le blond du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il s'excuserait, aussi. Puisque Malefoy avait avoué lui en vouloir, il pourrait avouer être désolé…

Quittant le coin que lui et Dray s'étaient aménagés – cette place était devenue leur nouvelle cachette, puisqu'elle était bien plus grande, plus secrète et plus mystérieuse que la Pièce des Malefoy, il se dirigea lentement vers la sortie. Il risquait de se faire épingler par Rogue à cette heure, mais aussi bien endurer un sermon et pouvoir dormir dans son lit, que ne réapparaître que demain et dormir sur le divan qu'ils avaient transfiguré.

Juste avant qu'il ne sorte de la pièce principale, par contre, des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le tunnel d'entrée… Reconnaissant le son, il attendit patiemment que le propriétaire des souliers de luxe faisant ce bruit si distinctif arrive à lui. Il était plus facile de faire ses excuses en privé…

S'il avait su ce qui allait suivre, pourtant, il aurait probablement essayé de se fondre dans le décor ou de s'enfuir par les tunnels secondaires.

……………………………………

''Lucius… Je te jure que je trouverai un moyen. Retirer Draco de Poudlard n'est pas la chose à faire.''

Il avait failli se faire prendre par son parrain, réussissant au tout dernier moment à se glisser dans une alcôve. C'était extrêmement inconfortable… comme de fait, le professeur s'était arrêté à un seul petit mètre de lui, afin de mieux argumenter avec son compagnon.

''Je refuse qu'il étudie plus longtemps encore sous la direction de Dumbledore, Severus, tu sais cela! Lockhart est un Sang Pur et regarde ce qui lui est arrivé! Je ne tolérerai pas que mon héritier soit pétrifié, merci beaucoup.''

''Nous trouverons bien une solution pour le faire remplacer… Quelqu'un capable de faire cesser les attaques.''

''Permets-moi, cher ami, de douter… Le seul et unique moyen de le détrôner serait un nouvel accident. Je ne suis pas prêt à prendre le risque que la prochaine victime soit mon propre fils. Même les Sang-de-Bourbe réalisent que cette école n'est pas sécuritaire!''

Son cœur se mit à battre incroyablement vite en entendant ces mots. Le retirer de Poudlard? Jamais! C'était son école! C'était… sa deuxième maison. Il ne pouvait quitter les Serpentards, pas question! Ce serait comme partir de sa propre vie. De laisser une partie de lui derrière… Non, Lucius ne pouvait être sérieux, n'est-ce pas?

Il eut très envie de sortir de l'alcôve et contester cette idée, mais… Et si jamais son Père décidait de le ramener à la maison sur le champ?

''Attends encore une semaine'', persuada Severus. ''Si dans une semaine Albus est encore Directeur, je recommanderai Draco dans l'école de ton choix… En attendant, sois patient.''

Le silence fut agonisant. Son futur dépendait de la prochaine phrase…

''Bien. Mais pas plus d'une semaine… Je compte sur toi pour trouver de nouvelles preuves contre lui.''

''Je ferai de mon mieux…''

''J'ai une bonne connaissance à Durmstrang. Il acceptera mon fils sans hésitation. Je suis très sérieux.''

''Moi de même, moi de même.''

Ils se remirent à marcher, se dirigeant vers les quartiers privés de son parrain. Il sentit le soulagement ankyloser ses membres alors que le bout de leurs capes disparaissait plus loin. Il n'était pas à l'aise pour autant.

Une semaine. Il ne resterait à Poudlard qu'une semaine encore, si les choses n'allaient pas comme son Père le voulait…

Une semaine avec ses amis… avec Harry.

Une panique soudaine s'empara de lui, brûlant plus fort que sa fièvre. Bientôt, réalisa-t-il, il risquait d'être seul. Sans personne. Sans… sans la possibilité de ressentir une dernière fois cette incroyable magie… de s'oublier dans un flot de puissance… d'être enveloppé d'énergie si pure, si douce, si vraie… Il risquait, dans une semaine, de perdre sa toile de sécurité. De perdre l'option qu'il s'était juré ne jamais utiliser. De perdre Harry et sa magie!

Affolé, les pensées confuses sous les couches de fièvre, de peurs et d'inquiétudes, il se mit à courir vers la Chambre. Une action devait être prise. Tout de suite. Peu importait laquelle. Il savait seulement devoir agir.

Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire.

………………………………….

Quand j'étais petit, je rêvais souvent d'avoir un ami. Un meilleur ami. Un espèce de jumeau, avec qui je partagerais mes plus profonds secrets. Quelqu'un que le reste de ma famille ne connaîtrait pas, quelqu'un juste à moi. Nous jouerions ensemble, mangerions ensemble, dormirions et voyagerions et découvrions le monde. Ensemble. Toujours. Nous serions une seule entité dans deux corps différents. Et il ne serait ami qu'avec moi, pas avec personne d'autre.

Je rêvais aussi, la nuit, de tableaux saignant leur peinture et de fantômes cherchant sans cesse une Arche, mais cela est très différent. Le rêve d'avoir un ami/jumeau était un souhait conscient. J'avais mon frère, bien sûr, mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Il n'était pas rien qu'à moi et je ne l'avais pas choisi. Il était simplement né des mêmes parents que moi. Puis, les hommes de Voldemort étaient venus et mon souhait avait été enfermé avec mes autres rêves d'enfant, derrière une barrière d'innocence souillée. J'avais laissé mon vœux de côté, me concentrant plutôt à survivre, à planifier, à sacrifier, à tenir des promesses trop lourdes… À mon désiré jumeau je ne pensai plus.

Draco avait changé cela.

Pas au début. Quand je l'avais rencontré, je m'étais dit qu'il ferait un bon allié, un lien important dans ma nouvelle maison. Puis, le jeune et arrogant lord s'est lié d'amitié avec moi et notre lien n'a cessé de grandir… Je ne peux pas dire que je ne fais qu'un avec lui, ni que nous nous entendons à merveille. Je ne peux pas dire aimer toutes ses facettes, ni vouloir tout partager avec lui. Mais… mais Draco est spécial. Il n'est pas un simple allié, n'est plus un simple ami. Il est mon _meilleur _ami. Je lui fais confiance et il en fait de même, je le sais.

Pourtant aujourd'hui, je sais que nous allons passer un test. Nous allons être testés, jugés et, peut-être bien, condamnés. Notre amitié pourrait l'être en tout cas… Car il a ce regard… Celui d'une personne qui n'a plus rien à perdre, parce qu'elle ne sait plus où sont ses repères et que les règles du jeu ne conviennent plus.

Nous nous fixons depuis dix bonnes minutes… Dix minutes qu'il hésite, torturé entre ce qu'il veut et ce que sa dépendance exige de lui. Je le sais… Je le vois se battre contre lui-même. Mais je ne peux rien dire. Parce que c'est à lui de gagner ou de perdre. C'est son combat à lui seul… C'est seulement une fois qu'il aura parlé que je pourrai l'aider. Pas avant.

Parce que Dray n'est pas mon jumeau. Parce que nous ne sommes pas un… Parce que nous sommes deux. Et que nous nous en sortirons ensemble. Ce qu'il reste à savoir est si nous serons amis ou ennemis à la fin de cet affreux test.

Je sens que les choses vont, dans quelques secondes, mal tourner. Je prie seulement pour qu'elles finissent bien.

Pour tous les deux.

…………………………………….

''Harry…''

La voix se cassa à la dernière voyelle, laissant dans l'air un goût de tristesse. Le décor allait bien avec l'atmosphère entre les deux garçons… grise, ténébreuse et pleine de rumeurs prédisant de sombres difficultés. Les yeux gris argentés se relevèrent, abandonnant leur contemplation d'un morceau de statue brisée pour plonger dans les iris de l'autre. Ils étaient emprunts de désespoir et d'une envie affamée, mais voilés par la fatigue et la fièvre.

Le sorcier au cheveux ébènes retint son souffle.

_Ne le demande pas, ne le demande pas, ne le demande pas…_

Sa prière, semble-t-il, n'atteint aucun dieu.

''… donne… donne-moi s'en.''

Voilà. C'était fait. Il avait perdu la bataille, avait craqué et avait demandé. Pour empirer les choses, il souhaitait avec tout son être que la réponse soit positive. Parce qu'il en avait besoin. Maintenant. À cet instant précis! Il ne survivrait pas sans!

''Dray… ne me demande pas ça. S'il te plaît. Tout, mais pas ça...''

Son ami ne pouvait pas abandonner! Pas après qu'ils se soient rendus si loin! Pas après s'être si longtemps contrôlé!

''Il m'en faut! Tu ne comprend pas… tu ne sais pas… Je- c'est nécessaire!''

Le besoin le rongeait de l'intérieur, grugeant tout ce qu'il était. Il fallait le rassasier, avant qu'il ne brûle tout en lui… Ça faisait physiquement mal de se priver! Son cœur était si serré dans sa poitrine qu'il risquait d'exploser d'un moment à l'autre! Et le tremblement! Il ne pouvait plus se contrôler… Il lui fallait la magie d'Harry, tout son corps, son être criait l'envie, le besoin! Et la partie qui disait le contraire ne faisait qu'accentuer ses souffrances, mêlant un goût amer de regrets, de culpabilité, à son impatience.

Il fit un pas vers Harry, mais celui-ci recula, secouant la tête.

''Non! Ça n'arrangera rien! Ce n'est pas une solution! Nous… nous allons aller voir Poppy, Dray. Elle t'aidera.''

''Je n'ai pas besoin d'elle! Il n'y a qu'une chose dont j'ai besoin et c'est toi qui l'as!''

Il ne comprenait pas! Il… Il ne réalisait pas quel effet cela faisait d'être privé d'une magie si sauvage, pure et sombre à la fois! Il n'en était jamais séparé, lui! C'était facile de parler.

''Tu n'en veux pas vraiment'', insista Raven, reculant de nouveau en le voyant avancer. ''Ce n'est pas toi qui parle! Tu es dépendant, Dray. Il faut te soigner.''

''Je ne suis pas malade!''

Il essaya de se rapprocher, mais Harry sortit sa baguette.

''Quoi? Tu vas me lancer un sort? Pour mon propre bien, c'est ça?''

''J'essaye seulement de t'aider!''

''M'aider? Si tu voulais vraiment être utile, tu me fournirais ta foutue magie!''

''Non!''

Ne voyant pas d'autres solutions, le blond sortit également sa baguette. Les deux amis s'observèrent longuement, tournant lentement en cercle et se jaugeant du regard. Jamais ils ne s'étaient sérieusement battus…

''Je ne t'en donnerai pas, tu sais'', prévint Raven, sa voix tremblant, contrairement à sa main. ''Je t'ai fait une promesse et je vais la tenir.''

''C'est ridicule! Pense un peu! Je ne tiendrai pas longtemps sans ta magie! Tu ne peux pas me laisser comme cela!''

''Je peux et je le ferai. Nous allons aller à l'infirmerie et tout raconter. Ça va trop loin!''

Malefoy s'avança si vite qu'Harry n'eut pas le temps de réagir. En un instant, la baguette d'aubépine était pressée contre son cou et une main serrait le bras tenant sa baguette…

''Et tu leur diras quoi?'' lâcha-t-il, sa voix sèche et violente. ''Que tu m'as rendu dépendant? Que tu m'as drogué? Que tu as détruit ma vie?''

''Oui. Je leur dirai tout. Que c'est ma faute! Ça n'a plus d'importance!''

Harry réussit à le repousser, utilisant une des nombreuses techniques apprises dans la rue. Les deux amis étaient déjà à bout de souffle, davantage en raison des émotions brûlant leurs veines que de l'exercice physique.

''C'est allé trop loin! Regarde-toi! Tu ne ressembles même plus à un Malefoy!''

''Harry… Ne sois pas cruel! Donne-moi en! Juste un peu! De quoi me calmer, c'est tout. Je ne te demande pas grand-chose…''

''Non. Je-je ne peux pas.''

Le corps du jeune lord frappa celui de son ami, son coude s'enfonçant dans l'estomac de l'autre. Ils tombèrent ensemble sur les pierres humides, perdant leurs baguettes en chemin. Avant que Raven ne puisse se relever, Draco lui empoigna les cheveux et l'obligea à relever la tête par en arrière. Un gémissement lui échappa, mais il resta sans réponse.

''Oui. Tu peux et tu vas le faire, si tu sais ce qui est bon pour toi!''

Comprenant que son ami avait perdu tout contrôle, il attrapa son épaule et le poussa, essayant de se dégager. Dray ne fit que le plaquer plus fermement au sol. Il était étrangement fort… Ou alors était-ce lui qui était faible? Ça n'avait pas d'importance, il devait faire quelque chose.

''Arrête… Tu n'en veux pas vraiment… arrête.''

''Tais-toi!''

Il fut de nouveau secoué avant que sa nuque ne frappe la pierre. Un sensation de brûlure explosa immédiatement à l'arrière de sa tête, le désorientant. Son ami en profita pour saisir sa main dans la sienne, son bras droit le retenant toujours au sol et son corps écrasant le sien sans pitié.

''Donne-moi en!''

Il serra ses lèvres ensemble, les mordant jusqu'au sang. Tout irait bien… Il n'avait qu'à refuser le transfert. S'il ne faisait rien, son ami finirait par se calmer. Il regrettait quand même avoir perdu sa baguette, puisque Draco était plus fort physiquement que lui… Et il n'osait utiliser de magie sans baguette, de peur de droguer l'autre sans le vouloir.

''DONNE!''

Le cri était si désespéré… Il résonna dans l'immense chambre, l'emplissant de douleur…

''Dray… arrête.''

Il fut de nouveau frapper pour ses efforts, la peau de sa joue s'ouvrant sur des échardes de la statue en morceau… Il sentit une de ses dents s'arracher de sa gencive, mais ne cria toutefois pas. Pas question qu'il ne se montre aussi faible qu'il se sentait.

Une main se pressa soudainement contre la large entaille, se baignant dans son sang… Il fut confus par l'étrange geste. Ce n'était pas pour le réconforter, de cela il était certain, ni pour arrêter le liquide vermillon de s'échapper de son corps… Non… La paume disparut après un moment et reprit sa main.

La panique le frappa alors. C'était comme si la chaleur même de son sang, de son être, lui avait été volée. Il ne put penser à rien pour l'espace de quelques secondes, la réalisation le frappa brusquement.

''Non!''

''Trop tard…''

Des paroles furent hissées, sortant avec avidité des lèvres de son ami. Il les sentit se mélanger à son pouls et fit de son mieux pour rester insensible… Pour repousser l'appel du langage magique… Mais l'incantation entrait en résonance avec ses propres racines… Son dos se arqua sous la douleur, sous l'appel… Il serra les dents et ferma les yeux… non, il ne céderait pas…

La magie de Draco se pressait contre sa peau, narguant la sienne, la défiant de se mesurer à lui… Il essaya de la contrôler, vraiment! De toutes ses forces, de toute sa volonté… Mais sa tête tournait et sa joue faisait mal et les sons… Le Fourchelangue allait le chercher jusqu'au plus profond de lui… et son propre sang entre leurs paumes! Il brûlait tellement! Sa propre peau devait se désintégrer pour laisser sa chair exposée, il en était certain…

L'appel, la demande, se fit plus intense, mais il refusa encore de répondre, contenant toute sa magie en lui, se refusant le besoin de répliquer…

Puis, il sentit le souffle chaud de Draco à son oreille et il eut l'affreuse sensation que son ami souriait à la vue de sa souffrance.

''Laisse-toi aller, Harry… Je veux et je prends. Tu n'as rien à dire.''

Il ne comprit pas. Effrayé, il réussit à ouvrir les paupières. Juste à côté de lui, par terre, Safran se tortillait, hissant des appels à l'aide.

''Dray… ne fais pas ça…''

Il vit la magie de son ami s'alourdir et le serpent donner un dernier soubresaut avant d'arrêter de bouger.

Elle était morte!

Avant qu'il ne puisse se retenir, il se sentit réagir, sa propre magie se rebellant contre l'idée et essayant d'aider le reptile.

CLAC!

Les veines de sa paume explosèrent alors que Draco serrait sa main. Utilisant le Fourchelange et le sang d'Harry, il força le rituel à naître, força le transfert.

Un cri s'échappa de ses lèvres alors que son énergie se faisait aspirer, arracher de son corps pour nourrir celui de Dray. Le hurlement irrita sa gorge et il se mordit la langue en essayant de reprendre son souffle… avala presque sa dent arrachée… Il sentit l'étourdissement habituel, sa main, tout son bras, s'alourdit et ses poumons se refermèrent, n'acceptant plus le moindre atome d'oxygène.

La noirceur prit finalement pitié de lui, l'emmenant dans le royaume de l'inconscience alors que les larmes de son attaquant tombaient sur ses joues à lui.

………………………………………..


	14. Ce Que Je Deteste Chez Toi

**Note de l'Auteur**: Voici la suite de «Une Dispute Amical», comme promis dans le chapitre précédent, je vous l'envoie sans plus attendre. Laissez moi savoir ce que vous en pensez, s'il-vous plaît! C'est justement dans ce chapitre ci que l'ont fait de nouveau mention de Regulus. Quand au chapitre quatorze, il s'intitulera «_Prélude d'une Bataille_».

En souhaitant que la Nouvelle Année vous fasse don de ce qu'il a de meilleur, et se fasse positivement généreuse,

**Bonne Lecture!** Et a la semaine prochaine!

**Disclaimer**: Voir le prologue, merci.

**La Toile d'Araignée**

**Chapitre treize: Ce Que Je Déteste Chez Toi**

C'était dur contre sa joue. Granuleux aussi… Il pouvait sentir la saleté souiller la douce pâleur de sa peau et le froid engourdir ses membres. Il était couché sur de la pierre, dans la Chambre des Secrets. Une odeur de moisi et de rats morts pénétrait dans ses vêtements et il savait qu'il sentirait mauvais pour le reste de la journée. Ses côtes lui faisaient mal, mais cela ne le surprit pas… Après tout, il avait passé la nuit à somnoler sur le plancher. Sans ouvrir les yeux, il essaya de bouger les doigts de sa main droite. La tâche fut difficile, bien qu'il y arriva. Son bras tout entier était lourd et inutile.

Il aurait voulu rester ainsi pour toujours… dans cette position extrêmement inconfortable. Il avait beau avoir soif, faim et mal à la tête, c'était toujours mieux que de devoir affronter une autre journée. Un insecte quelconque pensait le contraire, sembla-t-il, car il grimpa sur son visage et ses pattes glissèrent sur ses lèvres.

Avec un cri, Draco se rassit brusquement, tout en chassant la petite créature. Beurk! C'était répugnant! Il attrapa sa baguette, qui traînait sur le sol à ses côtés et désinfecta son visage plusieurs fois à l'aide d'un charme que sa mère lui avait appris. Cela ne lui laissa pas une très bonne impression, mais au moins, il pouvait être assuré d'être propre et sans bactérie…

Maintenant qu'il avait les yeux ouverts, il pouvait regarder ses alentours autant qu'il le voulait. Il pouvait admirer la statue de Salazar Sepentard ou le réalisme des sculptures, la grandeur des arches et l'ampleur des voûtes… Il ne le fit cependant pas. Non, ses yeux ne s'abreuvaient que d'une seule chose. Ils se rassasiaient de tous les détails de la forme de son ami.

Harry était couché sur la pierre froide lui aussi, mais sur son dos, pas sur son côté. Une de ses mains était couchée sur sa poitrine, mais son autre bras était étalé sur le plancher. Au bout du bras allongé, un main était attachée, mais il était difficile de dire si celle-ci était encore en vie. La peau était bleu pâle, la paume brûlée, laissant transparaître la chair et le blanc des os, et les veines avaient éclaté sous la pression du transfert.

Il les avait fait éclatées.

Il était responsable de l'état misérable de ce pauvre bras.

Il avait attaqué son ami et l'avait volé de sa magie.

Ce n'était pas un crime commun, mais Draco l'aurait volontiers classé dans les Impardonnables, et punissable d'Azkaban.

''Tu es réveillé.''

Il sursauta au son de la voix. Pour un instant, il ne sut pas à qui elle appartenait… Jamais il n'avait entendu un son aussi dépourvu d'émotion. Ce n'était pas froid… c'était vide. Vide et sans le moindre écho de quoique ce soit. Il comprit que c'était Harry qui avait parlé en voyant les yeux de celui-ci s'ouvrir.

Ils reflétaient le même vide que la voix.

''Harry… je…''

Il quoi? Que pouvait-il dire? Qu'il regrettait? Regrettait hier soir plus qu'il ne regrettait toutes les erreurs de son existence misent ensemble? Il ne pouvait pas dire cela…

Parce que ce n'était pas encore vrai.

Oh, il pouvait sentir la culpabilité, les regrets, les remords et bien d'autres choses se former au fond de lui… Mais pour l'instant, à la surface, il se sentait comme la voix d'Harry. Vide.

''Oui. Je suis réveillé.''

Raven hocha la tête, une seule fois, pour montrer qu'il avait entendu, et se releva. Son visage n'afficha pas le moindre inconfort, même quand son bras tomba inerte contre son abdomen. Le garçon se pencha lentement et ramassa sa baguette, qu'il utilisa pour faire apparaître une écharpe et attacher son bras. Une fois fini, il se retourna vers lui.

''Safran est morte. Tu l'as tuée hier soir. Ramasse son corps et amène-le avec nous, nous remontons à la surface.''

Sur ce, il se mit à fixer le sol en attendant que Dray suive ses ordres. Voilà. C'était tout… Son ami ne lui avait pas crié dessus. Ne s'était pas mis à l'accuser ou à pleurer la perte de son animal de compagnie. Il lui avait dit de ramasser le corps et de le suivre. Sans plus.

Ne sachant que faire d'autres, il se releva à son tour, laissant son propre bras pendre à ses côtés, et ramassa ce qui avait été un serpent, mais n'était plus qu'un corps de reptile inerte. Il le plaça contre lui, le tenant précieusement d'une main, et se mit en marche derrière celui qu'il espérait était encore son ami…

Il n'avait toutefois pas beaucoup d'illusions sur cet espoir.

……………………………………..

''Bonjour Poppy, Professeur Rogue. Draco et moi avons besoin de soins et j'aimerais une boîte pour mettre le corps de mon défunt serpent, merci beaucoup.''

Toute activité cessa et les occupants de l'infirmerie les fixèrent, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. En temps normal, la réaction aurait amusé le garçon, mais ce jour-là, elle ne fit que lui soutirer un soupir.

Fatigue.

Voilà ce qu'il ressentait. De la Fatigue avec un grand F. Pas juste physiquement… non. Si Dray s'était contenté de lui casser le bras, cela aurait été plus agréable. Sa fatigue était psychologique, émotionnelle et magique, en plus de physique.

Les adultes ne parlaient toujours pas… Il y avait Flitwick, Rogue, Poppy, Sinistras et Rusard, tous réunis dans l'infirmerie, des lettres et autres papiers à la main… Étrange.

''Potter? Malefoy?''

''Ce sont effectivement nos noms de famille…''

Voyant qu'aucun d'eux ne réagissait, il décida de prendre les choses en charge. Il ferait ce qui devait être fait, dirait ce qui devait être dit et… Ensuite, seulement, il pourrait s'abandonner au repos dont il avait tant besoin.

''Draco, assieds-toi sur ce lit et retire tes chaussures, je pense que nous allons devoir passer la journée ici…''

Il pointa sa baguette sur une cruche vide et murmura brièvement quelques mots de latin.

''Tiens, mets les restes de Safran là-dedans… Je l'enterrerai plus tard… Il est définitivement trop tard pour lui proposer une résurrection, après tout. Poppy, une fois que vous aurez retrouvé vos esprits, le bras de Dray a besoin d'être examiné. Le mien aussi, si possible. J'ai perdu une dent et j'aimerais bien la recoller. Professeur Rogue, je n'aurais rien contre une potion pouvant assoupir mon mal de tête… Merci.''

Il enleva ses propres souliers, les laissant traîner n'importe comment par terre et s'approcha de la boîte de Safran. Il devrait vraiment faire plus pour elle, une fois soigné. Elle méritait une tombe digne de ce nom. Des larmes aussi, mais il ne pouvait les libérer pour le moment. Il ne pouvait rien ressentir du tout. Juste… Il fallait juste remplir ses obligations. Il verrait ensuite.

''Un charme pour préserver le corps… Zut, je n'arrive plus à m'en rappeler… Draco? Tu t'en rappelles?''

Le blond hocha la tête, le regard fixé sur ses pieds.

''Je compte sur toi pour t'en charger, alors.''

Encore une fois, le jeune lord fit un signe affirmatif et lui obéit sans rien dire. C'était pratique… Si les adultes pouvaient faire de même, cela lui épargnerait de l'énergie…

''Vous n'êtes pas morts'', murmura soudainement Rogue.

''Je ne pense pas, non. Pourquoi?''

''On vous à chercher toute la nuit!'' s'écria soudainement Sinistras. ''Tout le monde était certain que le monstre de l'Héritier vous avait attrapés et tués!''

''J'aurais bien apprécié son intervention… mais non, il n'est rien arrivé de la sorte. Nous avons simplement eu un petit accident.''

L'infirmière réalisa finalement qu'ils n'étaient pas des fantômes et qu'une attention médicale s'imposait. Elle s'avança vers lui en premier, mais il la redirigea vers le blond. Il pouvait attendre. Ce n'était pas comme s'il sentait ses blessures… comme s'il ressentait quoi que ce soit. Il savait toutefois qu'elle s'occuperait de lui sous peu et décida d'en apprendre un peu plus en attendant.

''Pourquoi avez-vous cru que nous étions morts?''

''Potter, vous et Monsieur Malefoy n'êtes jamais revenus dans votre salle commune hier et avec le danger rôdant dans les couloirs, il était logique d'assumer le pire. Particulièrement lorsque nous n'avons pu vous retrouver!''

''Oh…''

''Où étiez-vous?'' demanda Flitwick. ''Qu'est-il arrivé?''

''C'est une longue histoire, Professeur… Vous savez que je suis un Fourchelangue, non?''

''Oui, mais-''

''Hé bien, j'ai entendu de drôles de voix qui hissaient, provenant d'une toilette désaffectée au deuxième étage. J'ai voulu investiguer, découvrir ce qui faisait tout ce chahut…''

''Avez-vous trouvez la chambre, Potter? La Chambre des Secrets?''

''Non… ou oui, je ne sais pas… Il y avait cette petite image de serpent, qui voulait connaître un mot de passe… J'en ai essayé plusieurs, je croyais vraiment avoir découvert quelque chose. Mais peu importe ce que je disais, le serpent disait que c'était faux. C'est alors que Dray est arrivé… Il m'a suggéré plusieurs autres mots de passe, mais l'image s'est simplement énervée. Nous aussi d'ailleurs. Nous avons attrapé le robinet, ensemble, et nos bras ont été frappés par une drôle de décharge… Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé ensuite. Je ne me suis réveillé que ce matin. Je… je pense que Safran a dû essayer de nous aider et qu'elle n'a pas survécu à la décharge… Qu'en penses-tu, Draco?''

Le jeune garçon était occupé à serrer les dents alors que l'infirmière essayait de raviver son bras… Ses yeux étaient pleins d'incrédulité, mais à son regard, il approuva.

''Oui… ça c'est passé comme ça… je… je ne pensais pas… elle est morte – le serpent, et je…''

''Chut… tout va bien, jeune homme'', rassura Poppy. ''Vous n'êtes pas sérieusement blessé et votre bras sera comme neuf d'ici ce soir.''

Elle agita sa baguette magique et l'uniforme scolaire se transforma en pyjama.

''Vous allez dormir ici. Ne vous inquiétez de rien. Potter, sur l'autre lit, je veux vous examiner, vous aussi.''

''Mmm… okay.''

Complètement désintéressé des regards inquiets et des murmures de la dame, il la laissa tripoter son bras et se concentra sur Severus.

''Que va-t-il se passer, maintenant? Allons-nous être punis?''

Étonnement, ce fut le concierge qui lui répondit.

''Puni?'' rigola-t-il. ''Pense pas, mon gars. Les accusations sont pas contre vous, mais contre le Directeur… vieux bougre a réussi à vous perdre et le conseil d'administration a pas aimé ça du tout! Je vous le dis, on va avoir un nouveau directeur et je pourrai ressortir mes belles vieilles chaînes!''

C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait l'homme si heureux…

''Argus! Dumbledore risque d'être renvoyé!'' s'insulta Sinistras. ''Pour toujours, définitivement!''

Comme en réponse à ses craintes, un large hibou Grand Duc s'infiltra dans l'infirmerie par la fenêtre et déposa un journal dans la main de Flitwick et un autre dans celle de Rogue, avant de repartir.

Il y eut un silence, mais il fut bref. Le petit professeur laissa échapper un drôle de couinement qui lui rappela étrangement Peter. Il agita sa Gazette du Sorcier, affolé.

''Renvoyé! Albus est renvoyé!''

''Mais les garçons sont en vie, nous les avons retrouvé-''

''Ça ne changera rien'', réprimanda Rogue durement. ''Un renvoi n'est pas matière à discussion. Vous avez tous lu les lettres du conseil… Et de Lucius Malefoy.''

L'homme fronça les sourcils un instant, et fit une étrange moue.

''Il faut d'ailleurs que j'aie lui écrire que son précieux fils est en vie… avant qu'il ne tue quelqu'un, si possible. Draco, Harry, je viendrai voir votre état plus tard dans la journée.''

Dans un froissement de cape, l'ex-espion disparut. Harry s'accorda un soupir. Leur «aventure» de cette nuit avait plus d'impact qu'il ne l'avait imaginé… Dumbledore? Renvoyé? Les mots sonnaient faux, étrangers. Déplacés. Il n'avait rien contre l'idée, n'ayant jamais aimé le vieil homme, mais… C'était trop à gérer pour le moment. Il voulait juste dormir et ne plus penser à rien. Au moins pour quelques heures… quelques heures de répit.

Madame Pomfresh exauça son vœu, envoyant tout le monde hors de son territoire et loin de ses malades.

''Je ne veux même pas savoir quel genre de malédiction imprégnait ce robinet, Potter… Votre main mettra quelques jours à guérir complètement – surtout la structure interne. Je devrai faire repousser toute la peau et renforcer quelques nerfs… Vous n'aurez aucune cicatrice, heureusement, sur votre paume. Seulement de la nouvelle peau, qui serra je le crains, sensible pendant une petite semaine.''

''Ça ira… J'ai eu pire.''

Il bailla et la femme soupira. Elle lui fit avaler quelques potions, ensorcela son bras et lui ordonna gentiment de dormir sur le champ, avant qu'elle ne le drogue.

Ses paupières purent enfin se fermer et il pria pour qu'elles ne se rouvrent jamais.

………………………………..

Ils n'avaient pas encore eu le moindre visiteur de la journée, si ce n'est les Malefoy et Rogue… Ceux-ci étaient passés pendant leur sommeil, toutefois, et ils ne leur avaient pas parlé. Les Potter, pour une raison ou une autre, ne s'étaient pas présentés, mais c'était davantage un soulagement qu'une déception. Et puis, s'ils avaient rappliqué chaque fois que Harry se retrouvait à l'infirmerie, il les aurait vu bien trop souvent à son goût…

La journée était passée sans accro, l'infirmière refusant le droit d'entrée à tous les curieux. Vincent avait apparemment été choisi comme volontaire-espion désigné et s'était fait une large entaille au bras pour venir les voir sous l'excuse d'être blessé.

''Que s'est-il passer?'' avait-il demandé pendant que la dame était allé chercher une pommade.

''Un accident… On va bien.''

Draco avait paru sur le point de le contredire, mais Poppy était revenue avant qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit et le jeune serpentard avait dû repartir. C'était maintenant le soir, et les derniers rayons du soleil agonisaient contre la vitre. Il n'y avait plus de givre, mais elle était tout de même humide d'une petite averse durant l'après-midi… Les gouttelettes d'eau divisaient la lumière en arc-en-ciel de couleurs. C'était magnifique, mais aucun d'eux ne pouvait en apprécier la beauté…

Draco se sentait honteux.

Honteux de ses actions, de sa perte de contrôle, de… de ce qu'il était. Chaque fois qu'il pensait à la veille… Oh merlin, les larmes remontaient dans ses yeux. Il… il n'avait pas voulu! Mais l'envie avait été si forte! Plus forte que lui! Et ça avait fait mal, de s'entendre parler. Ça avait fait mal, d'arracher à son ami une partie de lui. D'avoir violé sa volonté et son être. Et il s'en voulait… Et s'il se sentait si mal, il ne pouvait même pas imaginer par quoi Harry avait passé.

La femme était partie dîner avec les autres, pour prendre part à la conversation concernant le renvoi de Dumbledore… C'était l'occasion parfaite pour parler à Harry, puisqu'ils seraient seuls un bon moment encore…

Repoussant ses couvertures, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'autre garçon. Raven était assis sur son lit, dos à lui. Il semblait regarder par la fenêtre…

Tremblant – et pas à cause de ses blessures – il se releva et s'avança vers l'autre. Le plancher était froid sous ses pieds, mais il ignora le léger inconfort.

''Harry?''

Il n'obtint pas de réponse, mais cela ne le surprit pas. Il s'était attendu au silence. Il le méritait. Il méritait bien pire… «Un accident», Harry avait-il dit… mais c'était faux et il ne voyait pas pourquoi son ami l'avait protégé. Une nausée remonta dans sa gorge, nourrie par son dégoût envers sa propre personne. Il aurait dû contredire Raven et tout avouer. Il aurait dû être renvoyé.

''Je suis désolé.''

Les mots étaient ridicules! Il était désolé? Bravo! Cela règlerait la situation… être désolé ne suffisait pas. Il fallait qu'il fasse comprendre à son ami combien il regrettait, mais comment?

''Je sais. Moi aussi.''

La réponse l'étonna. Pourquoi ne lui criait-il pas sa haine? Parce que, sans aucun doute, Harry devait le détester?

''Non… je veux dire… Je regrette. Je n'aurais, je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça. Je-''

Elles étaient là. Les fichues larmes étaient revenues… mais il ne pouvait pas pleurer. Si Raven ne pleurait pas, alors lui non plus n'en avait pas le droit. Oh merlin! Il n'était qu'un minable… et il avait si _honte_!

''Non Draco, tu n'aurais pas dû. Mais tu l'as fait, non?''

''Oui… oui je l'ai fait…''

''Et je n'ai pas pu t'en empêcher. Alors que je t'avais fait une promesse.''

Pendant un moment, aucune pensée ne lui vint. Puis il réalisa. Raven s'en voulait. Il croyait avoir brisé sa promesse, alors que c'était lui, Draco, qui l'y avait forcé.

''Tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu'', murmura-t-il. ''C'est moi! C'est moi le seul coupable!''

''Peut-être… peut-être que oui. ''Peut-être que non. Ça n'a pas d'importance. Ce qui est fait est fait, et on ne peut rien y faire.''

Il voulait pleurer. Vraiment. Il en avait très, très envie! Mais il ravala les larmes et contourna le lit. Comme il l'avait supposé, le visage d'Harry était de marbre et ses yeux, vides…

''Je… je sais que je ne mérite pas d'être pardonné, mais… mais si seulement tu pouvais me punir… me-''

''Est-ce que tu en veux encore?''

''Pa-pardon?''

Voulait de quoi? De quoi Harry parlait-il?

''De ma magie? Est-ce que tu en as encore envie?''

La question ne fit que raviver sa nausée et avant qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, il vomit sur le plancher. Il n'avait rien mangé et ne fit que rejeter l'acide de son estomac, mais les spasmes furent violents et il prit plusieurs minutes à se remettre. Il se dépêcha à faire disparaître le vomi et à se nettoyer la bouche.

''Non. Je n'en veux plus. Jamais, jamais, jamais.''

Et c'était vrai, pour la toute première fois, il n'en avait pas envie. C'était le contraire. L'idée le dégoûtait.

''Qui aurait cru qu'une surdose serait la solution idéale? Mais c'est bien… C'est même très bien. Tu n'as plus besoin de moi, maintenant. Tu n'es plus dépendant.''

La peur, il la connaissait. Draco y avait souvent succombé, dans sa vie. Lorsqu'il était dans la Forêt Interdite, quand son père avait cette particulière lueur dans les yeux et parlait du Seigneur des Ténèbres, quand il y avait un orage indomptable… Mais cette forme de terreur, celle qu'il ressentit en entendant les mots sans infliction de Harry… Celle là, il l'aima encore moins. Elle glaça jusqu'à son squelette et emprisonna son subconscient dans une froide panique.

''Raven? Je… j'aurais toujours besoin de toi… même si tu me hais, je… s'il-te plaît…''

Il avait tout gâché! Il avait perdu son meilleur ami! Il le savait… il le savait mais… Oh, les larmes une fois encore. Les fichues larmes qui ne voulaient pas le laisser tranquille!

Harry se releva et alla se mettre devant la fenêtre. Il ne l'avait toujours pas regardé, et Dray ne savait que faire. Il voulait tout réparer! Remonter le temps et arracher sa propre main, si cela le retenait de faire tant de mal! Il voulait garder son ami… mais doutait en avoir le droit…

''Tu dois comprendre, Dray…''

Pour la première fois depuis ce matin, la voix d'Harry trembla, flanchant en prononçant son nom. Cela ne présageait rien de bon.

''Tu dois comprendre que la dernière… La dernière fois que j'ai tant détesté quelqu'un, c'était la nuit où j'ai abattu Voldemort. En ce moment… je ne veux pas te voir. Je ne veux pas t'entendre. Je ne veux pas te parler ou sentir ton odeur ou te savoir près de moi… En ce moment, Draco, je veux que notre première rencontre n'ait jamais eu lieu et que jamais je ne t'aie adressé la parole. En ce moment… je te déteste. Et je ne veux plus être ton ami. Jamais.''

Sa respiration fut coupée et il eut la même impression que si on lui avait donné un coup de poing. Il se mordit cependant la lèvre et se refusa à supplier, noyant cette impulsion dans le goût de son propre sang.

Il comprenait. Lui-même ne voulait pas se connaître… Il comprenait, mais cela n'empêchait pas la déception, ou la douleur…

Il allait se retourner et quitter l'infirmerie pour donner à Harry la solitude à laquelle il avait droit, quand celui-ci se retourna. La dernière lumière du jour brillait derrière lui, cachant son expression dans les ombres de la nuit à venir. Sa main tenait le rebord de la fenêtre, comme pour l'aider à rester debout et son bras droit était encore recouvert de bandages… Il avait l'air fragile, comme du verre soufflé et sculpér… Il avait l'air plus fort qu'avant…

''Mais… c'est en ce moment, que je te déteste autant. C'est en regardant le corps de Safran. Quand… quand elle sera enterrée et quand ce moment sera passé… alors peut-être que… Peut-être que je ne te haïrai pas. Peut-être que ça ira et que nous redeviendrons comme avant. Alors nous serons de nouveau amis… mais pour ce soir, je ne veux plus de toi, Dray.''

Le silence fut empli par le hululement d'un hibou au loin et le tonnerre grondant quelques kilomètres au nord. Une branche gratta à la fenêtre, aussi, poussée par le vent tiède et humide d'avril.

Draco ferma les yeux et derrière ses paupières le monde était rouge et noir et triste. Quand il les rouvrit, il ne put sourire, ni soupirer… Il ne put que hocher la tête, reconnaissant.

''Alors… j'attendrai demain, et le jour d'après… et toujours. Et je garderai mes excuses pour quand tu en voudras.''

Raven se retourna vers la fenêtre, sans rien dire, et lui se rassit sur son lit, silencieux. Seul le temps pourrait arranger les choses… et pour la chance de pouvoir demander pardon, il se ferait l'apogée de la patience.

Les larmes, ce soir-là, ne tombèrent pas, et bien qu'ils partagèrent le même cauchemar durant la nuit, ils ne se réconfortèrent pas.

……………………………….

_Regulus…_

_Je ne sais quel sujet adressé ce mois-ci… Nous sommes maintenant fin avril, et je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis. Tellement de choses ont changé que je ne sais plus toujours où sont mes points de repère… J'en ai marre, vraiment. Il y a des moments où je souhaite me retrouver dans la rue, comme après le Centre Correctionnel, à mourir de faim avec mes compagnons __moldus__. Oui, c'est à ce point-là._

_Pour te donner les nouvelles de la communauté magique, je dois obligatoirement mentionner le renvoi de notre ancien Directeur, __Albus__Dumbledore__. Pour toujours. La Vieille Peau __MacGonagall__ se charge du poste, pour le moment… Il y a eu, comme tu t'en doutes sûrement, moult protestations, mais le Premier Ministre n'a pas cédé. Avec le ministre de son côté, et une bonne partie du conseil d'établissement pensant comme lui, Lucius __Malefoy__ n'a pas eu trop de difficulté à le retirer de son vieux trône… Personnellement, je m'en moque. J'imagine que __Draco__ en est très heureux, toutefois, comme une grande partie des __Serpentards_

_J'imagine, oui, parce qu'il ne me l'a pas dit… Je ne lui parle plus. Je le déteste. Pas toujours, mais parfois je le regarde, ou alors il me frôle et… et je ne veux pas qu'il me touche. Je ne veux pas le voir! Je le hais, Reg. Et je me déteste pour cela… parce que je m'ennuie de lui. Et je sais que si j'arrivais à lui pardonner, tout s'arrangerait, mais… mais je n'y arrive pas. Je pense que si j'avais la permission de te visiter aujourd'hui, les __Détraqueurs__ ne pourraient pas me voler la moindre joie, parce que je n'en ai pas. J'espère que tout s'arrangera, un jour… Mais pour le moment, il n'y a rien à faire. Personne ne comprend ce qui nous est arrivé et la tension monte parfois, mais… Je serai patient, même avec mes propres sentiments._

_Je déteste détester._

_Hermione est toujours pétrifiée – ainsi que Colin… Si on ne trouve pas de remède, Poudlard risque de fermer ses portes pour l'année prochaine. Je ne m'ennuierai pas de nos cours Contre les Forces du Mal… L'__auror__ ne nous apprend que les lois ministérielles, rien de plus. C'est ce qu'on m'a dit, du moins, ce n'est pas comme si j'écoutais le vieil homme!_

_Safran, mon serpent, est __morte__. Je l'ai enterrée de l'autre côté du lac, sous un genévrier… Je sais, je sais! Cela ne la fera pas revenir, mais je tiens à faciliter sa réincarnation, si un jour elle décide de revenir. C'est le moins que je puisse faire._

_Reg… je sais que cette lettre n'explique pas grand chose, mais d'autres que toi risquent de la lire et je ne tiens pas à exposer mes secrets. Plus que trois mois… Dans trois mois nous pourrons parler. En attendant, j'envoie plusieurs __gallions__. Tu n'en verras jamais la couleur, mais le garde devrait t'apporter quelque chose de chaud à manger… Je sais qu'__Azkaban__ ne se réchauffe pas pour une chose aussi anodine que le printemps._

_Reste en vie et ne deviens pas fou, j'essayerai d'en faire de même,_

_Harry_

_……………………………….._


	15. Prélude d'Une Bataille

**Note de l'Auteur**: wow! Je m'incline devant votre générosité! Les reviews s'accumulent, et je me fais une overdose de bonheur! Merci à tous! Ça m'encourage vraiment beaucoup! Safran vous envoie a tous de joyeux sifflements!

_**Recherche**__: Je suis un peu gênée de demander cela, mais je me demandais si, par chance, quelqu'un serai__t__ intéresser a traduire ce fic en anglais. Je lis tellement de fic anglophone, que j'aimerais bien offrir le mien en anglais également… Alors, si quelqu'un en a envie, ou connais une âme généreuse prête __a__ le faire, je serai extrêmement reconnaissante! Merci!_

_**Safran**__: Je ne pensais pas que sa mort ferais autant d'effet… merci pour elle, moi aussi je l'aimais bien!_

_**Amitié Draco/Harry**__: Comme vous vous en doutez, ils vont se réconcilié tôt ou tard… par contre, aucun d'eux n'oublieras ce qui est arrivé, et j'en ferai probablement mention dans les prochain__s__ volume__s__. Pour ce qui est du slash, je viens tout juste d'écrire __le sixième chapitre du tome trois, et tout se déroule… pour le mieux, je pense!_

_**Draco**__: Je suis contente que personne ne lui en veuille vraiment. C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas lui-même… mais il devra tout de même porter la responsabilité de ses actions, ce qu'il réalise très bien. Bon courage Dray!_

_**Prochain Chapitre : ''**__**Repousser L'Ennemi''**__, qui fait dix-neuf pages. Après celui-là, il ne reste plus que deux chapitres!_

**Merci encore et Bonne Lecture a Tous!**

**Disclaimer**: Voir le Prologue, merci!

**La Toile d'Araignée**

**Chapitre quatorze: Prélude d'une Bataille**

Le thé était froid.

Il ne l'était pas quand il se l'était servi, mais maintenant il l'était. Il avait attendu trop longtemps et la douce chaleur s'était en allée… Il y avait certainement une philosophie là-dedans, une leçon à en tirer, mais il ne chercha pas. Son thé était froid et il le boirait comme cela. Il approcha la tasse de porcelaine de ses lèvres et laissa le liquide glisser entre elles. L'amertume envahit sa bouche, mais sa langue perçut les traces de sucre dans le thé… Ce n'était pas très bon, mais il s'en contenterait. Il avait connu pire, et mieux.

Devant lui, Severus remplissait des papiers à son bureau. Il l'ignorait depuis une bonne quinzaine de minutes, mais Harry savait qu'il finirait bien par relever la tête. L'homme aimait simplement faire attendre les gens sans bonne raison…

Comme il s'en doutait, Severus reposa enfin sa plume, mit de côté un document pour mettre un parchemin propre à sa place et le regarda. Il y avait une curiosité honnête dans les yeux ébène.

''Vous ne parlez plus à Draco.''

C'était une question, même s'il n'y avait pas de point d'interrogation.

''Non… je ne lui parle plus.''

''Pourquoi?''

''Parce que je n'y arrive pas… mais ce ne sont pas de vos affaires.''

L'ancien mangemort fronça les sourcils, mais ne le corrigea pas. Il avait l'air fatigué… Le départ de Dumbledore avait été un dur coup pour tous les professeurs, mais particulièrement pour la Harpie et la Chauve-souris Géante. MacGonagall devait assumer temporairement le poste de Directeur en même temps que ses cours et Rogue avait repris le travail de directeur-adjoint… Ils avaient tous deux beaucoup plus de travail bureaucratique qu'avant. Et si Rogue détestait quelque chose, Harry savait que c'était de remplir des papiers et formulaires. L'homme était quelqu'un de très manuel…

''Vous avez menti, sur les raisons de vos blessures.''

''Si vous le dites…''

Malgré son ton blasé, il vérifia ses boucliers d'occlumentie. Pas question que ses pensées ne soient dévoilées, à qui que ce soit! Pas que le professeur ait besoin de lire ses pensées pour comprendre qu'il avait menti… Il avait pu le deviner, ou fouiller la tête de Dray. Mais mieux valait être prudent.

Il fut surpris quand Rogue ne lui demanda rien de plus… Mais qui était-il pour se plaindre d'avoir un minimum de chance?

''Vous savez déjà pourquoi vous êtes ici, Potter. Beaucoup considèrent que les choix importants pour leur carrière future se font en cinquième année… Ce qui est absurde, vraiment. Si vous voulez vos BUSE ou vos ASPIC en arithmancie, études des runes ou de moldus, divination ou soins aux créatures magiques, il faut choisir les bon cours dès maintenant! Vous pouvez sélectionner deux, ou trois de ces cours supplémentaires et ils auront un impact sur votre futur. C'est ma responsabilité en tant que responsable des Serpentards de vous aider dans ces choix… Je n'ai cependant pas toute ma journée, alors j'espère pour vous que vous y avez déjà réfléchi!''

Harry reprit une gorgée de son thé, il était toujours aussi froid.

''Alors?''

Avec un léger sourire, il reposa sa tasse dans la soucoupe… C'était une chance pour les autres maisons que Rogue ne doivent pas les conseiller… Seul les serpents pouvaient supporter le stress d'être seul à seul avec un professeur de potions impatient.

''Mon avenir? Alors ma carrière future dépend de mes choix présents?''

''Vos choix, Potter. Maintenant!''

''L'ennui est que je ne suis pas encore certain de ce que je veux faire… Quelque chose qui rapporte beaucoup d'argent… Dray m'a promis un emploi chez lui, mais que pourrais-je bien faire? Cela dépend de mes dons, j'imagine…''

''Décidez-vous avant que je ne prenne la décision à votre place.''

''J'en connais bien assez sur les moldus, alors je ne prendrai pas cela. Non… Quant à la divination, je ne suis pas certain. Je déteste l'idée de connaître le futur, mais c'est très pratique, en même temps…''

''Potter!''

Rogue semblait réellement exaspéré et Harry décida de prendre pitié de lui…

''Arithmancie, Runes, Divination et Créatures Magiques.''

''Je vois que vous ne savez toujours pas comment compter. J'ai dit trois matières maximum.''

''Je veux suivre les quatre cours. Ce doit bien être possible, non? Allez, soyez gentil…''

Il offrit un sourire à l'homme et reçut une grimace en échange.

''Gardez vos familiarités pour vous! Et oui, il est possible de prendre quatre matières, mais seulement si vous avez des notes suffisantes.''

''Je suis un génie, donc ce n'est pas un problème!''

Le professeur ignora sa réplique… Il s'était apparemment imperméabilisé aux répliques du garçon pendant les deux ans passés à lui enseigner.

''Il est vrai que vous êtes dans les premiers de classe… Si vous êtes décidé à endurer plus de travail l'année prochaine, sans vous plaindre-''

''Je ne promets pas de ne pas me plaindre.''

''-alors je ne vois pas de raison de refuser… Maintenant, sortez de mon bureau avant que je ne vous donne la retenue que vous méritez.''

Sans prendre la peine de finir sa dernière gorgée de thé, Harry hocha la tête et se releva, soulagé que la formalité soit terminée… Il avait un profond goût pour la solitude ces dernier temps et préférait rester loin de toute autre personne.

La porte fut poussée au même moment qu'il l'ouvrit et un autre étudiant trébucha dans le bureau, se rattrapant à son bras pour ne pas tomber. Il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour le reconnaître… Cheveux blonds, presque blancs, yeux argenté et un visage d'aristocrate… C'était Draco.

Il sentit la main serrer son bras pour arrêter la chute… Et même en sachant qu'il se trouvait dans le bureau de Rogue, en sécurité… Un flash de peur l'aveugla un instant. Il était dans la chambre et son ami avait perdu la raison et il voulait le retenir, mais il n'y arrivait pas et Safran était morte et il avait _mal_-

Blam! Il repoussa le garçon loin de lui, reculant en même temps. Ses pieds se prirent dans un objet quelconque et il se retrouva par terre. Ses yeux s'étaient fermés sous la force de l'impact et sa respiration refusait de se calmer… Il parvint tout de même à entendre Rogue se relever, malgré les battements bruyants de son cœur, et se releva lui aussi, précipitamment. Sans même regarder les deux autres, il quitta la pièce à toute vitesse…

Si c'était la gêne ou la peur qui le poussèrent à s'en aller, il ne parvint pas a décider.

……………………………….

Potter allait enfin partir quand le jeune Malefoy entra dans la pièce. Je crus, l'espace d'un instant, qu'il allait tomber, mais il arriva heureusement à se rattraper à son ami… Jusqu'à ce que celui-ci le repousse. Le geste fut assez busque et violent que pour les envoyer tous les deux par terre. Je fus surpris, bien entendu, mais pas assez que pour ne pas remarquer la pure terreur sur le visage de Harry. Il semblait sur le point d'hyperventiler. Je me relevai aussitôt, prêt à le calmer, mais il fit de même et se sauva en courant, me laissant complètement perdu. Quel étrange comportement… Ce sale petit voyou était de plus en plus bizarre!

''Draco? Une explication pour tout ceci?''

Ma voix était froide et contenait une trace de menace… Il le fallait bien, si je voulais des réponses. Et honnêtement, je n'avais pas assez de patience que pour être délicat… Avec Dumbledore renvoyé, Minerva prenant la position de pouvoir et Lucius m'envoyant une dizaine de hiboux par semaine, je n'avais ni le temps, ni l'envie de faire preuve de compassion.

Mon filleul se remit debout lentement, mais il n'était pas blessé, à mon plus grand soulagement. Le conduire à l'infirmerie aurait été un contre temps.

''Je…''

Je remarquai de la honte, des regrets et de la culpabilité sur son visage… Il était coupable de quelque chose, ou du moins le croyait… Cela avait probablement un lien avec leur disparition et étranges blessures, mais je ne pouvais toujours pas comprendre ce qui était arrivé. Et je déteste ne pas savoir quelque chose.

''Je veux cette explication aujourd'hui, pas demain.''

''Je… Ce n'est rien, professeur.''

Mon sourcil droit se arqua et j'attendis dans un silence pesant pour plusieurs minutes, mais il ne parla pas… En fait, il ne sembla pas très troublé par mon apparente impatience, mais plutôt plonger dans des pensées peu agréables… En temps normal, j'aurais exercé de la pression jusqu'à ce qu'il craque. J'excelle dans l'art de faire dire aux gens leurs plus précieux secrets, mais… Mais pas aujourd'hui. Quelque chose me disait de ne pas m'en mêler et si j'avais appris une leçon au cours de ma vie, c'était de faire confiance à mes instincts – ils m'avaient tiré hors de nombreuses mauvaises situations.

Je laissai donc le sujet de côté et discutai de ses matières futures. Je savais que Lucius avait écrit à mon filleul pour lui dire quoi choisir – il m'avait envoyé une lettre à ce sujet à moi aussi, mais je fis comme de rien n'était et notai la décision finale. Runes, Arithmancie et Créatures magiques… Rien de surprenant là-dedans. Le jour où un Malefoy prendrait étude des moldus dans son curriculum serait le jour où Albus cesserait de manipuler les gens – jamais.

Après avoir pris une tasse de thé dans le malaise le plus complet, ma jeune charge quitta mon bureau, une expression torturée sur le visage…

………………………………..

''Tu auras ma plume préférée lorsque tu l'arracheras des doigts froids et raides de mon cadavre, Nev. Tu peux prendre celle-ci, par contre.''

''Oh! Je… merci.''

Le garçon accepta la plume et continua à griffonner des notes pour son devoir… Harry trouvait que Neville semblait revenir de prison. Il avait perdu beaucoup de poids, était encore plus nerveux qu'avant – presque paranoïaque, et son regard était vacant… Il l'aurait questionner à ce sujet, bien entendu, si ce n'avait été du fait qu'il n'était pas mieux. Depuis sa «dispute» avec Dray, il avait du mal à dormir et avait perdu son appétit…

Ron, par contre, était en pleine forme.

''Échecs et Math! J'ai gagné!''

Neville sursauta à l'exclamation, ainsi que la table d'à côté, mais Weasley ne sembla pas remarquer les regards accusateurs. Nott, quant à lui, mit sa main devant sa bouche pour bâiller longuement. C'était la troisième partie jouée ce jour-là et si Ron était en extase d'avoir finalement gagné après deux défaites, Théo, lui, devait encore démontrer le moindre intérêt.

''Félicitations…''

''Je savais qu'en sacrifiant mon fou pour prendre ton cavalier, je faisais un bon choix! J'ai vraiment cru que tu allais m'avoir avec ta stupide tour, mais non! J'ai gagné!''

''Vous avez gagné un aller simple hors de ma bibliothèque, jeune homme! Sortez!''

Le roux sursauta à la voix froide de la stricte bibliothécaire et se mit à ramasser ses pièces à toute vitesse en voyant l'expression furieuse de celle-ci. Il adressa tout de même un sourire victorieux à Nott avant de partir, poursuivit par la dame.

''Ton ami est étrange'', murmura le Serpentard, encouragent ses propres pièces à sauter dans leur boîte – la tour vint en dernier, pleurnichant.

''C'est davantage une connaissance qu'un ami… mais oui, il peut être bizarre. Un peu comme toi.''

Le jeune garçon haussa les épaules et se releva pour partir. Son sac se prit malencontreusement dans la pile de livres et ils tombèrent tous ensemble sur le sol, se mélangeant. Madame Pince, occupée à sermonner de jeunes Poufsouffles ne les entendit pas, mais Neville eut tout de même l'air horrifié.

''Désolé'', chuchota Nott, se penchant pour ramasser.

Harry suivit son exemple, alors que Londubat faisait frénétiquement disparaître toutes les tâches causées par un pot d'encre brisé. Il remit «Une année avec le Yéti», «Plantes Communes d'Amérique du Sud» et «MagicoMage Médiéval» sur la table, avant que sa main n'attrape un petit livre noir et usé. Un vent immatériel caressa aussitôt sa peau, alors que le livre commença à trembler entre ses doigts.

_Il repartirait demain. Il retournerait dans le monde __moldu__… Pas pour longtemps, bien entendu. Il comptait bien ensorceler les responsables de l'orphelinat et disparaître pour le reste de l'été, sans que personne ne soit au courant. Le fait était tout de même que c'était sa dernière journée à __Poudlard avant l'automne. Ça ne le rendait pas triste, le terme était trop humain, mais il avouait ressentir un soupçon de nostalgie à l'idée._

_L'imbécile, heureusement, était là pour le distraire._

_''Hey, __Rubeus__! Tu ramasseras ça, aussi!''_

_Un des autres __Serpentards__ jeta un emballage de friandise quelconque dans la pelouse, avant d'éclater de rire avec les autres. L'énorme garçon rougit, baissa la tête et ramassa le déchet avant de s'en aller plus loin, rejoignant le garde-chasse._

_Garde-chasse… C'est ce que le demi-géant allait devenir, puisqu'il était l'assistant de celui effectuant présentement le travail. Beaucoup disait que __Dumbledore__ avait été trop généreux en laissant l'idiot rester à Poudlard. L'ancien étudiant était dangereux, après tout. Il avait lâché un monstre dans l'école! Une élève en était même morte – on pouvait voir son fantôme poursuivre Olive __Hornby__, partout où la pauvre sorcière allait. __Hagrid__ avait été renvoyé de l'école, on avait brisé sa baguette et selon plusieurs, il aurait dû être expulsé du monde de la magie… Alors oui, __Dumbledore__ avait été généreux de lui offrir la position d'assistant garde-chasse._

_Tom, quant à lui, n'aurait pas accepté de rester, à la place du rustre. Être réduit à la position de serviteur pour ses anciens camarades de classes? Nettoyer le lac et tondre la pelouse? Non merci! S'il y avait quelque chose qui égalait l'humiliation de se faire briser sa baguette, c'était bien cela! Jamais il n'avait cru que faire accuser __Rubeus__ serait aussi gratifiant. Qu'il serait aussi maltraité et rabaissé à longueur de journée!_

_Parfois, il fallait laisser la torture aux gens «nobles» et «respectables» de la société. Ils étaient doués._

''Harry?''

Il sursauta. Quelqu'un lui arracha le carnet des mains, mais il n'arriva pas à protester. Cette présence… ce souvenir… cette aura… Elle était plus jeune que celle de Voldemort, mais c'était la même. Il y avait la même malice, le même plaisir tordu dans la magie. C'était la présence de Tom Jedusor, pas de doute!

Sa baguette se retrouva dans sa main avant qu'il ne pense à la prendre et elle se pointa vers Neville.

''Donne-moi le journal.''

''Quoi?''

''Donne-moi le journal! Maintenant!''

Le Gryffondor resta figé, le regardant, terrifié. Lentement, il se releva et lui tendit le journal. Soulagé, Raven vint pour le prendre, mais alors que ses doigts allaient le toucher, Neville le reprit et se mit à courir vers la sortie. Harry essaya de le stupéfixier, évidemment, mais il y avait tellement de monde dans la bibliothèque, dû aux nouvelles restrictions, que ses sorts frappèrent d'autres élèves. Jurant, et sans prendre la peine d'expliquer quoique ce soit à Nott, il poursuivit son ami dans le couloir.

Neville courait étonnamment vite et il ne parvenait pas à gagner du terrain, même dans les couloirs vides d'obstacles. Il n'osait pas prendre le temps de lancer un sort, non plus, de peur de perdre l'autre garçon de vue. Ils prirent nombreux tournants, dévalèrent des escaliers étroits et forcèrent plusieurs passages secrets. Au début, Raven crut qu'ils se rendraient à la Chambre des Secrets, mais il fut bientôt apparent que tel n'était pas le cas. Ou du moins, qu'ils n'iraient pas là-bas directement.

Sa chance le quitta quand les escaliers se mirent à bouger, emmenant sa proie hors de sa portée… Désespéré, il tendit la main et essaya de faire léviter Neville jusqu'à lui… Sa magie rencontra celle de Jedusor et telle une épée contre un bouclier, il fut contré et repoussé, envoyant son corps voler contre le mur. Il ignora la douleur et réessaya. Cette fois, il imagina son énergie comme un filet, qui tomba sur son adversaire et se mit à serrer et serrer et serrer… Il avait presque réussi à immobiliser l'autre quand la magie de Tom se fit lasso. Acérée et aiguisée, la corde de lumière coupa les mailles de son filet, l'entaillant, le mutilant, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que des morceaux meurtris.

Avant qu'il ne puisse tenter autre chose, l'escalier se replaça trois étages plus haut et Londubat s'enfuit, disparaissant de sa vue.

Il avait perdu la poursuite.

Jedusor était parti avec son ami.

…………………………………

Harry avait peur de lui.

Ce n'était pas une pensée agréable. En fait, c'était très dur à accepter. Avant de connaître l'autre garçon, il se serait réjoui de pouvoir faire un tel effet à un autre. Il aurait pris la peur pour une faiblesse, une faiblesse qui lui donnerait du pouvoir. Ce n'était pourtant pas le cas aujourd'hui. Ce n'était pas un pouvoir, c'était… C'était lui qui se sentait faible. Il avait perdu la confiance de son meilleur ami! Comment pouvait-il trouver la moindre parcelle de satisfaction là-dedans? Ça ne lui donnait pas la moindre force, le moindre pouvoir… C'était affreux.

Le fait que ce soit Harry en particulier n'arrangeait rien. Raven n'avait jamais peur de rien. Ou du moins, il ne le montrait pas. Il énonçait le nom de Voldemort sans crainte, alors que le sorcier avait tenté de l'assassiner, il parlait d'Avant Azkaban avec détachement, confrontait le patriarche d'une colonie Acromentula et l'insultait- le menaçait! Son ami était plus courageux que Godric Gryffondor lui-même! Alors que lui, _Draco_, lui fasse peur…

Il aurait voulu croire que c'était son imagination, mais il n'y avait pas à s'y tromper. Quand il avait attrapé le bras d'Harry dans l'espoir de se rattraper, celui-ci ne l'avait pas repoussé parce que dégoûté. Il n'y avait pas de colère dans son geste. C'était une action paniquée, née de la terreur… Il l'avait vu jusque dans les pupilles noires: la frayeur. Comment aurait-il pu expliquer une telle chose à Severus? Qu'il était… qu'il avait…

Draco savait qu'il devait réparer les choses. Il devait tout faire pour rendre à son ami ce qu'il lui avait pris de force. Parce que Harry le méritait. Parce que pendant qu'il le torturait, qu'il tuait son serpent, qu'il le plaquait au sol et forçait le rituel, qu'il _violait_ leur amitié… Pendant tout cela, Harry avait… il avait… Merlin, c'était une des pires choses qui lui était jamais arrivé! Si seulement Raven l'avait tué, ou quelque chose! Mais non! Son stupide d'inconscient d'ami avait osé faire une telle chose!

Car pendant qu'il agressait son meilleur ami, qu'il lui arrachait sa magie et la faisait sienne… Il avait senti la Noirceur. Une force sombre, et malfaisante, et plus ancienne que son tout premier ancêtre. Une force plus vieille que la magie elle-même! Et elle était furieuse! Draco avait senti sa colère se répercuter dans la moelle de ses os. Le cri de vengeance contre celui qui attaquait le sorcier qu'elle habitait… L'espace d'un moment, il avait cru, non, _su_, qu'elle allait le tuer. Taillader son âme jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste que poussière souillée. Il avait franchi une limite et allait payer pour cela.

Puis, avant que la force ne le terrasse, avant qu'elle ne le réduise à néant, Harry s'était interposé. Il avait senti l'âme de son ami se mettre entre lui et la justice meurtrière, agissant comme un bouclier. Raven avait retenu la force au lieu de le combattre lui… s'était _laissé_ voler sa magie juste pour le _protéger_ lui! C'était ce qui lui avait soutiré des larmes. Parce que si Harry pouvait être si noble, et être un si bon ami en même temps que lui le trahissait si violement… Qu'était-il?

Il ne méritait aucun pardon. Mais si on pouvait lui donner une chance, ne serait-ce qu'une seule chance, de réparer le tort commis. De rembourser ne serait-ce que les intérêts qu'il devait à son ami… si seulement… C'était presque impossible, toutefois. Surtout puisque Harry le craignait… le détestait. Et qu'il avait toutes les raisons au monde pour cela.

Découragé, il continua son chemin vers la librairie… Il pourrait peut-être y faire quelques devoirs et des recherches sur les basilics… Quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour lui changer les idées. Une voix forte l'arrêta cependant.

_''Attention, ceci n'est pas un exercice! Tous les étudiants sont priés de regagner le plus vite possible leur salle commune et d'y rester! Les professeurs sont attendus d'urgence dans leur salle. Restez tous très calmes et en groupes. Je répète, ceci n'est pas un exercice! Dépêchez-vous.''_

Que-? Y avait-il eu une nouvelle attaque? Une nouvelle pétrification? Ou pire, est-ce que quelqu'un était mort?

Harry! Est-ce que Harry allait bien? Est-ce que-

La chance devait se trouver de son côté, pour une fois, car Harry apparut soudain devant lui, dévalant les escaliers à toute vitesse. Les joues de son ami étaient rouges et son souffle était court: il courrait depuis un moment déjà.

''DRAY! Viens avec moi!''

Il aurait obéi, bien sûr, mais n'en n'eut pas le temps. Harry attrapa son bras et commença à le traîner avec lui, parlant en même temps.

''C'est Voldemort! Enfin, Jedusor, je pense… Je ne suis pas certain. Il a placé Nev sous son emprise! Il a réussi à m'échapper, tout à l'heure, mais nous le retrouverons probablement dans la Chambre! J'ai envoyé Hedwidge prévenir Rogue – elle est apparue sans que je l'appelle, la brave chouette! C'est sûrement lui qui a enclenché l'alarme et ce stupide message… Il faut juste attraper Nev, le libérer et j'écraserai ce sale petit impertinent de mage noir!''

Raven l'entraîna dans un passage secret qui, en trois pas, les emmena dans le Hall d'Entrée. Draco savait que ce serait moins long, de là, de se rendre à l'entrée de la Chambre. Il fut toutefois surpris, n'ayant jamais connu l'existence d'un tel passage par le passé.

''Il faut faire vite… J'ai perdu du temps en écrivant ma note à Rogue. Mais si le monstre est relâché, il doit savoir qu'un Basilic se promène librement dans l'école. Nom d'un crackmol aveugle! Londubat doit déjà être dans la Chambre avec Jedusor! Cours plus vite!''

Draco était partagé entre son admiration à voir quelqu'un avancer si vite tout en parlant et son agacement à recevoir des ordres… Son dilemme fut résolu quand l'espoir prit toute la place. Qui se préoccupait de Londubat, Voldemort, l'héritier et le foutu basilic? Harry lui parlait! Harry lui tenait le bras! Harry voulait qu'il se batte à ses côté! Et même s'il y avait une large probabilité qu'il ne soit là que pour servir de bouclier en cas de problèmes… Il reconnaissait la chance donnée quand elle arrivait. C'était le miracle qu'il avait souhaité!

Il était tellement heureux qui lui fallut un moment pour se rendre compte qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés, dans le Hall, et qu'il faisait affreusement sombre.

''Hagrid…''

Au murmure, il aperçut le corps pétrifié du gigantesque garde-chasse. Il comprit aussi qu'il ne faisait pas sombre, techniquement parlant. Non, l'immense salle était en fait emplie de créatures noires et velues, munies de pinces et de multiples pairs d'œils.

Le Hall était empli d'Acromentula et d'araignées.

''Hagrid nous a convaincu de combattre la Bête'', gronda l'un d'entre eux.

''Nous allons livrer bataille…''

''Il est temps…''

''Il est temps de nous débarrasser de nos ennemis…''

''De tuer les sorciers, et la Bête.''

''De tous les tuer!''

''Pour protéger Hagrid, pour nous venger!''

Les déclarations, plus menaçantes les unes que les autres, affluaient en tout sens… Il sentit la main d'Harry se resserrer autour de son bras et réussit à l'entendre proférer quelques obscénités malgré la clameur des pinces.

Puis, à sa plus grande surprise, Harry sourit. Un sourire féroce, une grimace presque, mais un sourire quand même.

''Parfait!'' dit-il, et il y avait une actuelle joie dans sa voix, aussi tordue soit-elle. ''Parfait, nous allons nous battre. Mais je serai sans pitié… et je suis pressé. J'ai beaucoup de stress accumulé aussi, alors ne vous attendez pas à recevoir de cadeaux…''

Il se retourna vers lui et libéra son bras brusquement.

''Et toi Dray… Bonne chance, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te sauver la peau. Il faut se rendre à la Chambre le plus vite possible et je ne m'attarderai pas pour toi.''

Puis, il se mit à lancer des jets de lumière dans toutes les directions et Draco fut bien obligé de l'imiter. Il risquait de mourir. Harry ne le protégerait pas, cette fois-ci…

Mais s'il mourrait, ce serait en surveillant les arrières de son meilleur ami. Et ce ne serait pas en tant que dépendant, ou de lâche, ou de traître. Non, c'était sa chance de retrouver son honneur et la dignité d'un Malefoy. Il avait peut-être peur, et envie de disparaître, mais…

Mais il ne se sauverait pas.

Alors qu'il sectionnait la partie inférieure des pattes d'une ennemie, un sourire similaire à celui d'Harry se dessina sur ses lèvres.

………………………………….

Le temps… le temps était un élément bien étrange. Il se souvenait que, lorsque corporel, le temps détenait beaucoup d'importance. Une seule minute pouvait changer le cours des choses… Mais dans son journal, ce n'était pas la même chose. Les 50 ans passés emprisonné dans les pages et l'encre avaient été étranges. Il n'aurait pu dire si une éternité s'était écoulée, ou seulement quelques minutes. Il avait simplement somnolé dans son journal et attendu. Attendu que quelqu'un le réveille.

Enfin, après tant de patience, il avait senti le métal d'une plume gratter ses pages et de l'encre abreuver son âme assoiffée. Il avait bu, avide, et siphonné au cours des mois le plus de vie possible, n'étant jamais complètement rassasié. Il avait soif, soif de vie, de pouvoir, de possibilité. L'enfant lui avait donné tout ce dont il avait rêvé. C'était un sorcier jeune, puissant, en santé et de sang pur. Et tellement, tellement naïf! Il lui avait écrit le contenu de son cœur, de son âme, en 26 simples lettres. Il lui avait confié ses plus profonds secrets, lui redonnant vie jour après jour.

Oh, ça n'avait pas toujours été facile, bien sûr… Il avait dû se battre pour l'absolue loyauté de l'enfant. Ironiquement, son rival était le frère de celui qui avait détruit sa future personne… Harry. Harry Potter. Ce Potter s'occupait toujours de sa source de vie… Il le soutenait, se mettait en équipe avec lui, l'aidait en potion, étudiait avec lui tous les lundis… Neville n'avait pas toujours besoin de son journal, de lui, non… Il se confiait à Harry! Mais Lord Voldemort n'aimait pas partager et il était hors de question de laisser passer sa chance de résurrection! À Halloween, après que sa source ait confié le secret de ses parents à Harry, se libérant ainsi légèrement de son emprise, il sut qu'il devait les éloigner. À tout prix.

La tâche n'avait pas été aisé, bien entendu… Le 31 octobre, il avait dû libérer le Basilic, attaquer la première créature venue – un simple chat – et rédiger le message avec du sang… Pire, il avait dû maîtriser le jeune Potter, et modifier sa mémoire pour combler le temps passé stupéfixié. La confiance que son rival avait pour son hôte avait été bien pratique. Il avait pu l'attaquer de dos sans problème et n'avait pas eut a se battre… D'un autre côté, Neville s'était débattu plus que jamais ce jour-là… Heureusement, il avait réussi à le maîtriser et changer sa mémoire en un temps record. Après cela, la peur et la tension régnant dans l'école avait ramené Neville vers lui, surtout après que son ennemi ait été mis au silence. Ce fabuleux hasard ne pouvait être que le destin l'encourageant dans ses plans…

Et maintenant…

Maintenant, son complot avait été découvert, mais ça ne voulait rien dire. Il était de nouveau fort, pouvait sentir sa propre vie lui revenir. Il allait finir de festoyer sur son hôte et redevenir lui-même. Alors… Alors, à ce moment-là, il pourrait écraser tous ses ennemis et faire sien le Monde de la Magie. Ce ne serait plus très long, à présent. Juste encore un peu de temps. Et s'il avait pu attendre 50 ans avant de trouver sa chance, il pourrait bien attendre une heure de plus pour que celle-ci finisse de mourir, finisse de le nourrir. Quant à Harry – ou son frère, il ne les craignait nullement.

Parce qu'il avait déjà gagné.

………………………………….


	16. Repousser l'Ennemi

**Note de l'Auteur**: Hello tout le monde! Et oui, voici le nouveau chapitre, un peu en retard, mais là quand même. Peu a peu nous nous rapprochons de la fin du tome deux. Je n'arrive pas a croire comme ca c'est passer vite! J'ai déjà 169 pages du tome trois, mais je suis très loin de l'avoir terminé. Il sera probablement deux fois plus long que La Toile d'Araignée, si pas plus. Misère… j'espère ne pas vous faire trop attendre entre les deux volume. Aussi non, je vous remercie du fond du cœur pour tout vos fantastique review! Chacun d'eux me fait extrêmement plaisirs et m'encourage a écrire plus de pages et à améliorer mon style. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous!

_**Le Journal**__: Hey oui, finalement c'est notre cher Neville qui l'avait__ depuis le début__ Je sais que certain misait sur Draco, et j'en suis très contente. La scène ou un jeune garçon au cheveux blond écrit __a__ Tom était présente dans ce but__, j'espérais qu'on les confonde_

_**Merci**__: Merci aux nouveaux lecteurs, qui me laissent un __review__! Et bienvenue __a__ tous, __reviewer__ ou pas! Merci aussi __a__ ceux qui m'écrive a chaque chapitre, savoir que vous êtes toujours là__ est très réconfortant!_

_**Lilie**__: Bien __deviner__, je suis effectivement québécoise, bien que je suis originaire de la Belgique. Quelque expression locale se glissent sans que je __ne __m'en aperçoive dans mon vocabulaire… j'espère que cela ne te dérange pas trop?_

_**Titre Tome Trois**__: Je ne résiste plus, alors voilà le titre du prochain volume: __**«Linceuls de Rêves»**_

**Disclaimer**: Voir le prologue, merci!

**La Toile d'Araignée**

**Chapitre Quinze**: Repousser l'Ennemi

_''Harry!''_

_C'était un début d'après-midi. Le repas de mi-journée avait été avalé avec appétit, le poulet ayant été rôti à la perfection et la salade, fraîche des légumes du jardin. L'été touchait à sa fin et la température était parfaite. Harry avait toutefois choisi de rester à l'intérieur. Ses doigts le démangeaient, le suppliant de les laisser dessiner quelque chose avec ses tout nouveaux crayons de couleur – gracieuseté de __Moony__. Sa mère leur avait donné, à son frère et à lui, des cahiers à colorier __moldus__, mais il ne voulait pas les utiliser aujourd'hui. Il voulait dessiner, pas juste colorier…_

_Le premier dessin avait été un portrait de la dame rencontrée en Irlande – celle qui était morte avant son temps. Le deuxième fut celui de la maison de vacances des __Durshley__, qu'ils avaient visité le jour de la mort prématurée. Le voyage remontait à presque un an, mais il s'en souvenait très bien, parce qu'ils n'étaient plus ressortis de la maison depuis._

_Le troisième dessin fut plus compliqué. Il n'avait plus d'idée originale et voulait pourtant faire quelque chose de nouveau… Heureusement, l'inspiration lui revint en la forme de la Gazette du Sorcier – une copie traînait sous un fauteuil. Le même symbole revenait souvent, dans tous les journaux, et il décida de le reproduire. Consciencieusement, il fit les contours et les traits principaux en noir. La photo était en noir et blanc, mais pour une raison inconnue il ne pouvait imaginer l'image en d'autres tons que le vert, le noir et le gris… Il le coloria donc en ces couleurs, quoi qu'il __fit__ une exception pour les yeux vides – il les emplit de rouge foncé._

_À peine avait-il finit la dernière touche, toutefois, que sa mère arriva, suivie de son père et un homme qu'il avait vu quelque fois auparavant, mais ne pouvait se rappeler le nom…_

_Il n'aima pas le ton sur lequel elle dit son nom, ni l'horreur peignant son beau visage._

_''Harry, donne… donne-moi ce dessin!''_

_''Je l'ai fait pour Sirius, maman. Mais je peux en faire un autre pour toi!''_

_''Laisse-moi le regarder, chéri."_

_"Lily? Qu'y a-t-il ma fleur?"_

_Sa mère prit son chef d'œuvre et le montra à son père qui, après un moment de surprise, fronça les sourcils. N'aimaient-ils pas son dessin? Il y avait mis tant d'efforts! Il avait même utilisé ses nouveaux crayons, pour la toute première fois!_

_Un__ émotion monta en lui, mais il ne savait pas laquelle… de la colère? De la tristesse? Il ne savait pas. Tout ce dont il était sûr était qu'il n'était pas content. Qu'il était déçu._

_"Harry, pourquoi as-tu dessiné cela?"_

_"Parce que j'en avais envie."_

_"Sais-tu ce que c'est? Ce que ça veux dire?"_

_"C'est mon dessin… et tu ne le trouves pas beau, maman… Tu n'aimes pas mon dessin."_

_"Je… ce n'est pas ça mon ange, c'est… Il ne faut pas dessiner ce genre de chose. La Marque des Ténèbres n'est pas…"_

_Il ne comprenait pas. D'habitude, la femme expliquait toujours tout très bien, mais aujourd'hui elle n'avait aucun sens. Si elle aimait son dessin, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas le faire? Et si elle ne l'aimait pas vraiment, pourquoi disait-elle le contraire? Mentir était une mauvaise, très mauvaise chose!_

_"Ce n'est pas grave si tu le détestes, maman, vu qu'il n'est pas pour toi. Je te colorierai autre chose – un dessin pour les filles. Celui là est pour Parrain Sirius. Et __Patmol__ aime toujours ce que je fais."_

_Il reprit son œuvre et alla la poser sur sa pile de dessins. Vraiment! Ses parents n'étaient pas drôles… Il les regarda s'éloigner et discuter à voix basse, l'air inquiet. Qu'est-ce qui leur prenait?_

_"On dirait que tu mènes la vie dure à tes parents, petit!"_

_Il regarda l'homme s'asseoir, étonné. Il avait oublié leur invité. Avec un haussement d'épaules, il alla prendre place devant lui, s'asseyant sur la table basse de leur salon. Normalement, il ne devait pas se mettre là, mais __Awel__ était dans la cuisine avec __Moony__ et il n'avait donc pas à montrer le bon exemple._

_"Ce n'est pas ma faute s'ils n'aiment pas mes dessins…"_

_"Sais-tu pourquoi?"_

_"Non, monsieur, mais je suis certain qu'ils trouveront une explication bientôt. Ils trouvent toujours des raisons à tout."_

_Ils restèrent un moment sans rien dire, puis le petit garçon remarqua finalement ce qui clochait chez l'invité._

_"Vous n'avez pas la même jambe qu'avant."_

_L'homme éclata de rire._

_"Je n'ai plus de jambes du tout, tu veux dire! Ce satané __mangemort__ m'a__ pas manqué! __J'ai__ jamais retrouvé le morceau manquant, alors on n'a pas pu me soigner!"_

_"Vous vous êtes battu?!"_

_"Bien sûr, petit. Je suis un __Auror__, on se bat tout le temps, surtout avec cette foutue guerre!"_

_"Est-ce que vous aimez vous battre?"_

_"Quoi? Pourquoi?"_

_"Je… c'est que vous avez plein de cicatrices, alors vous devez souvent vous battre."_

_"C'est bien vrai. Je ne sais pas si c'est me battre que j'aime. Ce que je sais, c'est que j'aime mettre ces salauds en prison, comme ils le méritent! Mais tu es observateur, mon garçon…Tu ferais peut-être bien un bon __auror__, toi aussi!"_

_"Plus fort que vous, monsieur?"_

_"Peut-être bien… mais je suis beaucoup plus vieux et je doute que tu puisses me battre avant ma retraite."_

_Harry sourit à la déclaration. Il aimait les défis._

_"Je ne sais pas… Vous avez peut-être mille fois mon âge, mais j'ai une jambe de plus que vous, j'avancerai plus vite!!!"_

_………………………………………_

Il plia les genoux, laissant passer une corde de lumière par-dessus son épaule, et libéra de sa baguette magique une série de jets éclatants. L'un d'eux, en particulier, fit beaucoup de dommages, s'écrasant dans les yeux d'une des créatures et les faisant tous exploser simultanément. Il ne prit toutefois pas le temps d'admirer la destruction des globes oculaires, devant se pousser à droite afin d'éviter de se faire déchiqueter.

Il y avait des acromentulas partout. Le Hall en était empli! C'était une chance qu'aucun des autres élèves ne soient présents, car il n'y aurait pas eu assez de place pour leurs cadavres entre toutes les pattes et pinces et mâchoires. Sans savoir pourquoi, il avait la certitude que les araignées n'iraient pas plus loin que le Hall et qu'aucun élève ne pourrait y pénétrer… Il avait senti une barrière se refermer juste après que lui et Draco aient pénétré dans l'immense pièce. Il savait Poudlard Consciente, animée par un dérivé de volonté propre, mais pouvait-elle vraiment avoir choisi de les laisser passer, avant que le Hall ne soit fermé et isolé à l'arrivée d'ennemis? Ou était-ce seulement un hasard? Il n'aurait su le dire, mais tout ce qui importait était que personne ne serait blessé, tant et aussi longtemps que les créatures resteraient coincées ici et qu'ils rattrapent Jedusor.

Déjà, plusieurs corps des créatures gisaient sur le sol, agonisants. Il était, dans un sens, plus facile de les combattre en nombre, car même si un de ses sorts ratait sa cible, il frappait seulement une autre bête.

Une pince essaya de lui arracher la jambe, mais sa baguette cracha du feu et il s'en sortit intact. Il ne tenait pas à perdre un membre, même pour ressembler au légendaire auror, Maugrey Fol'œil, merci beaucoup.

"Vous avez plus de jambes que moi", chuchota-t-il, souriant en se rappelant la lointaine conversation.

Slash! Un sortilège découpa le ventre d'une araignée de cinq mètres de haut, envoyant un sang presque noir sur les dalles de Poudlard.

"Mais j'ai milles fois plus de charmes!"

Son corps suait abondamment, mouillant ses vêtements et le sang crasseux de ses ennemis lui collait à la peau. Son pantalon était déchiré au niveau du genou et ses cheveux habituellement obéissant volaient dans tous les sens. Il savait que, s'il arrêtait de bouger ne serait-ce que pour une seconde, il risquait de se faire fatalement blesser. Son seul allié devait défendre sa propre vie et n'avait pas le temps de l'aider… C'était une situation de vie ou de mort et ce serait inévitablement la mort s'il ne donnait pas tout ce qu'il avait.

C'était fantastique.

Sa vie avait la mauvaise tendance à l'ennuyer, se faisant répétitive et prévisible. Cela s'était grandement amélioré depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, mais pas assez à son goût. Combattre. Combattre le faisait se sentir vivant. Il y avait tellement d'énergie dans l'air! Tellement peu de retenue ou de règles à respecter! C'était quelque chose de vrai, de naturel, de spontané! Pas de demi-vérité, tout était authentique. On se battait, échangeait des coups et faisait l'impossible pour rester en vie et, si possible, en un morceau.

C'était magique.

Il y avait une laideur dans l'acte, bien sûr. Toute chose possédait un revers de médaille… Il y avait la douleur, et la peur, et les risques… la violence et la cruauté. Mais il ne voulait pas contempler ce côté des batailles pendant le combat. Non, mieux valait laisser ses instincts diriger son corps et sa magie défendre sa personne. Tout ce qui comptait était de se frayer un chemin parmi ses ennemis, en leur causant le plus de dommages possible.

Tout d'un coup, une main qui n'appartenait certainement pas aux arachnéennes saisit son bras. Il érigea immédiatement un bouclier matériel, leur sonnant un bref instant de répit.

"Harry! Tu… Est-ce que tu as dit qu'on devait attraper Londubat? _Neville _est l'Héritier? Un Fourchelangue?"

Malgré la situation, Raven ne put se retenir de sourire face à l'incrédulité totale de… son ami? Oui, son ami, ou du moins, celui qui le redeviendrait.

"Tu viens juste de saisir?"

L'autre rougit et il se mit à rire. Parce qu'il aimait se battre, parce qu'il savait enfin où trouver Jedusor, parce qu'il se sentait fort, parce qu'il était dans son élément et parce que… parce que Draco était à ses côtés. Il était étrange de penser cela, quand il était entouré par le danger, que son ennemi principal avait kidnappé Neville et que celui-ci avait une longueur d'avance, mais…

C'était finalement une excellente journée, selon lui.

……………………………………

_Ploc, ploc, ploc…_

Tout était silence. Une ambiance feutrée, douce, où seul le néant graciait l'espace de sa non-existence. Il n'y avait rien, rien du tout. Il n'aurait su dire si ses paupières masquaient ses pupilles ou si elles étaient grandes ouvertes. Il faisait noir, si noir… non. Il était _dans_ la noirceur. C'était l'opposé de la lumière et il y était bercé en son centre.

_Ploc, ploc, ploc…_

Tout était confus… le temps… le temps n'existait plus. Avait-il seulement déjà existé? Il n'aurait su le dire. Avait-il, lui, existé? Était-il présent? Ou était-il une forme d'hallucination? Ce devait être cela. Il n'existait pas. Après tout, il ne ressentait ni ses mains, ni ses pieds, ni le battement de son cœur. Et si son cœur ne battait pas, c'est qu'il n'en avait pas. Pourtant… pourtant quelque part, entre la confusion et le nuage d'incompréhension l'entourant, il ressentait. Sans avoir de corps, il pouvait sentir le froid l'envahir. Sa chaleur le quittait, avalée par la bouche béante de l'obscurité, et le froid prenait possession de son être, gobant toute pensée, tout sentiment. Un petite partie de lui, encore vaguement consciente, se dit que s'il existait réellement, il était probablement mourrant.

_Ploc, ploc, ploc…_

Tiens! Avait-il entendu un son? Y avait-il autre chose dans son néant? C'était impossible, illogique. Le froid avalait tout, détruisait tout… rien ne pouvait survivre. Pourtant… pourtant il pensait encore. Il était là. Incorporel, mais présent. Et si, hypothétiquement, il existait, il était possible qu'il ne soit pas une unique entité dans la froideur du monde intemporel. Un son… un son devait avoir une source…

_Ploc, ploc, ploc…_

Mais d'où venait-il? Pourquoi était-il là? Peut-être… peut-être pouvait-il le rejoindre? Rencontrer cet étrange bruit et ne plus être seul.

Le froid redoubla.

Soudain, il tombait, tombait dans le vide. Il n'y avait ni vent, ni gravité, mais son propre être se faisait aspirer par la noirceur… Il tombait, et tombait, et tombait… et le son s'éloignait. Loin, loin, loin…

_Ploc… Ploc…_

Mais non… pourquoi devait-il être seul? Pourquoi devait-il être avalé à son tour? Seul… il ne voulait pas être seul. N'aimait pas le froid ou l'obscurité. N'aimait pas ne pas exister.

Le son s'éloignait toujours et lui disparaissait de plus en plus… Et même en sachant que le temps n'était que légende, il eut l'impression d'être soudainement très, très pressé. Il devait faire quelque chose… rejoindre ce son. Mais comment? Il tombait…

Le froid atteint finalement la dernière partie consciente de son esprit et un soubresaut de peur créa un tourbillon de dernier vœux. Doucement, la dernière partie de son être s'imagina exister, s'imagina arrêter de tomber et rejoindre le son.

_Ploc…_

Il y eut un éclat de lumière dans le monde sans soleil et avant d'être réduite à néant, la magie prit forme et s'échappa, s'enfuyant vers le lien entre sa mort et ce qui, en toute logique, devait être la vie.

……………………………..

Son corps commençait à se fatiguer. Son esprit aussi. Seul l'adrénaline lui permettait de garder contact avec tous ses sens, lui donnait une vitesse de réaction et de réflexion plus élevée qu'à son habitude. Il y avait à présent un certain désespoir dans ses mouvements et le plaisir bestiale qu'il avait pris dans l'acte de combattre et vaincre son ennemi se faisait rage. Il avait beau se débattre avec acharnement, il n'arrivait pas à quitter le Hall d'entrée ou se libérer de l'assaut ininterrompu des araignées.

Pire, il savait que Draco ne tiendrait plus très longtemps.

Le garçon abordait plusieurs blessures qui saignaient abondamment. Il était aussi terriblement pâle et ne faisait plus que se défendre, au lieu d'attaquer. Harry le savait à sa limite. Et qu'importe les paroles prononcées, il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser son ami mourir, tué par de stupides araignées! Il n'était pas désolé de l'avoir entraîné dans la bataille, ni de le voir blessé… S'il devait être honnête, la souffrance présente de Dray calmait son désir de vengeance et la colère provoquée par la trahison vécue. Mais que le jeune Malefoy perde la vie était impensable. Pas après qu'il ait tant perdu pour la conserver!

Ce fut alors qu'il tuait une ennemie et sautait par-dessus un cadavre pour rejoindre le jeune Malefoy qu'il l'aperçut.

L'enfant.

C'était le petit garçon blond qu'il avait aperçu en rêve! Juste là, au milieu du capharnaüm qu'était devenu le Hall d'entrée. Ses traits étaient plus distincts que dans son rêve, même si son image était floue… on l'aurait dite tirée du néant… Le visage était rond et les yeux, d'un bleu éclatant, si encore timide. Il était familier. Harry le connaissait… mais qui?

Le temps semblait avoir cessé sa course, ses aiguilles coincées dans le cœur d'un immense sablier. La main potelée de l'enfant se releva et s'étira en sa direction… La vision s'embruma avant de redevenir plus claire et soudain, le son s'ajouta à l'image.

"Ton sang… existe."

Son… sang? Il baissa la tête, confus, pour s'apercevoir qu'une large entaille ornait sa jambe et qu'un filet de sang tombait de la déchirure du tissu noir. _Ploc, ploc, ploc…_ Étrangement, il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de son sang vermillon sur le plancher, mais peut-être se mêlait-il à la noirceur du liquide de vie des araignées…

BLAF!

Le temps s'était débloqué et son inattention lui valut un coup de patte dans les reins. Déséquilibré, il failli tomber à la renverse, ce qui le sauva de la dureté d'énormes pinces se refermant dans les airs, là où s'était trouvé sa tête quelques secondes auparavant. Sa magie réagit avant sa baguette, repoussant son attaquant, et il put reprendre son équilibre.

"Viens."

Comment la voix de l'enfant pouvait-elle se faire entendre à travers les dizaines de voix, les claquements de pinces et le mouvement des nombreux corps, il n'en avait aucune idée. Ce qu'il savait, par contre, était que la voix était désespérée et qu'il fallait répondre à l'appel. Peu importe le prix à payer.

Obtenant un nouveau courant d'énergie sous la pression de l'urgence, il tourna sur lui-même, s'entourant d'un nuage de flammes. Les araignées reculèrent immédiatement et il en profita pour franchir la distance le séparant de Draco.

"Par ici!"

Sans se retourner, et sachant que son ami le suivrait, il fraya son chemin vers l'enfant. Ses pieds ne cessaient de trébucher sur les longues pattes poilues et il n'avançait pas très vite, mais il finit tout de même par atteindre la tenture où l'enfant l'attendait.

"Viens", répéta la voix, transmettant à présent une peur paniquée.

Plus rien d'autres n'ayant d'importance, il suivit l'enfant quand celui-ci passa au travers du passage secret qui l'avait emmené au Hall et qui, selon toute logique, aurait dû être bloqué par la magie protectrice exercée par Poudlard.

…………………………………

"Harry! Comme c'est gentil à toi de passer me voir! Je suis si seule… Personne ne vient jamais me rendre visite!"

Poudlard était de nouveau intervenue et le passage secret les avait mené directement aux toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Il prit quelques secondes pour se réorienter, la logique étant absente du fait, son esprit éprouvait une certaine difficulté à accepter l'aide apporté par l'ancien château. Le moment ne se prêtait toutefois guère à la réflexion et il remit ses spéculations à plus tard.

"Mimi", salua-t-il distraitement. "Je dois descendre de nouveau dans la Chambre des Secrets… Si je n'en ressors pas dans… disons une heure, pourrais-tu prévenir Rogue? S'il-te-plaît?"

"Bien sûr Harryyyy... et si tu meurs, je veux bien qu'on partage ma toilette. Il y a assez de place pour deux, tu sais."

Ne prenant pas la peine de gracier la proposition d'une réponse, il fonça vers le robinet et lui ordonna sèchement de s'ouvrir. Dans une mélodie de grincements de métal et de pierre, le tunnel s'ouvrit à eux, aussi accueillant qu'un puit sans fond empli d'Inferi.

Il s'y glissa sans hésiter, Draco sur les talons.

La chute fut étonnement brève… Une minute ils se tenaient dans une pièce emplie de vieux éviers à la plomberie rouillée et de sièges de toilettes positivement anciens au plancher constamment trempé, et l'autre ils se trouvaient… ici. Dans un passage souterrain garder caché depuis près de mille ans, bâti par un des sorciers les plus célèbres de tous les temps. Et même après y avoir passé des heures, les tunnels étaient encore plus inconnus aujourd'hui qu'ils ne l'avaient été la première fois. Aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas un lieu mythique abandonné. C'était un territoire: celui de leur ennemi. Et chacune des pierres méprisait leur présence indésirable. Ils n'étaient pas les bienvenus.

Harry s'en moquait bien. Il était rarement bien accueilli et être un visiteur indésirable était presque devenu sa marque de commerce. C'était un rôle longuement porté, devenu confortable avec les années.

Le petit garçon, comme il s'y était attendu, se tenait quelques mètres plus loin dans l'antre du basilic, les yeux humides de larmes.

"Viens!" répéta-t-il, sa voix assurée malgré son visible inconfort.

"Nous te suivons, rassura Harry."

L'enfant blond tourna les talons et se mit à courir dans les tunnels et il le suivit de son mieux. Ses jambes étaient plus longues mais, même si logiquement il aurait dû être le plus rapide, il avait de la difficulté à ne pas le perdre de vue.

"Ha-Harry?" haleta Draco, juste derrière lui. "A qui parlais-tu?"

"Tu ne l'as pas vu?"

"Qui?"

Étrange… Était-il le seul à voir la jeune apparition? Et si oui, pourquoi? Non! Il y réfléchirait plus tard. Le temps leur manquait et les questions trouveraient réponses ultérieurement… Une chose seulement était claire et c'était amplement suffisant. Neville avait besoin d'aide et il en avait besoin maintenant! Et cette apparition était… un appel.

"Écoute Dray… J'ai une petite idée de ce que nous allons trouver dans la chambre…" commença-t-il, sans arrêter de courir.

"Le basilic?"

"Oui, mais aussi autre chose. Quelqu'un d'autre que Neville… Et je ne sais pas si on peut le battre."

Cela attira l'attention de son ami qui dérapa un instant sur une colonne vertébrale de rat avant de reprendre pied.

"Fantastique! Et nous voilà comme deux Gryffondors à foncer dans les ennuis… Père serait très impressionné… Nous…"

Ils prirent un tournant, filèrent sur une dizaine de mètres et se retrouvèrent devant la porte de la chambre. L'apparition fit une pause, tordant le bas de ses manches dans ses mains moites, avant de leur faire signe et de passer à travers la pierre. Eux s'arrêtèrent un instant, reprenant leur souffle avant de faire face à leur ennemi.

Essuyant la sueur noyant son front d'un revers de main, Harry jaugea son ami du regard. Il était déjà salement amoché… Les araignées n'avaient pas fait preuve de pitié. Dray ne s'était pas pour autant laisser faire et ses blessures, bien que probablement douloureuses, ne semblaient pas trop sérieuses à première vue. De grosses ecchymoses, plusieurs larges coupures et, s'il ne se trompait pas, quelques marques de dents bien pointues… Le garçon ressemblait bien plus au Draco de cet été qu'au Lord exigeant sa dose de magie. Il était sale, fatigué, décoiffé et… son regard était animé d'une lueur si vivante qu'elle en était sauvage. C'était un sorcier, mais à cet instant précis, sa détermination prédominait jusqu'à sa magie. Pourquoi? Il doutait que Dray tienne tant à sauver Neville, ou à se mesurer à une créature meurtrière légendaire… Alors pourquoi cette détermination?

"Nous devrions peut être aller chercher du renfort?"

Un grognement d'incrédulité s'échappa de sa personne avant qu'il ne puisse le réprimer. La proposition était si peu sincère qu'elle en était ridicule. Pour une raison ou une autre, le jeune Malefoy tenait à se battre à ses côtés, pas à courir chercher un professeur…

"Pas besoin", assura finalement Harry. "Même si nous faisons face au vrai héritier, j'ai quelques cartes à jouer…"

Au regard interrogateur de son camarade, il se pencha et, dans un murmure pressé, lui expliqua son plan.

Le jeu de l'Héritier pouvait être joués à plusieurs. Et comme il s'avérait être mauvais perdant, il comptait bien gagner.

…………………………………

Comme d'habitude, les doubles portes de pierre se glissèrent l'une contre l'autre après leur passage, bloquant l'entrée au tunnel principal dans un bruit de frottement minéral. Les torches de la Chambre étaient déjà allumées, dégageant une lumière de flammes orangées et donnant à l'immense pièce une ambiance à la fois feutrée et mystérieuse. Tout avait l'air vieux ici. Les piliers, l'immense statue de Salazar, les dalles et les voûtes… Plus loin, dans un coin sombre, il pouvait voir une porte prétendre être un coin du mur et il savait que derrière se trouvait leur cachette, à lui et Draco… Ils n'y étaient pas retournés depuis… depuis la Dispute.

Ce qui était différent de leur précédente visite, cependant, n'était pas la nouvelle couche de poussières et de vieillesse, ni les nouveaux souvenirs attachés à la Chambre. Non. C'était les trois personnes se trouvant déjà dans la Chambre. Enfin, trois personnes… C'était beaucoup dire. Il y avait plutôt un seul corps, couché devant la statue principal, un esprit de souvenir et la forme floue d'un enfant. Une forme que personne ne pouvait voir, s'il ne comptait sa propre personne.

Calmement, en apparence du moins, il se dirigea vers le corps de Neville. La silhouette de Tom Jedusor, plus grande que lui, l'y attendait avec un sourire amusé. L'assurance se dégageait de sa personne comme un venin, souillant l'air. Harry força sa propre confiance à y faire face, manipulant ses pieds afin qu'ils portent son corps de manière gracieuse, forte. Il ne laissa transparaître aucun malaise, aucune crainte, alors qu'il s'agenouillait près de Neville.

"Harry Potter, j'assume."

Raven l'ignora complètement. Il glissa plutôt ses doigts dans le creux du cou de son ami et compta… Son pouls était faible et sa peau froide, bien qu'en sueur. On aurait pu croire qu'il avait une forte fièvre. Le journal dans sa main était toutefois preuve d'un plus grand mal et il prit soin de ne pas y toucher. Pas tout de suite.

"Neville parlait si souvent de toi", continua l'ancien préfet, décidé à entamer une conversation. "Il ne cessait de dire qu'il avait un ami formidable… un ami qui avait très peu de temps pour lui."

L'enfant se tenait debout de l'autre côté du corps de Neville et le fixait d'un regard suppliant, effrayé.

"Je suis perdu dans la Noirceur", chuchota-t-il, sa lèvre inférieure tremblante – il allait bientôt pleurer. "Et moi, j'ai peur du noir…"

Que faire? Il fallait détruire le journal. Libérer la vie de Neville pour la lui rendre… Mais comment détruire un Horcruxe? Alors que le souvenir de Voldemort en était déjà sorti et prenait forme solide devant ses yeux? Le journal n'était peut-être plus qu'un lien servant à faire le transfert d'énergie, mais c'était tout de même un artefact magique des plus puissants qu'il ait jamais vus.

"Il se sentait si seul, constamment… Et quand je me suis débarrassé de la Sang de Bourbe… Il a passé des heures et des heures à m'écrire, assis à son chevet! C'était tellement pathétique!"

"Ça a dû être très frustrant", dit finalement Harry, sans pour autant le regarder.

"Quoi?!"

"De ne pas avoir réussi à tuer Hermione. Ou ce Serpentard. Ou Crivey. Ou Lockhart… Ou même le chat de Rusard. Être le maître d'une créature aussi puissante que le Basilic et ne pas pouvoir tuer ne serait-ce que le chat d'un Crackmol… Neville devait beaucoup résister pour arriver à retenir le futur Voldemort."

Jedusor ne répliqua pas tout de suite et Harry en profita pour prendre le journal en main. La couverture de cuir était chaude sous ses doigts et l'écho d'un battement erratique de cœur s'en dégageait, lui donnant la chair de poule… Heureusement, il ne fut pas plongé dans un nouveau souvenir, ce pour quoi il fut reconnaissant. Ce n'était définitivement pas le moment.

"Tu as donc deviné, Harry Potter, qui j'étais réellement."

"Un lunatique psychopathe?"

"Je me demande… si tu n'es vraiment que le frère de celui qui m'a vaincu? Londubat semblait avoir des doutes… Pourquoi peux-tu parler Fourchelangue, Potter?"

"Parce que je suis maudit, Jedusor. Par trois fois."

Le Regret. L'acte de Regretter, d'avoir des remords, pouvait détruire un Horcruxe. Ou du moins, renverser le processus. Mais il ne voulait pas soigner ou réparer l'âme de son ennemi. Il voulait la réduire à néant. Alors comment? Comment détruire à tout jamais le Journal?

"Je suis fatigué", gémit le garçon.

"Je sais, Neville, je sais… mais il faut être fort, d'accord? Je vais trouver une solution… Tout ira bien, mais il faut être fort."

L'enfant hocha la tête, mais son image était encore plus floue qu'avant. C'était difficile de dire ce qu'il était exactement, mais si Harry avait été forcé de donner une explication, il aurait dit que c'était magique. Plus exactement, la magie de Neville, refusant d'être aspirée par le journal de Tom… Elle avait dû s'échapper du corps de son ami et était partie chercher de l'aide. Pourquoi était-il le seul à la voir et l'entendre restait cependant un mystère… Un mystère qu'il résoudrait plus tard.

"Il ne peut pas t'entendre", se moqua Tom, mais Harry l'ignora de nouveau – au grand déplaisir de celui-ci.

L'Avada kedavra? Est-ce que le sortilège Impardonnable viendrait à bout de ce morceau d'âme? Non… Le sort était fait pour tuer. Tuer le corps et libérer l'âme de l'enveloppe charnelle la contenant…

« _…le fragment d'âme dans le __Horcruxe__ dépend de son contenant pour survivre, alors que l'âme de l'être humain survivra à sa mort physique._»

Il se souvenait avoir lu ce passage dans un livre de la bibliothèque des Black… Le livre était même à présent dans sa chambre, en sécurité dans son étagère. Le corps humain… Le corps ne peut survivre sans l'âme ou du moins, pas très longtemps. Les victimes du Baiser des Détraqueurs finissaient toutes par mourir, plus tôt que tard. C'était le contraire pour les Horcruxes. L'âme ne pouvait survivre sans son contenant.

"Comment? Comment détruire l'Horcruxe?"

"Neville! Ne disparais pas!"

L'espèce de spectre cessa de devenir transparente, mais trembla de plus belle. Zut! Il ne lui restait pas beaucoup de temps!

"Je te l'ai dit, c'est trop tard, Potter. Bientôt, je serai complètement physique… Et alors, l'école sera à moi. Je la nettoierai de cette pollution moldue! Seul les sorciers et sorcières dignes d'apprendre la magie, les sorciers de Sang Pur, habiteront Poudlard."

"Les Sangs Purs? Pourquoi avoir pétrifié Lockhart, alors? Pas que je m'en plaigne, mais ça n'a pas beaucoup de sens!" s'énerva Harry, passant ses souvenirs au peigne fin, cherchant un filet d'information pouvant lui donner l'ultime solution.

"Ah, oui… Gilderoy… Il faut parfois faire des sacrifices, pour atteindre un but plus grand, plus important. Ce jeune Londubat, par exemple, devrait être fier de me donner sa vie. À moi, l'unique descendant de Salazar Serpentard! Beaucoup se serait battu pour un tel privilège."

L'irritation revint, mais il la repoussa brutalement. Il aurait tout le temps du monde d'être indigné par la suffisance de Jedusor plus tard. Lui et ses idées d'immortalité, vraiment! Quel imbécile de sorcier prétentieux…

Pense. Réfléchis. Reste calme. Le Journal. Comment le réduire à néant? Tu t'occuperas de Jedusor plus tard. Pense.

_Brûle-le. Ce n'est que du papier._

La réflexion naquit en lui tout naturellement, balayant ses inquiétudes comme un frais vent de printemps. Le brûler? C'était une idée ridicule. Beaucoup trop simple… Mais parfois les choses ordinaires pouvaient avoir le plus de signification. La purification par le feu était une méthode ancienne et très populaire. Les moldus brûlaient les sorcières pour s'en débarrasser, après tout. Et on brûlait des herbes chaque Halloween, en offrande aux morts… Oui, le feu était puissant. Et quoi de plus normal que de brûler un livre pour s'en débarrasser? Les Serdaigles auraient probablement une crise d'apoplexie à la seule idée, mais c'était, pour lui, assez logique. L'obstacle, dans ce cas, était de savoir de quelle manière, quel feu, pourrait venir à bout d'une partie de l'âme du sorcier le plus malfaisant du dernier siècle? Quelle flamme serait assez puissante que pour accomplir la tâche?

"Nev… Donne-moi ta main."

Le petit garçon eut une expression de surprise et sursautât, s'éloignant de lui – et du Journal.

"Pour-pourquoi?"

"Pour te libérer, promis."

"Mais-"

"Fais-moi confiance… on est ami, non?"

L'enfant sembla hésiter avant de hocher la tête et tendre lentement la main. Harry, quant à lui, posa une paume contre le livre, et accueillit la petite main dans la sienne.

Le journal tressaillit.

L'image de Tom vibra un instant.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

Harry sourit. Ce n'était, par contre, pas un sourire plaisant. Il y avait une touche de férocité, de cruauté peignant ses lèvres. Un soupçon de noirceur toucha ses yeux vert émeraude, alors qu'une détermination assassine colorait sa voix.

"Tu n'aurais pas dû choisir l'un des prophétisés comme sacrifice, Voldemort. Surtout quand celui-ci est un ami de l'Égal, car la balance ne penchera aujourd'hui pas en ta faveur."

Il aperçut le signal attendu plus loin et resserra ses doigts autour de la main enfantine.

Il était temps. Temps de réveiller une étincelle. Une étincelle capable d'atteindre le souffre d'une allumette. Et l'allumette, de sa flamme, mettrait feu à la noirceur aspirant la vie de Neville.

Il était temps de détruire l'Horcruxe et qui de mieux placer que les deux enfants de la Prophétie?

……………………………..

Harry était complètement fou. Timbré. Bon pour St-Mangouste. L'imbécile s'était mis dans la tête que lui, Draco Malefoy, pouvait se battre contre le Basilic! Son ami devait avoir été frappé d'un sortilège de Confusion, s'il désillusionnait au point de le croire capable d'un tel acte.

Pas qu'il se considérait un sorcier médiocre, non. Il pouvait accomplir de grandes choses et était extrêmement talentueux. Cependant, il n'était encore qu'en deuxième année d'études, n'avait que douze ans et- Et s'en prendre à un tel monstre était impossible! Bien des adultes n'auraient même pas osé s'en approcher! Il n'était pas comme Lady Filicine Malefoy, il ne pouvait pas devenir un allié des basilics… De plus, le monstre obéirait à l'héritier et celui-ci lui ordonnerait probablement de manger Draco!

Restant caché parmi les ombres de la Chambre, il observa Harry s'approcher de Neville, des vagues d'assurance se dégageant de sa personne à chaque pas. Son ami s'agenouilla au côté de l'imbécile de Gryffondor sans même regarder Jedusor. Jedusor… Harry disait que c'était l'esprit du journal intime de Londubat et que celui-ci l'avait possédé. Mais un simple esprit pouvait-il vraiment faire une telle chose? Et quel imbécile aurait l'idée d'écrire dans un journal intime? C'était un truc pour les filles comme Pansy. Vraiment, quand toute cette histoire serait réglée, il dirait à Harry d'avoir une longue conversation avec le garçon sur le comportement acceptable des Sangs Purs… Pas que Raven soit un cas exemplaire, mais ce serait préférable à devoir lui adresser lui-même la parole. C'était un Gryffondork, après tout.

Jedusor et Raven étant toujours en train de discuter, il se glissa doucement vers la statue de Salazar Serpentard. Un sentiment de profonde admiration monta en lui, comme à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur le monument historique. Le fondateur de sa maison… C'était impressionnant et être un des seuls privilégiés à pouvoir poser les yeux sur sa Chambre était profondément enivrant.

"Il ne peut pas t'entendre."

La voix du fantôme/souvenir le fit légèrement sursauter et il se reprocha son manque d'attention. Il avait une mission, aussi risquée celle-ci soit-elle, et il devait se mettre au travail. Tout de suite. Harry lui donnait une chance de regagner sa confiance, une seule. Il était hors de question de la manquer. Peu importe le prix à payer. S'il devait se battre contre un basilic de dix mètres de long – comme le suggérait la peau vert vif que le serpent avait laissé traîner dans le Tunnel.

_Les sortilèges ne fonctionnent pas contre un tel serpent… Sa peau doit être aussi épaisse que celle d'un dragon. Tout ce qui fonctionne contre eux __sont__ les armes forgées par les Gobelins, et Merlin sait que je n'en ai pas. Non, il va falloir que je lui parle. Je n'ai qu'à le distraire pendant qu'Harry sauve __Londubat__, ensuite nous… nous ferons une retraite tactique._

Il murmura un Sonorus, afin que la bête puisse actuellement l'entendre, avant de faire signe à Raven. Il n'était pas prêt et un bataillon de papillons particulièrement brutaux malmenait ses entrailles, mais il ferait de son mieux. La décision était prise et il ne pouvait se permettre de reculer.

Paf! Un flash de lumière frappa ses yeux, l'aveuglant un instant. Il referma automatiquement ses paupières, mais ses yeux continuèrent à brûler, et il sentit des larmes monter.

_"Arrête! Arrête immédiatement, traître!"_

Les sifflements ne provenaient certainement pas d'Harry. Une telle fureur s'en dégageait, une telle haine… Un frisson le parcourut. Son ami ne se laissa pas affecter par l'ordre, devina-t-il, car la voix recommença à hisser.

_"Roi des Serpents, Servant de la Famille du Plus Grand Fondateur de Poudlard! Viens à moi!"_

À ces mots, Draco se força à rouvrir les paupières. Heureusement, la lumière éclatante avait diminuée. Il aperçut Harry tenir le journal, d'où de petites flamme bleutées s'échappaient, avant que la terre ne se mette à trembler. Il faillit perdre l'équilibre, mais s'appuya à une des colonnes. Que se passait-il?

_"J'arrive Maître…"_

S'il l'avait raconté plus tard, il était certain que personne n'aurait pu le croire. Même pas Nott. Devant ses propres yeux, la statue de Salazar _bougea_! Toute la chambre fut secouée, de minuscules débris de pierre tombant du haut plafond. Sa bouche s'ouvrit lentement, très lentement, et une énorme langue verte en sortit. Non… Ce n'était pas une langue, c'était le Basilic! Sans même que le monstre ne croise son regard, il se sentit pétrifié par sa propre peur.

Le monstre était gigantesque. Le plus gros animal qu'il ait jamais vu, en fait. Mesurant une douzaine de mètres de long, il était aussi large qu'un tronc de chêne, si pas d'avantage. Ses écailles… Sa cuirasse d'écailles était d'un vert si foncé qu'on aurait pu le croire noir. Seule une couronne d'épines rougeâtres sortant de sa tête lui donnait de la couleur. Quant à ses crocs… Ils étaient terrifiants. Draco était certain que ses deux crochets principaux étaient plus épais que son bras. L'animal était incroyablement imposant, meurtrier et, il ne fallait pas l'oublier, encore _vivant_, même après mille ans!

Et il devait l'affronter. Merlin… Il n'y survivrait jamais.

_D'abord une colonie d'__Acromentulas__, maintenant un Basilic… Je doute que j'aurai besoin de mon cours «Soins aux Créatures Magiques», si je suis encore en vie après aujourd'hui. Pas que je voulais y assister, de toute façon._

Il avait de la peine à respirer, alors qu'il regardait le monstre se glisser de la bouche de la statue. Le sol s'arrêta de trembler lorsque la bouche de la statue fut complètement ouverte et le serpent se posa sans bruit sur les dalles de pierres polies. Il voulait fuir. Il voulait disparaître. Être très, très loin du danger, des dents acérées de cet étrange héritier… Il ne voulait, pour rien au monde, devoir provoquer la créature.

Pour rien au monde?

Non. Ce n'était pas vrai. Cette Chambre… Cette pièce qu'il voulait fuir, dont il pouvait, théoriquement, partir, puisqu'on ne l'avait pas encore vu… Cette pièce était la même où il avait attaqué Harry. C'était ici qu'ils avaient eu leur Dispute. Si on voyait la chose avec une logique légèrement tordue, on pouvait voir la poésie dans cette situation. Il avait commis ici son crime et c'est ici qu'il se devait d'en payer le prix. Donc oui, pour une seule chose, ou plutôt, personne, il se battrait contre le Basilic. Pour Harry.

Draco n'était pas un Gryffondor. Pas de doute la dessus – le Choixpeau n'en avait d'ailleurs pas eu le moindre. Il n'avait pas le courage des vaillants et il n'était pas prêt à se sacrifier bravement. Dans son opinion, il n'était pas idiot non plus. Non, son courage se traduisait davantage par de l'audace et sa braverie, par un rare sang froid. Il n'aimait pas plonger dans le danger sans l'espoir d'une récompense digne des risques encourus l'attendant à la fin. Comme avec le Troll. Il y avait gagné l'amitié de Harry. Maintenant, il devait regagner sa confiance….

Le Basilic s'avança lentement vers son ami, mais celui-ci ne releva pas la tête. Il était totalement concentré sur le journal et ne considérait pas le serpent comme sa priorité… S'il le voulait, il avait toujours le temps de s'enfuir, de laisser Harry jouer tout seul les héros….

Plus que cinq mètres entre son ami et le monstre.

Aller chercher Rogue serait certainement plus raisonnable. Son Parrain était un excellent sorcier. Il pourrait les sortir de cette situation.

Quatre mètres.

Zut! Il voulait aider Raven, mais… mais c'était terriblement risqué! Il pouvait mourir! Être gravement blessé…

Trois mètres.

Que penserait son père, s'il savait qu'il s'était mis dans une position si précaire? Lucius ne serait pas content… La sortie était juste là… S'il courait, il pouvait vraiment l'atteindre.

Deux mètres.

Il n'avait que douze ans. Ce n'était pas à lui de sauver Londubat ou de combattre un monstre de douze mètres. Il allait se faire manger! Il ne voulait pas mourir!

Un mètre-

_"STOP! Je t'ordonne de le laisser tranquille!"_

La stupidité de Harry devait être contagieuse. Son cœur se débattit follement dans sa poitrine alors qu'il sortait de l'ombre du pilier. Sa gorge était soudainement très sèche et ses mains étaient moites. Oh Merlin! Le basilic s'était arrêté et allait regarder dans sa direction! Sans attendre, il baissa ses propre yeux… Quand il pensait que la bête pouvait le tuer d'un simple regard! Ses jambes étaient en coton… Par le chapeau de Morganna! Il allait se faire déchiqueter!

_"… Maître?"_

_"Ne l'écoute pas, Roi des Reptiles! Tue, tue le garçon!"_

La surprise de Jedusor s'était rapidement transformée en furie et Dray tressaillit au ton de voix, mais pour une raison inconnue, ne recula pas d'un millimètre.

_"Non! Tu ne dois pas tuer! Retourne d'où tu viens, Roi Basilic! Il n'y a pas d'ennemis de l'Héritier ici! Sens, sens l'air! Tous respectent ton créateur, Salazar __Serpentard"_

Sa voix était si arrogante, si autoritaire! Était-ce vraiment la sienne? Parce qu'à l'intérieur, il ne se sentait certainement pas aussi sûr de lui! Son cœur allait flancher d'une seconde à l'autre, remonter le long de son cou et s'extirper de son être! Il n'arrivait même plus à penser!

Le Basilic ne devait pas, pour une étrange raison, se préoccuper de sa peur, ou la saisir, car il oscilla, penchant sa monstrueuse tête de droite à gauche, et de gauche à droite lentement, sans arrêter.

_"Pas d'ennemis? Tous des disciples de Maître Salazar?"_

_"C'est faux!"_ s'écria Tom. "_Je suis ton nouveau maître et je veux ces garçons anéantis! Tue-les, tue-les!"_

Mais le grand serpent hésitait apparemment, tâtant l'air de sa langue et continuant d'osciller sa tête couronnée. Comment Harry comptait-il tromper la bête en lui faisant croire qu'ils étaient tous fidèles à l'Héritier, même Neville, était un véritable mystère pour lui. Mais si son ami disait qu'il pouvait accomplir un tel miracle, il se devait de le croire. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre?

_"Les humains ont tous le sang pur… Je peux le sentir… Ils ne veulent pas m'attaquer, aucun d'eux… Ils veulent tous que Je les serve… Mais lequel? Lequel est le descendant de mon maître?"_

Jedusor se déclara immédiatement détenteur de cette position, mais Draco répliqua que c'était faux. Jedusor, le Basilic et lui commencèrent alors une étrange discussion, composée de cris, de menaces et d'accusations. Le serpent hésitait, confus, le spectre/souvenir s'énervait et Dray essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas vomir de peur et s'enfuir en courant, tout en plaidant sa cause… Il faisait de son mieux, vraiment, mais- mais il ne savait pas pour combien de temps encore il pourrait retenir la bête, combien de temps il pourrait garder Harry en relative sécurité.

Il resta toutefois, allant même jusqu'à s'avancer dans la Chambre, baguette en main et son Sonorus épuisant ses cordes vocales. Et même si ses jambes tremblaient et qu'il était terrifié au-delà de la raison…

Il ne reculerait pas.

Sa place était ici, il le savait. C'était aussi certain qu'il était un Malefoy. Sa place était entre Harry et le danger.

Et il n'allait pas en bouger.

………………………………..

Il était vaguement conscient qu'un combat verbal de Fourchelangue avait lieu tout prêt de lui, mais ce n'était qu'une impression distante. Sa réalité se limitait à la main enfantine dans la sienne, l'énergie tourbillonnant dans son corps et le journal brûlant sa paume. Rien d'autre.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir passé un million de battements de cœur dans cette position… Et plus le temps passait, plus il sentait la magie de Neville faiblir. Comme absorbée par le sable assoiffé d'un désert noir… Son lien avec Londubat se raffermissait toutefois de plus en plus et il se refusait à abandonner la petite main. Il était une ancre et s'il lâchait prise, il savait que l'esprit du jeune Gryffondor partirait à la dérive. C'était un rôle difficile, être le pont d'attache entre deux mondes, mais il savait comment le porter – il l'avait déjà fait. Jamais, jamais pour un humain, pas de cette façon du moins, mais… Mais il pouvait être cette personne pour Nev et il ferait de son mieux jusqu'à la fin. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient gagné.

Lentement, très lentement, il sentit l'âme de Jedusor perdre du terrain, alors que celle de sa victime s'attachait à celle d'Harry. Le combat était acharné. Tom essayait avec un certain succès de voler l'énergie vitale au travers des pages jaunies du carnet et Harry essayait de brûler le lien, de couper la circulation. On aurait cru que la magie de Neville avait été poignardée et que l'hémorragie coulait dans la bouche béante du futur Seigneur des Ténèbres. La vision était terrifiante.

Il pouvait sentir sa peau se crisper sous la chaleur insoutenable de l'Hocruxe. Elle brûlait et fondait, collant pour toujours sa main à la vieille couverture de cuir… Sa chair était à vif et cuisait également… Les nerfs, par miracle, n'avaient pas encore été touché – il n'aurait pas eu si mal si ça avait été le cas. Avant, quand il était encore très jeune, l'intense brûlure aurait été suffisante que pour qu'il abandonne l'idée ridicule de détruire le journal.

_Je ne suis plus un enfant! Et la douleur n'est que douleur, rien de plus!_

Il avait littéralement la vie de Neville entre ses mains! Jamais il ne pourrait abandonner! Si l'idée de détruire une partie de Voldemort n'était pas assez motivante, sauver un ami était une raison plus que suffisante. Alors, avec une force d'esprit plus forte que l'Occlumentie elle-même, il mit la souffrance de côté, dans une partie éloignée de son esprit. Il ignora aussi que sa cicatrice baignait son front de sang, que la fatigue était une importante ennemie et que Draco était en grand danger. Il ne pouvait perdre ici!

Même avec ses yeux fermés, il pouvait sentir une flamme bleue ronger les pages, une à une, affaiblissant son ennemi, libérant son allié. Mais ce n'était pas assez! Il voulait le réduire à néant! Pas le blesser!

Au loin, il entendit hisser et le serpent, recommencer à bouger… Le temps allait lui manquer!

"Je n'en peux plus!" sanglota l'enfant.

Surpris par la voix, il ouvrit ses paupières. La forme prise par la magie avait presque disparu, se dissipant dans l'oxygène pour alimenter les poumons du Gryffondor… mais le torse de celui-ci restait immobile, ne montant ni ne descendant! Il devait faire quelque chose!

_Brûle! Brûle stupide journal! Je veux __Jedusor__ mort!_

BLAF! Les flammes doublèrent de taille, alimentées par un étrange vent, et passèrent du bleu au noir profond! Il entendit Jedusor crier de douleur- ou était-ce lui?- et la main d'enfant s'évaporer définitivement.

"Neville!"

Il avait essayé d'hurler le nom, voulant être entendu, mais seul un murmure éreinté passa la barrière sèche qu'étaient ses lèvres. Mille Merlin! Nev! Il allait mourir! Ah, sa main brûlait! Et quelqu'un continuait de hurler et Nev allait mourir et sa gorge expulsait un cri presque animal, mais il n'entendait rien et où était Dray et-

La poitrine du jeune Londubat se releva, avant de redescendre, et de remonter encore.

Neville était respirait toujours!

Son soulagement calma sa montante crise de panique, assez que pour laisser la douleur se réinventer dans son corps, et un plainte lui fut arrachée à la sensation des flammes noires mangeant sa chair. Il brûlait, et brûlait, et brûlait. N'était plus qu'un feu haineux, l'oxygène retrouvé par Neville échappait à ses propres poumons. Sa main n'allait plus qu'être cendres-

Il savait devoir tenir, mais sa main laissa tomber le journal d'elle-même.

Non!

Des larmes lui vinrent en voyant l'horcruxe s'écraser sur le sol. Lui qui était presque! Il avait presque détruit le morceau de l'âme, presque! Et maintenant, tout était à recommencer!

Un rire essoufflé lui parvint, mais il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, laissa son front brûlant de sang s'appuyer sur le sol froid.

Il avait échoué…

"Alors Potter? On ne peut pas finir son petit projet de pyromane? Tu es trop faible… toujours plus faible que Lord Voldemort."

Que pouvait-il répondre à cela? Il entendait à peine la voix… Tout s'éloignait, seul la noirceur l'entourait. Il allait s'évanouir, il le savait. Mais pourquoi se battre contre la fabuleuse inconscience? Sa main était carbonisée, Tom, en vie et il n'avait plus la moindre énergie…

Plus loin dans la Chambre, il entendit quelqu'un jurer et la voix serpentine du basilic déclarer sa faim…

Jurer?

Draco!

Draco était encore là… et il avait besoin d'aide… mais il était si fatigué et le sol si délicieusement froid… Neville était vivant, il avait fait sa part… froid… fatigué… tourni…

La voix de son ami continua toutefois de profaner tous les grands sorciers connus et il sentit d'énormes écailles glacées frôlées sa peau. Ce fut presque agréable, contre la douleur volcanique de son bras…

_"Vas-y, Roi Serpent! Mange-le! Sens son sang, nourris-toi s'en!"_

_"Sssi__ attirant… __siii__ ancien… __sssi__sssombre__…"_

Allait-il être mangé par le Basilic? Un instant il s'imagina, inerte, entre les énormes mâchoires… descendant le long de l'immense gosier, pour rejoindre la chair de tous les rats du château…

"Par les plaies du Christ! C'est dégoûtant!" chuchota-t-il faiblement.

Juste imaginer la scène poussait son estomac à se retourner, repousser… Non, non, non… il ne voulait pas mourir ainsi. Pas question!

Peut-être que son instinct de survie intervint, sentant la fin proche. Peut-être était-ce la peur de finir comme souper pour un reptile géant… Peut-être était-ce seulement son orgueil qui refusait de perdre une bataille contre son pire ennemi. Peut-être un étrange mélange de tout cela. Quoi qu'il en soit, une source jusque là cachée d'énergie refit surface.

Le serpent l'entoura une fois de plus de son long corps, Draco cria un sort totalement inutile contre le monstre, Jedusor se mit à rire.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement, l'émeraude de ses yeux captant la saleté du plancher, la rougeur de son propre sang et la noirceur de ses cheveux. Sa main – celle non blessée – se resserra autour de sa baguette, qui avait trouvé toute seule son chemin jusqu'entre ses doigts. Sans relever la tête, ne voulant pas croiser le regard mortel de son ennemi, il joignit ses deux mains. Cela fit mal, serrer la morceau de houx entre ses dix doigts – cinq d'entre eux se refusant presque à l'acte mondain de bouger. Il y arriva toutefois, et se concentra.

"Métal de Sang, Arme de Volonté, Lame de Douleur…"

Les mots n'étaient pas du latin. Ce n'était pas une formule magique savamment composée. C'était davantage une explication donnée à sa magie, un ordre de syllabes dans sa langue maternelle – celle qu'ils connaissaient tous deux depuis le ventre de sa mère.

L'énergie parcourant son système n'était pas pure. C'était une dernière ressource. Elle était entremêlée si profondément avec ses émotions, son sang et son corps qu'une odeur douçâtre de vie mortelle s'en dégageait. C'était davantage un résidu de sentiment refoulé, de douleur mise de côté, qu'autre chose. Beaucoup l'aurait qualifiée de Magie Noire.

Harry s'en moquait.

Il la sentit se rassembler dans le creux de son estomac, avant de remonter par son cœur pour descendre dans ses mains. Ce ne fit pas exactement mal… C'était juste vivant. C'était lui. L'énergie n'explosa pas entre ses doigts. Elle ne le guérit pas miraculeusement, n'attaqua ni le Basilic ni le spectre de Jesudor. Non, elle pénétra silencieusement sa baguette magique, de manière naturelle, comme si l'acte n'avait pas été perpétré pour la première fois, mais bien pour la centième.

Sa main meurtrie se déplia, alors que le houx se transformait.

_"Neithiwr_, réveille-toi."

Comment il savait son nom était, même pour lui, un mystère, mais l'épée répondit tout de même à l'appel, comme si elle connaissait le son de sa voix. La baguette se transforma en une longue épée argentée en un battement de cils.

Elle aussi brûlait, mais autrement. L'éclat métallique qui s'en dégageait était, il le savait par instinct, aussi rassurant et doux pour lui que menaçant pour ses ennemis. La plume de phénix résidant dans sa baguette brillant dans le reflet du fil affûté de l'arme.

D'un trait, Harry se releva, relevant l'épée. Le basilic eut un moment de recul puis-

Il perça, guidant toute sa force dans la lame. Elle s'enfonçant dans les pages, en soutirant une encre noire, épaisse et gluante, qui bouillonna en touchant le métal.

Le cri de Tom Jedusor se répercuta contre les parois de la Chambre des Secrets, dans leurs oreilles et dans leurs os. C'était plus que le cri d'un mourrant, c'était le hurlement d'une âme se désintégrant. C'était empli de peur, de rage et d'impuissance… C'était le son le plus merveilleux, le plus agréable, le plus satisfaisant qu'Harry avait entendu depuis longtemps.

L'agonie ne dura pas plus d'une minute, mais les flammes de phénix, alimentées par sa magie, réduire le Journal en poussières de cendres, qui se mélangèrent à la saleté ambiante.

Le Souvenir disparut dans un tourbillon de vieilles couleurs.

L'épée retrouva sa forme de baguette magique et ses genoux flanchèrent, l'envoyant atterrir sur le sol.

_"Un des Héritiers est mort…_ "siffla le serpent." _J'ai toujours __ausssi__ faim… Que vais-je manger, maintenant?"_

Il avait gagné – l'âme de Jedusor n'était plus.

_"Ne t'en fais pas, Grand Roi… Une colonie entière d'araignées bien juteuses t'attend", _murmura-t-il.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres, lui faisant mal aux joues.

…………………………………


	17. L'Ennemi de mon Ennemi

**Note de l'Auteur**: Mille et deux pardons… Je sais que je n'ai rien envoyer depuis un bon moment. J'ai plusieurs raison (mon inspiration s'est tourner vers le japanimation, j'ai été malade, j'ai travailler, etc.) mais je n'en considère aucune comme valable… Une fois de plus, je suis simplement et honnêtement très désolée de tous vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour ramener mon attention et inspiration vers notre Harry adorer, jurer! Sur ce, voici finalement le dernier chapitre de La Toile D'Araignée, suivit immédiatement par l'épilogue… Une Bonne Lecture a Tous!

_**Information manquante**__: comme vous vous en apercevrez sans le moindre doute, plusieurs sujets sont encore __humide__ de mystère et il reste bien des questions sans réponses. Je me concentre sur ce point dans le tome trois et essaye d'y expliquer le plus de chose possible. Alors patience tout le monde, je promets de faire de mon mieux!_

_**Draco et Harry**__: J'ai tellement d'idée pour eux deux que c'en est presque une obsession. Pour ceux voulant plus de moment entre eux, vous serez gâter dans le prochain tome… et pour ceux et celles craignant la romance entre ces deux personnages, ne vous en faites pas. Je pense avoir __laisser__ le côté «amitié» dominer leur relation. Tout le monde y trouvera son compte… j'espère._

_**A quand la suite**__: euh… le plus vite possible. Ce qui est une réponse très vague, mais __la__ meilleur que je puisse présentement donner. Au mieux, j'aurais fini le nouveau tome pour la fin du printemps, mais comme celui-ci s'avère très long, je ne peux rien promettre. Désolé… les __reviews__ m'encourage __a__ écrire plus vite, toutefois__ (je sais, c'est une demande très peu subtile d'avoir des commentaires)_

_**Surprise**__: Hey! N'oublier pas de lire l'épilogue, une "petite" surprise vous y attend __a__ la toute fin!_

**Disclaimer**: Voir le prologue svp, merci!

**La Toile d'Araignée**

**Chapitre seize: L'Ennemi de mon Ennemi**

"Par Yardley lui-même! Harry, je crois que quelqu'un a jeté une malédiction à ta main!" s'exclama Draco en accourant.

"Yardley? Qui est Yardley? Et pourquoi ma main serait-elle maudite?"

"Yardley Platt: c'était un célèbre tueur de gobelins en série, il y a 500 ans. Quant à ta main, elle finit toujours par être blessée! Quelqu'un t'a probablement jeté une malédiction!"

"Je me réjouis que tes connaissance historiques soient axées dans une direction si inoffensive, Dray. Quant à ma main… tu as peut-être raison. Après tout, j'ai attrapé la baguette de Voldemort pendant qu'il apposait sa marque il y a quelques années… Ne me regarde pas comme cela! Je ne pouvais pas savoir que ça aurait des conséquences à long terme!"

Son ami le regarda d'un air incrédule, le message de ses yeux clair pour tous: il le croyait cinglé. Il finit tout de même par secouer la tête et sourire.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire?"

"Tu m'as appelé «Dray»."

C'était vrai et la réalisation le surprit légèrement. Puis, reconnaissant ses propres mots, il sourit à son tour et haussa les épaules.

"Ça ne veut pas dire que j'oublie. Je peux pardonner, mais pas oublier…"

"Je sais. C'est assez pour moi, je ne m'attendais pas à autre chose."

Malgré la satisfaction qu'il n'y aurait pas de malentendus, Raven resta silencieux une minute, contemplatif… Il ne songeait pas à sa réconciliation avec son meilleur ami, non. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, Harry n'avait jamais pu rester fâché très longtemps conte le blond. Il avait su, même durant la Dispute, qu'il lui pardonnerait. C'était maintenant chose faite et cela lui semblait naturel. Non, il songeait plutôt à la situation difficile dans laquelle ils se trouvaient toujours. Neville, bien que vivant, était encore inconscient… Il fallait l'amener à l'infirmerie, cela allait de soi, mais… Mais il fallait aussi s'occuper du Basilic et des araignées peuplant présentement le Hall d'entrée.

Il se releva difficilement et Draco vint immédiatement lui prendre le coude, le soutenant légèrement. Ses jambes lui faisaient mal. Son dos lui faisait mal. Son bras lui faisait mal. Sa tête lui faisait mal. En vérité, à bien y penser, son corps entier était douloureux, crispé et fatigué… Il voulait, plus que tout, sombrer dans la même inconscience bienfaitrice où se trouvait Neville…

"On devrait remonter à la surface", suggéra-t-il plutôt, ne pensant qu'à dormir là où il se trouvait. "Tuer le restant des araignées, amener Londubat à l'infirmerie…"

"Tu es sûr d'avoir tué tous les esprits de la Chambre?" plaisanta Draco. "Je ne voudrais pas devoir redescendre ici, je dois encore passer à la librairie et m'acheter de nouveaux souliers. Les miens sont définitivement trop sales que pour être lavés!"

"S'il y en a d'autres, ils attendront demain…_ Roi Serpent! M'accorderais-tu l'honneur de te guider vers tes ennemies, les Araignées?"_

_"Tu es un Héritier… J'accomplirai ta volonté, __Sssserpentard__…"_

_"Aussi longtemps que tu n'attaques pas d'être humain, tu pourras te rassasier aujourd'hui__ Merci, Grand __Ssserpent"_

"Tu as vraiment l'intention de le lâcher dans le Hall d'entrée?"

"À moins que tu veuilles chasser la famille d'Aragog tout seul, oui."

Le jeune lord grimaça avant d'agiter sa baguette, faisant flotter le corps du Gryffondor. Avec leurs yeux fixés sur le plancher, les deux sorcier guidèrent le Serpent le long du tunnel, décidés à éviter son regard jusqu'à la fin.

Le chemin n'était pas très long, mais quand ils atteignirent l'entrée de la Chambre, les jambes de Draco tremblaient déjà. Toutes ces aventures étaient décidément trop gryffondoriennes pour lui… Un peu plus et ils auraient tous fini dévorés! Son père aurait alors dû avoir un nouvel héritier et lui, Draco, n'aurait jamais acquis la fortune ancestrale de sa famille, le Manoir, leurs sept résidences secondaires, leur trois maisons de campagne, leurs deux cottages, leurs écuries, leurs diverses compagnies, les coffres forts de Gringotts- bref, ce qui lui reviendrait de droit dans quelques années. Pour le moment, il devait se contenter d'un simple compte à la banque et ses propres biens matériels… Pas question que ce soit tout ce qu'il ait eu dans sa vie! C'était inadmissible.

Il expliqua tout ceci à Harry, en détail, pendant qu'il grimpait le tunnel transformé en escalier, grâce à un ordre en Fourchelangue.

"Amène Londubat à l'infirmerie, alors. Je vais servir de guide à notre ami le serpent."

Draco ne protesta pas, mais fit promettre à Raven d'aller voir Poppy aussi vite que possible… Après tout, il se sentait presque coupable de le laisser régler leur problème d'arachnéennes, alors qu'il était encore plus blessé que lui-même.

Ils se séparèrent en sortant des toilettes, après avoir salué Mimi Geignarde.

Ce fut la dernière fois que Draco vit Harry en tant qu'être humain.

…………………………………..

_"Mon château! Ces sales __atercops__ ont osé venir chez moi!"_

_"Et sans invitation"_, compatit Harry. "_Il faut les __repousssser"_

_"Je vais leur faire ravaler leurs __ssstupides__ pinces! Et les engloutir vivantes! Je les __laissssserai__ pourrir dans mon corps, lentement, lentement…"_

Il aurait bien grimacé à l'idée, s'étant imaginé être lui-même mangé peu de temps auparavant, mais il grimaçait déjà de douleur et ne put ajouter qu'à la sincérité de l'expression. Le sang avait commencé à coaguler sur son front, créant un masque vermillon sur sa peau. À chaque fois qu'il fronçait les sourcils, il sentait sa peau s'étirer et le masque craqueler légèrement derrière le mouvement. Quant à sa main… Il l'avait simplement immobilisée avec un dérivé du Petrificus Totalus doublé d'un Impedimento. Le sang circulait donc toujours, mais beaucoup plus lentement et il ne pouvait plus le bouger. Ce n'était que temporaire et pas très pratique, mais ce devrait faire l'affaire. Il ne pouvait certainement pas le geler… Le contraste de chaud à froid ne lui aurait causé que plus de douleur. Il ne restait plus qu'à aller voir Poppy… une fois encore.

Par une chance inouïe, ou une nouvelle initiative de Poudlard, ils ne rencontrèrent personne en route – ni élève, ni professeur, ni fantôme. Une volée de marches, un long couloir et ils étaient à l'entrée du Hall, n'ayant qu'une large double porte à traverser avant de replonger dans la bataille.

_"Je peux tuer, Héritier? Tuer et déchiqueter et faire couler leur sang! Autant que je veux? Toutes, toutes les gober…"_

_"Oui, tu peux… Et une fois que les __Accromentulas__ seront vaincues, pourrais-tu retourner à la Chambre de Salazar et ne plus en sortir jusqu'à ce que je t'appelle__?¸"_

_"Du sang… Tuer toute mes ennemies. Oui, après, j'irai dormir de nouveau… après avoir bien mangé… Les chasser de mon château!"_

Ce devait être une fixation reptilienne que de s'approprier Poudlard… Norbert le Dragon avait agi exactement de la même manière.

_Est-il mort en maudissant Poudlard, après ce qu'à fait __Quirrell?_

La question resterait à jamais sans réponse. À sa droite, le Basilic siffla sa faim et il soupira. Ce n'était pas le moment approprié pour s'interroger ou ressasser le passer. Il était en compagnie d'un animal mythique près à défendre le château, c'était ce qui importait. Les réflexions viendraient une fois le danger passé.

_"Il y a une statue", _dit-il_," la statue d'un demi-géant. Ne t'en approche pas, il faut qu'elle reste intacte… Je vais aller la récupérer, pendant que tu combats tes ennemies."_

_"Bien… ouvre la porte, maintenant… __laissse__-moi goûter leur __sssang __sssi__ pas le tien…"_

La demande était empreinte d'une soif de tueries et de massacres si profonde que son sang se glaça un instant… Il ne fallait pas, surtout pas, qu'il oublie. Cet être l'accompagnant présentement lui obéissait peut-être par respect pour son créateur, Salazar Serpentard, mais c'était tout de même une entité instable. Le Roi Basilic était beaucoup plus vieux que lui. Il avait vécu plus de mille ans entre les murs de Poudlard. Le Serpent était dangereux, violent et, dans une certaine mesure, imprévisible. Un prédateur, même en captivité, restait sauvage.

_"N'oublie pas de retourner à la Chambre après avoir gagné et d'y rester, Roi Serpent. Je reviendrai te voir dès que possible. Et n'attaque aucun humain, fantôme ou Elfe de Maison."_

_"Bien, Héritier… Ouvre la porte, maintenant."_

Sachant qu'il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait, Harry s'approcha des double portes et y posa la main. Il ressentit une étrange caresse alors que le sang de ses doigts s'incrustait dans le bois, puis, à son grand soulagement, les portent s'ouvrirent grand devant lui.

Une cacophonie de pincements, grognements et de bruits de centaines de pattes les accueillit.

Harry avait déjà vu des humains se battre entre eux. Un homme tuer une autre homme. Il s'était lui-même battu contre d'autres sorciers, en avait même tué un. Il avait vu des hommes se battre contre des animaux, aussi, et vice versa. Deux chats de gouttières s'étaient également entre-tués sous ses yeux… Il avait vu la violence sous des dizaines de facettes, des douzaines de combats… Mais aucun, pas le moindre, n'avait ressemblé à celui-ci.

Ce n'était pas une bataille ; c'était un massacre.

Les araignées eurent à peine le temps d'entamer un mouvement de recule avant que le basilic ne se jette sur elles. L'immense créature ne perdit pas un centième de seconde. Dans un même mouvement fluide, elle enfonça ses larges dents dans le corps figé d'une araignée et en balaya trois autres avec sa longue queue. Un cri guttural, primal, de prédateur s'échappa du reptile alors que les pattes encore animées de son ennemi disparaissait dans son énorme gosier. Le Basilic avait passé presque mille années complètes à se faire discret, invisible. Maintenant, il avait l'autorisation de se battre et de tuer autant que le cœur lui en disait et il n'avait pas l'intention de se priver d'un tel privilège. Du sang allait couler, beaucoup de sang, avant l'aube.

Le Monstre avait déjà anéanti une bonne douzaine des arachnéennes quand celles-ci réagirent finalement. Des claquements de pinces colériques retentirent dans l'air, les centaines de pattes s'agitèrent, des flaques de bave inondèrent le plancher – Rusard n'en serait guère appréciatif – et dans un mouvement de corps noirs et d'oeils rageurs, le clan d'Aragog fonça vers leur pire ennemi. Ils avaient décidé, en mettant leurs innombrables pieds à Poudlard, d'anéantir la terreur planant sur eux depuis plusieurs générations et ne partiraient pas avant d'être satisfaits. Hagrid avait convaincu Aragog et ils feraient ce que leur Fondateur leur demandait. Les araignées n'étaient pas petites, loin de là, même face au serpent, et elles étaient certainement plus nombreuses. Elles recouvrirent le corps d'écailles avec le leur et se mirent à essayer de le mordre, le pincer et l'immobiliser. À chaque fois, il les repoussait, les écrasait, mais elles revenaient à la charge. Une seule pensée, une seule détermination pour toute leur petite armée: se débarrasser du danger. Protéger leur future génération. Gagner un combat datant de la nuit des temps, entre Accromentula et Serpent.

_Avec un peu de chance, ils s'entretueront tous ensemble et je n'aurai plus de problème avec aucun d'entre eux…_

Sur cette pensée positive, il ignora le carnage et se concentra sur sa propre tâche: retrouver la statue qu'était Hagrid et le sortir de là avant que le pauvre ne soit réduit en poussière. Il serait stupide de perdre son corps avant même de savoir comment lui rendre la vie. Si une telle chose était seulement possible…

Avec le roi Serpent comme distraction, se déplacer dans le Hall d'entrée fut étonnement facile. Si, plus tôt, il avait dû appliquer un véritable bouclier de sortilèges à chaque mètre, maintenant il ne devait que se montrer prudent et discret. Et s'il savait se faire remarquer, il savait encore mieux se fondre parmi les ombres, aussi dispersées soient-elles. Il appliqua un charme destiné à empêcher les gens de se concentrer sur lui à sa personne et se glissa parmi les corps, vivants ou morts, des araignées. L'une d'entre elles l'écrasa presque en tombant raide morte sous le regard du Serpent, mais il l'évita de justesse en la faisant flotter sur le dos d'une congénère. Se rendre jusqu'à l'endroit où le demi-géant se tenait, immobile et sans vie, ne fut pas pour autant une partie de plaisir. Son bras l'embarrassait dans ses mouvements, comme un poids mort attaché à son corps, et l'œil sous sa cicatrice était à moitié fermé, sa paupière gênée par son masque sanglant. Il lui fallut accomplir une bizarre danse entre ses ennemies, son allié et les cadavres, envoyant à l'occasion un sortilège ou une malédiction, avant d'atteindre son but.

Il escalada le corps poilu d'une vaincue, le dernier obstacle à la première partie de sa mission. Ensuite, il ne resterait plus qu'à léviter Hagrid et l'amener en sécurité et il pourrait souffler un peu. Il avait vraiment besoin d'un long, très long et profond sommeil… Ses réserves d'énergie avait été évidées, complètement, et il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. Déjà il était pris de vertiges et à plusieurs occasions, sa vision s'était assombrie pour brusquement revenir. Détruire un Horcruxe, sans blesser Neville, n'avait pas été aisé…

Il sauta de sur le monticule de chair morte, si encore chaude, pour atterrir sur le sol, soulagé d'être finalement arrivé à destination. Un sourire fatigué fit craquer le sang séché. Il allait enfin pouvoir faire demi-tour et-

Il n'était pas là.

Rubeus Hagrid avait disparu.

…………………………………

"ET VOUS AVEZ LAISSÉ HARRY REPARTIR!?"

Ouch! Draco grimaça alors que le cri accusateur résonnait dans ses tympans, les laissant bourdonnant. Jamais, au grand jamais, il n'avait entendu l'infirmière élever la voix à un tel point… Jamais elle n'avait hurlé, et surtout pas dans sa direction. Bien sûr, les colères de la femme étaient célèbres, réputées de par leur intensité, mais on disait que la dernière avait eu lieu au temps de ses parents! Il n'avais pas cru la voir dans un tel état pendant sa scolarité.

_Harry détient davantage l'esprit d'un __Serpentard__ que je ne l'aurais cru… Il m'a laissé confronter __Pomfresh__ tout seul! J'aurais préféré servir de guide au Basilic!_

"Je-je n'ai pas eu le choix! Il fallait amener Londubat à l'infirmerie-"

"Ainsi que Potter! Je SAIS qu'il est blessé! Il est toujours blessé! Comment pouviez-vous le laisser ne pas venir ici immédiatement! C'est INADMISSIBLE!"

La respiration de la femme était élaborée et sa baguette cracha quelques étincelles… À la voir dans un tel état, il regrettait de leur avoir raconté ce qui c'était passé. Enfin, une version simplifiée, mais les grandes lignes de la vérité tout de même. Il n'avait toutefois pas eu le choix. Quand il était arrivé, la plupart des professeurs, ainsi que Pomfresh, étaient en conférence dans l'infirmerie. Apparemment, Poudlard refusait de les laisser sortir de l'école ou même d'entrer dans le Hall. Ils avaient aussi compté les étudiants et réaliser qu'une fois de plus, Harry et lui avaient disparu – sans compter Neville. Bref, c'était la panique générale. Son retour et celui du Gryffondor avait été la seule bonne nouvelle depuis l'alerte… Ils avaient voulu des réponses et il avait dû leur en donner. L'infirmière n'avait dit mot durant son récit, se concentrant sur leurs blessures, et il avait parlé sans réfléchir… À présent, il souhaitait n'avoir jamais mentionné la blessure à la tête de Harry, ou que celui-ci semblait s'être gravement brûlé la main… Ni qu'il était reparti en compagnie du Basilic. Ni- Bref, rien ne concernant l'état de santé de celui-ci.

"Du calme, Poppy!" intervint finalement Rogue. "Potter ne mourra pas pour si peu, ce serait beaucoup trop facile et je ne suis pas si chanceux."

"Nous avons déjà récupéré deux de nos trois étudiants disparus", rassura MacGonagall. "Je suis certaine que nous allons retrouver Potter très rapidement-"

"Ce n'est pas la question!"

La baguette de la dame émit de nouvelles étincelles, qui brûlèrent un trou dans un des draps d'hôpital. Draco aurait pu jurer qu'elle se retenait pour ne pas taper du pied.

"Harry n'est pas un simple étudiant! C'est un de mes patients! J'exige qu'il vienne ici sur le champ!"

Rogue plissa les yeux.

"Ne me dites pas… que vous vous êtes attaché à Mister Potter? N'oublier pas votre place, vous êtes sa guérisseuse, pas une de ses tantes ou-"

Il ne put aller plus loin, car elle s'avança vers lui et brandit sa baguette vers lui, au niveau de son cœur. Une telle rage émanait d'elle que le Maître de Potion recula d'un pas.

"Je me préoccupe de mon patient de la manière dont je l'entend, Severus! Et si je m'inquiète pour Harry, j'en ai le droit! Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse et tu n'as pas l'air prêt à en prendre la responsabilité!"

"De quel droit, Madame, osez-vous insinuer que je laisserais un de mes étudiants, mes serpents, se faire blesser-"

"Je ne vous vois pas courir le chercher!"

"Les portes sont barrées-"

"ALORS TROUVEZ UN AUTRE MOYEN!!!"

Le silence fut empli par les échos du hurlements et il se trouva presque surpris que les étudiants pétrifiés ne se soient pas réveillés… Même Rogue eut l'air décontenancé par une telle colère. Il resta d'ailleurs un moment figé, ce qui ne plut pas à la dame.

"Tout de suite, Severus! Allez y! Et ne revenez pas avant de l'avoir trouvé!"

Les sourcils du professeur se froncèrent et l'espace d'un battement de cœur secoué, Draco crut qu'il allait frapper Pomfresh… Puis le moment passa, et son parrain sortit sa baguette et-

"Très bien. Je vais aller le chercher."

Voilà. Aussi simple que cela. Severus la salua d'un signe de tête et quitta l'infirmerie sans regarder en arrière. Poppy, quant à elle, parut satisfaite et la tension régnant se dissipa quelque peu. Draco allait se permettre de relaxer – il savait qu'Harry était capable de se débrouiller et faisait confiance à son parrain que pour le ramener – quand une voix un peu timide les fit tous sursauter – Neville s'était réveillé.

"Je… pourquoi la statue de Lockhart a-t-elle disparu?"

…………………………………

Okay. Hagrid n'était plus là où il l'avait vu pour la dernière fois, en quittant le Hall. Cela ne voulait rien dire. En fait, ça n'avait pas le moindre sens. L'homme était pétrifié. Il ne pouvait pas bouger et, vu sa taille, être si aisément transporté physiquement. Dans ce cas, les araignées n'avaient pas pu l'emmener très loin… Car qui d'autre aurait pu voler son corps?

Cette mission de secours commençait à prendre une tournure qu'il n'aimait pas pour une noise. La prochaine fois que quelqu'un aurait besoin d'aide, il enverrait quelqu'un d'autre… Flint par exemple.

"Hagrid!?"

Aussitôt le cri eut-il trépassé la barrière de ses lèvres se sentit-il stupide. L'homme était pétrifié! Bien sûr qu'il n'entendrait rien et il ne lui répondrait très certainement pas! Même les araignées ne se retournèrent pas à son appel, tant elles étaient préoccupées par les dents, les écailles et le corps tout entier du grand serpent… Il avait malgré tout pris un risque en appelant le géant et se le reprocha durement. Être épuisé n'était pas une excuse à l'imbécillité et le manque de prudence. Non, il devait être logique, il devait-

"'Arry? C'est toi?"

Cesser d'entendre des voix- des voix? Une voix… _Sa_ voix! Ses doigts se resserrèrent instinctivement autour de sa baguette de houx et il la brandit, plus perplexe que paniqué. C'était impossible, il ne pouvait pas avoir entendu-

"Hagrid?"

Le garde chasse était assis un peu plus loin, à l'écart du conflit, sa large forme cachée par les cadavres de quelques accromentulas. L'expression confuse de l'homme l'aurait amusé, si son visage n'y faisait point office de miroir. Comme dans un rêve, il se força à le rejoindre, toujours aussi surpris. Pendant une longue minute, enfant et adulte se dévisagèrent.

"Vous n'êtes plus en pierre, Monsieur."

"Bah… non. Mais que diable se passe-t-il? Que- qu'est-ce qu'il leurs est arrivé?"

Il regardait les corps inertes avec des larmes dans les yeux et Raven ne put s'empêcher d'être mi-amusé, mi-exaspéré.

"Quand on part en guerre, il y a toujours des pertes de vie, Monsieur Hagrid. Elles sont venues tuer le Monstre de la Chambre des Secrets, non?"

"Aragog en avait peur, si peur… et en même temps, le pauvre détestait avoir laissé Poudlard à un enenmi… alors j'leur ai dit qu'y avait qu'à l'en chasser, et que tout l'monde comprendrait qu'ils étaient pas méchant. Que s'tait pas leur faute si Geignarde était morte!"

_Pourquoi tout être devient-il possessif de ce château? Est-ce un des nombreux enchantements?_

"Je ne sais pas ce qu'en pensera la communauté magique, mais je doute que le ministère apprécie leur présence ici. Ou le basilic. Il n'aime pas l'idée d'être tué ou qu'on envahisse son château…"

"Un basilic… c'est fantastique! Quand j'ai vu ses yeux – pas l'temps de voir autre chose – j'ai tout de suite compris… C'est dommage qu'elles veuillent le tuer, maintenant, j'aurais bien aimé essayer de communiquer avec lui…"

"Monsieur…"

Il s'interrompit lui-même pour mordiller sa lèvre. La réponse à sa question serait la clé tant recherchée… Elle leur permettrait peut être d'enfin sauver Hermione!

"Comment êtes-vous redevenu vous-même, si le basilic vous a pétrifié? Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas mort, si vous l'avez regardé dans les yeux?"

Il s'attendait à recevoir une réponse, si pas une explication, mais certainement pas à entendre des jurons. L'homme essaya soudainement de se relever, maudissant sa mémoire.

"Je dois parler à Pomfresh! Saperlipopette! Je dois lui dire qu'j'ai trouvé le remède!"

"Vraiment? Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

BLAM! Les jambes d'Hagrid lâchèrent sous son propre poids, et il retomba en position assise, un peu sonné.

"Le remède? Quelle est la solution?"

"Oh, c'est simple. Aragog m'a finalement avoué leur secret – les accromentulas sont un peuple assez réservé, ils aiment pas en dire de trop, ou les humains en général."

Harry trouvait qu'au contraire, les araignées avaient l'air d'apprécié les humains – où le goût de leur chair – un peu trop, mais ne dit rien pour le contredire.

Faisant preuve d'une discrétion soudaine et, selon lui, inutile, le garde chasse lui fit signe de se pencher et lui chuchota à l'oreille la clé du mystère. L'énorme barbe érafla le sang séché peignant sa peau et il eut un étourdissement, mais chacun des mots énoncés se gravèrent dans sa mémoire.

"Sérieusement?"

"'sûr! C'est pour ça qu'y faut prévenir Pomfresh au plus vite. Faudrait aller en chercher maintenant, tant qu'elles sont pas chez elles. J'irais bien moi-même, en fait j'y aurais déjà été, si je me serais pas trouvé pétrifié."

"Et vous n'en avez pas ramener avec vous?"

"C'est ça le problème – ils voulaient pas… disent que c'était juste pour moi. Mas j'vais les convaincre, Harry, tu verras."

Les paroles d'encouragement n'eurent aucun effet et il sentit un poids tomber comme une pierre dans son estomac, se noyant dans les eaux profondes de sa malchance.

Un mois. Si personne n'y allait maintenant… Ils devraient tous attendre un mois de plus. Pouvait-il vraiment laisser Hermione, Crivey et les autres dans un tel état? Le serpentard – dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom, le chat et Lockhart… oui. Ce n'est pas comme s'il se préoccupait d'eux, après tout. Colin était plus difficile, mais il connaissait à peine le garçon et pourrait aussi le laisser amasser de la poussière 28 jours de plus.

Mais Hermione?

Il était ami avec la jeune fille depuis sa première année. Elle avait toujours été là pour lui, l'avait toujours aider. Elle l'avait même pardonné pour ses paroles blessantes. Merlin, elle l'avait présenté comme son meilleur ami devant ses parents! Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner à son état présent. C'était impossible!

"Il faut y aller maintenant. Avant que la Pleine Lune ne se couche", murmura-t-il.

"Laisse-moi juste une minute, 'Arry. J'vais y aller tout de suite."

"Peut-être Rogue pourrait-il-"

"Non, non, faut que ce soit moi – personne d'autre ne sait où leur domaine se trouve."

"Il n'y a qu'à suivre les araignées-"

Il ne finit toutefois pas sa phrase, voyant passer les petites bêtes entre ses chaussures… Il n'y avait pas de garantie. Elles étaient maintenant en guerre et ne se réunissaient plus pour se cacher.

Il fallait y aller maintenant, car la nuit était déjà bien avancée.

Hagrid ne pouvait s'y rendre – il était encore paralysé et risquait de le rester pour plusieurs heures encore.

Personne ne connaissait le chemin… et faire léviter Rubeus était impossible en forêt. L'homme était trop large et trop grand. En fait, vu son statut de demi-géant, il faudrait probablement le faire léviter à plusieurs. Il avait été idiot de se croire capable de sauver l'homme. Quant à lui, il ne se souviendrait jamais du chemin à emprunter…

Que faire?

"Je-"

Il allait peut être renoncer, se résigner à faire attendre Hermione un mois de plus dans son terrible état… Il allait protester et demander qu'on trouve une solution… Il n'en savait rien, et ne le sut jamais, car à ce moment là, on lui mordit la main. Pas très fort, mais les minuscules dents pincèrent assez fort sa peau que pour en soutirer une épaisse goutte de sang. Surpris, il releva sa main à la hauteur de ses yeux.

_"Toi_?"

Un bruissement de pattes fut sa seule réponse, mais la petite araignée le regarda fixement. Elle était complètement noire, à l'exception d'un éclair rougeâtre porté fièrement sur son dos. C'était la petite araignée qu'il avait, sans le vouloir, tué pour ensuite la ressusciter. Celle qui l'avait mordu et s'était baignée dans son sang… Il pouvait sentir sa propre aura sur la petite bête.

"'Arry? Qu'est ce qui a? Tu dois m'accompagner voir Pomfesh. Tu m'as l'air amoché, faudrait soigner cette vilaine coupure."

Il ne répondit pas… cette atercop essayait de lui dire quelque chose. Un message. Un service…

"Tu… vas m'y conduire?" demanda-t-il tout bas, n'osant espérer.

Les huit pattes sautèrent dans les airs et il sut, sans plus d'explication, que c'était un oui. Elle le conduirait là où il le voulait… Là où il pourrait sauver Hermione de sa prison de silence.

Pendant un bref instant, il hésita. La mission était dangereuse… et il devrait y aller sous sa forme d'humain, pour ne pas effrayer l'araignée – pas question d'emprunter sa forme de Pleine Lune. Il était déjà fatigué, sa main le faisait toujours souffrir, ses réserves magiques n'avaient jamais été aussi basses… Alors il hésita à plonger dans le danger, et pendant cet instant, la possibilité qu'un nouveau malheur ne le frappe point exista.

Puis, il prit sa décision et une nouvelle portion de sa destinée fut scellée.

Il suivrait l'araignée. Hermione ne pouvait attendre.

……………………………..

Pendant plus de deux heures – deux heures – j'essayai d'ouvrir les sept fois maudites portes du Hall d'entrée. Nous avions tous déjà essayé, bien entendu, avant que Draco ne revienne. Même la Harpie, qui portait temporairement le rôle de Directrice, n'avait pu les faire bouger du moindre centimètre. Je lui avais fait remarqué ce fait, comme il se le devait, et avait reçu le regard contrarié que j'avais souhaité. Minerva n'est pas faite pour être Directrice. Poudlard est une école très spéciale et elle se réserve le droit de ne confier le rôle de Directeur qu'à ceux assez puissants que pour supporter le poids de sa magie. Le fait que la Vieille Peau ne soit pas assez puissante que pour satisfaire l'école, je l'avoue, m'inspire un plaisir malsain.

Je suis donc retourné seul aux portes, après que Poppy m'y ait renvoyé. Cette femme… contrairement à Minerva, je ne la déteste pas. Elle est directe et incroyablement dure pour une infirmière. Je l'ai veu à plusieurs reprises ordonner à un patient de cesser de se plaindre ou sermonner quelqu'un pour sa bêtise. C'est une bonne chose. Si les morveux peuplant Poudlard se croyaient tout permis et commençaient à se plaindre de la moindre écorchure, nous n'en finirions jamais. J'essaye moi-même de leur procurer une once de bon sens, bien que la tâche soit désespérée. Bref, je reconnais les qualités de Pomfresh et malgré son tempérament et manque de respect momentané plus tôt dans la nuit, je ne la méprise pas.

De plus, et surtout, elle fut une Serpentard dans son temps.

J'ai essayé tous les sorts de mon répertoire sensés débarrer une porte, avant de passer à quelques sortilèges plus offensifs. Rien n'y fit. Poudlard est plus têtue qu'un Maraudeur – ce qui est beaucoup dire. Flitwick m'a rejoint après un moment et a essayé de nouveau d'appliquer ses propres charmes, mais ils restèrent sans effets. Le petit bougre est pourtant un véritable génie… S'il ne peut magiquement pas faire quelque chose, dans le domaine du charme, j'ai de sérieux doute de pouvoir faire mieux… Nous voilà donc ici, après deux heures à suer pour une cause perdue, et il n'y a aucun signe d'amélioration! L'aube écorchera bientôt la nuit de sa lumière et j'ai perdu mon précieux temps devant une porte fermée, comme un imbécile. Je jure que Potter me le payera, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Lui et ses idées gryffondoriennes! Je le pensais davantage convertit au mode de penser de mes Serpentards… Mais qu'importe, je le remettrai dans le droit chemin à la première occasion, que cela lui plaise ou non. Il n'est pas question que je supporte un Gryffon parmi mes Serpents. Je jure par tous les anciens Princes de ma lignée que cet enfant y repensera à deux fois avant de foncer tête première dans le danger, la prochaine fois! Même si pour y arriver, je dois lui faire frotter tous les chaudrons du château, tous les soirs…

"Je m'avoue être à cours d'idées, Severus. Peut-être devrions attendre… Poudlard n'enclenche pas des méthodes aussi sévères pour rien."

"Faites comme bon vous semble."

Hochant la tête, Filius soupira et se mit en route pour ses quartiers. Il dut s'apercevoir que je ne le suivait pas, car il s'arrêta.

"Vous ne venez pas?"

"Un de mes étudiants est probablement en pièces détachées derrière cette porte. Je compte bien être le premier à ramasser les morceaux du puzzle et les rendre à ses parents le plus vite possible – pas question de laisser leur abominable progéniture ternir l'enceinte de cette école une minute de plus."

J'avais projeté autant de rancune et d'agacement possible dans ma voix, mais quelques sentiments autant inutiles que déplacés avaient tout de même dû s'y glisser, car il ne s'offusqua pas.

"Je suis également très inquiet", eut-il le culot de dire, affreusement sympathique. "Mais tomber d'épuisement n'aidera pas Harry. Mieux vaudrait-il-"

Je ne sus pas ce qu'il valait mieux de faire – aller se coucher, je suppose – car à ce moment précis, un grincement presque discret se fit entendre. Dans un mouvement lent, presque aussi lent que paresseux, Poudlard ouvrit finalement ses portes…

Un basilic géant en sortit.

J'entendit Filius échapper un cri de surprise et tomber à la renverse. Quant à moi, je fis la chose la plus sensée à laquelle je pus songer: je fermai les yeux et me plaquai contre le mur, espérant passer inaperçu.

……………………………………

En sifflotant une mélodie étrange, qui aurait autant dégoûté qu'amusé Harry et Draco si ceux-ci l'avaient entendue, le Basilic écrasa quelques cadavres en sortant du Hall d'entrée. Il avait fini sa besogne, avait terrassé ses ennemies sans la moindre pitié ou hésitation. Sa suprématie réinstallée, et sachant qu'il serait craint pour de nombreux siècles à venir, s'il vivait aussi longtemps, il décida de retourner dans la Chambre de son tout premier maître et Fondateur, comme le lui avait demandé le sorcier héritier. Aujourd'hui avait été une journée compliquée et il n'avait pas aimé qu'on essaye de se jouer de lui… Sa décision de ne pas écraser entre ses crochets polis le petit sorcier avait toutefois été la bonne. On lui avait fourni un véritable festin et si son plaisir pour la chasse n'avait pas été entièrement comblé, la satisfaction d'une bonne bataille emplissait le vide. Les sales proies avaient toutefois réussi à le blesser… Il lui faudrait plusieurs lunes de sommeil avant d'être rétabli.

En sortant de la pièce, sa langue sonda l'air et il sentit deux autres humains… Vraiment, son château en était plein. Il les laisserait vivre aujourd'hui… Premièrement car sa faim avait été rassasiée et deuxièmement, car tel était le souhait de l'Héritier. Et il devait lui obéir… un des rituels auquels il avait été soumis l'y forçait… Maître Salazar avait tout prévu.

Le Basilic ferma donc les yeux et disparut dans le château, retournant à son nid par ses propres passages secrets. Les professeurs de Charme et de Potion, quoique privilégiés à la scène, ne la virent pas. Ils gardèrent eux aussi leurs paupières soigneusement fermées et allèrent même jusqu'à retenir leur respiration. En fait, ils ne bougèrent pas avant que les joyeux – pour eux menaçant – sifflements n'aient au loin disparu.

"Nous sommes en vie", s'étonna Flitwick.

"C'est bien ce qu'il me semble", répondit sèchement Rogue, époussetant d'invisibles poussières de ses vêtements de jais.

"Vous, c'est normal", continua joyeusement le minuscule professeur, "mais moi… Je devais lui faire penser à une simple souris, vu ma taille! Enfin, enfin… Ne nous attardons pas à ces détails. Nous allons pouvoir récupérer le Mister Potter. Je sais que son jeune frère s'inquiète de sa disparition."

À cette déclaration, le Maître de Potion ne put retenir un reniflement de doute, mais l'homme ne dit rien. Filius avait raison, ils devaient récupérer Harry au plus vite… Le petit imbécile était sans nul doute blessé. Avec un peu de chance, il serait toutefois en vie, après tout, il était un Fourchelangue.

_Les __accromentulas__ ne l'épargneront pas pour autant._

Ordonnant à sa logique de se taire, il resserra sa prise sur sa baguette et entra dans le Hall d'entrée.

Il fronça les sourcils. Filius laissa une note aigue de surprise.

L'espace d'une respiration, il ne reconnut même pas l'endroit. Disparu le plancher étincellant, marqué d'un large «P». Disparu ce sentiment de chaleureux accueil, comme si le château souhaitait la bienvenue à tous. Disparu, aussi, les dernières traces d'une farce absurde des jumeaux Weasley… Tout ce qui restait était de la pierre et des murs, couverts d'un sang si foncé qu'il en était presque noir. Partout, des corps couverts de poils durs et de blessures, d'où sortaient d'étranges organes. Des centaines d'oeils aveugles fixaient ce que les vivants ne peuvent voir et des dizaines de pattes s'entremêlaient ensemble, parfois sans le moindre corps… Il y avait eu carnage et ceci était les restants d'une folle bataille perdue d'avance.

Des souvenirs d'autres corps, de corps humains, surgirent de son subconscient, affichant d'autres scènes, d'autres cadavres, d'autres crimes… Severus les repoussa sans ménagement. Ce n'était pas le temps de ressasser la première guerre de Voldemort, ni ce qu'il avait commis sous sa bannière. Il fallait qu'il retrouve un de ses étudiants parmi tout ce fouillis.

Si à la pensée de trouver le corps d'Harry entre les autres cadavres, son cœur se serra, il ignora ce fait.

"Je sens que Rusard sera fort mécontent", grommela le petit professeur, et il y avait plus d'amertume dans sa voix qu'il n'y en avait eu depuis longtemps. "Et je prie Merlin pour qu'on ne trouve pas Potter ici, aussi non-"

"Professeurs!!"

Avant même qu'ils ne voient la source du cri, leurs baguettes étaient tendues et leur muscles, prêts à l'action.

"Par ici!"

"Hagrid?"

Filius reçut un cri d'affirmation et ils relaxèrent légèrement, si pas complètement. Ils avaient tout deux combattu en temps de guerre et ne relâcheraient pas aussi facilement leur garde. Cette scène apportait trop de souvenirs.

Leurs inquiétudes n'avaient heureusement pas de fondements et ils découvrirent vite Hagrid, assis par terre, essayant de traîner son corps vers la sortie de Poudlard.

"Rubeus, que faites-vous donc là? Êtes-vous blessé-"

"Où est Potter, Hagrid?"

D'énormes larmes coulaient dans la barbe du demi géant et ils durent faire un effort pour saisir les mots sortant de sa bouche. L'homme était visiblement paniqué – mais pourquoi?

"C'est terrible, Professeurs! J'ai essayé d'l'en empêcher, j'le jure, mais j'ai rien pu faire! Il est juste parti, comme ça! Tout seul!"

"Parlez clairement", ordonna Rogue, à bout de patience. "Où est Harry et qu'a-t-il encore fait! Reprenez-vous, bon sang!"

L'homme renifla plusieurs fois, se moucha dans ce qui aurait pu être une nappe et reprit la parole.

"C'est 'Arry, professeur. Il m'a d'mandé le remède, pour les pauv' personnes pétrifiées, vous voyez! Et j'l'ui ai dit! Tout est ma faute! Il est parti tout seul chercher le remède, dans la forêt!"

Sur ce, il recommença à pleurer, poussant des gémissements effrayants.

"Cessez cela! Vous allez réveiller tout le château! Depuis quand est-il parti?! Répondez!"

"Deux heures, au moins deux heures!"

Le sang de Rogue se glaça dans ses veines, le laissant figé dans sa propre horreur. Deux heures? Harry était parti, blessé, se promener dans la forêt Interdite? Depuis deux heures?

À peine conscient de la litanie de jurons lui échappant, il courut à la porte – qui était déjà ouverte, et sortit à l'extérieur. L'aube n'était encore arrivée et le monde était peint en bleu gris. Il pouvait toutefois encore la voir, au loin, en train de disparaître derrière l'horizon – la Pleine Lune.

Harry s'était une fois de plus retrouvé dans la forêt… une nuit de Pleine Lune cette fois.

Dans sa poitrine, il sentit chuter la probabilité de retrouver le garçon en vie, ou en un morceau…

"Que fait-on?" demanda gravement Filius, tapotant gentiment Hagrid sur l'épaule.

"J'imagine que nous devrions organiser une battue… Ne serait-ce que pour retrouver le corps."

Ils pâlirent tout deux à cette déclaration, mais ne flanchèrent point. Potter avait survécu à la Forêt une fois… Croire que le miracle pouvait être répété une deuxième fois aurait été ridicule.

Intérieurement, cependant, Severus se dit que le ridicule avait parfois du bon.

………………………………………

Raven était épuisé. Et il était fatigué d'être fatigué. Il lui semblait que toute l'année, il n'avait fait que traîner son corps d'un endroit à un autre. D'abord l'été passé dans la nature sauvage, puis l'attaque par les autres étudiants, et finalement la Dispute avec Draco. Aux travers de toutes ces épreuves, son meilleur ami avait siphonné sa magie presque quotidiennement, Marcus Flint l'avait torturé par toutes les températures, l'obligeant de longues heures durant à voler, et le Mystère de la Chambre les avait tous mis à cran… Sans compter la cruauté innée des professeurs, qui s'amusaient à donner des devoirs, des retenues et des examens… Il avait été fatigué tout au long de l'année, n'ayant jamais l'occasion de vraiment se reposer. Il en avait assez, maintenant. Cette Pleine Lune et cette stupide expédition avait été de trop. Il avait franchi ses limites il y avait si longtemps qu'il ne se souvenait même plus d'elles.

Hermione lui devrait un deuxième service – après tout, elle ne l'avait toujours pas récompensé d'avoir rencontré ses parents l'année précédente. C'était décidé, la jeune fille n'aurait plus qu'à faire ses devoirs jusqu'à ce qu'ils graduent en septième année. Les efforts de cette nuit valaient bien cela, si pas plus… Quand il pensait qu'elle était douillettement installée dans son lit d'hôpital, alors que lui devait marcher… Être en pierre avait définitivement des avantages.

De mauvaise humeur, les pieds endoloris d'avoir fait tant de chemin, il fut à la fois surpris et contrarié de voir un attroupement de personnes à la porte du château. Juste parfait. Maintenant, il allait devoir socialiser avant d'aller se coucher! Lui qui voulait simplement confier le remède à Hagrid ou Pomfresh, ou encore Rogue, et aller se coucher… Fantastique!

Lentement, il s'approcha d'eux, sans que personne ne le remarque. Les ombres de la nuit caressaient encore l'Écosse et une brise un peu trop fraîche glissait sur sa peau moite.

"-les autres professeurs resteront au château pour veiller sur les enfants. Si nous sommes toujours sans nouvelle dans une heure, nous appellerons les aurors pour qu'ils viennent nous aider."

MacGonagall était très pâle et de larges cernes coloraient la peau sous ses yeux. Elle craignait visiblement dans quel état ils allaient le retrouver… car c'était de lui dont il était question, Harry le savait. Il ne ressentit toutefois pas la moindre parcelle de culpabilité pour les avoir plongé dans un tel état de panique. _Il _était bien plus fatigué qu'eux.

"Hagrid, êtes-vous certain d'être en état pour-"

"Y faut que j'le retrouve, ma'am… C'est… c'est ma faute si-"

Le demi géant s'interrompit pour pleurer et Raven sentit une moue de dégoût se former sur son visage. Vraiment, pas besoin de faire tant d'histoires. Il valait mieux qu'il intervienne avant d'en entendre plus, s'il ne voulait pas tous les frapper d'une malédiction.

"Si vous libèreriez le passage, je pourrais peut-être aller me coucher", railla-t-il, agacé.

Leur réaction, aussi comique soit-elle, ne le fit pas rire. Ils sursautèrent tous violemment, pointant fébrilement leurs baguettes vers lui.

"Quel accueil chaleureux… Je vois que je vous ai manqué. Dites-moi, espériez-vous me retrouver vivant ou mort?"

L'incompréhension qu'affichait leurs expressions se métamorphosa finalement en surprise et ils cessèrent de le pointer avec leurs baguettes.

"Potter!" s'écria la Harpie. "Où étiez-vous passé?"

"Je suis allé faire mon jogging matinal, qu'est-ce que vous croyiez?!"

"Ne me parlez pas sur ce ton-"

"Je ne veux pas vous parler du tout. Je veux retrouver mon lit. Alors poussez-vous, et vite."

L'air scandalisé de la femme lui procura une distante, si intense, satisfaction, et il fit un pas vers l'avant, prêt à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Bien entendu, la chance l'avait de nouveau oublié et on l'en empêcha. Alors qu'Hagrid fondait en larmes et lui demandait pardon pour il ne savait trop quoi – Draco accourut vers lui.

"Harry! Je savais que tu t'en sortirais! Quelle idée, quand même, d'aller dans la forêt! Si ça ne dépendait que de moi, je n'y mettrais plus jamais un seul orteil. Est-ce que ce sont des marques de griffes sur ton bras? Tu t'es fait attaquer?"

"Attaquer par une forêt de branches acérées et buveuse de sang, oui. Si ça n'était que de moi, je n'irais plus jamais nulle part…"

Le blond du reconnaître les signes de sa mauvaise humeur, car il se contenta de hocher la tête et le libérer du poids du sac qu'il traînait. Être débarrassé de son lourd fardeau fut un immense soulagement et il soupira. Il n'avait osé apposer un charme pour faire flotter le remède, ne voulant pas l'abîmer d'une quelconque façon.

"Nous attendons des explications", siffla Rogue.

"Alors attendez, moi, je vais me coucher-"

"Pas avant qu'on ne vous ait soigné, Potter!" rugit-il, hors de lui." Vous rendez-vous compte du danger dans lequel vous vous êtes mis? La forêt est interdite pour une raison! Quand cesserez-vous de vous croire au-dessus des règlements mis en place pour votre propre sécurité-"

Crier sur son professeur n'était pas une bonne idée. Il devait se retenir. Crier ne lui apporterait que des ennuis. Il devait être patient. Ce n'était pas grave si Chourave s'agitait à la vue du sang sur son visage, si la Vieille Peau fumait de colère, si Hagrid lui cassait les oreilles avec ses excuses, si Rogue lui faisait la moral… il resterait calme, calme, calme….

"FERMEZ LÀ"

Le silence indigné qui suivit son manque de patience l'encouragea à réviser sa théorie. Exploser avait du bon.

"Je suis en vie. Je suis revenu par mes propres moyens. J'ai l'antidote. Je suis fatigué et je n'ai pas envie de vous entendre parler. Vous me remercierez de mes efforts incroyables après que j'aie dormi, comme je le mérite. Hors de mon chemin!"

"Nous reparlerons de tout ceci, Harry", avertit Rogue, mais il se poussa pour le laisser passer.

Soulagé, Raven salua Draco d'un signe de tête et pénétra lentement dans le château, traînant ses pieds. Il avait réellement besoin de s'allonger, ne serait-ce qu'une petite centaine d'années. Il traversa la Hall d'entrée – que les Elfes de Maison avaient commencé à joyeusement nettoyer, et se pensait tirer d'affaire, quand le destin décida de lui montrer qu'il ne fallait jamais le sous-estimer.

"HARRY POTTER! Je vous veux dans mon infirmerie tout de suite! Et ne traîner pas en chemin!"

Et voilà! À présent, il ne pourrait pas dormir avant que chacune de ses égratignures aient été soigneusement désinfectées et guéries… Sa très mauvaise nuit se transformait en très mauvaise matinée.

……………………………..


	18. Epilogue

**Note de l'Auteur**: La Fin! Cet épilogue conclu le tome 2! Ouah, comme ça a passer vite! Mais j'ai déjà hâte de finir d'écrire le tome 3 pour vous l'envoyer! J'ai passer un très bon volume en votre compagnie a tous, et svp, laisser moi un review pour me dire ce que vous penser de la fin, et si vous espérer un truc en particulier pour le prochain tome. Je ne peux rien promettre, mais j'essaierai de vous satisfaire! Je prend aussi les idées de nouvelle, car je vais tenter d'en envoyer une ou deux en attendant de poster Linceuls de Rêves.

D'ailleurs, quelque remerciement s'imposeaux lecteurs suivant:

**loveyaoi7**, **charlotte**, Cailin, **Dramyre****lovy**, ayuluna, **Lord ****pokemon**, les grumelles-zazou, **Lily-x-Lily**, **thegirloftheshade**, **bybytte**, **666Naku****The French ****Dark**** Lord**, constance, **Lymnilia**, **Glougloutine**, **Isatis**, les grumelles-zazou, **Grimmy2**, **Cassiopee008**, **Saisei**, Selann Yui, **lily****forever** **Magyar**, **C ****Elise****DeadPsycho****-MP** **playmouse**, Naelith, Sellesta, **Seydrune**, Lyane de Rivesen, eiko, willedmina, Sharo-Chan, Elfyre, lilo77, Elaelle, Draya Felton, Tiffany Shin, Dark Amethyste, Xami, SayuYagami, **Paule**, adenoide, **Saga ****Lionheart**, **nepheria4**, venice, **petite-abeille**, **onarluca****Nadia Amadeo** WhiteCoco, ritsuko, Sailor Ocean, BloodyAbby, alinemcb54, **yaone****-kami** **DLT**, **vended**, BlackMariko, Alpo, history, Romee-Blast, Lilie, libellalyh, valérie, oOBlanche NeigeOo, azuril

Vous m'avez tous envoyer un review (ceux écris en gras plusieurs), m'avez donner l'énergie et la volonté de continuer d'écrire. Alors MERCI a tous. J'espère de tout mon être vous retrouver au prochain volume. Harry et Draco vous y attende aussi, alors je vous promet qu'on ne s'y ennuiera pas. Loin de là!

Encore merci et a bientôt!

Bonne Lecture!

**Disclaimer**: Voir le prologue s.v.p, Merci!

**La Toile D'Araignée**

**Épilogue: Les Résultats de Nos Efforts**

"Ouch! Draco! Aide-moi, elle essaye de m'achever!"

"Désolé, Harry… C'est contre mes principes que de m'attaquer aux femmes."

"Aie! C'est injuste! Tu as ensorcelé l'uniforme de Pansy, l'autre jour! Tu mens!"

"Oui, mais entre nous, Pansy est davantage une harpie qu'une fille- Ouch!"

Ce fut au tour de Harry de sourire, alors que Draco massait l'arrière de sa tête. Pansy se rassit, mais resta tendue, prête à frapper le blond de nouveau s'il osait encore l'insulter. Madame Pomfresh en profita pour resserrer le dernier de ses bandages et son plaisir se transforma rapidement en une grimace d'indignation.

"Hey! Il n'y a pas besoin de serrer aussi fort! Le sang a besoin de circuler-"

"Potter, le sang qu'il vous reste – et il vous en reste seulement grâce à mes bons soins, si je puis le faire remarquer – peut encore très bien circuler. Cessez donc de vous plaindre pour une minute."

"Popppyyyyy… Si je pouvais quitter l'infirmerie tout de suite, je me ferais un plaisir de me taire, promis! Soyez gentille!"

"Supplier ne changera rien. Vous resterez ici jusqu'à lundi matin et ensuite, vous irez en cours."

"Mais-"

"Pas de mais! Faites ce que je dis. Et soyez content que je ne vous garde pas une semaine de plus!"

Sur ce, elle lui jeta un regard sévère et retourna à son bureau, les avertissant sèchement qu'il ne leur restait qu'une heure de visite s'ils restaient discret. Sinon, elle les mettrait à la porte dans la minute. Une fois sa forme disparue, le groupe de deuxième année poussa un soupir de soulagement collectif.

"Je… je pense qu'elle est un peu moins furieuse qu'avant", s'aventura Vincent, hésitant.

"Humf! Ce n'est pas très dur", remarqua Dray. "J'étais certain qu'elle allait m'étrangler juste après avoir assassiné Harry. Je suis sûr que s'il se blesse encore, elle le tuera – pour son propre bien."

Même en approuvant, Raven ne put retenir un pâle demi sourire. Il était vrai que Poppy avait été furieuse de l'état dans lequel il était revenu, mais pas furieuse d'une mauvaise façon. Il savait que l'infirmière s'était profondément inquiétée à son sujet et qu'elle considérait son devoir de le sermonner. Un peu… un peu comme une mère ou une tante très proche. C'était étrange… Elle s'occupait de tout le monde dans le château, élèves et professeurs, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire que leur relation avait plus de signification que patient et medicomage. C'était normal, il supposait. Elle l'avait soigné si souvent qu'il avait maintenant son propre lit… Et malgré toutes ses protestations, il ne détestait pas l'attention particulière qu'elle lui portait – même sous forme de cris et de menaces.

"Je trouve que Madame Pomfresh a bien raison", dit soudain Hermione, relevant la tête de son livre. "Vous auriez bien pu vous faire tuer! Vous avez été incroyablement irraisonnables et-"

"Raven, dit à Granger qu'une Gryffondor est très mal placée pour sermonner un Serpentard! Dis-lui aussi que nous, au moins, on ne s'est pas stupidement fait pétrifié!"

"Granger, Draco dit qu'une Gryffondor-"

"Merci Harry, j'ai très bien entendu! Franchement, Malefoy, tu pourrais me parler directement!"

"Draco, Hermione dit que-"

"Dit à Granger que je ne parle pas aux sang- aux enfants de moldus! Ni aux rats de bibliothèque!"

"'mione, Dray dit que-"

"Je sais, j'ai entendu! Et qu'y a-t-il de mal à s'instruire? J'ai manqué plusieurs mois d'école! Si je veux passer mes examens, je dois étudier!"

"Elle dit que-"

"Comme si elle pouvait rattraper son retard! Nous sommes déjà au mois de mai! Dis-lui qu'elle devrait se résigner à être recalée!"

"Il dit que-"

"Recalée? MOI? Jamais! Contrairement à toi, je peux réussir quelque chose, quand je le veux! Et j'aurai de meilleurs notes que toi!"

"Ridicule! Simplement ridicule! Je serai deuxième de classe, juste après Harry!"

"Non! Tu seras troisième, après moi!"

"Idiote inculte!"

Secouant la tête, Harry se tourna vers Neville.

"Tu crois que je peux arrêter de servir d'interprète?"

"Probablement", chuchota Neville. "Ils ont l'air de se débrouiller très bien sans toi."

"Échecs et Matt, Londubat."

Neville sursauta et se retourna vers la partie d'échecs qu'il jouait contre Nott et Harry alla s'asseoir prêt d'eux, désireux de s'éloigner du conflit. Parfois, il doutait vraiment que Hermione et Draco puissent réussir à avoir une conversation civile…

"Tu as trop hésité, Nev", décida Ron. "Si tu avais pris sa tour dès le début, tu n'aurais peut-être pas perdu."

"Mais sa tour est-"

"Vicieuse, je sais."

Un coup d'œil aux morceaux des pièces de Neville confirma l'affirmation et Harry fronça les sourcils. Cela faisait une semaine depuis qu'il avait libéré Londubat de l'emprise de Jedusor, mais les choses n'allaient pas en s'améliorant. Le jeune garçon se sentait terriblement coupable et avait été jusqu'à demander son expulsion. La Vieille Peau avait évidemment refusé – jamais elle ne mettrait à la porte un de ses Gryffons. En fait, le jeune garçon n'avait reçu aucune punition et personne ne lui en voulait. On avait raconté à l'école que l'Héritier était un puissant esprit magique contrôlant un Basilic et que Neville avait été kidnappé. Personne, si ce n'est d'Harry, Draco et les professeurs, ne savait la vérité… Nott également. Le jeune serpent avait assisté à la scène dans la bibliothèque et en avait tiré des conclusions – on lui avait alors tout expliqué. Quant à comment Londubat avait acquit un Horcruxe ( pas que quiconque ne sache que s'en était, à l'exception de Harry- ils pensaient tous que c'était un souvenir de Voldemort, pas son âme), cela restait un mystère. Il disait l'avoir acheté dans une bouquinerie, dans une rue adjacente au Chemin de Traverse, mais personne ne pouvait imaginer comment un si précieux et dangereux Journal avait pu se retrouver là.

Il faudrait du temps à Neville pour retrouver sa confiance en lui, Harry le savait, mais cela ne lui plaisait pas. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il aurait dû comprendre, dû remarquer la particularité du Journal plus tôt. Il l'avait vu tant de fois! À la limite, il aurait dû porter plus d'attention à son ami. S'il ne s'était pas senti si seul, peut-être n'aurait-il pas confier autant de ses secrets à Jedusor…

"Ce qui est fait est fait, Nev. La prochaine fois, tu réduiras sa tour en poussière!" dit-il, sûr de lui.

En entendant ses mots, leurs regards se croisèrent. La prochaine fois… C'était une promesse qu'il lui faisait. C'était un conseil qu'il donnait. C'était une marque que sa confiance était encore totale. Le garçon dut comprendre le message de Raven, car il lui rendit son sourire et hocha la tête, une ombre d'étincelle dans ses yeux. Pour l'instant, une étincelle serait assez…

"Harry, je n'en peux plus! Je reviendrai demain."

"Quoi? Tu m'abandonnes?"

"Ma santé mentale est en jeu. Une minute de plus avec Granger et je régresserai au point de marcher de reculons."

"Hey-"

"Je pense que c'est déjà trop tard, Dray."

Son ami lui lança un regard digne du basilic avant de serrer les poings et quitter l'infirmerie. Pansy, Vincent et Greg le suivirent bientôt, promettant à leur tour de revenir le lendemain – un dimanche. Raven laissa Ron et Nott tenter d'inculquer quelques notions de base des échecs à Neville. Ils avaient jugé son propre cas comme désespéré et lui avait suggéré de s'investir dans une autre activité… Le trop complexe jeu ne l'intéressant pas vraiment, il avait simplement haussé les épaules.

Hermione le regarda intensément alors qu'il se réinstallait dans son lit et il bailla, espérant qu'elle prenne pitié de lui et le laisse tranquille… Pas de chance dans cette direction, toutefois, car elle ouvrit la bouche. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Après presque une semaine à jouer le malade, elle se doutait bien qu'il était assez rétabli que pour répondre à toutes ses questions.

"Alors? Que vas-tu faire?"

"À quel propos?"

"Tu le sais très bien! J'ai vu le hibou que t'a envoyé la Gazette du Sorcier! Ils veulent t'interviewer! Vas-tu accepter?"

"Pourquoi ferais-je une telle chose?"

"Mais Harry! Ils vont enfin reconnaître que tu as des qualités! Tu as sauvé Neville, trouvé l'antidote contre la Pétrification et repoussé une armée d'accromentulas! Sans compter que ni ces araignées, ni le Basilic n'auraient dû être présents en Angleterre."

"Je te l'ai déjà dit. Draco m'a aidé à sauver Nev et Hagrid m'a dit où trouver l'antidote."

"Ce n'est pas une raison pour refuser quelques remerciements, après tout, tu les mérites."

"Si j'avais voulu une interview dans la Gazette, 'mione, j'aurais simplement pu mettre feu au vieux Choixpeau – _ça_, ça serait une bonne action digne de mérite. Non, j'ai eu le résultat que je voulais: tu es vivante et peux faire mes devoirs à ma place. Mission accomplie."

"Mais, ils-"

"Ils m'ont rabaissé pendant plus de sept ans. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais jouer leur jeu maintenant. Awel peut bien leur raconter ce qui c'est passé, je n'en ai rien à faire."

À cela elle se tut et considéra finalement son point de vue.

"Je suppose… mais ne pense pas que je vais faire un seul de tes devoirs."

"Ne t'en fais pas, je sais que j'aurai des mauvaises notes, vu que tu as manqué tous les cours. Je me rattraperai aux examens."

"Raven!"

"En plus, je pourrai simplement expliquer comment sauver une personne de Pétrification en potion et j'aurai tous mes points bonis. «Comment l'Ennemi de mon Ennemi m'est venu en aide»."

La jeune fille lui lança une gomme à effacer à la tête et il lui fit un clin d'œil arrogant avant qu'elle ne replonge dans ses études, essayant désespérément de rattraper son énorme retard.

L'ennemi de mon ennemi… Quand il y songeait, c'était vraiment ce qui avait sauvé tous les pétrifier. Le Basilic était l'ennemi naturel des Accromentulas. Il était logique qu'elles aient développé une méthode défensive contre les aspects les plus meurtriers de la bête.

Leur Toile.

Plus précisément, le Dôme qu'elles avaient construit. Comme Aragog l'avait expliqué à Hagrid, qui l'avait en retour dit à Harry, elles l'avaient fabriquée pour plusieurs raisons. Elles voulaient délimiter leur territoire, y caser des proies pour la faim de l'hiver, ainsi que pour leurs petits, et surtout, se protéger. Pendant plus de cinquante ans, des générations d'araignées magiques avaient tissé l'énorme toile, avec leurs propres fils, salive et sueure. Avec les années, le Dôme s'était solidifié et la magie s'était enclenchée, les protégeant de leur prédateur naturel: plus précisément, le Basilic résidant juste au-delà de leur forêt. Si un être venait actuellement à ingérer – l'idée était dégoûtante – la fameuse toile, il se retrouverait aussitôt protéger pour une courte durée des yeux meurtriers ou du venin sans merci.

La Toile d'Araignée n'étant assez puissante que lors de la Pleine Lune, il fallait absolument la récolter cette nuit-là. Ce pourquoi elles avaient attendu que l'astre de la nuit soit à sa plénitude, avant d'attaquer. Aller jusque dans leur repère et amasser l'ingrédient gluant avait été très loin d'une partie de plaisir… Mais il croyait toujours que les résultats en valaient la peine… Enfin, peut-être. Cela dépendait de si- Non. Il n'y penserait pas tout de suite. Ce problème pouvait attendre, puisqu'il n'existait peut-être même pas!

Une main un peu froide se posa sur son bras et il dut se retenir pour ne pas bondir de surprise.

"Harry? Ça va? Je te parle depuis cinq minutes!"

"Oh… Désolé, 'mione, je pensais à autre chose. Que disais-tu?"

Son sourire goguenard irrita heureusement la jeune fille, qui ne l'interrogea pas davantage et lui répéta sa théorie pour leur cours de Charme. Il s'amusa à la faire douter de ses conclusions, mais son esprit était ailleurs…

Quel serait le prix à payer pour son impatience?

…………………………….

"Il reste une tache."

"Quelle importance? Il va se resalir, quoi qu'il arrive. Ce n'est pas comme si on voulait l'exposer!"

"Potter! Quand je dis propre, je veux que ça brille! Remettez vous au travail! Vous aussi, Draco."

"Mais oncle Severus! C'est un travail d'elfe de maison! Harry et moi n'avons rien fait pour mériter cela! Nous avons sauvé Londubat-"

"Vous avez agi comme des Gryffondorks. Faut-il une raison de plus?"

La réplique eut l'effet de rendre Draco sans voix, un fait assez rare. Le blond ouvrit la bouche, la referma, l'ouvrit encore, pour enfin serrer les dents et se remettre à frotter. Raven, pour sa part, fixa la tâche et souhaita qu'elle disparaisse. Depuis plus d'un mois, Rogue leur faisait frotter tous les chaudrons que Poudlard ait jamais possédé. Assez était assez.

"Potter, je vous ai dit-"

"Vous savez, professeur, c'est votre faute si nous avons agi ainsi."

"Pardon?"

L'homme s'était rapproché, le regardant de haut, et son ton avait pris une nuance de menace.

"Demandez à Hagrid! Je voulais vous envoyer chercher les files du Dôme, mais il était impossible de vous rejoindre! J'ai donc dû faire le travail à votre place. Conclusion, c'est votre faute."

Il avait gardé sa voix calme et raisonnable. C'était le meilleur moyen d'énerver l'expert en potion.

"Vous saurez, Potter, qu'il est très immature de jeter le blâme sur les absents et d'excuser nos actions par celles des autres."

"À ce que je sache, j'ai le droit légal d'être immature jusqu'à mes dix-sept ans."

"Frotter, avant que je nettoie ce chaudron avec votre tête."

La Chauve Souris Géante fit volte-face et alla se rasseoir à son bureau, marquant les essais des étudiants d'une encre rouge sang. Pour une étrange raison, Harry eut l'impression que la moyenne des notes allait baisser avant la fin de la soirée.

"Je doute que nous arriverons à le convaincre de nous relâcher, Raven", chuchota Dray. "Nous essayions depuis la première retenue et ça n'a toujours rien donné."

"Il aurait simplement pu nous dire de ne plus agir comme des Gryffondorks… Pas besoin de faire passer le message au travers de brosses et de savons puants."

"Si Père me voyait… Il serait encore plus furieux de me voir frotter que de me voir crier sur un Basilic."

L'aveu lui arracha un sourire, mais pas de la joie. Comment pouvait-il être joyeux? Il avait finalement reçu la facture de ses actions et elle était bien plus permanente qu'un simple mois à nettoyer les résultats médiocres des efforts des étudiants pour créer leurs potions…

"Je pense que James préfère que je frotte, plutôt que j'obtienne de bonnes notes."

Ses parents lui avaient, bien entendu, écrit une très longue lettre le félicitant de ses actions «héroïques» et lui expliquant en détails pourquoi c'était une preuve qu'il était un Gryffon et non un Serpent… En vérité, la lettre avait un ton de désespoir et Harry supposait qu'ils commençaient à comprendre qu'il ne se ferait pas transférer. Ils avaient un Serpentard dans la famille et ne savaient qu'en faire. Dans un sens, il espérait qu'ils garderaient leurs stupides préjugés. Cela lui facilitait son travail. Il était beaucoup plus aisé de s'éloigner de gens vous méprisant, que de snober quelqu'un vous acceptant malgré ses convictions personnelles. Et il ne voulait pas que James ou Lily l'aime. Il ne voulait pas tenir à eux. Il le voulait plus que tout autre chose… mais apprenait lentement à s'en passer. Il souhaitait seulement que ses parents en fassent de même. Ce serait mieux pour tout le monde.

Dans un presque silence, la soirée se termina finalement et Rogue daigna enfin les laisser repartir.

"À demain", leur dit-il, et son ton suggérait qu'il n'avait pas plus envie de les voir qu'eux n'avaient envie de venir.

Sans perdre de temps, ils filèrent dans leur dortoir. Passer une soirée en compagnie du professeur les laissait toujours drainés de leur énergie… Sans allumer la lumière, afin de ne réveiller aucun des autres garçons, qui dormaient déjà, ils enfilèrent leur pyjama en silence.

"Harry?"

"Mmm?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais cet été?"

Les vacances débutaient dans quelques jours à peine.

"Je ne vais pas chez toi."

"Mais-"

"Dray… Tu sais tout comme moi que Lucius utiliserait l'occasion pour nous entraîner davantage… Si je promets de passer mes vacances chez toi dans un an seulement, il attendra peut-être plus longtemps et nous y échapperons tous les deux. À moins que passer un autre deux mois en forêt ne t'intéresse."

"Non, j'imagine que non… J'espère que tu viendras tout de même nous visiter quelques jours. Je pourrai en profiter pour refaire ta garde robe."

"Hey! Mes vêtements me conviennent très bien ainsi, merci beaucoup."

Draco ne fit qu'hausser un sourcil avant de passer à autre chose. Il était inutile de traduire sa pensée vocalement: il considérait ses choix vestimentaires mornes et ennuyeux et ferait tout pour l'«améliorer».

"N'oublie pas de te servir de mon cadeau de Noël, compris?"

"Tu peux t'attendre à ce que je l'utilise tous les jours si je suis coincé à Godric Hollow avec Peter et Awel pour seule compagnie…"

Jetant leur uniforme sale dans le panier pour que Dibby les nettoie, ils se couchèrent dans leur lit respectif, fermant les épais rideaux. Le matelas était moelleux, les couvertures douces et l'envie de céder au sommeil si tentante… Harry se força toutefois à se rasseoir, posant un objet enroulé dans son mouchoir sur ses couvertures, en face de lui. La noirceur était complète, mais il alluma sa baguette, projetant une très faible lumière – indiscernable de derrière ses tentures.

Doucement, il déplia le mouchoir, révélant la cuillère d'argent qu'il avait volée au souper. Avec une certaine difficulté, il avala sa salive. Oh, il savait déjà le résultat qu'aurait son petit test, mais… Ce serait une preuve de plus. Et il ne voulait pas que la vérité le frappe à nouveau en plein visage.

La respiration lourde, le cœur battant à tout rompre, il tendit légèrement la main vers la cuillère.

_Flotte, flotte, flotte, flotte…_

Il concentra toute sa magie, toute sa détermination vers le petit objet, l'imaginant flotter, voler… Il était doué pour la magie sans baguette. Pouvait faire une tonne de choses…

L'ustensile tressaillit, tourna sur lui-même et retomba sans cérémonie.

Un soupir brisa sa respiration saccadée et Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux. Le fait était devant lui, clair et sans possibilité d'erreur.

Il ne savait plus contrôler sa magie. Elle était redevenue aussi sauvage que lorsqu'il était enfant.

_Comment vais-je me battre contre __Voldemort__ dans cet état?_

"Harry?"

BAM! Son cœur le lâcha presque et il sursauta violemment, sa respiration se coinçant dans sa gorge, lui coupant le souffle.

"Harry?"

"… Dray?"

"Bonne nuit."

"Oh… oui… bonne nuit."

Il entendit Draco se retourner dans son lit et essaya de se calmer, relâchant sa prise d'acier de sur sa baguette. Tout allait bien… Personne ne savait qu'il avait perdu l'habilité de pratiquer la magie sans baguette. Il était en sécurité, dans son lit, dans son dortoir. Et celui-ci était magiquement scellé, par son propre sang. Aspirer l'air. Expirer.

Sentant la fatigue retomber d'un bloc sur ses épaules, il secoua la tête et décida de visiter le royaume de Morphée avant d'avoir une crise cardiaque.

Stupidement, il attrapa la cuillère à main nue, avant de la remballer.

L'argent s'attaqua férocement à sa peau et il la relâcha avec hâte. Inconsciemment, il caressa les traces de griffures marquant son bras gauche… Celles qu'il avait reçues dans la Forêt Interdite. Une nuit de Pleine Lune.

_Vraiment… On pourrait penser que se sortir d'une telle rencontre avec une simple petite écorchure m'épargnerait une nouvelle Malédiction! Mais non…_

Excédé, il enveloppa soigneusement le couvert dans le mouchoir et le glissa sous son matelas, loin de sa peau. Une question hantait encore son esprit alors qu'il sombrait dans un sommeil agité.

Comment allait-il annoncer à ses parents – ou Draco, qu'il était un Loup-Garou?

**FIN**


End file.
